One in a million
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Universo alternativo. Lily era uma grande fã do grupo The Marauders. Mal imaginava ela que o destino ainda iria lhe pregar uma peça e arremessá-la de pára-quedas na vida daqueles rapazes.JL. 'FANFIC CONCLUÍDA'
1. O grande show e o plano de fuga

**One in a million**

**Resumo: Universo alternativo. Lily era uma grande fã do grupo **_The Marauders_**. Mal imaginava ela que o destino ainda iria lhe pregar uma peça e arremessá-la de pára-quedas na vida daqueles rapazes. JL.**

**Nota da autora: Nossa, faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nada de Harry Potter. Espero não ter enferrujado. Eu tinha planos para esse fic há algum tempo para outra série (e como eu tive que mudar, podem ter sobrado alguns nomes trocados, eu li mais de uma vez e espero que esteja tudo ok), mas resolvi adaptá-lo para Lily e cia. Vai ser um UA (também é a primeira vez que escrevo algo sem magia...). No mais, boa leitura. **

**Capítulo 01 – O grande show e o plano de fuga **

– Por favor! – eu já estava praticamente de joelhos. – Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...!!

– Se você disser outra vez essas duas palavras, Lily, juro que nem pensarei no caso – minha mãe resmungou sem tirar os olhos da cenoura que cortava para terminar o almoço.

– Mãe! A senhora precisa entender a situação!! – exclamei exasperada. – Essa é a primeira, e pode ser a última vez que _The Marauders_ vêm a _Birmingham_!! Eu vou morrer se não for a esse show!

– Como é exagerada – minha mãe não entendia. Nem um pouquinho! – Eu não sei se quem você herdou isso. Seu pai não era dramático, eu não sou dramática... Talvez tenha sido sua tia avó que passou essa característica ruim para você...

– Eu não quero que a senhora diga de quem eu herdei minhas características! – quase gritei. – É só dizer: 'Pode ir ver o seu príncipe, Lily!'. Tão simples. Diga, por favor, por favor, por favor...!

– Quero ver suas notas – aquilo foi um balde de água fria.

– Minhas... Notas? – murmurei fingindo ter entendido errado.

– Sim, Lily, suas notas. Você só irá a esse show se tiver com pelo menos metade do boletim com notas razoáveis. Senão, ficará em casa curtindo a sexta-feira com a cara enfiada nos livros!

– Eu não posso mostrar minhas notas depois do show? – perguntei esperançosa.

– Acho que você já sabe a resposta – eu não estava preparada para a sentença. – Você não vai a esse show! E nem adianta começar com Remus Lupin é isso, Remus Lupin é aquilo. Ele é apenas um artista!

Abri a boca revoltada, mas nem conseguia pensar no que dizer. Como ela tinha coragem de dizer que Remus Lupin era APENAS um artista? Ele não era apenas um artista! Ele era o cara mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto na vida!! Bonito, inteligente, ótimo baixista! Só não era muito sociável, mas toda pessoa tem algum defeitozinho.

– E sinceramente, Lily, não sei como você agüenta – ela continuou com os resmungos diante do meu estado de surpresa total. Ela até podia me proibir de ir ao show, mas não podia ficar falando aquilo do Remus! – É música do _The Marauders_ nessa casa vinte e quatro horas por dia... Deve ser por isso que suas notas andam abaixo de zero.

– Não é verdade! – tentei me defender. – Eu só penso nele... Um pouquinho, quase nada!

– Claro – minha mãe disse com um tom de ironia que me deixou profundamente irritada. – 'O Remus vai aparecer na TV!', 'Saiu clipe novo do Remus!', 'Música nova do Remus!', 'Remus, Remus, Remus!'. Eu acho que vou estar fazendo um grande favor ao garoto em te trancar em casa no dia desse show! Você seria capaz de subir no palco, agarrá-lo e tentar levar alguma coisa de recordação...

– Eu não...! – comecei a dizer revoltada, mas logo parei. – É boa idéia.

Minha mãe girou os olhos e voltou a atenção para o almoço.

– Ao que eu sabia o grupo é formado por quatro garotos – ela disse enquanto eu já começava a arquitetar um plano para fugir e ir ao show. – E você só fala no tal de Remus. Não está na hora de mudar o disco?

– Sim, é o Remus e mais três – balancei os ombros. – Mas o Remus é o líder, ele formou a banda com muito custo porque o vocalista não queria participar de jeito nenhum, ninguém sabe ao certo como ele conseguiu convencê-lo. Bom, eu não vou ficar aqui tentando convencê-la a me deixar ir – falei drasticamente. – Começarei a preparar tudo para o meu enterro.

Ela simplesmente riu! Eu ia ter um troço por culpa dela e ela apenas ria descontroladamente!!

Bati a porta com força ao passar. Era claro que eu não iria ficar sentada esperando que aquele show passasse! Eu já estava esperando por aquilo há mais de um ano. Não podia ir aos shows em Londres porque minha mãe começava com uma ladainha de que eu não podia me ausentar, que tinha a escola, e eu não conhecia ninguém em Londres. Como se eu já não fosse grande o suficiente para me cuidar sozinha!

Ela nem imaginava que eu já havia comprado o ingresso. Mais de quatro horas na fila (detalhe, eu fugi da aula para fazer isso, e com certeza se minha mãe soubesse, seria mais um dos motivos pelo qual ela daria o sonoro 'Não').

E eu já idealizava que ela fosse negar. Eu pedi apenas para não ficar me sentindo mal depois. Eu tentei do meio licito. Ela não aceitou. Pois bem, irei do meio ilícito mesmo!

Eu já tinha tudo combinado com Melissa e Alice. Elas também iriam ao show. Melissa porque gostava do som da banda, e Alice porque queria o ver o baterista, Sirius Black.

A semana passou praticamente se arrastando, e no dia do show eu estava elétrica, e o pior, não podia estar! Minha mãe não poderia perceber. Eu continuava fazendo meus dramas, choramingando pelos cantos e gritei o máximo que pude quando um canal mostrou o momento em que eles chegaram a _Birmingham_. Minha mãe apenas se fazia de surda.

Depois, fingi que fui dormir mais cedo, e dei a desculpa de que não queria ser incomodada e tranquei a porta do quarto. Morávamos no terceiro andar. Dava para descer usando uma 'corda' improvisada. Lá embaixo, Melissa e Alice já me esperavam.

– Você acha que sua mãe não vai desconfiar mesmo? – Melissa perguntou preocupada.

– É claro que não! – fiz um sinal de impaciência. – É só voltar para casa depois que o show acabar.

– Eu acho que você não é apenas fã do Remus – Melissa girou os olhos. – Já virou idolatria, loucura...

Melissa era um pouco mais alta do que. Era morena, olhos claros e um belo rosto. Era uma das minhas melhores amigas desde que eu me entedia por gente, mas volta e meia nós nos desentendíamos por causa da 'Loucura' pelo Remus. Ela não conseguia entender que eu gostava dele e ponto!

– Chame do que quiser – sorri. Estava feliz demais para brigar com ela.

– O show vai ser transmitido – Alice me alertou. – E se a sua mãe te ver pela televisão?

Já Alice era loira e da minha altura. Eu a conhecia a um tempo relativamente curto, mas já a considerava uma grande amiga, pois sabia que poderia contar com ela a qualquer momento. E principalmente, não iria delatar minha fuga para a minha mãe.

– Ah, isso é uma chance muito remota! – falei despreocupada.

Eu mal conseguia conter minha animação. Finalmente eu poderia vê-lo de perto! Saber se ele era tão bonito ao vivo como era nas fotos e pela televisão. Eu já imaginara aquele encontro de tantas formas! E realmente não conseguia acreditar que enfim todos meus sonhos iriam se tornar realidade!

– Lily – Melissa me chamou preocupada. – Você está com uma cara...

– Que cara? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

– De que vai aprontar! – Alice completou o pensamento, e apenas ri um pouco.

– O que eu poderia fazer? Ele vai estar no palco, bem longe de mim! – falei balançando os ombros.

– Quero ver ela estar nessa tranqüilidade toda quando ele aparecer no palco – Alice comentou com Melissa como se eu não estivesse ouvindo.

– Eu ainda aposto como ela vai pular a grade e subir no palco – Melissa disse estendendo uma nota de cinco.

– Eu acho que ela está com uma blusa por baixo dessa com uma frase do tipo 'EU AMO REMUS LUPIN!' – outra nota, mas dessa vez de dez. – Ou pior ainda, do tipo 'EU QUERO SER SUA, REMUS!'.

– Juro que se você estiver com uma blusa dessas, Lily, irei fingir que não te conheço – Melissa disse chocada.

– Eu não vou pular no palco e muito menos estou com outra blusa! – bufei irritada. – Mas se continuarem dando idéias, vou começar a fantasiar em como seria agarrá-lo!!

Vontade não me faltava, mas se eu subisse no palco ou então começasse a agir como uma fã destrambelhada certamente a televisão iria me focalizar, e minha mãe iria me ver, e o meu enterro não seria apenas um dos meus dramas, mas bem real já que assim que eu colocasse os pés dentro de casa, minha mãe iria me torturar até a morte, lenta e dolorosamente.

Remus era muito perfeito! Com certeza valeria o esforço, mas pelo menos até vê-lo, eu tentaria manter minha cabeça no lugar.

Tudo estava bastante organizado, e não demoramos mais que cinco minutos para entrar no local do show.

– Não acha que compramos lugares muito na _frente_? – Melissa perguntou quando eu indiquei, totalmente alegre, os lugares na primeira fileira. – Agora eu realmente acho que há um grande risco da Lily pular a grade – disse indicando o gradeado que não era nem um pouco alto. – Quer dobrar a aposta, Alice?

– Que coisa! – exclamei emburrada enquanto largava-me na cadeira.

Ainda faltava mais de duas horas para o inicio do show.

– Vocês sabiam que além de baixo o Remus também toca piano? – perguntei tentando não roer as unhas.

– Sabemos... – Alice e Melissa disseram em uníssono.

– E que ele é o líder da banda? – tornei a perguntar.

– Sabemos...

– Ele nasceu na Inglaterra, é filho de uma inglesa com um francês – falei animada.

– Nós sabemos de tudo isso, Lily! – Melissa disse impaciente. – Será que você só lembra do Remus? Ele não é o único na banda! Quando você escuta as músicas não presta atenção na voz do James?

– Claro – falei desinteressada. – Ele canta bem.

– Bem? – Melissa exclamou revoltada. – Ele sim que é perfeito! É o líder da banda na frente dos outros! Remus só manda nos bastidores!

– Oh – sorri amplamente. – Acho que descobrimos a razão pela qual Melissa veio ao show, Alice. Aquela história de 'Curto o som deles' era mentira! Ela quer ver o James!

– Não é nada disso! – Melissa corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Bom, pelo menos agora ela iria me deixar em paz durante o show (leia-se, eu poderia gritar o quanto quisesse).

Logo começou uma discussão daquelas de quem era o melhor. Remus ou James. Eles tinham estilos completamente diferentes. Era difícil dizer. Remus ficava a maior parte do tempo na dele, apenas tocando o baixo e fingindo não ver ninguém da platéia. James, ao contrário, parecia ser movido a eletricidade, não parava em momento algum, andava de um lado para o outro o tempo todo, conversava com o público, só não era muito de sorrir, mas volta e meia um sorriso discreto surgia em seus lábios, principalmente quando os fãs começavam a cantar as músicas junto com ele.

Eu e Melissa ainda discutíamos quando as luzes do palco se apagaram de uma vez, e as silhuetas de quatro pessoas apareceram. Gritei e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Finalmente! Depois de mais de um ano de espera. Eu poderia vê-lo. A multidão foi a loucura quando Peter começou os primeiros acordes de _Link_, uma das músicas mais conhecidas deles, mas as luzes não se acederam de imediato. Sirius acompanhava na bateria, e Remus no baixo, mas as luzes se acederam apenas quando James começou a cantar.

Confesso que não prestei atenção na música, e a voz de James estava bem distante. Eu conseguia apenas olhar para Remus. Ele estava todo de preto, uma blusa sem mangas com gola alta, a calça não tinha qualquer detalhe. Os olhos olhavam distraidamente para as pessoas não se prendendo em ninguém. Ele estava ali! A poucos metros de mim. E seria o mais próximo que eu conseguia chegar dele.

E bem, ele era dez vezes mais bonito do que nas fotos e na televisão.

– Anda, Lily, não vai chorar! – Melissa exclamou segurando o meu braço com força, e depois me fez começar a pular. Eu ri enquanto puxava Alice. A música era agitada, ótima para começar o show. – E, negue agora que James canta bem.

– Eu não neguei! – gritei em resposta já que o som estava muito alto. – Ele canta bem. Só não faz o meu tipo. Deixo-o todinho para você.

– Engraçadinha – Melissa falou em resposta.

Olhei para o rapaz que estava do outro lado do palco. Eu não posso negar. Ele também era um pedaço de desvio de caminho (não tanto quanto Remus). Ele também estava de preto, mas ao contrário de Remus, tinha um ar mais desleixado, os primeiros botões da blusa estavam abertos, e os cabelos pareciam que não tinham visto um pente antes de entrar no palco. Mas aquilo o deixava apenas mais charmoso.

– Tá, Lily, já olhou demais – Melissa riu notando que eu estava olhando para o vocalista dos _The Marauders_.

O show continuava a mil por hora. Os _The Marauders_ tocaram três músicas seguidas bem agitadas, e eu realmente fiquei impressionada com a habilidade de James. Parecia que o fôlego dele não acabava nunca! Mas, é claro que eu não fiquei muito tempo analisando o vocalista do grupo, e sim ao baixista. Remus volta e meia também fazia a segunda voz, ele e Peter revisavam na função, e bem, eu babava totalmente quando ele começava a cantar, mesmo que fosse apenas ao fundo.

Como uma pessoa podia ser tão perfeita? Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquela pele, aquela boca...! Tudo o que eu queria era uma chance mínimazinha de me aproximar dele, mas isso eu e mais metade daquele estádio queria. E o mais estranho era que eu era 'apaixonada' por uma imagem. Eu sabia que Remus deveria ter seus defeitos, mas tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele era o que as revistas e programas de televisão.

E quer saber? Pouco importava isso naquele momento! Eu só queria curtir o momento pelo qual eu esperava há mais de um ano!

– Boa noite! – James cumprimentou a todos depois de terminar canta a quinta música. – Estou impressionado. Não esperava tantas pessoas assim hoje.

A platéia emitiu um coro de reclamações e James apenas sorriu.

– Não me entendam mal – ele continuou. – Eu soube que algumas pessoas vieram até de cidades vizinhas para nos ver, e isso nos deixa muito lisonjeados. Espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos shows que ainda iremos fazer aqui em _Birmingham_.

Dessa vez a platéia foi a loucura com o que James disse, e mais ainda quando James falou o nome da música seguinte. Depois de uma onda de músicas agitadas, passaram para uma onda de baladas mais lentas. Eu nem sabia dizer que músicas eu gostava mais. Para mim, todas eram perfeitas.

E o tempo passava voando. Logo estávamos na metade do show. Eu já estava praticamente sem voz de tanto gritar. Melissa e Alice riam dizendo que iriam sair surdas dali, mas eu pouco me importava. Cantava, gritava o nome de Remus, cantava de novo e gritava ainda mais o nome dele.

Nesse momento, James se empolgou ainda mais e desceu do palco. Se Melissa achava que eu gritava, então ela tinha que escutar bem as fãs de James chamando por ele.

James passava em frente a grade, e logo iria passar pelo lugar onde estávamos. Mas quem eu queria ver de pertinho daquele jeito era o Remus! Quando tornei a olhar para o palco vi que havia um estranho por ali. Não era ninguém de apoio da banda porque os homens que estava trocando os micro fones e repondo as palhetas estavam com um colete os identificando. Também não era nenhuma das pessoas ligadas a televisão que estava transmitindo o show. Apertei os olhos tentando ver melhor, mas com toda aquela luz no palco ficava difícil. Eu só conseguia ver que a pessoa estava segurando alguma coisa.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para que qualquer um pudesse entender ou acompanhar. Quando vi que a pessoa segurava uma arma, não pensei duas vezes antes de pular a grade de proteção e atirar James no chão. Claro que foi aquele baque surdo quando ele caiu no chão me levando junto.

– O que está fazendo, garota? – ouvi um dos seguranças exclamar, mas eu ainda estava assustada demais para reagir.

– Ei... – James me chamou pacientemente. – Eu agradeceria se você saísse de cima de mim agora.

Ergui a cabeça e o encarei. Algo naqueles olhos me chamou atenção.

– O tiro! – mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo.

– Que tiro? – James ergueu a sobrancelha.

– O cara armado no palco!! – exclamei exasperada.

Percebi que ele ficou pálido, assim como os seguranças ao redor.

– Lily!! – a voz de Alice chamou a minha atenção. Com as pernas um pouco tremulas consegui me levantar, e quase cai outra vez ao ver que a bala havia passado por nós, e atingido Melissa.

– Mel! – murmurei esquecendo-se completamente de onde estávamos. De que eu havia pulado em cima do vocalista de uma das bandas mais famosas do Reino Unido e que em casa minha mãe certamente teria visto isso. A única coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi: 'É minha culpa!', afinal eu havia a convencido a vir, e ainda fiz com que comprássemos cadeiras tão na frente.

– Remus! – ouvi James chamar o baixista. Ele se aproximou da ponta do palco, e o vi arregalar os olhos quando viu Melissa baleada.

Claro que havia muita confusão. As pessoas não conseguiam entender o que estava acontecendo, muitas pensavam que havia sido uma fã louca que tivesse pulado em cima do vocalista da banda. Tudo bem, eu admito, eu sou uma fã louca, mas não pularia em cima de James se não fosse por aquele maluco atirando pra todo lado!

– O show está cancelado!– James disse para Remus.

– Nós temos que continuar! – Remus falou em resposta.

– Fora de questão! – James retrucou em um tom definitivo. – Melissa está ferida! Você deveria ser o primeiro a querer levá-la para o hospital.

Quase cai para trás quando ele disse isso. De onde James e Remus conheciam Melissa? E por que Remus deveria ser o primeiro a se importar com ela?

Mas não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso. Os seguranças já haviam feio uma barreira ao nosso redor, e no palco mais outros seguranças também escoltavam Remus , Sirius e Peter para os bastidores. Com certeza temiam que o atirador ainda estivesse entre as pessoas e tentasse fazer mais alguma coisa.

– Foi só de raspão! – Melissa exclamou entre os dentes.

– Que de raspão, o quê! – James retrucou a ajudando a caminhar. – Não está vendo como está sangrando? Vamos para os bastidores. Richard já deve ter chamado uma ambulância.

– Quanto exagero só por causa de um pouquinho de sangue! – Melissa tentou murmurava, mas estava cada vez mais pálida, até que não agüentou mais ficar de pé e desmaiou nos braços do vocalista dos _The Marauders_.

– Vamos, Senhor Potter – um dos seguranças disse em um tom alarmado. – Não é seguro que o senhor permaneça aqui.

James rapidamente segurou Melissa no colo, e em passos decididos foi em direção dos bastidores.

– Vocês também devem vir conosco – o segurança disse segurando a mim e a Alice.

– Não – falei nervosa. – Está tudo bem, não é, Alice? Nós vamos sair com o restante do público.

– Vocês irão conosco – o segurança mau encarado repetiu.

– Melhor não contrariar, Lily – Alice disse resignada.

Havia muita correria nos bastidores. Eu sei que deveria estar dando pulinhos de alegria. Iria ver Remus Lupin de perto, mas existiam dois 'porém'!

1) Minha amiga estava ferida por minha culpa.

2) Eu podia me considerar uma garota morta. Certamente quando eu chegasse em casa, minha mãe iria voar no meu pescoço e não era para me salvar de nenhuma bala.

Quando entramos no camarim, James colocou Melissa no sofá e rapidamente pegou o celular que estava largado em cima da mesa. Não demorou muito para que Remus , Sirius e Peter aparecessem.

Tá. A situação podia ser péssima, mas eu juro que não consegui evitar que minhas pernas começassem a tremer nem que meu estomago desse voltas por ver Remus Lupin de tão perto! Eu já disse que ele é lindo? Ai, Lily, não é hora para isso!

– Como você pode ser tão...! – Sirius dizia entre os dentes para um Remus completamente indiferente.

– Não sei porque essa preocupação toda – Remus respondeu sem se abalar. – Ela não vai morrer por causa de um tiro no braço.

– Sério – Sirius disse bastante irritado. – Às vezes eu tenho vontade de esquecer que você faz parte da família! Ela não tem culpa de ser...!

Peter cutucou Sirius levemente indicando a mim e a Alice no canto. Sirius bufou irritado e foi para perto de Melissa. Tocou levemente o rosto dela, mas rapidamente afastou a mão.

– Ela está gelada! – exclamou assustado.

– Falei com Richard – James disse largando o celular de lado. – A ambulância já está a caminho.

– Você não se machucou? – Sirius perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Só alguns arranhões – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Eu realmente queria saber quem é esse idiota e o que tem contra mim!

– Vai se saber – Peter se manifestou. – Existem muitos psicopatas a solta por aí.

– Você está calmo desse jeito porque não há nenhum psicopata te atormentando! – James retrucou irritado. Ele não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

Eu não sabia se era apenas por causa do nervosismo, mas nenhum deles estava agindo como costumava. É claro que estavam alterados, afinal havia uma pessoa baleada no camarim deles, mas mesmo assim estavam preocupados demais (menos o Remus) por causa de uma fã.

E pelo que eu já pude entender, Melissa não é apenas uma fã. Mas eu não conseguia entender qual era a ligação dela e dos _The Marauders_.

– Eu queria entender a razão para essas ameaças – Remus comentou, mas não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. – Não ir com a sua cara é algo absurdo demais.

– Quem sabe? – James balançou os ombros. – Tem doido de todo tipo pelo mundo.

– Ele bem tem inveja do James – Sirius sugeriu.

– E tentar me matar por isso? – James riu um pouco, mas não era como quando ele estava no palco, muito pelo contrário, era uma risada totalmente irônica. – Esqueçam isso agora, não adianta ficar aqui tentando entender a cabeça de um doido.

Os demais não pareceram ficar muito satisfeitos com isso, mas não retrucaram. E não demorou muito para que o tal de Richard aparecesse. Quase cai para trás quando James o chamou de 'irmão'. Ninguém nunca havia dito que o empresário dos _The Marauders_ era o irmão mais velho de James Potter!

No mínimo, bem mínimo, aquela noite estava me saindo totalmente estranha! Primeiro, eu estava dividindo a mesma sala que Remus Lupin! Depois, minha melhor amiga foi baleada e todos (menos Remus) do grupo parecem estar realmente preocupados com ela. James estava sendo ameaçado há algum tempo e mesmo assim continuava realizando os shows como se tudo estivesse bem. E eu ali, ouvindo tudo aquilo parecendo ter sido esquecida por todo mundo.

– Você não acha melhor a gente tentar sair de fininho daqui? – Alice sugeriu em um murmúrio.

– Mas... E a Mel? – perguntei preocupada.

– Eles vão cuidar dela – ela disse rapidamente. – Com certeza daqui a pouco vão começar a te encher de perguntas sobre como você viu o cara que atirou, como ele era e um monte de coisas.

– Que eu não quero mesmo responder – resmunguei desgostosa.

– Exatamente – Alice disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

Aproveitamos quando o pessoal da ambulância chegou para levar Melissa e como todos estavam com a atenção voltada para ela, não nos viram sair. Dei uma última olhada em Remus antes de sair. Eu realmente gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de me aproximar dele de outra forma.

Deixamos o estádio em completo silêncio. Alguns repórteres e fãs estavam tentando descobrir alguma coisa, mas os seguranças eram piores que portas e não falavam absolutamente nada.

– É ela! – exclamou uma das repórteres apontando para mim. – A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter!

Ótimo! Agora vou ser conhecia como 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter!'. Ainda fosse 'A garota que agarrou Remus Lupin'...

Imediatamente tentei escapar, mas no segundo seguinte eu só vi foi aquele 'bolinho' de gente ao meu redor, câmeras, flash. Aquilo estava pior do que se eu fosse uma das estrelas dos _The Marauders_! E as perguntas então?

'_O que a fez se atirar em cima de James Potter daquela forma?'_

'_Você tem alguma paixão secreta pelo vocalista dos __The Marauders__?'_

E daí a pior! Paixão secreta pelo James! Faz-me rir!! Ele era bonito e tal... E eu não tenho nada que pensar nisso com esse bando de sanguessugas tentando me matar sufocada!!

Iria gritar quando vi aquela muralha de seguranças na minha frente. Segurei o braço de Alice com força para que não acabássemos nos perdendo naquela confusão, e sei lá como um carro apareceu e os seguranças praticamente empurraram os jornalistas do caminho para que pudéssemos entrar em segurança.

Possivelmente algum dos _The Marauders_ deu por nossa falta e mandou que avisassem aos seguranças que estávamos tentando ir embora. Que tenha sido o Remus que deu por minha falta, que tenha sido o Remus , que tenha sido o...

– Que confusão! – Alice exclamou quando estávamos sãs e salvas no carro.

– Nem me fala – murmurei balançando a cabeça. – Minha mãe vai tentar me matar quando eu chegar em casa.

– Você não quer ir para a minha casa? – Alice perguntou. – Assim só enfrenta a fera só amanhã.

– Não adianta fugir – murmurei após um suspiro.

O motorista perguntou para qual endereço deveria seguir e eu informei tanto o da minha casa como o de Alice, e disse que ele deveria ir primeiro ao que fosse mais próximo, e era a casa de Alice. Antes de descer do carro ela ainda me perguntou se eu não queria mesmo ficar por lá, e eu apenas murmurei uma resposta negativa.

Quando o motorista parou em frente ao meu prédio, agradeci e desci rapidamente. Ainda esperava ter alguma sorte de minha mãe ter dormido no sofá e não ter visto 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'.

Mero sonho.

Mal abri a porta e minha mãe praticamente repetiu a cena que eu havia feito no show. Só que como eu já imaginava não era para me salvar de nenhum perigo iminente e sim para tentar me matar sufocada!

– MÃE! – gritei tentando, em vão, me livrar dela.

– COMO VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO, LÍLIAN EVANS?! – pobre dos vizinhos que seriam acordados pelos gritos.

– Se a senhora me deixar explicar...! – tentei falar.

– Explicar o que? – ela gritou em resposta. Ela estava me chamando pelo sobrenome. Era MUITO perigoso! – Como fugiu de casa e ainda pulou em cima do vocalista da banda? Você não gostava não era do baixista? Por que tentou cometer atentado violento ao pudor contra o vocalista?

– QUE EXAGERO! – gritei sentindo meu rosto arder. – Eu fugi mesmo!

– E ainda admite na cara dura! – minha mãe colocou as mãos na cintura. Bem, pelo menos meu pescoço ficou livre. Sério. Não sei como o papai agüentava isso.

– A senhora deveria saber que eu iria de qualquer jeito! – continuei fechando a porta e depois larguei-me no sofá. – E eu não pulei em cima dele! Eu o salvei!!

– Pulou – girei os olhos, estava decidida a desistir de explicar. – E em rede nacional.

– Havia um cara no palco, escondido – expliquei pausadamente. – E ele estava apontando uma arma para James. Na hora eu nem pensei, ele estava na minha frente e não havia tempo para fazer nada que não fosse fazê-lo se abaixar. Eu não fiz isso por nenhum surto de fã, ou coisa do tipo, foi impulso. E já me arrependo profundamente do feito. Ninguém me deixa em paz.

– Foi muito perigoso, Lílian – enfim! Ela ficou um pouco sensibilizada com a história.

– Eu já disse, na hora eu não pensei – repeti com mais ênfase. – Além disso, a bala que deveria ter atingido James, acabou pegando em Melissa.

– Como ela está? – minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

– Não sei – respondi encolhendo os ombros. – Alice e eu decidimos que era melhor ir embora. O empresário dos _The Marauders_ chamou uma ambulância e iriam levá-la quando saímos.

– Amanhã você tem que ir visitá-la e pedir desculpas! – eu sabia que iria haver sermão. – Por ter arrastado a pobre coitada para esse show!

– Eu sei que é minha culpa – murmurei tentando não chorar. Não havia feito isso durante a noite inteira, não seria agora que iria começar. – Não me faça sentir pior do que já estou. Se a senhora me der licença, eu vou tomar um banho e dormir.

– Não pense que vai ficar livre do castigo! – a ouvi exclamar, e bati a porta do quarto com um leve baque ao passar. Ótimo. E ainda terei um castigo. As coisas não poderiam piorar!


	2. A incrível revelação

**Capítulo 02 – A incrível revelação**

Eu disse que não podia piorar? Acredite! As coisas sempre podem ficar piores do que já estão. Eu imaginava que no dia seguinte ao show as pessoas já teriam me esquecido, mas que nada. Por sorte, os repórteres não haviam descoberto onde eu morava, mas vai se saber como descobriram onde eu estava e havia um 'bolinho' muito pior amontoado lá em frente ao portão. Pensei seriamente em dar a volta e me esconder na minha casa, mas sempre tem aquele grupinho de idiotas que servem para te tirar do sério.

– Vejam se não é 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter' – girei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Victória. Como eu posso descrevê-la? Totalmente insuportável? Ainda acho que é pouco. – Como foi que você não o matou esmagado? – as outras que estavam com ela começaram a rir, e eu achei melhor nem responder a provocação.

Fiz o movimento de que iria continuar, mas os repórteres estavam lá me esperando para voarem como abutres para cima de mim. E se eu ficasse ali teria que ouvir mais piadinhas sem graça de Victória e a ganguezinha dela.

O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Péssima hora em que eu decidi bancar a heroína e salvar James! O pior de tudo! Todo mundo pensava que eu fosse apenas uma maníaca que pulava em cima dos outros!!

Era melhor enfrentar os repórteres.

Continuei andando em passos pesados até a escola, e quando os repórteres me viram me cercaram. Eu simplesmente ignorei as perguntas e comecei a distribuir 'mochiladas' em todos. Minha reputação já estava ruim mesmo, algumas pancadas não iriam fazer nada demais.

Quando consegui passar pelo 'bloqueio', as piadinhas sobre eu ser louca, tarada, desajuizada e por aí vai, recomeçaram. Eu já estava ficando saturada daquilo tudo. Até os professores me olhavam de uma 'forma divertida' durante as aulas! Só o que eu queria era que aquela coisa terminasse de uma vez para que eu pudesse ir para casa de uma vez.

– Como você está? – Alice perguntou juntando-se a mim no intervalo. Ela era um ano a minha frente, por isso eu conversava com ela apenas no horário do almoço.

– O que você acha? – respondi sem emoção. – Ninguém me deixa em paz.

– Vão esquecer – Alice disse tranqüila. Para ela era muito fácil ficar calminha daquele jeito.

– Estou preocupada com a Mel – murmurei encarando o chão. – Vamos até o hospital para vê-la?

– Acho que você pode saber agora ela está – Alice disse olhando para alguma coisa atrás de mim.

– Você acha melhor ligarmos e perguntar? – ergui levemente a sobrancelha. Alice simplesmente apontou para trás.

Aborrecida me virei para ver o que era, e juro, se eu não estivesse sentada certamente teria ido de encontro ao chão.

Eu estava tão preocupada em não ouvir mais nada que nem ao menos havia percebido os gritinhos histéricos ao redor.

James Potter estava vindo em minha direção.

Ele caminhava tranquilamente, ignorando as pessoas ao redor, e apenas me encarando diretamente. Eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha.

Aquele olhar tinha algo de diferente! Algo que me atraia. E eu não tinha a menor idéia do que era.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei mecanicamente na tentativa de fazê-lo ir embora. – Eu já tenho problemas demais!

– Será que podemos conversar? – ele retrucou como se nem ao menos tivesse escutado o que eu havia falado.

Caramba. Se olhares matassem, certamente eu estaria morta e enterrada! Não pelo olhar de James, claro, ele até que estava sendo gentil. Mas os olhares das fãs dele que certamente estariam dando tudo para estar no meu lugar.

E sabe o que eu queria? Sumir!

– Você me ouviu? – James perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Melhor ir com ele, Lily – Alice me deu um senhor cutucão e me levantei da cadeira a contra gosto.

– Vamos – murmurei fazendo um sinal para que ele me seguisse.

Só então percebi que haviam dois seguranças com James . Bem, depois do que aconteceu ontem deveriam haver dez seguranças e não apenas dois! Será que não pensavam que o maluco poderia tentar atirar outra vez? Quando estávamos longe o suficiente o vocalista dos _The Marauders_ fez um sinal para que os seguranças ficassem esperando um pouco afastados.

– Por que está tão irritada? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Continuei de costas, e respirei fundo. Não queria brigar com ele.

– Porque minha vida está um inferno! – respondi tentando não gritar. – Eu sou 'a garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'! Quer coisa pior? Minha amiga está no hospital por minha culpa!!

– Melissa está bem – James disse tranqüilo. – E quanto ao 'garota que pulou em cima de James Potter' logo irão esquecer.

– Para você é fácil falar! – cruzei os braços e bufei enraivecida. – Não estou acostumada com esse bando de repórteres em cima de mim! E ainda mais que todos estão pensando que eu sou pervertida!! Tudo o que eu fiz foi salvar a sua vida e as pessoas nem ao menos sabem disso!

– Seria ruim para a imagem do grupo – James explicou após um suspiro.

– Está sendo ruim para a minha imagem!! – retruquei e me virei para encará-lo, mas antes não tivesse feito isso. Era melhor reclamar sem encará-lo! – Tá, tudo bem – falei irritada. – Você veio pedir para que eu não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu de verdade, não é? Eu não conto, agora posso ir e...

Comecei a me afastar, mas James segurou a minha mão e sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para evitar a levou até os lábios. Um beijo delicado, doce e que me deixou totalmente sem palavras.

– Eu vim para agradecer pelo que você fez – ele disse sério.

– Agradecer... – murmurei ainda atordoada.

– Como você disse – James continuou, mas não esboçava qualquer reação. Ele apenas falava, quase que mecanicamente, sem emoção alguma. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda estava tão sem ar por causa daquele beijo! E foi na mão... Ainda bem que ele não é pervertido e tentou me beijar em outro lugar porque senão levaria um tapa! – Você salvou a minha vida – tentei me concentrar no que ele dizia. – Eu nem sei o que posso fazer para agradecer.

– Não... Não precisa de nada – falei aos gaguejos. Raios! Por que eu tinha que começar a gaguejar justo agora? Era apenas James Potter que estava segurando a minha mão com força. Se ainda fosse Remus Lupin eu teria algum motivo para ficar nervosa! – Só... Cuide bem de Melissa, eu me sinto responsável por tê-la arrastado ao show comigo.

– Isso você não precisa nem pedir – pela primeira vez, ele sorriu. E eu percebi que era um sorriso diferente dos que já havia visto.

– Vocês já conheciam a Melissa – murmurei sem jeito. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Ela nunca comentou nada comigo.

– Acho que ela sofre ao pensar no modo como Remus a trata – James disse maneando levemente a cabeça.

– Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

– Não sei se sou eu que devo falar para você sobre a relação deles – James comentou um pouco hesitante.

– Começou – resmunguei irritada. – Agora termine.

– Melissa e Remus são irmãos...

Ele havia dito realmente isso ou eu entendi algo totalmente fora da realidade? Simplesmente NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Minha melhor amiga era irmã do cara mais perfeito do mundo e resolvia que não era um fato muito importante para me contar?

– Eu acho que não entendi – falei ainda esperançosa de que meus ouvidos tivessem me traído por um momento.

– Eles são irmãos por parte de pai – James disse após um suspiro que eu imaginei ser de cansaço. – Por isso os sobrenomes são diferentes. Eles foram criados em paises diferentes, souberam há um pouco mais de três anos que são irmãos.

– Por que... Por que ela não me contou? – exclamei revoltada. – Eu achei que fosse amiga dela!

– Por isso eu não queria falar nada – James não se alterou e ficou me olhando andar de um lado para o outro. – É algo que só cabe a Melissa explicar.

– Você sabe! – exclamei furiosa. – Pode contar.

– Você é estranha – ele disse rindo um pouco e corei com aquele comentário. – Melissa está bem, já pode receber visitar, se você quiser eu posso levá-la até o hospital e você pede todas as explicações que quiser.

– Sair da escola com você e alimentar ainda mais as maluquices daqueles repórteres? - retruquei em um tom de 'Pode esquecer!'. – Já me basta aquela manada que voou em cima de mim ontem... Ainda bem que alguém apareceu para nos ajudar.

– O meu motorista – James disse com simplicidade.

– Seu... Motorista? – falei confusa. – Foi você que percebeu que não estávamos lá?

– Você parece decepcionada – James disse me analisando. – Eu precisava saber onde você morava para poder agradecer pessoalmente, nem o seu nome eu tive oportunidade de perguntar. Quando cheguei na sua casa, a sua mãe disse que você estava na escola.

– Tá, tá – resmunguei cansada de tantas explicações. Estava decepcionada sim! Queria que Remus tivesse percebido que eu não estava mais no camarim! – Vamos logo de uma vez – murmurei.

– Você pode sair assim? No meio da aula? – James perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Não vai ser nem a primeira nem a última vez que eu cabulo aula! – resmunguei me afastando em passos pesados.

– Você é tão _responsável_ – James comentou em um tom de ironia que não me agradou nem um pouco, mas eu não estava com animo para retrucar.

Eu estava morrendo de preocupação por causa de Melissa, e descobria que ela estava escondendo uma coisa muito séria! Eu pensava que ela fosse uma pessoa em que eu pudesse confiar, e que ela tivesse o mesmo pensamento sobre mim. Mas pelo jeito, ela resolvera ignorar qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter sobre aquela mentira. Será que ela pensava que iria esconder que era irmã de Remus para sempre?

– Eu vou ver a Melissa – comuniquei a Alice que aguardava a minha volta parecendo ansiosa para saber os detalhes. – Você pode pegar as minhas coisas na sala depois?

– Tudo bem – Alice disse desconfiada. James estava falando alguma coisa com os seguranças um pouco mais afastados. – Mas... O que aconteceu?

– Agora não dá para explicar – respondi antes de me afastar.

Claro que foi aquele auê quando eu sai da escola com James. Por sorte apareceram mais seguranças e eu não fui atacada por nenhum repórter. Eles fizeram mais perguntas, mas juro que nem ao menos as ouvi. Tudo o que eu queria entender era a razão pela qual Melissa não me contara a verdade! Por mais que eu tentasse pensar em alguma explicação, nada parecia ser bom o suficiente!

– A explicação dela é plausível – James disse de repente fazendo com que quase que eu desse um pulo no banco do carro.

– Quem disse que eu estou pensando na mentira da Melissa? – retruquei virando o rosto.

James apenas sorriu e mesmo sem encará-lo eu podia sentir o olhar dele em minha direção.

– Você também conhece a Melissa há muito tempo? – perguntei para tentar esquecer um pouco o assunto.

– Nós namoramos por algum tempo – ele respondeu tranqüilo, e se eu estivesse de pé certamente teria encontrado o chão. – Mas não deu certo.

– É muita informação para um dia só – murmurei levando uma das mãos ao rosto.

– Eu imagino que ela prefira não lembrar de nada disso – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Nem do tempo que namoramos, não devem ser boas recordações para ela.

– Não acho – respondi lembrando do jeito como Melissa falara do vocalista dos _The Marauders_. Ela ainda devia gostar dele. Mas não falei isso a James, e ele ficou me olhando com um olhar de curiosidade pelo restante do caminho.

Por sorte não havia nenhum repórter sangue suga na porta do hospital. E isso era estranho! Deveriam ter conseguido abafar mesmo o que acontecera no show, e tudo ficara explicado _como 'Fã desmiolada perde a compostura e agarra um dos vocalistas mais desejados do Reino Unido'_. Só de pensar me dá raiva. Mas tudo bem. Pelo menos Melissa deve estar descansando bem e eu vou poder brigar com ela sem nenhum remorso.

– Lily! – a Sra. Astin veio em minha direção com olhos cheios de lágrimas e me abraçou antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. – Que bom que você pode vir! Como isso foi acontecer?

– Foi minha culpa – murmurei em um tom de culpa.

– O quê? – ela disse afastando-se para me encarar.

– Eu convenci Melissa a ir ao show comigo – continuei abaixando a cabeça.

– Ah, não se culpe – a Sra. Astin balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Foi uma fatalidade. E Melissa já está consciente até. Foi um susto muito grande, mas ela é forte.

– Como ela está? – James perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

– Um pouco zonza ainda porque perdeu muito sangue – a senhora respondeu prontamente.

– Eu poderia vê-la? – perguntei quase que em um sussurro.

– Claro – a Sra. Astin disse já me guiando até o quarto onde Melissa estava. – Ela só está meio fraquinha mesmo, então não fale de coisas que possam deixá-la nervosa, está bem? – isso iria ser difícil.

– Eu acompanho a senhora até a lanchonete – James disse gentilmente. Estranhei aquilo. Eu não o havia observado muito fora do palco, era verdade, mas a impressão que eu tinha era que o verdadeiro James Potter era uma pessoa completamente oposta que demonstrava. E com a mãe de Melissa ele estava sendo gentil e atencioso. Vai ver queria agradar a sogra.

Bati levemente na porta e recebi uma resposta abafada.

– Sou eu – murmurei aparecendo meio sem jeito. Melissa deu um sorriso fraco e disse que eu nem precisava bater para entrar.

– Que bom que você veio – ela disse ajeitando-se melhor na cama. – Foi só um susto. Não fique se culpando!

– Melissa – comecei bem mais séria do que o habitual.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Melissa perguntou assustada.

– Por que não me contou que é irmã do Remus? – fui direto ao ponto.

Eu não gostava rodeios, e não iria ficar alimentando uma conversa para só então perguntar o que queria saber. Melissa ficou pálida e abriu ligeiramente a boca sem parecer saber o que responder.

– James que... Contou isso? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

– Sim, foi ele – falei impaciente. – Ele disse que você tinha um bom motivo para não ter me contado que é irmã do Remus, mas eu...

– Irmã por parte de pai! – Melissa exclamou alterada, e já pude perceber que aquela conversa não ia acabar bem.

– Mas eu não entendo a razão pela qual você escondeu isso! – continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – E eu nem estou reclamando por gostar muito do Remus e querer conhecê-lo, não é nada disso! Eu achei que fosse sua amiga, que você confiasse em mim!

– É claro que se eu tivesse te falado você iria tentar me arrastar para falar com ele! – Melissa retrucou após um suspiro de irritação. – Eu te conheço! Eu sei que você iria querer falar com ele! E Remus... Ele e eu não nos damos nada bem.

– Por quê? – perguntei ainda não entendendo o tal motivo _muito bom_ para me esconder isso.

– Ele me odeia – Melissa apertou levemente as mãos. – Para ele eu sou a bastarda. No começo eu até que tentei ficar amiga dele, mas Remus me tratava cada vez pior, eu tentei ser compreensiva, só que ele nunca esteve muito disposto a me aceitar.

– Ele não pode ser tão horrível assim – falei sem acreditar muito no que ouvia.

Melissa sorriu tristemente. Pelo jeito, aquela conversa seria bem longa.

**Olá.**

**Bem, aqui está o 2° capítulo. Ainda haverá muito o que ser dito sobre a Melissa e o Remus. **

**Sei que meu fic está meio diferente dos padrões, mas espero que estejam gostando. **

**Acho que vou demorar um pouco com os próximos capítulos. Ainda não peguei o jeito totalmente para escrever fic de HP outra vez, e vou precisar de um tempinho pra me acostumar. Já havia me acostumado com o fato que não conseguia mais escrever fic de HP.**

**Muito obrigada a **_Maria Lua__, __Stra. Malfoy__, __Musette Fujiwara__, Ti borboleta, lua, Caroll, __Pattt__, Mina, Thaty, __InfallibleGirl__, __Miyavi Kikumaru__ e __Muffim _**pelas reviews. **

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	3. Amor proibido

**Capítulo 03 – Amor proibido**

Eu ainda encarava Melissa, esperando que ela me desse a tal explicação muito boa para não ter me contado que ela e Remus são irmãos. Ela inspirou profundamente antes de começar.

– Há três anos o marido da minha mãe morreu, nós nos vimos em um grande problema porque ele bebia e jogava muito e nos deixou sem nada – Melissa contou. – Eu sabia que não era filha dele, minha mãe já havia contado isso, mas jamais falara sobre o meu pai biológico. Quando o marido dela morreu, ela teve que recorrer ao meu pai. A mulher dele e o filho não ficaram nem um pouco contentes com o meu surgimento do 'nada'. Mas os exames comprovaram tudo o que minha mãe dizia.

– E Remus ficou mais zangado com isso? – eu supus.

– Claro – Melissa fez um leve aceno positivo. – Ele nunca se considerou meu irmão, e quando ele disse isso claramente eu também deixei de tentar vê-lo assim. Desde então quase não nos falamos.

– Então... Você não me contou porque meio que considera que ele não faz parte da sua vida? – perguntei lentamente.

– Mais ou menos isso – Melissa concordou. – E também porque você não ia me deixar em paz até vê-lo.

– Eu não...! – comecei a exclamar revoltada.

– Iria sim – mas Melissa me interrompeu. – Você é louca por ele, Lily. Do tipo que é capaz de se esconder no hotel e agarrá-lo enquanto dorme.

– Se fosse assim teria o agarrado ontem quando tive chance! – exclamei emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Ontem foi um caso a parte – Melissa maneou levemente a cabeça. – Você teve muitos problemas por causa do que fez?

– Você nem imagina o quanto – resmunguei ao me lembrar dos repórteres e as manchetes ridículas. – Mas há mais uma coisa, Melissa... Eu até entendi a razão pela qual você não me contou sobre o Remus, mas porque não falou que namorou o James? E nem venha com história de que ele não faz parte da sua vida! Pelo jeito que ele fala parece que ainda gosta muito de você.

Melissa corou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

– Foi ele que contou isso também? – Melissa perguntou ainda bastante vermelha. Apenas fiz um sinal confirmando. – Ele está me saindo pior do que aqueles programas de fofoca do !E.

– Vai responder minha pergunta ou não? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Ao contrário do que você pensa, ele não gosta de mim – Melissa respondeu cansada. – Somos bons amigos.

– Isso não responde nada – estreitei os olhos.

– Ai, Lily – Melissa levou uma das mãos a testa. – Se eu contasse que havia namorado o James, você iria querer que eu fosse falar com ele para poder chegar até o Remus.

Droga. A explicação era razoável.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – falei me dando por vencida. – Você tem um pouquinho de razão – Melissa franziu as sobrancelhas. – Tem um pouco de razão – franziu ainda mais. – Muita razão. Mas! Eu sou sua amiga! Não pensou que uma hora ou outra eu iria acabar descobrindo?

– Eu sei – Melissa murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Mas, você tem que entender que o assunto 'Remus Lupin' não é muito agradável para mim.

Abri a boca para responder, mas a Sra. Astin estava empurrando James para dentro do quarto e tivemos que interromper a conversa.

– Ele não queria entrar Melissa – a senhora disse em um tom de 'Está fazendo uma desfeita!'.

– Oi, James – Melissa sorriu e ele retribuiu um pouco sem jeito.

– Você está melhor? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Sim, foi só um susto – Melissa disse fingindo estar aborrecida. – Que coisa! Todos ficam preocupados! Eu estou bem!

– Sirius e Peter mandaram lembranças – James falou um pouco hesitante. – E Remus... Você sabe como ele é.

– Diga ao Sirius e ao Peter que logo irei vê-los – Melissa respondeu fingindo não ter escutado a última parte do que James dissera.

– Eu acho que se eu voltar para a escola posso pegar o último tempo – murmurei consultando o relógio. – Depois eu volto para conversamos mais.

– Espero que tenha entendido, Lily, e não esteja chateada comigo – Melissa disse quase em um murmúrio.

– Entendi sim – tentei tranqüilizá-la. – Foi apenas informação demais. Bom, agora eu vou indo – falei fazendo o movimento de que iria sair do quarto, mas James me segurou (de novo!), ele deve adorar as minhas mãos!!

– Eu poderia falar com você um minuto? – ele perguntou e tentei não encará-lo.

– O que foi agora? – perguntei cansada. – Já tive problemas demais por sua causa.

– Vamos conversar em outro lugar – James disse lançando um discreto olhar para Melissa e me puxou para fora do quarto.

Me puxou até o carro, e eu realmente já havia desisto de reclamar. Parecia que ele não ouvia nada do que eu dizia.

– Eu quero agradecer pelo que você fez ontem.

– Dentro do carro? – retruquei erguendo a sobrancelha. O que ele queria afinal? Me agarrar ou coisa pior? Se bem que... Olhando de perto, bem de perto, não seria sacrifício nenhum ser agarrada por ele.

OH! O que estou pensando? Eu gosto do Remus, do Remus, do Remus!!

– É claro que não – James respondeu tranqüilo. – Não há nada que você queira? Eu posso dar convites vipes para o show. Vamos ter que fazer outro.

– Eu não sei se a minha mãe vai me deixar ir a esse show depois da confusão – falei corando um pouco. – Você fica me devendo uma, por enquanto eu não quero nada.

Raios! Por que eu não podia pedir um encontro com o Remus? Simplesmente eu não conseguia pedir algo assim para James! Acho que vou ter que me conformar em ficar trancada em casa no show do _The Marauders_ e sem encontro com o Remus!

Antes de sair salvando a vida de astros do rock coloque os prós e os contras na balança:

**Pontos negativos por eu ter salvo a vida de James Potter:**

1) Sou conhecida como 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter' , e não posso contar a ninguém que pulei em cima do próprio para evitar que ele levasse um tiro pelas costas! Uma tremenda difamação a minha imagem de pessoa meiga e pura! Sério. Nada pervertido passa pela minha mente. Nem sinto vontade de ver a camisa do vocalista dessa banda aberta logo de uma vez.

2) Fui pega no flagra pela minha mãe. E o pior é que nem dá pra negar e dizer algo do tipo 'Não era eu, mãe! Alguém deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa! Passei a noite toda no meu quarto estudando biologia!'. Ela podia dizer com cem por cento de certeza que eu fui estudar anatomia já que a emissora de televisão havia feito o favor de mostrar em rede nacional.

3) James não ia me deixar em paz até me retribuir e vai se saber como ele vai querer isso. E ia ser bem _chato _ter que ficar fugindo dele. Se é que eu iria algum dia conseguir fugir daquele cara de um metro de oitenta e cinco que de feio não tinha nada. Aqueles olhos castanhos...

Mas que fique claro que ainda prefiro o Remus.

4) Eu nunca mais ia ter uma vida normal. Possivelmente aquela história chegaria até meus bisnetos!

5) E iria ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida, logo não poderia mais sair, jamais encontraria o amor da minha vida, não teria filhos, dirá netos, imagine bisnetos!

6) Descobri que Remus é mais frio do que um cubo de gelo. Não se importou nem quando a irmã levou um tiro!

**Pontos positivos por eu ter salvo a vida de James Potter:**

1) Pude ver Remus Lupin de bem perto e constatar que ele é mais lindo do que eu pensava (mesmo sendo um iceberg).

2) Por mais que os comentários sobre eu ter o agarrado me incomodarem, eu não posso negar que deu pra sentir que por baixo daquela blusa ele esconde um senhor tanquinho e quando eu pulei em cima dele (e cai consequentemente) deu pra sentir tudinho.

O que foi? Não sou de ferro não? É claro que eu percebi isso.

3) Soube a verdade sobre a Melissa. Se dependesse dela, eu iria morrer sem saber nada sobre o grau de parentesco que ela e Remus possuem.

4) Posso pedir o que eu quiser para James que ele vai fazer. Bem, pelo menos eu acho que ele fará qualquer coisa que eu peça afinal eu salvei a vida dele! E acho que ele deve pensar que a vida dele tem um preço bem alto e vai querer me compensar bem por isso.

Será que se eu pedir para ele cantar Cold só para mim ele canta? Ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto me abraça com força e...

Céus. Estou ficando louca.

5) Ser famosa talvez me traga alguns poucos benefícios na escola e quem sabe os professores passem a ter um pouco de compaixão por mim. Piores do que estão, minhas notas não podem ficar.

* * *

Não fui mais visitar Melissa no hospital durante o resto da semana. Aquele lugar me dava um completo asco. Falei com ela poucas vezes pelo telefone, e quando chegou o sábado eu fui praticamente empurrada pela minha mãe para ir fazer uma visita. Melissa iria sair do hospital apenas na quarta ou quinta e segundo a minha mãe:

'É uma tremenda falta de respeito deixar a sua amiga abandonada no hospital desse jeito! É por sua culpa que ela está lá!'.

Eu já disse como minha mãe sabe colocar as pessoas de alto astral?

Pelo menos ela me deixou sair do castigo. Mas eu tinha que ir para o hospital e voltar para casa sem desviar o caminho de jeito nenhum. Fala sério! Eu já sou quase maior de idade e ainda sou tratada como se tivesse cinco anos de idade!

Fiquei pensando no que poderia levar para ela. Não queria chegar lá de mãos abanando como fiz na outra vez. Optei por levar uma caixa de bombons (eu não sabia se ela podia comer ou não, mas era infinitamente melhor se empanturrar de chocolate do que dar flores que só iam servir para murchar).

A enfermeira da recepção estava um tanto atarantada quando passei por lá e apenas informou que Melissa estava no mesmo quarto, seu estado já era bom e eu poderia ir vê-la.

Parei em frente a porta do quarto que estava entreaberta e levei minha mão à maçaneta para abri-la, mas parei ao ouvir vozes exaltadas vindas de dentro do quarto. Sei que é uma tremenda falta de educação ouvir atrás da porta, e eu nem queria fazer isso, e uma pessoa educada como eu teria se afastado imediatamente para esperar a minha vez de entrar. Mas isso se não fosse a voz de Remus Lupin que ecoasse de dentro do quarto.

Ao invés de me afastar da porta, fiz foi dar um jeitinho de espiar pela brechinha da porta. E nem adianta me recriminar! É de Remus Lupin que estamos falando!

Vai que Melissa está me escondendo mais algum segredo? Por exemplo, ele pode ser uma farsa e não tocar coisa nenhuma. Pior! Vai que ele tem impotência sexual e não funciona de jeito nenhum! Nem com reza braba! Um total desperdício! Um homem daqueles, com aquele porte, não funcionar direito na hora de...

Melhor me concentrar na briga desses dois do que ficar pensando nisso senão daqui a pouco a conversa vai ficar totalmente pervertida e eu sou uma garota pura, eu sou uma garota pura, purinha, purinha...

– Você quer fazer o favor de sair do meu quarto de uma vez, Remus? – Melissa exclamava irritada apontando para a porta, e me encolhi esperando que ela não me visse, mas ela estava mais ocupada olhando para o irmão que para a porta. – O que você veio fazer aqui afinal de contas? Me visitar que não foi!

– E eu realmente fui obrigado a vir – Remus respondeu balançando os ombros. – Sirius, Peter e James fizeram um sermão de mais de uma hora sobre você ser minha única irmã e mais um monte de asneiras que eu não ouvi. Ou eu aparecia logo aqui de uma vez ou teria que agüentar aquela conversa pelo resto do mês.

– Você é _tão_ sensível – Melissa disse ironicamente.

– Eu não tenho culpa do tiro que você levou, oras! – Remus retrucou estreitando os olhos e parou de andar para poder encarar a garota que nem ao menos se moveu.

– E eu lá estou me importando com a sua visita? Por mim você nem precisaria ter vindo, Remus Lupin! – Melissa parecia profundamente magoada, mas procurou não deixar transparecer isso em seu tom de voz. – Você já demonstrou inúmeras vezes o quanto se preocupa comigo. A falta de atenção depois do tiro foi apenas mais uma página nessa história.

– Para que eu ia perder meu tempo me preocupando? – Remus perguntou friamente. – Seu querido primo Sirius já estava providenciando o resgate e seu namoradinho James não ia deixar que nada de grave acontecesse.

– Eu terminei com James, você sabe muito bem disso! – Melissa exclamou furiosa. – E Sirius é legal sim! Pelo menos alguém nessa família gosta de mim, não é mesmo? Eu não preciso de você! Nunca precisei e não vai ser agora que vou precisar! Meu sangue é ruim, não é mesmo? Pode ser derramado o quanto for! Você não está nem aí para isso.

Mais um segredo para a dona Melissa Astin me explicar! Que conversa era essa de primo Sirius? Só falta ela ter um filho com o Peter!

– Maldita hora em que aquele exame deu positivo – Remus disse em um murmúrio e eu quase nem consegui ouvir o que ele falou.

– Por que, Remus? – Melissa perguntou o encarando. – Por que é tão difícil assim tentar aceitar ser meu irmão? E nem diga que é moralismo porque o nosso pai me teve fora do casamento! Ele e sua mãe nunca se deram bem! Vai se saber como você nasceu, não é mesmo?

Tive que me segurar para não entrar naquele quarto e empurrar Remus quando ele se aproximou de Melissa e segurou o braço dela com tanta força que iria deixar uma senhora marca.

– Uma razão? – Remus sussurrou apertando o braço dela ainda mais, e fez Melissa gemer de dor. – Você quer apenas uma razão para eu não conseguir ser seu irmão? Eu digo, mas depois não fique reclamando nem choramingando pelos cantos!

Eu esperava qualquer coisa. QUALQUER COISA mesmo. Menos o que aconteceu. Prendi minha respiração para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa quando Remus se inclinou e roçou seus lábios nos de Melissa. Ela arregalou os olhos e imediatamente o empurrou. Depois levou uma das mãos aos lábios e percebi que ela estava tremula.

– Eu não consigo ser seu irmão – Remus continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Porque desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu gostei de você de outro jeito!

– Você... Você não pode estar falando sério! – Melissa exclamou assustada.

– Eu disse que você não iria gostar – Remus respondeu sem se alterar.

Espera aí um minuto. Eu cai em algum _mangá _ou coisa do tipo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo de jeito nenhum! _Como_ Remus Lupin pode estar apaixonado pela própria irmã?! Melissa parecia estar tão descrente quanto eu, e não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada. Remus continuava parado ao lado da cama com sua habitual expressão de indiferença no rosto, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele não podia estar tão calmo depois do que fizera!

– Não, Remus! – Melissa falou enfim. – Eu não consigo entender a razão pela qual você fez isso! Eu não acredito em você! Como você quer que eu acredite que você sente algo por mim depois de tudo que já me falou? Não e não! Você está mentindo! E...

Ele não deixou que ela continuasse, e a beijou outra vez. Dessa vez segurou os braços dela com força para impedir que ela o afastasse. Mas ele não chegou a aprofundar o beijo. Meio minuto depois se afastou e encostou sua testa na dela a encarando sem parecer se arrepender nem um pouco. Já Melissa parecia a beira de um ataque nervoso. Ser beijada duas vezes seguida pelo irmão... Acho que qualquer uma já teria surtado.

– O que eu mais queria era não ser seu irmão – Remus disse lentamente. – O que eu mais pedi foi para que aquele exame desse negativo.

– Remus, pare! – Melissa gritou conseguindo empurrá-lo. – Pare! Pare! – levou as mãos à cabeça. – Deixe-me em paz! Eu preciso ficar sozinha!

Remus não disse nada, e ouvi passos em direção da porta. Imediatamente corri para me esconder e não ser pega espiando. Depois daquilo eu nem sabia como iria encarar Melissa. Eu a repreendi tanto por não me contar a verdade! E ela estava no meio de uma tempestade daquela!! E o pior é que eu nem poderia ajudá-la porque com certeza ela não ia querer me contar o que havia acontecido e se eu falasse ela iria saber que eu fiquei ouvindo atrás da porta.

E o pior de tudo... Aquilo tudo estava acontecendo porque eu tinha uma paixonite infantil por Remus Lupin, porque eu arrastei Melissa para aquele show, porque eu inventei de salvar a vida de James Potter! Sem mim nada daquilo estaria acontecendo! Eu era a única culpada do que acontecia ali. E nada do que eu fizesse ou dissesse poderia dar um jeito naquela situação.

Em passos pesados eu fui em direção da saída do hospital. Ouvi a enfermeira perguntar qualquer coisa sobre Melissa, mas não dei atenção, e já estava descendo a escadaria quando senti uma mão segurar o meu braço. Ergui a cabeça e arregalei os olhos ao ver James parado na minha frente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você está bem?

Não me pergunte o que foi que me deu, mas no segundo seguinte eu simplesmente me vi abraçando James Potter! No meio da escadaria do hospital!! Com certeza ele ficou confuso, mas não tentou me afastar nem nada. Apenas passou os braços em torno da minha cintura para me dar alguma confiança.

– Vamos – James disse calmamente. – Acho que você está precisando tomar alguma coisa para se acalmar.

Olhei assustada para ele, que apenas sorriu gentilmente.

– Eu não vou fazer nada de mau – James leu meus pensamentos. – Apenas te ouvir.

E ainda um pouco relutante, aceitei a ajuda dele.

**Olá.**

**É, esse capítulo deve ter sido meio chocante xD Bom, espero suas opiniões, criticas e tudo mais, ainda estou achando os comentários muito tímidos. Vocês já viram que eu tenho um monte de fics, né? Sem querer sem chata, mas já sendo, eu escrevo pelo retorno que tenho, não que eu vá parar de escrever, mas vou demorar bem mais.**

**Obrigada a **_Maria Lua, susaninha, Rushi Escritora, Pattt, InfallibleGirl, Stra. Malfoy, lua, Musette Fujiwara_

_e mione _**pelas reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	4. Uma bela proposta

**Capítulo 04 – Uma bela proposta**

– Está melhor? – era bem a décima vez que James me perguntava isso, enquanto me empurrava mais um copo de água.

Limitei-me a apenas balançar a cabeça para confirmar. Pelo menos havia conseguido parar de chorar.

– O que aconteceu, afinal?

– Não é da sua conta – resmunguei irritada.

– Você é uma garota bem difícil – James disse após um suspiro. – Sabe o significado de 'Obrigada por ajudar, James'? Ou será que você preferia que o Remus tivesse a ajudado?

Corei com a menção do nome de Remus, e o desgraçado percebeu isso porque abriu um leve sorrisinho que me pareceu bem cínico.

– Obrigada por ajudar, _Potter_ – respondi contrariada.

– Disponha, senhorita Evans – James disse alargando seu sorriso ainda mais.

Aquele sorriso tinha algo que me tirava do sério, e eu não conseguia saber o que era.

– Então, vai me contar ou não o que houve para deixá-la naquele estado de nervos? Sabe que você me agarrar no meio da escada do hospital poderia levantar ainda mais os murmurinhos sobre 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'.

– Eu já disse que não vou falar – retruquei cruzando os braços. – E não seja convencido! Eu não te agarrei!

– Às vezes eu causo esse efeito – ele disse cinicamente.

Girei os olhos irritada, mas logo dei um suspiro de desanimação enquanto apoiava a cabeça entre as mãos.

Como eu ia fazer para encarar Melissa? Eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ela não iria querer comentar o assunto comigo, e eu continuava me sentindo extremamente culpada pelo que havia acontecido. Eu tinha que encontrar uma forma de conversar com ela, e pedir desculpas.

Na teoria, super fácil. Na prática, outra história.

– Eu já sei como irei agradecer pelo que fez – James disse fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ele. – E devo dizer que sua mãe adorou a idéia.

– Minha mãe? – perguntei arregalando os olhos. – Quando você falou com a minha mãe?!

– Hoje – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Antes de ir para o hospital. Passei lá para conversar com você, ela me disse que você tinha ido fazer uma visita para Mel.

– E quem te deu liberdade para decidir com a minha mãe o que iria fazer para me recompensar por ter salvo a sua vida?! – perguntei estreitando os olhos perigosamente. Se ele me conhecesse, saberia que esse é um típico ato de 'Estou muito zangada, então ma palavra errada e você morre!'.

– Bom, ela pareceu adorar a idéia – James disse enquanto passava os dedos displicentemente pelos cabelos, como se tentasse deixá-los ainda mais desarrumados, fato que era totalmente impossível. – Aliais, a Sra. Evans é uma pessoa extremamente agradável.

Abri a boca ligeiramente. O desgraçado já tinha conquistado a minha mãe! Se bem que, com um sorriso daqueles, quem não cairia na conversa fácil dele?

"VOCÊ, LILY!", minha mente mandou em um sinal de que eu deveria me comportar.

– E posso saber o que os dois decidiram de tão bom? – perguntei tentando ser civilizada e não gritar.

Se gritasse, chamaria a atenção de todos no modesto café, e o disfarce de James iria por água abaixo, e teríamos que fugir de uma dúzia de fãs malucas.

– Você vai para Londres – James com a cara mais limpa do mundo.

– O quê? – exclamei achando que tivesse ouvido demais. – E de onde você tirou que minha mãe gostou disso? Ela não me deixa ir a Londres sozinha.

– Mas ela deixou – James sorriu mais uma vez, o que me fez girar os olhos. Acho que aquele tombo que eu dei nele naquele dia no show deixou os parafusos dentro da cabeça dele mais frouxos. – Você vai terminar o ano letivo em Hogwarts.

– QUÊ?? – e dessa vez não teve parte civilizada, e eu acabei gritando atraindo a atenção de todos.

James abaixou levemente a cabeça enquanto colocava uma das mãos ao lado do rosto, tentando se esconder, e deu certo porque nenhuma garota ensandecida partiu para cima de nós.

– Mas... Mas... – eu nem sabia o que dizer.

Hogwarts era o tipo de escola que só aceitava dois tipos de alunos: Os super dotados e os hiper ricos! COMO James queria que eu fosse estudar lá? Eu não era nenhuma gênio, e muito menos tinha dinheiro para a mensalidade!

– Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara, não é? – perguntei após o susto inicial.

– Não – James disse, e o sorriso voltou a enfeitar seus belos lábios.

Paraí, o que eu disse? Acho que essa conversa de 'Eu e Hogwarts' mexeu um pouco com a minha cabeça!

Voltando ao assunto, um sorriso voltou a enfeitar os lábios dele.

– Eu pensei: Bom, o que eu posso oferecer a ela senão uma chance de estudar na melhor escola do país e ser alguém na vida? – James continuou, parecendo interessado nas minhas reações, mas eu ainda estava em choque. – E sua mãe, claro, adorou a idéia.

– Como você espera que eu consiga entrar em Hogwarts? – exclamei exasperada. – Não tenho dinheiro para pagar a escola! E nem sou inteligente o bastante para ganhar uma bolsa!

– Eu já providenciei isso, é lógico – James e aquele sorriso que não desaparecia por nada. – Eu já falei com a neta do diretor da escola, que é um dos donos, ela é muito nossa fã e está nos devendo uns favores, então eu pedi que ela falasse com o Professor Dumbledore e conseguisse uma bolsa para você.

Aquilo era surreal demais para que eu acreditasse. Ele queria que eu abandonasse minha mãe, meus amigos e minha cidade para estudar e morar em Londres? Sozinha?!

– Em casos como o seu, de estudantes que não possuem família em Londres, há dormitórios para que não gastem com acomodações nem refeições – James continuou uma vez que eu não conseguia dizer um 'Ai' que fosse. – Normalmente nós ficamos pelos dormitórios também, quando não estamos em uma turnê, o que vai acontecer quando regressarmos a Londres. Meio que em Hogwarts eu sinto como se esquecessem um pouco que eu sou James Potter do _The __Marauders _– ele confessou por fim.

– Isso é loucura – murmurei atordoada. – Eu não conheço ninguém em Londres!

– Eu sou ninguém? – James retrucou em um tom maroto.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – corei enquanto tentava me justificar.

– Melissa irá também – James me interrompeu, e fez com que eu o encarasse com os olhos arregalados. – A mãe dela já havia conversado comigo sobre a possibilidade, ela acha que será bom para Mel e Remus estudarem juntos, talvez consigam se entender.

Levei as mãos ao rosto. Isso não era nem um _pouco_ bom!

– Por acaso Melissa já sabe disso? – perguntei temendo um pouco a resposta.

– Não – e foi a que eu esperava. – A mãe dela irá contar assim que Melissa sair do hospital. Eu também acho bom que eles fiquem próximos. Quando Melissa morou em Londres, antes deles saberem que são irmãos, nunca conversaram muito. Foi a época em nós namoramos também, ainda estamos nos projetos iniciais para os _The __Marauders. _Depois ela voltou para _Birmingham_, e decidimos terminar o namoro porque a distancia não daria muito certo.

– Ela nunca comentou nada comigo – falei um pouco contrariada. – Lembro bem da época em que ela foi para Londres, e sempre mandava e-mails dizendo que não havia acontecido nada de extraordinário. E depois ela precisou voltar por causa da doença do padrasto dela.

– Exatamente – James confirmou com um leve aceno. – Mas ela sempre teve a vaga dela garantida em Hogwarts para quando quisesse voltar. Mas, esses últimos três anos foram bem complicados. A banda estourou, nós meio que perdemos o contato com ela e eu sei que Melissa estava precisando do nosso apoio. Mas fico feliz por saber que ela teve você ao lado dela todo esse tempo.

– Claro – murmurei um pouco contrariada ao pensar que era tão _amiga _dela e nem ao menos sabia que ela namorou um _Marauder _e era irmã de outro.

Tudo bem que ela não quisesse me contar isso logo que fez os exames e tal, foi bem na época em que a banda realmente começou a ser reconhecida, e eu iria querer ver Remus Lupin de perto, mas também seria solidária ao momento pelo qual ela estava passando.

Poxa vida! Era pra isso que serviam as amigas, não era? Eu não ia ficar surtando porque minha melhor amiga é irmã de um dos caras mais perfeitos do Reino Unido.

Pelo menos, não surtar **muito. **

– Você não precisa responder agora – James disse enquanto me entregava alguns panfletos e revistas sobre a escola. – Mas acho que sua mãe não vai desistir tão fácil de mandar você para lá. E devo dizer que será um erro muito grande seu não aceitar.

– Eu sei disso – murmurei ainda um pouco confusa.

– E você pode me responder no dia do nosso show – James disse passando um crachá. Arregalei os olhos enquanto segurava o objeto. – Eu negociei isso com a sua mãe também. Ela deixou você ir ao show sem problemas. Conversei com o médico de Mel, e ela já vai estar liberada até lá, e poderá ir também. Será divertido.

Eu não sabia nem o que dizer. Parecia que eu estava em um sonho muito bom, e a qualquer segundo iria acordar.

Se bem que... Se fosse sonho, quem estaria ali na minha frente sorrindo daquele jeito seria o Remus.

Mas agora eu entendia que jamais veria o Remus sorrir daquele jeito porque não se sentia feliz. Ele estava apaixonado. Pela própria irmã!

– Me diz uma coisa, James – comecei a falar um pouco incerta do que iria dizer. – Antes do Remus saber que a Mel é irmã dele, como ele era?

– Por que essa pergunta? – James perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Ele não sorri – murmurei encarando minhas mãos. – Não é simpático com ninguém, e não parece feliz.

– Bom, ele sempre foi um pouco fechado demais – James disse após ponderar um pouco. – Mas não era como é hoje. A idéia da banda foi dele, eu nem queria participar, mas depois eu vi o entusiasmo dele e dos outros, e acabei me deixando convencer.

Pelo jeito Remus sofria e não contara nem aos amigos a razão pela qual se fechara tanto. Mas também, quem teria coragem de dizer? Mesmo que fosse para os seus melhores amigos? Quem iria entender aquele amor incestuoso? O pior era que com certeza Melissa iria se sentir extremamente mal com tudo aquilo e não conseguiria agir racionalmente diante daquela situação. E eu realmente não a culparia por isso. Ninguém seria racional depois de uma declaração do próprio irmão e que de quebra é Remus Lupin!

– Eu acho que um dos poucos momentos em que ele se distrai é quando estamos compondo ou planejando alguma turnê nova – James disse após o breve silêncio. – Fora esses momentos é impossível saber o que ele está pensando – acrescentou balançando levemente os ombros. – Vou pedir a conta. Já fiquei aqui por tempo demais. É meio perigoso.

Mas parece que o destino resolveu brincar conosco, e no momento em que ele se virou para procurar a garçonete, um grupo de garotas barulhentas passou pela mesa que ocupávamos.

– É JAMES POTTER! – uma delas gritou descontrolada. Olhei para o rapaz assustada, que agilmente tirou algum dinheiro do jeans e o jogou sobre a mesa. Depois ele me puxou com força, e corremos para fora da pequena lanchonete que ficou em polvorosa pela presença do vocalista do _The __Marauders._

– Eu odeio quando isso acontece – o ouvi resmungar enquanto apertava a minha mão com mais força.

James não olhava para trás, mas pelos gritinhos se era possível determinar o quão perto de nós as garotas estavam. Acho que por isso ele apertou ainda mais o passo. Confesso que eu já estava começando a arquejar. Não possuía o menor condicionamento físico para aquilo. James, ao contrário, parecia que ainda poderia correr por um bom tempo. Deveria estar acostumado com aquele tipo de fuga.

– Onde está o seu motorista para nos salvar? – perguntei exasperada.

– Mandei que ele fosse resolver algumas coisas – James respondeu sem perder a calma. – Ia ligar para ele assim que deixássemos a lanchonete.

– E agora você tem alguma idéia de para onde está indo? – perguntei aborrecida, quando James virou a esquerda no final da rua.

– Nenhuma! – ele exclamou parecendo estar se divertindo com a situação.

Fala sério! Além de provavelmente ser "promovida" de 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter' para 'A garota que roubou o coração de James Potter', ainda vou ser esmagada por um bando de descontroladas!! Esmagada, pisoteada e feita em pedaços porque com certeza elas estão bem enciumadas, e tratariam logo de me transformar em 'A garota que morreu por James Potter'.

– Por aqui! – exclamei para assumir o controle da situação, afinal eu morava naquela cidade desde pequena e conhecia melhor que qualquer um as ruelas e atalhos.

Segurei com força a mão dele e o puxei para a direita, depois peguei um atalho por uma feira que acontecia por ali, e sabia que as garotas iriam nos perder de vista quando passássemos por ali.

Mas mesmo assim, não diminuímos o ritmo, e quando tive certeza de que as garotas haviam desaparecido, me apoiei em uma parede tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Encarei o chão, com a respiração falha, e uma das mãos sobre o peito.

No entanto, ergui a cabeça imediatamente quando percebi que estava sendo 'prensada' contra a parede. James havia colocado cada mão na parede, uma de cada lado, me deixando encurralada. Percebi que ele também respirava com um pouco de dificuldade agora.

– Eu tenho saudades do tempo em que podia andar na rua – James lamentou-se sem parecer perceber o quanto estávamos próximos.

E eu não sei a razão, mas meu coração resolveu acelerar quando fitei os lábios dele. Tão vermelhos. Eu não podia negar que James era bonito. _Muito_ bonito.

Céus! Eu estou ficando louca!! Deve ter sido aquela conversa entre Remus e Melissa que me deixou sem raciocinar direito.

Eu sempre disse que se fosse namorar um dos _Marauders _seria o Remus! Remus!! Remus!! Remus!!

– Parece que você me salvou outra vez, _Lily _– minha mente ficou em 'off' quando James murmurou isso, em um tom doce. – Obrigado.

– Ou eu fazia alguma coisa, ou eu ia ser esmagada! – retruquei afastando os braços dele, antes que eu pensasse mais alguma bobagem. – E você ia morrer sem ar. Parece que aquelas meninas não tem juízo! Se gostam tanto de você, não deveriam ficar correndo que nem loucas! Era só chegar, pedir um autografo e pronto.

– Até parece que você ia agir assim perto do Remus se não fosse por toda aquela confusão da Mel – James disse displicentemente, e corei com o comentário.

– Vamos logo para o hospital de uma vez – resmunguei irritada enquanto começava a caminhar, e pude ouvi-lo rir baixinho.

Sério, aquilo tudo não poderia terminar nada bem se eu aceitasse a proposta para ir morar em Londres e estudar em Hogwarts.

**Olá. Como estão?**

**Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado chato, mas acho que até eu fiquei meio sem ação depois do capítulo passado xD E nem posso dizer o quanto estou feliz por ter visto minha caixa de mensagens cheia! Não esperava tanto mesmo.**

**Muito obrigada a **_Maria Lua, Miyavi Kikumaru, Mandik Pucca, Nessa Black Malfoy, InfallibleGirl, Pattt, susaninha, Luciana F., Bellynha, Nana Evans Potter, lua, Caroll, Stra. __Malfoy, mina, Thaty, Belle Lolly Sorcellerie, Dark Fairy Seven, jaini, Muffim, Musette Fujiwara e Dm Tayashi _**pelas reviews!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	5. O verdadeiro James?

**Capítulo 05 – O verdadeiro James?**

– Como você está? – perguntei assim que ocupei a cadeira vaga ao lado da cama de Melissa.

– Estou bem – ela forçou-se a dizer, esboçando um sorriso, mas eu sabia que não era verdade.

Não havia como ficar bem depois de uma declaração de amor do próprio irmão. E eu sabia que não poderia tocar no assunto. Já imaginou?

"_Oi, Mel. Eu ouvi a conversa com o seu irmão e sei que ele está apaixonado por você. Não quer conversar sobre o assunto?_".

No mínimo, bem no mínimo, ela iria querer me matar por ficar ouvindo atrás da porta.

– Na verdade – Melissa disse, de repente, fazendo com que eu me assustasse. – Minha mãe veio com uma conversa estranha hoje. Ela disse que só iria falar quando saísse do hospital, mas que eu já estava bem então ela podia falar. Ela quer que eu volte para Londres, mais precisamente para Hogwarts, e confesso que não desejo nem um pouco estar perto do Remus.

– James também conversou comigo hoje – falei um pouco hesitante. – Me convidou para estudar em Hogwarts.

– Sério? – Melissa exclamou incrédula.

– Sim – confirmei com um leve aceno. – Ele disse que conseguiu essa bolsa para mim como 'recompensa' por eu ter salvado a vida dele.

– E o que você respondeu? – Melissa perguntou séria. – Você vai?

– Fiquei de pensar – respondi encolhendo os ombros. – Minha mãe adorou a idéia. Hogwarts é com certeza a melhor escola do Reino Unido, eu não sei se seria exatamente certo abandonar uma oportunidade como essa.

– É realmente uma oportunidade única – Melissa comentou com o olhar vago.

– Eu gostaria que você fosse! – nem sei de onde tirei aquilo.

Eu não queria que Mel sofresse, e o nome Remus Lupin era praticamente um sinônimo de 'sofrimento'. Mas talvez, por outro lado, ele começasse com a convivência a realmente ver que Melissa era sua irmã, e seu amor mudasse aos poucos. Assim como ela também poderia ter mais algum tipo de afeição por ele.

– Pelo menos se eu aceitar, não iria ficar sozinha – emendei rapidamente.

– Também fiquei de pensar um pouco – Melissa disse com um leve sorriso. – É uma decisão muito séria para ser dita de qualquer forma.

– Vamos pensar então – falei retribuindo o sorriso.

– E as fãs do James? Já te deixaram em paz? – Melissa indagou com um ar interessado.

E logo caiu na gargalhada quando eu contei a perseguição que havíamos sofrido mais cedo. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquele bando de loucas serviram! Minha história fez Melissa rir, como eu não via desde que entrara naquele hospital.

– Sabe, antes da banda começar a fazer sucesso ele iria adorar esse assédio todo – Melissa disse assim que conseguiu parar de rir. – Ele era meio mulherengo. Sirius e ele até faziam apostas para ver quem conseguia namorar mais meninas por mês.

– E você o namorou mesmo assim?! – retruquei quase aos gritos.

– Ah, James é uma pessoa divertida – Melissa comentou balançando os ombros levemente. – Nosso 'namoro' não foi nada demais, realmente.

– Então... Você não o amava? – perguntei sem conseguir entender como ela poderia ter namorado alguém que não gostava de verdade.

– Eu o amo – Melissa sorriu. – Mas não do jeito que uma garota deve amar seu namorado. James é um bom amigo, e eu acabei confundindo meus sentimentos por ele. Poderia ter sido o mesmo com Sirius, mas ainda bem que não aconteceu nada porque seria bem estranho namorá-lo.

– Por quê? – eu já sabia a resposta, mas fingi confusão para não levantar nenhuma suspeita.

– Ele é meu primo – Melissa explicou esperando meus gritos de indignação por mais esse fato escondido, mas consegui ficar quieta. – Não vai reclamar? – ela falou surpresa.

– Sei perfeitamente qual explicação você irá me dar – balancei levemente os ombros. – 'Você iria surtar, Lily, e querer ver o Remus de qualquer jeito'.

–Ainda bem que você entende – Melissa disse após um suspiro de alivio.

– Não é que eu entenda – resmunguei aborrecida. – Mas decidi não ficar mais brigando com você por isso.

– Pelo menos um problema a menos – Melissa disse em um tom que pensou que eu não iria ouvir.

E antes que eu tivesse chance de perguntar algo, a porta do quarto foi aberta, sem cerimônia alguma e, dois dos quatro _Marauders, _entraram no lugar. E para minha tristeza, não se tratava de Remus.

Se bem que, do jeito que as coisas iam era melhor que ele não aparecesse por ali mesmo, porque Melissa poderia ter uma crise de choro ou um acesso de raiva pelos beijos roubados.

– Eu já disse que não vou mudar a _playlist _só porque o _Moony _enfiou na cabeça que não quer tocar '_Rewrite_' !! – James exclamava exasperado para um Sirius totalmente alheio.

_Moony? _

– Vocês que cheguem a uma conclusão – Sirius balançou levemente os ombros. – Sou amigo dos dois, e não vou ficar colocando a mão no fogo por nenhum dos dois. E ele não quer substituir por _'Mission'_? Deixa, ora.

– Claro! Pra ele é muito bom! Ele não toca nessa música! Não tem Baixo!! E ainda por cima há dois 'porém': É uma música inédita para o próximo álbum e eu tenho que tocar guitarra com você! – James retrucou para por um ponto final naquela discussão.

Sirius girou os olhos, e só então percebeu que Melissa não estava sozinha no quarto.

– Veja só, _Prongs_ – Sirius disse lançando um olhar malicioso em minha direção. – Se não é a ruiva que te agarrou.

– Sirius! – Melissa repreendeu o primo.

Eu nem ao menos me dei ao trabalho de reclamar. Sabia que não iria adiantar. Eu acho que tenho que aceitar o duro fato de que seria _'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'_ pelo resto da minha vida. Bom, pelo menos não era _'A garota que esmagou James Potter'_.

Naquele momento eu estava mais ocupada tentando entender aqueles apelidos: _Moony_ e _Prongs_. Claro que deu pra saber que se tratava de Remus e James.

– Como está minha prima favorita? – Sirius perguntou depois de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Melissa, e colocou um sorriso no rosto que seria capaz de amolecer o coração de qualquer garota.

– Louca para sair dessa cama – Melissa disse girando os olhos.

– Ah, mas é porque isso é uma cama de hospital – Sirius disse com um ar displicente. – Tem certas camas e certas companhias que fariam com que você desejasse permanecer quietinha no mesmo lugar pelo resto da vida.

Oh! Sirius Black era um **_P_**ervertido!! E pelo jeito não tinha nenhuma vergonha em admitir isso na frente de estranhos.

Mas, Melissa já parecia estar bem acostumada com aquele tipo de afirmação e apenas riu.

– Quando você vai sair daqui? – Sirius continuou um pouco mais sério.

– Talvez na terça – Melissa respondeu maneando levemente a cabeça.

– Ah, então vai dá pra você ir no show numa boa! – Sirius exclamou entusiasmado. – Vai ser na quarta.

– Acho que o médico não vai liberar a Mel para fazer estripulias – falei um pouco hesitante e recebi um olhar 'analisador' de Sirius.

– Não se preocupe, ruiva do _Prongs. _Melissa é vaso ruim, e vaso ruim não quebra_ – _falou todo animado, e recebeu um coro de 'Cala essa boca, Sirius!' vindo por parte de Melissa e James.

– Lily me contou da aventura de hoje, James – Melissa disse sorrindo, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha levemente. – As fãs perseguindo vocês.

– Ah – James encolheu levemente os ombros. – Essa é a parte ruim da fama. Estou contando as horas para voltar para Hogwarts. Pelo menos lá eu sei que estão comigo pelo que eu sou, e não pelo que pensam que eu sou.

Percebi o tom amargo com o qual ele falou isso, e me senti um pouco incomodada porque, de certa forma, eu gostava de Remus pela imagem de perfeição que eu criara, e não realmente da forma como ele é, com seus defeitos e dúvidas.

– Eu não me importo com esses detalhes – Sirius comentou despreocupado.

– Pelo jeito seu primo precisa de uma coleira, Mel – falei um pouco assustada.

– Está vendo, Sirius – Melissa disse após um suspiro. – Está fazendo a Lily pensar que você é um pervertido.

– Pois isso só vai piorar se ela realmente for para Hogwarts – Sirius disse sem dar muita importância ao que diziam. – Ah, e não se esqueça, você tem que escolher Gryffindor como casa!

– Casa? – retruquei sem entender.

– Sirius, nós não podemos ficar fazendo propaganda de Gryffindor para os novatos – James disse em um tom levemente aborrecido. – Os dormitórios são nomeados com os nomes dos fundadores da escola: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Normalmente os alunos são selecionados através de um teste, mas como você vai ser transferida por escolher livremente entre qualquer uma.

– E claro que vai ser Gryffindor – Sirius reforçou sua preferência, e recebeu outro olhar zangado de James.

– Eu acho que nós já incomodamos demais, _Padfoot – _James disse já se dirigindo até a porta do quarto. – As garotas deveriam estar conversando sobre algo importante antes de invadirmos o quarto.

– Até sábado, Mel – Sirius disse sorrindo enquanto acenava. – E você também, ruiva do _Prongs._

– Quer carona para casa, Lily? – James perguntou antes de sair, e apenas balancei levemente a cabeça enquanto murmurava um 'não'. Para mim já bastava as confusões que eu havia me metido naquele dia por culpa de James Potter. – Até logo, Mel e Lily.

– Parece que você e o James estão se dando muito bem – Melissa comentou com um leve sorriso, e corei com aquele comentário.

– Ele está apenas agradecido por eu ter salvo a vida dele – murmurei sem jeito, e Melissa sorriu, como se pudesse perceber algo que eu ainda não me havia me dado conta.

* * *

– Então, ele conseguiu uma vaga para você em Hogwarts – Alice disse enquanto ocupava uma das mesas do refeitório. – E o que você disse?

– Fiquei de pensar – balancei levemente os ombros.

– Eu conversei com Mel pelo celular e ela me disse que a mãe dela também está insistindo para que ela se mude para Londres – Alice comentou. – Pelo menos se ela for, você não ficará muito deslocada.

– Minha mãe também está fazendo uma tempestade para que aceite – falei desanimada. – Mas não sei. Abandonar tudo aqui.

– Como se fosse apaixonada por essa cidade – Alice disse não fazendo muito caso sobre o assunto.

– Credo, Alice! – falei aborrecida. – Do jeito que fala parece que não se importa nem um pouco em perder suas amigas!!

– Você que é exagerada! – Alice retrucou despreocupada. – Não vou perder minhas amigas. Ou será que vocês não vão mandar e-mail e me manter informada sobre tudo que acontecer?

– É claro que vamos – murmurei sem jeito.

– E eu não posso deixar o Frank aqui sozinho – Alice disse risonha. – Se não fosse por isso, eu daria um jeito de ir também.

– Você e o Frank não são nada um para o outro – girei os olhos enquanto suspirava.

– Mas ainda vamos ser – Alice disse alargando ainda mais seu sorriso.

– Estou sem fome – falei enquanto empurrava bandeja. – Vou dar uma volta por aí.

– A professora de inglês faltou – Alice disse de repente. – Não vamos ter os últimos horários.

– Por que não disse isso logo? – resmunguei entre os dentes.

– Esqueci – Alice sorriu e girei os olhos.

Depois fui até a sala e recolhi meu material. Já que podia ir para casa, era isso que iria fazer. Digamos que eu nunca fui uma das pessoas mais estudiosas da face da Terra, e não queria ficar na biblioteca estudando.

Mas também não queria voltar para casa.

Fiquei andando sem rumo. Pelo menos os repórteres haviam largado do meu pé. No entanto, eu podia perceber os olhares de curiosidade em minha direção quando eu passava. Eu meio que me tornara uma 'atração local', mas eu estava mais preocupada com a resposta que eu teria que dar a James em dois dias.

Bem, a principio parecia ser bem fácil. Era só dizer 'Sim' ou 'Não'.

Porém, eu já podia imaginar como seria em cada uma das respostas.

**Caso do esperado 'Sim':**

– _E então, Lily? O que você diz sobre o meu pedido? – James perguntaria ansioso. _

– _Sim, James, eu aceito _– _eu diria com um sorriso, e receberia outro em troca._

_E logo se espalharia por todo o mundo que eu havia aceitado o pedido de casamento de James Potter, e que iríamos fugir para uma ilha paradisíaca para curtir nossa felicidade. _

Acredite. Do jeito que esses repórteres são não duvido que poderiam interpretar uma simples conversa sem qualquer segunda intenção sobre um convite para ir para Hogwarts desse jeito! Se eu resolver aceitar, terei que pensar muito bem em como dizer esse 'Sim' para que não saia no jornal no dia seguinte algo sobre casamento, Lily e James na manchete.

**Caso do esperado 'Não':**

– _E então, Lily? O que você diz sobre o meu pedido? – James perguntaria ansioso. _

– _Não, James, eu não posso aceitar – aquela seria como um se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a cabeça dele, mas ele aceitaria de qualquer jeito porque teria que respeitar a minha decisão. _

_E eu não ficaria viva para contar o restante da minha vida tediosa porque minha mãe se encarregaria de me dar uma lição muito bem dada por eu não ter aceitado, e me deixaria incomunicável para o resto do mundo pelo resto da vida. _

De qualquer forma eu estava em uma encruzilhada.

Andei até o hotel em que os _The __Marauders _estavam hospedados. Eu pensava em apenas dar uma olhada na movimentação – que como eu imaginara, era bem grande. Tanto de repórteres como de fãs. E já ia embora quando um dos seguranças me abordou.

– O senhor Potter disse para acompanhá-la até o interior do hotel caso a senhorita aparecesse – ele disse em um tom baixo enquanto me puxava discretamente para a entrada lateral do hotel.

– Não! Eu não quero falar com ele! – reclamei tentando me soltar.

Mas é claro que o 'armário' não me deu atenção, e logo me vi dentro do luxuoso hotel.

Olhei de um lado para o outro. Nem James nem nenhum dos outros _Marauders _estavam por ali. Era só dar um jeito de escapulir antes de ser vista.

Só havia um problema: O hotel era grande demais, e eu me perdi em dois segundos.

Resmunguei irritada enquanto apertava levemente a alça da mochila. Problemas, Lily Evans, a única coisa que você consegue para a sua vida são problemas!

Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer quando ouvi uma melodia de violão, e em seguida a voz de James. Fui seguindo o som, que a cada passo se tornava mais claro.

**In my head there's only you now**

_Só existe você na minha cabeça agora_

**This world falls on me**

_Este mundo cai sobre mim_

**In this world there's real and make believe**

_Neste mundo existe a verdade e faz-de-conta_

**And this seems real to me**

_Isso parece real pra mim_

Fiquei quieta apenas o observando de longe. James estava sentado na beira da piscina. Estava compondo aquela música naquele momento. Parava a todo momento de fazia anotações.

**And you love me but you don't know who I am**

_Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou_

**I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand**

_Estou indeciso sobre esta vida que levo e onde estou_

**And you love me but you don't know who I am**

_Você me ama mas não sabe quem eu sou_

**So let me go, let me go**

_Então deixe me ir_

_Deixe me ir_

E de alguma forma eu meio que me senti afetada pela letra daquela canção porque era como se James estivesse colocando para fora suas frustrações que já deixara claro: O fato das pessoas se aproximarem dele apenas por ele ser James Potter, vocalista do _The __Marauders_ e também sobre a sua insatisfação por cantar porque gosta, e sim por ser uma obrigação.

Com certeza ele se sentia pressionado, e não conseguia diferenciar quem eram os amigos de verdade dos oportunistas.

E ainda havia o fato de alguém estar tentando matá-lo sem nenhum motivo aparente.

De alguma forma foi como se eu estivesse conhecendo o verdadeiro James Potter naquele momento.

Mas, ele parou de cantar, e levou as mãos ao pescoço. Depois começou a tossir seguidamente. Parecia estar sofrendo muito.

– James! – exclamei sem pensar muito, e corri para ajudá-lo. – Você está bem? – perguntei colocando minha mão no ombro dele para ampará-lo.

– O que está... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou secamente enquanto empurrava a minha mão.

– O segurança disse que você falou para me deixarem entrar – murmurei sem jeito, por causa daquela reação dele. – Eu estava procurando a saída quando ouvi a sua voz. O que você tem?

– Nada – James disse com a voz rouca enquanto se levantava. – Se não veio fazer nada, então vá embora.

Com certeza ele estava zangado. Será que foi por que eu o vi tossindo daquele jeito?

– Eu vou para Hogwarts – falei sem pensar, na tentativa de que ele se voltasse para mim e sorrisse.

Mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho, me deixando ainda mais confusa.

**Olá! Tudo bem? Por que será que o James ficou tão zangado com a Lily? **

**O trecho da música que eu usei nesse capitulo foi Let me go do 3 doors down. É antiguinha, mas eu adoro e é bem conhecida, mas para quem não conhecer o link do clipe está no profile, junto com as capinhas do fic. Eu ainda estou pensando se uso mais músicas, eu conheço poucas bandas de rock americanas ou inglesas com vocal masculino. **

**Bom, respondendo as reviews que foram menos desta vez, imagino que o capítulo foi chato mesmo xD**

_InfallibleGirl__: Como a fic é narrada pela Lily não dá ter idéia do que o James pensa. Por isso os altos e baixos no humor dele. _

_Miyavi Kikumaru_: _Bom, a Alice não vai para Hogwarts. Apenas a Lily e Melissa mesmo. Com certeza o fic vai melhorar quando elas forem para Londres. _

_Pattt__: Eu não consigo escrever capítulos grandes, mas pelo menos atualizo rápido sim. _

_Luiza Potter_: _Eu resolvi escrever UA porque os fics em universo normal andam muito repetitivos. Que bom que está gostando. _

_Thaty: Obrigada._

_Maria Lua__: De boba a Lily não tem é nada xDD E você pediu, o Sirius apareceu um pouco mais, mas em Hogwarts com certeza ele terá participação maior. _

_susaninha_: _Lily tem muita sorte, só não quer é admitir isso e fica surtando por bobagens. _

_Caroll: Beijo? Você não acha que ta cedo demais não?_

_daniie__: Obrigada. Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo. _

_Stra. Malfoy__: Sim, eles têm 17/18 anos nesse fic. _

_Lika Slytherin__: Obrigada. Muitas surpresas ainda. E o Sirius vai participar mais, não se preocupe._

_DarkFairy: Valeu pela capa. Já coloquei no profile junto com a outra que ganhei. _

_Sany Evans: Obrigada. Que bom que achou a idéia original, estou adorando escrever, e espero que goste dos próximos capítulos. _

_Musette Fujiwara__: Bom, a Melissa não sabe que a Lily sabe então vai procurar agir normalmente pra não levantar suspeita._

_jaini__: Acho que só vai piorar esse 'dilema' dela pelo Remus quando for pra Hogwarts porque do jeito que é teimosa vai insistir que gosta dele por um bom tempo ainda xD_

**Muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	6. Doce beijo

**Capítulo 06 – Doce beijo**

Minha mãe mal podia conter-se de tanta felicidade. Estava me ajudando a terminar de arrumar minhas malas cantarolando uma música do _The Marauders_! Eu jamais nos meus dezessete anos de vida esperei ver minha mãe daquele jeito.

– A senhora está feliz porque vai se livrar de mim! – eu comecei o drama que havia sido iniciado desde que eu dera a noticia de que iria para Hogwarts.

– Você vai para a melhor escola do Reino Unido! – ela exclamou toda sorrisos. – E estudando lá há grandes possibilidades de que você consiga uma vaga para a Universidade de Hogwarts também! Nenhum aluno que não estudou na escola de base de Hogwarts conseguiu entrar para a faculdade deles. É um processo de seleção muito difícil.

– Pode dizer o que for – resmunguei irritada. – A senhora me quer longe de casa.

– Não seja exagerada, Lily – ela beijou levemente a minha face e sorriu. – Graças ao abençoado James! O quero como genro, então aproveite para conquistá-lo!!

– MAMÃE!! – exclamei sentindo o rosto corar. – EU – GOSTO – DO – REMUS!

– Sim, sim – minha fez um gesto de impaciência. – Gostar não é amar e o James é um menino tão bom... – e lá se foram a penca de elogios a James Potter.

Mamãe se tornara uma espécie de 'cabo eleitoral' dele. Ela estava me saindo pior que a mãe de Elizabeth Bennet de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Só faltava ela começar a dar pulinhos enquanto gritava a renda anual de James, que com aquele sucesso todo da banda não deveria ser nem um pouco baixo.

Mas o fato dele ter conseguido uma bolsa para mim em Hogwarts não mudava em nada os meus sentimentos por Remus. Eu continuava gostando de Remus, que gostava de Melissa, que ao que eu saiba não gosta de ninguém. E logo estaríamos todos convivendo 'alegremente' em Hogwarts.

– ... Por isso James seria o namorado perfeito! – ouvi minha mãe concluir, e girei os olhos.

– Isso é puro delírio da sua cabeça – falei aborrecida. – Potter não sente nada por mim que não seja gratidão!

No show não tivemos oportunidade de conversar, mas ele sorriu e fingiu não lembrar do nosso último encontro no hotel. O que serviu apenas para me deixar mais cheia de confusão.

Tive a impressão naquele dia de que ele ficou irritado por algo, e o máximo que eu conseguia imaginar como razão era o fato de eu tê-lo visto compondo – e se foi por isso, foi algo realmente muito bobo.

– Procure Petúnia quando estiver em Londres – ouvi minha mãe murmurar baixinho, e voltei minha atenção para ela.

– Foi ela que resolveu se mudar para lá com o namorado sem nos dar qualquer satisfação – respondi contrariada. – Por que _eu_ tenho que ir atrás dela?

– Ela é sua irmã, Lily – minha mãe disse tristemente. Eu não queria brigar, mas o assunto 'Petúnia' realmente me tirava do sério.

– Engraçado – resmunguei irritada. – Acho que ela nunca se lembrou disso.

Petúnia sempre fora muito apegada ao nosso pai. Era o único a quem ela ouvia, e depois que ele morreu, ela resolveu mudar-se para Londres com o namorado sem sequer perguntar o que nossa mãe achava disso. Soubemos que algum tempo depois ela casou-se com o rolha de poço e estava esperando um bebê, mas não sabíamos sequer qual era o sexo do neném.

– A senhora tem certeza de que ficará bem aqui sozinha? – perguntei um pouco hesitante.

– Se você não for para Hogwarts não irei perdoá-la, mocinha! – foi a resposta que recebi em um tom de brincadeira, mas não me tranqüilizou nem um pouco.

Mas eu não ficava nada tranqüila em deixá-la sozinha. Ela falou alguma coisa sobre ir pegar mais alguns agasalhos porque estava fazendo muito frio em Londres naquela época do ano, e me deixou sozinha no quarto.

Larguei-me na cama sem conter um breve suspiro. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, e eu ainda não conseguira me acostumar com tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. Mudar-me para Londres. Estudar com os _Marauders. _Ter que encarar James todos os dias.

Balancei a cabeça levemente. Desde aquele dia no hotel eu estava pensando em James mais do que gostaria e deveria. Aquela música volta e meia rodopiava pelos meus pensamentos, juntamente com a imagem de James tossindo sem parar.

– Lily? – eu estava tão longe que demorei um pouco para perceber que Melissa estava batendo levemente na porta do meu quarto.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Mel? – perguntei surpresa.

– A minha mãe queria conversar com a Sra. Evans – Melissa suspirou levemente. – Estão surtando lá na sala por causa da nossa ida para Hogwarts.

– Ninguém merece – resmunguei irritada.

– Eu não queria ir para Hogwarts – Melissa disse com um pesar na voz enquanto entrava no quarto. – Mas não tenho escolha nenhuma. É ir ou ir.

– Hogwarts não é a melhor escola do Reino Unido? – comentei no meu melhor tom de 'não quero nada'.

Queria que Melissa me contasse o que acontecera no hospital. Eu não podia contar que ouvira, e não podia ajudar sem que ela me contasse tudo.

– É sim, mas... – ela fez uma pausa e me olhou parecendo se sentir desconfortável. – Mas não sei se estou preparada para enfrentar Remus todos os dias.

– Você tem que enfrentar, Mel, não adianta fingir que está tudo bem ou fugir – falei maneando levemente a cabeça. – Uma hora ou outra vocês terão que aprender a pelo menos se respeitar, e talvez a convivência os ajude a se conhecer e gostarem um do outro como deve ser.

– Como deve ser? – Ops! Errata em péssima hora, Lily Evans!

– Claro – tentei remendar. – Como irmãos, amigos. Você não gosta dele nem assim, não é?

– Estou muito confusa – Melissa disse após um suspiro. – Eu realmente não sei o que eu sinto por ele.

Help! Será que Melissa corresponde aos sentimentos de Remus e nem ao menos se deu conta disso? Se fosse, os dois teriam grandes problemas. Ela tentando negar o que sentia, ele tentando esquecê-la.

– Confusa como? – perguntei tentando não entrar em pânico.

– Não sei – Melissa disse encolhendo os ombros. – E prefiro nem pensar muito nisso agora.

– Eu vou estar lá com você – sorri tentando animá-la. – Vamos fazer desse ano um dos melhores das nossas vidas, né?

– Você vai é surtar vinte e quatro horas por causa do Remus – Melissa retrucou após um muxoxo de desanimo.

– É claro que não! – me defendi demonstrando estar ofendida.

– Eu te conheço, Lily Evans – Melissa sorriu enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça.

– Minha admiração por ele diminuiu um pouco – confessei por fim.

– Como? – Melissa quase caiu da cadeira quando ouviu isso. – É uma brincadeira para não me preocupar quanto aos seus altos surtos ou algo do tipo?

– Claro que eu ainda gosto dele, mas... – ponderei o que iria falar. – Ele não demonstrou estar nem um pouco preocupado quando você levou aquele tiro. Eu sabia que ele era frio, mas não esperava que fosse tanto. Não se importar com a própria irmã, mesmo que não convivam juntos, continuam sendo irmãos.

– Ele deveria ter se preocupado por qualquer fã que estivesse ali – Melissa disse após ponderar um pouco. – Afinal, todos que estavam ali queriam vê-los então ele deveria ser pelo menos um pouco agradecido. A banda não faria sucesso se não fossem os fãs.

Fiquei quieta. Melissa tinha razão. Mas eu sabia bem que Remus apenas fingira não estar preocupado, mas o coração dele deve ter quase saído pela boca quando viu que a mulher que amava estava quase desmaiando por causa de um tiro. E deve ter se sentido extremamente enciumado ao ver James levar Mel em seus braços.

– Você já sabe que casa vai escolher? – Melissa mudou radicalmente de assunto, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

– Ainda não – respondi sem demonstrar grande empolgação.

– Quando você chegar lá terá uma semana para pensar – Melissa disse sorrindo. Como ela conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem? – Eu fiquei em Gryffindor na primeira vez, como estou voltando devo ser mandada para lá outra vez, mas as outras casas são igualmente boas. Há muita rivalidade entre as casas, sabe...

E passou um bom tempo falando sobre as casas de Hogwarts, os alunos, os jogos disputados de futebol, basquete e vôlei, sobre os professores. Acho que se não fosse pelo _pequeno _detalhe de Remus estar lá, Melissa estaria bem feliz por voltar.

– Bom, tenho que ir, ainda tenho muita coisa para terminar de organizar – Melissa disse levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade já que ainda sentia um pouco de dor no local onde a bala a atingira. – Isso se eu conseguir convencer a minha mãe a ir para casa, do jeito que a conversa está animada lá na sala, eu estou achando difícil.

– Nos vamos amanhã na estação, Mel – respondi após um breve sorriso.

Abri a porta do quarto, e Melissa voltou para a sala onde nossas mães ainda conversavam animadamente. Depois de algum tempo as ouvi se despedirem, e preferi largar-me rapidamente na cama e fingir que já estava dormindo porque não iria agüentar horas de conversa com a minha mãe (outra vez) sobre o quanto Hogwarts era o melhor lugar do mundo.

Ouvi minha mãe reclamar qualquer coisa sobre querer conversar sobre James, mas não dei atenção e fingi continuar dormindo. Não era muito tarde ainda, não devia passar das oito da noite, mas eu já estava realmente disposta a ir dormir, afinal eu iria sair para a estação muito cedo, e em Londres ainda pegaria outro trem que partia de King Cross que iria para Hogwarts. A escola ficava a pelo menos uma hora do centro da cidade. A maioria dos alunos permanecia nos dormitórios, só regressando para casa nos feriados longos e nos finais de semana.

Levantei, e com cuidado para não fazer barulho, tranquei a porta, mas assim que o fiz ouvi algo bater na janela. Ignorei pensando que fosse apenas o vento, porém voltou a acontecer. Aproximei-me com cautela e quase cai para trás quando vi James lá embaixo.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei exasperada, tentando não gritar.

– Vamos sair! – ele disse sorrindo.

Estava com um boné e uma calça pretos, contrastando com a blusa branca de mangas longas. Nada demais realmente, mas devo dizer o quanto tentei não pensar no quanto ele estava um 'desvio de caminho'. E olha que para eu considerar um homem nesse nível ele tem que quase chegar aos pés de um Jonnhy Deep ou Orlando Bloom da vida.

– Por acaso isso é um convite para um encontro? – perguntei desconfiada.

– Se quiser entender assim – James sorriu _**daquele jeito. **_

– E se eu disser que não? – retruquei tentando ser firme.

– Aí eu voltarei para o meu quarto do hotel frio, e ficarei uma longa noite sozinho – James fez drama enquanto fazia uma carinha de abandonado que convenceria qualquer uma. E, bom, eu infelizmente, não consegui ser uma exceção. O certo seria bater a janela na cara dele e deixá-lo a ver navios, mas não consegui fazer isso.

– Espera aí – falei um pouco irritada. Abri levemente a porta e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, o que indicava que minha mãe estava no banho. Rapidamente voltei para o quarto, troquei de blusa e sai, fechando a porta com a chave ao passar.

– E então? – James perguntou animado. – Para onde vamos?

– Lugar nenhum – falei colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto assumia uma postura severa.

– Credo – ele fez uma careta. – Me lembrou a McGonagall.

– Quem? – perguntei confusa.

– Uma das professoras de Hogwarts – James disse displicentemente. – Que adora dar umas broncas em mim, diga-se de passagem.

– Você já não está meio grandinho pra levar bronca de professora? – retruquei girando os olhos.

– Ah, em Hogwarts eu sou outra pessoa – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

– Quem disse que eu vou sair com você? – perguntei mudando radicalmente o clima 'bom' da conversa.

– Mas... – aquela cara de novo!

– Eu vou ter que acordar cedo amanhã para ir para Hogwarts – expliquei esperando que ele realmente entendesse.

– Eu também – James disse animado. – Então, para onde vamos?

– Ai – exclamei levando uma das mãos a cabeça. – Você é pior que criança, agora entendo porque a tal de McGonagall vive te dando bronca.

– McGonagall tem um amor reprimido pela minha excelente pessoa – ele disse com falsa modéstia.

– Por que não chamou Melissa ou um dos _Marauders _para ir brincar de explorar a cidade com você?

– Mel me deu um fora – James disse dramaticamente. – Disse que preferia o travesseiro a sair comigo. Sirius arrumou uma 'namorada', como ele faz em todas as cidades em que passamos, Remus está com dor de cotovelo por causa de algo que eu ainda não consegui descobrir e Peter deve estar causando um rombo na cozinha do hotel.

– Nossa – resmunguei girando os olhos. – Então você veio porque eu sou a última opção.

– Basicamente... – James disse após ponderar um pouco. – Sim.

– Agora que eu não vou mesmo! – exclamei revoltada.

– Ah, vamos, Lily – James disse segurando minha mão. – Só um pouco. Depois eu te trago em segurança para casa.

– Tá – respondi vendo que ele não me deixaria em paz enquanto não aceitasse o convite, ou seria melhor dizer intimação? – Mas MUITO rápido, ouviu? Tem uma feira de produtos artesanais aqui perto de casa, podemos ir até lá dar uma olhada.

– Sim, senhora – James disse animado.

– Onde estão os seguranças? – perguntei olhando rapidamente para os lados.

– No hotel, na porta do meu quarto – James respondeu despreocupado.

– VOCÊ SAIU SEM OS SEGURANÇAS? – gritei exasperada atraindo atenção das pessoas que passavam pela rua. James girou os olhos e me puxou para sairmos logo daqui, mesmo sem saber para que lado deveria ir.

– Não tem graça sair com aqueles armários me seguindo – James resmungou um pouco aborrecido. – É só não dar bandeira que ninguém irá me reconhecer.

– Mas James...! – comecei a dizer, e recebi um olhar de censura dele.

– Chame-me de _Prongs – _ele disse e ganhou um olhar confuso como resposta. – É o apelido que os outros _Marauders _me deram antes da banda fazer sucesso.

– Os seguranças são para a sua segurança, _Prongs! _– respondi tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. – Esqueceu do tiro? Tem alguém tentando te matar!!

– Lições de moral, senhorita Evans? – James retrucou com um meio sorriso. – Você não idéia do quanto é ruim ter alguém lhe vigiando vinte e quatro horas por dia! Eu não tenho liberdade para fazer nada!! Não tenho privacidade alguma e certamente não poderia fazer isso se eles estivessem aqui!

Antes que eu perguntasse 'Fazer o quê', senti os lábios de James encontrarem os meus suavemente.

**Olá.**

**Bom, não tenho muito tempo hoje porque estou de saída para a faculdade. No próximo capítulo eu PROMETO que respondo os reviews.**

**E antes que digam, não foi maldade terminar o capítulo assim xD**

**Obrigada a **_Nessa, Stra. Malfoy, Miyavi Kikumaru __(eu não moro e SP, por isso não vou ao show do Miyavi, mas vai ser no dia do meu niver, adoraria estar lá),__ Lily Marauder, Thaty, Maria Lua, Luciana F., jaini, Caroll, Mila Potter Evans, Lika Slytherin, Ninha Costa, Doidinha Prongs, susaninha, Beella P. Moony, Pattt, Musette Fujiwara, Luiza Potter, DarkyAnge e Mina_

**Beijos**

**Branca Takarai**


	7. Mudandose para Hogwarts

**Capítulo 07 – Mudando-se para Hogwarts**

O que você faria se fosse beijada por James Potter?

Existem mil e uma possibilidades para serem pensadas e/ou respondidas.

Mas, no meu caso, tudo o que consegui fazer foi ficar em estado de choque.

É, eu senti os lábios dele pressionarem levemente os meus procurando uma forma de aprofundar o beijo e eu apenas fiquei parada, que nem uma estátua!

E o pior que era o meu primeiro beijo. Ai, eu não deveria dizer isso, mas eu sempre guardei meu primeiro beijo para uma ocasião especial. Queria que fosse com a pessoa certa, na hora certa e ver se aquela história da _Mia_ de O _diário da princesa _de uma das pernas levantar um pouco era verdade.

Mas eu fui agarrada! Não tinha como entrar no clima daquele jeito.

Depois do susto, eu tentei empurrar James, mas ele era bem mais forte do que eu, e minha tentativa foi frustrada. E tentei não fechar os olhos e muito menos não sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Até que ele pareceu perceber o meu desconforto, ou então cansou de esperar que eu correspondesse – até porque eu não sabia bem como fazer isso – e se afastou.

O cafajeste _**sorriu**_, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e continuou descendo a rua como se **nada** tivesse acontecido.

– Quem você pensa que é para...? – comecei a perguntar furiosa.

– James Potter, do _The Marauders_, muito prazer – ele disse com um sorriso galante enquanto estendia a mão, mas logo a recolheu quando estreitei os olhos. – Imagina como você iria se sentir caso os seguranças estivessem aqui.

– Você não tinha o direito de me agarrar! – gritei exasperada e uma mecha vermelha dos meus cabelos caiu sobre os meus olhos.

– Venhamos e convenhamos, Lily – James disse sem se alterar. – Noventa e nove por cento das garotas desse país sonham em me beijar!

– Como você é convencido...! – falei incrédula.

– Ou será que esse foi o seu primeiro beijo e que você estava guardando-o para Remus? – James perguntou em um tom de falsa virgem que me fez ficar vermelha, mas ele não percebeu, ou caso tenha percebido pensou ser de raiva. – Ah, vamos lá, foi só um beijinho. Nem te mostrei como posso deixar uma garota sem ar. Quem saber outro dia? – deu uma piscadela que me enfureceu. Ele está apenas brincando comigo! – Além disso, eu só queria mostrar como é chato ser seguido 24 horas por dia.

Grunhi baixinho e fiz o movimento de que iria voltar para casa, mas James segurou minha mão e me puxou para o outro lado.

– Agora: A tal feira! – exclamou parecendo uma criança que ia ganhar um doce.

E só piorou quando chegamos na feira. James parecia uma criança que ficara preso em uma mesa pela vida inteira e só agora estava conhecendo o mundo. Ele andava entre as barracas querendo ver tudo ao mesmo tempo e, falando em comprar lembranças para alguém chamada Mary.

– Olha!! – exclamou apontando para uma barraca de tiro ao alvo. – Tenho uma ótima pontaria! – acrescentou já me puxando para perto do lugar onde vários rapazes tentavam, em vão, ganhar alguma coisa para suas acompanhantes.

Eu estava apavorada com a possibilidade de ser reconhecida por alguém ou que percebessem que aquele Ser totalmente alegre que iria tentar acertar os patinhos de borracha era James Potter, mas ninguém parecia nos dar muita atenção.

No entanto, ainda me pareceu uma péssima idéia ter aceitado sair com ele, e o levado até aquele festival.

Porém, todas as minhas preocupações desapareceram quando eu vi que James realmente estava falando sério, e não teve dificuldade alguma para derrubar os patinhos, cada um em um tiro só. Arrancou até aplausos das pessoas ao redor, e ganhou o bichinho de pelúcia que era o prêmio.

– Eu disse que atirava bem – James disse com um falso sorriso de modéstia. – Para você lembrar de mim – acrescentou estendendo o boneco, e segurei o riso.

– Se você quiser que eu lembre de você quando olhar para esse... – comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

– Cervo de pelúcia! – James disse emburrado.

– Se você diz – falei e não consegui não rir dessa vez. Segurei o bichinho e fiquei o observando por algum tempo. – Tem uma certa semelhança com você, _Prongs _– acrescentei rindo e ele estirou a língua, como um bom menino mau criado, mas logo sorriu também. – Mas agora vai ser difícil não ver o _Bambi _em uma das reprises do _Disney Channel_ e não lembrar de você!

– Aí você já ta querendo me fazer perder a paciência – James disse em um tom fingidamente magoado, mas dava pra perceber perfeitamente que ele não estava zangado. – Você fica infinitamente mais bonita quando sorri – corei com aquele elogio do nada.

– É melhor voltarmos – falei um pouco nervosa.

– Nada disso – James exclamou no melhor tom de criança 'birrenta'. – Acabamos de chegar! Quero andar na roda gigante! – apontou para o brinquedo do parque que havia sido montado perto da feira.

– Nem que você se arraste por esse chão vai conseguir me convencer a subir naquela coisa! – exclamei alterada. Eu tinha completo e total PAVOR de altura. E não ia ser aquele olhar de menino 'pidão' que iria conseguir me fazer superar esse medo.

– O que foi, Lily? – James perguntou em um tom arrastado, totalmente a lá maroto. – Medo de ficar sozinha comigo a metros do chão?

– E eu deveria ter medo de você? – retruquei completamente irritada com a pretensão dele.

– É só uma volta! – James juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo.

– Não! – resmunguei decidida a não encará-lo porque eu sabia que ele estava com o olhar número 1: Convencer qualquer uma a fazer o que ele bem quiser.

– Por favor! – ele insistiu. – Sabe há quanto tempo não ando em uma roda gigante? Sorte sua que é um parque pequeno senão te arrastava na montanha russa!

Céus! Ele estava parecendo o bebê da minha vizinha de quase dois anos de idade!! Quando ele queria alguma coisa, começava a pedir para quem visse na frente, e se fosse um pouco de coca-cola então, o menino ficava louco.

Criança é esperta! Eles sabem que a gente tem pena e armam a melhor cara de abandono antes de pedir algo, e o filho sabido da minha vizinha, me puxava pela calça, colocava os dois olhinhos brilhantes em cima de mim e falava "Quelo tota!". Não tinha como negar o gole de coca-cola, mesmo sabendo que uma criança daquele tamanho não deveria ficar viciada em refrigerante.

E James estava fazendo a mesma coisa!

Juro que se um dia eu tiver filhos vou fazer de tudo para me manter imune a esses olhares. Já pensou se eu me caso com um cara que como pai é um perfeito e ótimo mimador? Meus filhos estarão perdidos sem um pulso firme para dizer 'Não' quando for preciso.

Mas voltando ao assunto, e antes que eu comece a divagar sobre o quanto eu não quero ter filhos, James estava me saindo pior que a encomenda!

– Eu juro solenemente pelo _Prongs – _segurou o cervo de pelúcia. – Que não vou fazer de mau enquanto estivermos na roda gigante.

– Quem disse que o nome dele_ é Prongs? – _perguntei tentando fugir do assunto, mas James estava decidido a não me deixar em paz até que eu decidisse subir naquela maldita roda gigante com ele. – Por favor – pedi suplicante fazendo com que ele parasse de me puxar e me encarou com uma das sobrancelhas levemente erguida. – Eu tenho medo de altura – confessei por fim. – Será que não pode escolher outro brinquedo que não tenhamos que deixar o chão?

– Se você tem medo, é apenas mais um motivo para enfrentar – James disse em um tom estranhamente sério. Eu bem que adoraria saber como ele consegue mudar de humor tão rápido! – Já pensou se eu não cantasse por causa do pavor que eu tenho de multidão? E olha que não vão poucas pessoas nos nossos shows não.

– É diferente, _Prongs – _falei completamente não convencida daquela comparação.

– É claro que não! – James segurou minha mão com força. – Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa. Sirius, por exemplo, tem pavor de injeção, não conte que eu disse isso, mas ele foi fazer um exame de sangue outro dia e foi forte o bastante para não reclamar.

– Ainda assim é... – comecei outra vez a reclamar, mas ele colocou os dedos sobre os meus lábios impedindo-me de continuar.

– O que seria de nós se Thomas Edison tivesse ficado com medo que as pessoas pensassem que ele era um louco e tivesse desistido de suas invenções? Não teríamos tantas luzes assim hoje – James disse lentamente. – Ou então se Santos Dumont tivesse ficado com medo do que iriam pensar sobre aquele meio de transporte que podia voar e cruzar os céus rapidamente? Com certeza estaríamos presos ao chão ainda.

– Você não pode querer que eu enfrente meu medo assim de uma hora para a outra! – exclamei começando a ficar apavorada com aquela situação.

– Não é muito alto – James insistiu. – E eu vou estar com você. Caso você sinta medo, é só fechar os olhos. Quero muito estar com você nesse momento em que você consegue superar uma etapa na sua vida – e sorriu gentilmente enquanto arrumava os óculos que haviam deslizado para a ponta do seu nariz.

Eu não sei, não sei mesmo, como acabei me deixando levar por aquele papo furado e quando me dei conta eu já estava sentando no balanço da roda gigante. Senhor! Por que tinha que ser justamente EU a pessoa que tinha que estar na frente de James Potter quando ele ia ser baleado por trás? Poderia ter sido qualquer uma, e eu a essa hora estaria na minha casa super feliz e despreocupada porque teria ido a um show dos _The Marauders _na vida.

Mas não.

Eu tinha que salvar James Potter. Tornar-me a garota que pulou em cima de James Potter. Ser atormentada por James Potter 24 horas por dia. Ser beijada por James Potter. E agora, ficar a metros de altura em um balanço apertado de uma roda gigante com o causador de todos os meus problemas: JAMES POTTER!

Quando o brinquedo começou a se mover, dei um gemido de insatisfação contrastando com o hiper animado James do meu lado. Apertei a barra de ferro de proteção com força observando as pessoas se tornarem apenas pontinhos distantes.

"_São apenas três voltas, Lily",_ pensei tentando me acalmar. _"Talvez quatro"._

No entanto, nem todos os meus pensamentos positivos contiveram um leve gemido de medo quando a roda gigante fez sua primeira parada.

– Lily – James me chamou sorrindo, e fez com que eu o encarasse. Depois encostou a cabeça levemente na minha e começou a cantarolar baixinho:

**Look at the stars,**

_Olhe pras estrelas,_

**Look how they shine for you,**

_Olhe como elas brilham por você,_

**And everything you do,**

_E por tudo o que você faz,_

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

_Sim, elas eram todas amarelas._

Timidamente olhei para o céu, e sorri.

– Está mentindo – falei divertida, esquecendo por um momento do medo. – Não são amarelas.

Mas ele não me deu atenção e continuou cantando. Aquela música não era dos _Marauders. _Pertencia ao _Coldplay_, mas quando James parasse de cantar e me ouvisse eu iria sugerir que eles regravassem aquela canção porque caiu exatamente bem na voz dele.

**I swam across,**

_Eu atravessei o oceano,_

**I jumped across for you,**

_Eu superei barreiras por você,_

**Oh what a thing to do.**

_Oh que coisa a se fazer,_

**'Cos you were all yellow,**

**Pois você estava toda amarela. (sem coragem)**

– Engraçadinho – murmurei corando. Já havia entendido o motivo pelo qual ele escolhera aquela música. – Pode ir parando por aí porque eu conheço o restante dessa letra.

**Your skin,**

_Sua pele,_

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

_Oh sim, sua pele e ossos,_

**Turn into something beautiful,**

_Transformaram-se em algo bonito,_

**Do you know?**

_Você sabe?_

**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**

_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue,_

**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue._

Okay. Era apenas uma música! Eu não tinha porque ficar nervosa, e muito menos porque corar nem me abalar com aquelas palavras! Era só fingir que não estava ouvindo.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,**

_É verdade, olhe como elas brilham por você,_

_**Look how they shine for...**_

_Olhe como elas brilham por..._

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Olhe como elas brilham por você...**

**Look at the stars,**

_Olhe pras estrelas,_

**Look how they shine for you,**

_Olhe como elas brilham por você,_

**And all the things that you do.**

_E todas as coisas que você faz._

Quando ele parou de cantar, não consegui falar nada, apenas encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e fiquei olhando o céu estrelado. O mundo lá embaixo ficou esquecido por alguns instantes.

* * *

Demorou um pouco para que o rosto de minha mãe entrasse em foco na manhã seguinte quando acordei.

– VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR, LILY! NÃO PODE PERDER ESSE TREM DE JEITO NENHUM!! – minha mãe gritava totalmente exasperada.

Por um segundo praguejei mentalmente. James havia dito que depois do passeio de roda gigante iríamos embora, mas ele ainda ficou mais de uma hora escolhendo a tal lembrança para a garota chamada Mary (que eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja, mas possivelmente um 'affair' que ele deixou em Hogwarts). Resultado: Não dormi quase nada e perdi a hora!

Cheguei na estação faltando menos de cinco minutos para o trem sair, e nem tive muito tempo de me despedir de minha mãe. Claro que isso teve seus pontos bons porque ela iria começar a chorar histericamente dizendo que queria um _e-mail _por semana contando todos os 'avanços' em relação a James.

Mas não pude dizer que iria escrever sim para que ela não se sentisse tão sozinha.

Eu bem que deveria ter deixado _Prongs _com ela. Pelo menos ela teria 'alguém' para conversar.

O que estou dizendo? Ele é só um bicho de pelúcia! Um veado de pelúcia, ainda por cima. Não pode conversar com ninguém.

– Que cara é essa? – Melissa perguntou quando me larguei no lugar vago ao lado dela.

– Seu '_adorado' _ex-namorado apareceu lá em casa ontem a noite depois que você o chutou – resmunguei cruzando os braços e encolhi-me no banco decidida a dormir. – Me fez ficar na rua até tarde e eu quase não dormi.

– James? – Melissa franziu levemente a testa. – Ele não esteve comigo ontem.

– Como não? – retruquei confusa. – Mas ele me disse que foi me procurar porque você não quis sair com ele. Nem Sirius, Remus ou Peter. Disse que eu era a última opção.

Melissa deu uma risadinha como se entendesse tudo.

– O quê? – perguntei aborrecida e ganhei apenas um leve balanço de ombros como resposta. – Ele _mentiu? _– falei entre os dentes. – Onde aquele cabeça de porco espinho se enfiou? Vou acertar o _Prongs _na cabeça dele até que ele peça desculpas de joelhos por ter me incomodado!

– _Prongs_? – Melissa repetiu sem entender.

– O veado de pelúcia que ele me deu – falei após um suspiro irritado e Mel desatou a rir.

– Pelo jeito ele mentiu quando disse que você foi a última opção dele – Melissa disse ainda rindo um pouco.

Eu não sei mesmo o que ela estava achando tão engraçado.

– E você vai ter que esperar para falar com James na locomotiva vermelha que nos levará para Hogwarts – Melissa esclareceu. – Eles estão em uma cabine por segurança. Depois do que aconteceu no show a segurança deles foi reforçada.

– É, mas parece que não deu certo já que ele escapuliu ontem – murmurei e decidi deixar aquele assunto para depois.

A viagem transcorreu tranquilamente. E eu dormi o caminho quase todo. Só quando estávamos perto de Londres que fui acordada por uma Melissa dizendo o quanto eu precisava ver como os campos antes da cidade eram bonitos naquela época do ano. Obviamente eu estava mais preocupada com o meu sono perdido do que como eram belos os campos floridos...

Quando desembarcamos em Londres tivemos que esperar uma boa meia hora até o horário marcado para o trem exclusivo de Hogwarts, e bem, devo dizer que fiquei bem impressionada com o tamanho do trem e o luxo dele. Algo tipo _Jack Dolson_ olhando para o _Titanic _pela primeira vez. Pelo menos tenho o consolo de que um trem não pode afundar.

No entanto, não vi James em lugar nenhum durante todo o percurso. Nem ele, nem qualquer um dos _Marauders _durante todo o caminho. Eu e Mel viajamos sozinhas em um dos vagões quase no final da locomotiva, e os _Marauders _deveriam estar em algum lugar especial.

– Nem todos os alunos estão voltando agora – Melissa comentou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. – Nós vamos ter que correr um pouco para recuperar o tempo perdido já que as aulas lá já começaram há dois meses.

– Se eu já não me dava bem na escola antiga, imagina em Hogwarts – reclamei enquanto afundava no banco.

– Você é inteligente, Lily – Melissa sorriu. – Só tem que acreditar mais em si mesma. Você foi comprar seu uniforme?

– Eu não fui ao tal Beco Diagonal – que era onde as lojas especializadas em produtos para alunos de Hogwarts. – Minha mãe quase caiu para trás com o preço do uniforme, não tinha comprar então eu nem fui a Londres para ver isso.

– Você e eu somos quase da mesma altura – Melissa disse após ponderar um pouco. – Eu posso te dar um dos meus uniformes e quando chegarmos a Hogwarts vamos até Hogsmeade para encomendar mais alguns.

– É lógico que não! – exclamei ofendida. – Não vou abusar da sua boa vontade. Eu me viro e dou um jeito de comprar depois.

– Você é minha amiga, Lily – Melissa disse sem se alterar. – Ficarei muito triste se você não aceitar a minha ajuda.

Fiquei sem jeito para falar nada, e murmurei um 'Vou pensar' que apenas a fez sorrir. Depois uma mulher passou por nossa cabine oferecendo lanches, mas eu estava sentindo meu estomago começar a embrulhar por causa do nervosismo. Se o trem era daquele jeito, imagine como seria Hogwarts.

Quando estávamos próximos do colégio um apito foi soado para avisar aos alunos. Melissa explicou que devíamos nos trocar rapidamente, e nem me deu chance de falar nada sobre o uniforme que foi prontamente jogado na minha cara.

– Sorte sua que eu não mandei bordar o símbolo de Gryffindor nessa uniforme ainda – Melissa disse displicentemente enquanto começava a se despir. – Senão já iriam dizer que a novata nem bem chegou e já se 'bandeou' para o lado dos Gryffindors.

– Sirius não iria reclamar – falei meio sem pensar.

– Ah, com certeza não iria – Melissa disse rindo um pouco. – Ele nunca reclama quando há um novo aluno em Gryffindor, ainda mais se for umA alunA bonitA.

Girei os olhos enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. Depois de devidamente pronta, voltei a me sentar perto da janela.

– Como é a escola, Mel? São muitos prédios? – perguntei curiosa. – James me deu algumas revistas que falavam sobre Hogwarts, mas não traziam nenhuma foto do exterior da escola porque o diretor Dumbledore disse que a magnitude de Hogwarts não pode ser expressada por fotos.

– E ele tem razão – Mel sorriu. – Estamos quase chegando aí você vai entender a razão pela qual ele disse isso.

Desembarcamos na modesta estação de Hogsmeade (vilarejo que nascera unicamente por causa de Hogwarts e que sobrevivia as custas dos alunos ricos da escola que fugiam para lá em momentos de tédio) e fomos de carruagem até a escola (achei meio ultrapassado, mas fazer o quê?).

Mas esqueci qualquer coisa sobre o vilarejo ou sobre a carruagem quando Hogwarts entrou no meu campo de visão. Não eram vários prédios, e sim um castelo! E enorme!! Eu jamais imaginei que se tratasse de um castelo!

– Agora entende a razão, não é? – Melissa perguntou enquanto eu ainda tentava falar alguma coisa.

Poucos minutos depois as carruagens pararam diante da escola, e desembarcamos. Melissa falou qualquer coisa sobre não me preocupar com a bagagem porque iriam levá-las para nós, mas eu confesso que ainda estava admirando o castelo. Imaginem só quantas passagens secretas aquele lugar deveria ter!

– Lar doce lar, enfim! – uma voz _bem _conhecida exclamou perto de nós. – Como foi a viagem? – James perguntou animado enquanto aproximava-se de nós. Os demais _Marauders _ainda desembarcavam da carruagem, e percebi uma troca de olhares desconfortável entre Mel e Remus.

– Tranqüila, James – Melissa respondeu rapidamente. – Agora se me dar licença eu vou resolver alguns problemas com a minha transferência que ainda ficarem pendentes. Pode mostrar a escola para Lily?

– Com o maior prazer – James disse com um sorriso maroto.

– Mel, espere! – tentei impedi-la de ir, mas Melissa já subia a escadaria de entrada quase correndo.

– Bem vinda a Hogwarts, Lily – James disse totalmente alheio ao meu desespero, e naquele momento eu não podia saber, mas receber um sorriso tão gentil de James logo de cara ao chegar na escola era, para algumas garotas, uma assinatura de um tratado de guerra!

**Olá! Enfim, Hogwarts! Não estranhem as matérias xDD Hogwarts no fic é como uma escola normal que tem matemática, física e química xDD**

**Capítulo ficou um pouco maior dessa vez. E desculpem a quem esperava um super beijo, mas ainda não estava na hora. **

**Chegamos aos 100 reviews! Será que com esse capítulo chegamos aos 130 pelo menos? **

**Obrigada a **_InfallibleGirl, Ninha Costa, Lilyzinha, Lily Marauder, Thaty, Maria Lua, Lika Slytherin, Pattt, jaini, Beella P. Moony, Luciana Fernandes, Miyavi Kikumaru, Mandy Black, Muffim, Musette Fujiwara, Naa Potter, Stra. Malfoy, Mina, Lady Bella-chan e Jully Potter _**pelos comentários.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	8. Dura realidade

**Capítulo 08 – Dura realidade**

– E este é o Salão Principal – James disse com tranqüilidade.

Mas desde o momento em que eu coloquei meus pés dentro daquele castelo tudo o que conseguia pensar era: _"Isso não é uma escola! Não pode ser!!". _

– Normalmente as quatro casas se reúnem aqui para fazer as refeições aqui. Claro que cada casa tem um salão comunal, mas como você não escolheu sua casa ainda não posso lhe mostrar o salão comunal de Gryffindor.

– E se eu não quiser casa nenhuma? – perguntei um pouco hesitante.

– Você não pode ficar em cima do muro, se é isso que quer saber – James respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Vamos – ele sorriu enquanto segurava a minha mão com força. – Ainda há um lugar que quero mostrar a você.

– Talvez seja melhor depois, James – falei demonstrando um pouco de cansaço. James simplesmente havia me mostrado boa parte da escola, e pelo que ele dissera no inicio da 'tour' eu ainda tinha muito o que ver. – Estou um pouco cansada. Muita coisa para um dia só. Ainda não me acostumei realmente com a idéia de que irei terminar meus estudos aqui.

– Pois é bom ir se acostumando – James disse com um ar de irresponsabilidade que o deixava extremamente fofo, e ao me dar conta do que pensava pela minha cabeça tratei de balançá-la com força para que tais pensamentos me abandonassem. – Os professores costumam ser bem rígidos, sabe.

– Não fale assim – murmurei após uma careta. – Eu nunca fui das mais estudiosas.

James riu. É claro que ele iria rir da desgraça alheia. E também ele devia estudar naquela escola desde que se entendia por gente (pra ser mais exato desde os onze anos que era a idade mínima para ingressar na escola) e não deveria ter dificuldade alguma.

– Bom, pois eu pensei no inicio que você fosse certinha – James disse ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. – Mas depois tudo veio por terra quando a sua mãe disse que você havia fugido de casa para ir ao show.

– O que você e minha mãe tanto conversaram? – perguntei aborrecida.

– Bastante – James disse sem se alterar. – Mas não o suficiente para conhecer você melhor, mas acho que teremos um ano e meio para isso, não é? – e lançou um sorriso quarenta e três para cima de mim.

– Então, você vai me mostrar onde eu posso ficar enquanto não escolher a casa ou terei que descobrir sozinha? – perguntei aborrecida.

– Claro, _my lady _– James curvou-se teatralmente. 0 Irei levá-la até seus aposentos reais.

– Não tem graça – resmunguei, e não sei qual foi a razão que levou meu rosto a arder.

James percebeu meu embaraço, e gargalhou alto. Falou qualquer coisa sobre segui-lo, mas não ouvi com atenção, pois vi Remus e Melissa entrando por uma das portas laterais do salão principal. Estavam discutindo (para variar), entretanto eu não estava próxima o bastante para ouvi-los.

– Vamos, Lily – James me chamou quando percebeu que eu não me movia.

– Ah, claro – murmurei, mas não consegui passar qualquer entusiasmo em meu tom de voz, e sinceramente não me importou se James percebeu isso.

* * *

Entrei no quarto que dividia com Sirius, Remus e Peter, e larguei-me na cama que ocupava há quase oito anos. O malão estava no chão e, eu, por hora, nem queria pensar no trabalho que teria para arrumar aquela bagunça já que eu simplesmente jogara as roupas de qualquer jeito lá dentro (com os demais pertences).

A expressão de decepção de Lily ao ver Remus e Mel não saia da minha cabeça.

Por que ela ficava tão afetada ao ver os dois? Seria ciúme? Eu sempre pensei que o sentimento que ela nutria por Remus era unicamente uma loucura de fã.

Mas pelo visto não era.

E eu me sinto patético por sentir ciúmes _dela_!

Lily Evans salvou minha vida e ponto final da história feliz.

Eu nem consigo me lembrar qual foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando a vi debruçada sobre mim naquele show. Talvez tenha sido "Ataque de fã doida", e imediatamente pedi que ela saísse de cima de mim, mas quando encarei aqueles olhos assustados esqueci por um segundo onde estava e o que fazia. Mas logo ela falou sobre tiro o que me alarmou bastante.

– Prongs! – Sirius exclamou entrando no quarto como um furacão e me tirando subitamente dos meus pensamentos sobre a garota de olhos verde-vivos. – Até que fim te encontrei!

Sentei-me na cama e apenas olhei um pouco aborrecido para Sirius por causa da entrada 'Cheguei!'.

– Estava mostrando a escola para Lily – respondi sem muita emoção.

– Eu sei disso – Sirius retrucou me lançando um olhar desconfiado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada – menti, mas Sirius me conhecia melhor do que qualquer um. Éramos praticamente irmãos e eu não escondia **quase **nada dele. Às vezes eu tinha certeza de que Sirius era mais meu irmão do Richard.

– Vai enganar outro – Sirius resmungou irritado. – O que a sua ruivinha fez dessa vez?

– Quem disse que ela é minha? – girei os olhos, e Sirius continuou esperando uma resposta minha. – Não tem nada haver com a Lily. Vi Remus e Melissa brigando quando saia do salão principal, e estou preocupado como as coisas vão ficar de agora em diante.

– Remus vai ter que se conformar – Sirius balançou levemente os ombros. – Ela é irmã dele, nada pode mudar isso.

– Ele queria muito que mudasse, e você sabe disso – respondi com preocupação. – Remus gosta dela, desde quando não sabia que eram irmãos. Você não lembra da reação dele quando eu contei a vocês que eu e Mel estávamos namorando?

– É claro que lembro! – Sirius falou em um tom de 'Era melhor nem lembrar'. – Aposto que aquele soco que ele te deu ainda hoje dói.

– Na hora eu percebi que foi ciúme – murmurei desanimado. – Se eu tivesse percebido antes jamais teria a pedido em namoro. Vocês são meus amigos, jamais iria trair a confiança de qualquer um assim, mas não percebi. E eu confundi meu sentimento pela Melissa, eu a amava apenas como uma amiga. Talvez eu quisesse apenas dar uma freada nos meus encontros sem fim.

– Diferentemente do que você sente pela sua ruivinha – Sirius disse enquanto me cutucava.

– Deixe de bobagens, Padfoot – resmunguei enquanto me perguntava mentalmente até quando ele iria insistir naquilo.

– Até parece que eu não te conheço – Sirius disse com um ar de 'sabe-tudo nesta vida' que eu simplesmente odiava. – Pára aí de curtir a dor de cotovelo por causa da Lily que ama o Remus que ama a Melissa que não ninguém... E vamos até Hogsmeade! Descobri uma passagem nova que vai dá bem perto do Três Vassouras. Temos que adicionar no mapa depois.

– Não estou com vontade de ir a lugar algum, Sirius – falei enquanto deitava-me outra vez. – Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Fica pra próxima.

– Você está reclamando de dores de cabeça há bastante tempo – Sirius disse, e agora demonstrou realmente alguma preocupação.

– Não é nada – forcei um sorriso. – Acho que foi a agitação da viajem e eu não estou dormindo muito bem desde o último show.

– Então vê se descansa – Sirius disse abrindo a porta do quarto. – Direi a Rosmerta que você mandou beijos e que logo irá lá fazer um show especial para ela.

– Padfoot – resmunguei fingindo aborrecimento. – Você sabe perfeitamente que meus shows especiais são dedicados unicamente para Minerva.

– Claro! – ele retrucou com falsa seriedade antes de cair na gargalhada. – Para nossa amada e idolatrada professora de literatura inglesa! O primeiro horário amanhã é dela, por sinal.

– E você vai aparecer com cara de ressaca – ri um pouco ao imaginar a cena.

– Sirius Black nunca perde seu charme, mesmo com cara de quem não dormiu – Sirius com uma TREMENDA falsa modéstia o que me fez rir mais ainda.

– Ah, eu ia esquecendo – falei levantando de um salto da cama, e tão rápido que até me senti um pouco zonzo, mas fingi estar bem. – Se encontrar a Mary diga a ela que eu comprei umas lembranças para ela.

– Você quer matá-la de curiosidade? – Sirius retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Olha lá que com a idade que ela tá curiosidade pode não ser bom.

– Conheço bem a vovó! – sorri despreocupado. – Ela é dura na queda! E ela se acha jovem. Esqueceu de que não posso chamá-la de vovó porque ela diz que se sente uma velha?

– Se você diz – Sirius respondeu e disse um 'boa noite' antes de sair do quarto.

Deitei-me na cama sentindo o corpo mais pesado. Estava um pouco febril e a garganta doía, mas procurei pensar que logo iria passar. Sempre passava.

E assim, cai em um sono, sem sonhos.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte ainda desejando que tudo fosse apenas um sonho. Que eu estivesse na minha caminha em _Birmingham _e que toda aquela história de estudar em Hogwarts fosse um surto sem fundamento algum.

Mas não era.

Eu estava realmente em Hogwarts e...

ESTAVA ATRASADA!

A primeira aula começava pontualmente às sete e meia da manhã e já eram sete e quinze! Eu tinha exatos quinze minutos para tomar banho e descobrir onde raios ficava a sala de aula do segundo ano naquele castelo enorme! Socorro! Nem o Super Homem conseguiria fazer isso... Pensando bem, ele conseguiria, afinal ele pode tudo quando não tem kriptonita por perto e...

Não é hora de ficar pensando no Super Homem! Ele não vai aparecer voando por essa janela pra me salvar.

Corri para o banheiro e me arrumei o mais rápido que podia – mas como toda garota que se presa, e começando o primeiro dia de aula em uma escola nova, demorei mais de dez minutos no banheiro (em um dia normal, seria pelo menos meia hora). Depois joguei os livros de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e corri para o corredor.

Não havia absolutamente ninguém! James falara qualquer coisa sobre os professores serem muito rígidos com os horários – como todo bom inglês. E não havia sinal para avisar que as aulas iriam começar. Havia algo também de a casa perder dez pontos por atraso, mas confesso que não sei que pontos são esses e nem para que servem. Ainda bem que não estou em casa nenhuma, senão seria fuzilada pelos meus companheiros de casa quando aparecesse.

Depois de bons quinze minutos andando pelos corredores sem ter a menor idéia de para onde ir, e já pensando em desistir e voltar para o meu quarto para dormir mais, senti alguém segurar o meu braço com força.

– Você não deveria estar na aula? – tremi com o tom frio dele.

– Desculpe-me – murmurei sem graça. – Estou perdida. Sou nova aqui...

– Isso não é desculpa – o garoto me interrompeu em um ainda mais cortante.

Virei-me para encará-lo e encontrei um par de olhos negros me encarando com indiferença. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que eu, os cabelos quase tão longos quanto os de Sirius, e a pele era bastante pálida. Vi o símbolo de Slytherin nas vestes dele, e logo abaixo um distintivo indicando que ele tinha algum tipo de cargo na escola. Monitor, eu acho, pelo que James falou.

– Qual é o seu primeiro horário? – ele perguntou arrancando o horário da minha mão. E percebi que ele ficou satisfeito ao ver que era Literatura Inglesa. – Vamos logo.

O segui um pouco hesitante. E depois de cinco minutos de caminhada ele parou em frente a porta de uma sala de aula, e a abriu.

– Nem vou desejar sorte porque não adianta – ele disse com um sorriso cínico enquanto me devolvia o horário.

– Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, senhor... – falei um pouco irritada.

– Snape – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se afastar.

Respirei fundo e bati levemente na porta da sala. Ouvi um 'Pode entrar' bem severo do outro lado e meio que entendi o motivo pelo qual o tal de Snape disse que não adiantaria me desejar boa sorte.

Quando entrei senti todos os olhares se voltarem em minha direção e senti meu rosto arder. Nem ao menos olhei direito para os lados, e segui direto até o lugar vazio ao lado de uma desconhecida.

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso, professora McGonagall – murmurei fazendo o movimento de que iria me sentar, mas o olhar da professora me fez ficar onde estava. Engoli em seco. Eu nunca havia recebido um olhar tão severo de alguém antes.

– Chegando atrasada no seu primeiro dia de aula, senhorita Evans – ela disse pausadamente.

– O castelo é muito grande professora, eu me perdi e... – tentei me justificar, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou.

– Digam-me, senhorita Evans – McGonagall disse enquanto voltava para perto do quadro negro. – Quais foram os principais autores da literatura augustina?

Literatura o quê? Com certeza foi essa a expressão que eu fiz após a pergunta. Por sorte todos pareciam entender que eu estava passando por uma situação difícil, e ninguém riu. Aliais, parecia que ninguém nem estava respirando.

Atrevi-me a olhar para o lado e vi James e Melissa sentados ali. Ambos me olharam com iguais olhares de incentivo, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia da resposta.

– Eu não sei, professora – respondi com sinceridade.

– Não entendo a razão pela qual Dumbledore continua fazendo caridade em aceitar qualquer pessoa aqui – McGonagall disse sem cerimônia alguma, e afundei na cadeira desejando sumir.

Ela literalmente me chamara de 'estorvo'. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas me segurei. Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

– Alguém poderia, por favor, dizer a senhorita Evans a resposta para uma questão tão simples – McGongall disse observando a turma atentamente, e a garota do meu lado ergueu imediatamente a mão.

– O termo literatura Augustina surgiu de autores das décadas de 1720's e 1730's referindo-se a eles mesmo, que respondiam por um termo que George I da Inglaterra preferia para si mesmo – ela discursou. – Os principais autores desse periodo foram Alexander Pope na poesia e Daniel Defoe na prosa, e é muito conhecido por sua obra Robinson Crusoe.

– Muito bem, senhorita Shelley – McGonagall disse satisfeita. – Dez pontos para Slytherin.

Passei o restante da aula encarando a carteira a minha frente e desejando que os minutos passassem o mais rápido possível. Mas parecia que quanto mais queríamos que o tempo passasse, mais devagar os ponteiros do relógio andavam.

Quando percebi que havia terminado, todos já estavam se levantando e rumando para fora da sala. Levantei-me também e fiquei esperando que James e Mel terminassem de jogar suas coisas dentro das mochilas quando a Shelley sabe-tudo passou por mim quase levando meu ombro junto. Fiquei com vontade de dar um berro para mandá-la pedir desculpas, mas fiquei quieta. Já havia sido de bom tamanho a humilhação que McGonagall me fizera passar.

– Sophie é chata assim mesmo – Melissa disse de repente fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para ela. – Nem adianta tentar fazê-la pedir desculpas, e pode se preparar que quando ela puder vai trombar com você por aí de propósito só para te dar umas quedas.

– Por que essa violência toda? – retruquei aborrecida.

– Porque ela gosta do nosso querido James – Melissa disse com simplicidade.

– Nem me coloque nessa história – James interrompeu irritado. – E não fique preocupada com a McGongall, ela parece durona, mas tem coração de manteiga derretida.

Ergui a sobrancelha não acreditando muito naquilo.

– Bom, ainda temos vinte minutos antes da próxima aula – James disse após consultar o relógio. – Vou aproveitar para por o papo em dia com os caras.

– Por o papo em dia? – Melissa exclamou girando os olhos. – Você passa vinte e quatro horas do dia com eles!!

Mas James, como resposta, apenas sorriu e se afastou.

– Homens... – Melissa resmungou irritada. – Você se perdeu, não foi? Eu até fui lá na aérea onde os alunos novos ficam, mas não me deixaram entrar, então fiquei esperando no salão principal, só que você também não apareceu.

– Eu perdi a hora e me perdi nesse castelo – murmurei aborrecida. – Belo começo, não é? E ainda fui arrumar confusão com uma das fãs do James.

– Ela não é bem fã do James – Melissa maneou levemente a cabeça. – Na verdade, eles estudam juntos desde pequenos e ela enfiou na cabeça que gosta dele, mas é uma louca, não ligue. E quanto a McGongall, é só você mostrar para ela que tem potencial para estar aqui.

– Falar é fácil – suspirei desanimada.

Melissa sorriu solidária enquanto colocava a mão no ombro. Fiquei bem tentada a perguntar o motivo pelo qual ela e Remus estavam brigando no dia anterior, mas achei por bem ficar quieta. Melissa estava contente, e eu sabia que apenas a menção do nome do irmão dela a deixaria bastante cabisbaixa.

– Vamos que eu não quero perder um segundo sequer da aula de filosofia do professor Dumbledore! – Melissa exclamou me puxando.

– O diretor? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Ele mesmo – Melissa disse radiante. – Quando estudava aqui ainda não tinha matéria, e todos os alunos adiantados falavam fascinados sobre a aula dele.

A aula dele foi realmente bastante interessante, mas não o suficiente para me fazer amar aquela escola e desejar com todas as minhas forças permanecer ali. Eu pensava em como poderia fazer para ir para casa de uma vez. Não adiantava estudar na melhor escola do Reino Unido já que eu não tinha um talento que fosse.

Depois do jantar, Melissa se despediu de mim e foi para o salão comunal de Gryffindor. Estramente os _Marauders _haviam desaparecido. James assistira ao restante das aulas na companhia de Sirius, Remus e Peter, e não se aproximou nem de mim nem de Melissa pelo resto do dia.

No entanto, quando eu deixei o salão principal percebi, para meu completo desgosto, que mais uma vez não tinha a menor idéia de para onde deveria ir! Raios!! Por que é tão complicado andar nessa escola? Parecia haver um monte de becos sem saída naqueles corredores.

Fiquei zanzando pelos lugares esperando que não fosse pega pelo tal de Snape outra vez, até que cheguei em um lugar TOTALMENTE estranho para mim. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que meu dormitório não ficava em uma torre tão alta da escola. Cheguei perto de uma janela e constatei que deveria estar a pelo menos uns cinco andares de altura.

Ia tentar fazer o caminho inverso para tentar encontrar meu dormitório quando ouvi o som abafado de um violão.

_James..._

Foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio a mente. Ou era ele, ou então aquele castelo era assombrado por um fantasma com uma voz e um jeito de tocar bem parecido com o dele.

**Olhos fechados  
Pra te encontrar  
**_**Não estou ao seu lado  
Mas posso sonhar  
**_**Aonde quer que eu vá  
Levo você no olhar  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Aonde quer que eu vá...**

Fui seguindo o som um pouco hesitante. Na última vez em que o espiara James ficara MUITO zangado. Bom, talvez fosse porque estivesse compondo, e essa música que ele estava cantando não era nova. Aliáis, era uma das minhas favoritas do grupo e eu não sei porque, mas tinha a impressão de que ele estava colocando mais emoção em determinados trechos da canção.

**Não sei bem certo  
Se é só ilusão  
Se é você já perto  
Se é intuição  
**_**E aonde quer que eu vá  
Levo você no olhar  
**_**Aonde quer que eu vá  
Aonde quer que eu vá...**

Parei diante da porta de onde o som vinha mais alto, e sem fazer barulho abri uma leve brecha para poder espiar. Engraçado. A escola era tão grande e eu tinha que topar justamente com James Potter. O destino não estava conspirando ao meu favor.

Quando consegui ver com perfeição o interior da sala fiquei encantada. Era uma espécie de planetário, o teto era de vidro e a única luz que iluminava o local era a claridade das estrelas que naquela noite enfeitavam o céu.

E James estava ali no meio, sentado encostado a telescópio cantarolando enquanto tocava seu violão suavemente.

**Longe daqui  
Longe de tudo  
Meus sonhos vão te buscar**_**  
**_**Volta pra mim  
**_**Vem pro meu mundo  
Eu sempre vou te esperar**_

Fiquei observando o show particular que ele fazia para mim, mesmo sem saber e pensei no quanto tinha sorte por poder presenciar aquilo. _Qualquer_ garota do Reino Unido gostaria de estar no meu lugar.

Mas James parou de tocar subitamente. Largou o violão de lado e começou a tossir, bem mais forte do que da última vez.

– James! – exclamei exasperada enquanto, sem pensar duas vezes, entrava na sala.

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

– O que... Está fazendo aqui? – esforçou-se para perguntar.

– O que você tem? – retruquei, ignorando completamente a pergunta dele.

Fiz o movimento de que iria tocá-lo, mas James me repeliu.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda! – ele disse entre os dentes, mas logo teve um novo acesso de tosse e mesmo contra a vontade dele, o puxei e fiz com que ele deitasse no meu colo.

Tive a impressão de senti-lo estremecer. Mas, pelo menos meu plano deu certo e James se acalmou.

– Essa tosse não pode ser normal – murmurei enquanto passava a mão lentamente pelos cabelos despenteados dele.

– Eu... Eu... – James sussurrou e percebi o desespero no olhar dele. – Não vou operar! Não vou!

– Operar?! – exclamei sentindo o rosto empalidecer. Toquei levemente o rosto dele, e fiquei mais alarmada ainda ao perceber que ele estava com o corpo bastante quente, indicando uma febre alta. – Pelos céus, James! O que você tem? – voltei a perguntei.

– Como se você se importasse – James disse virando o rosto, mas o segurei delicadamente e o fiz me encarar.

– É claro que me importo! – falei decidida.

James me encarou por alguns segundos e depois fechou os olhos.

– Tenho um tumor maligno – ele disse por fim, e senti meu ar faltar por um segundo. – Na garganta.

– Isso é sério, James! – exclamei exasperada. – Você está escondendo isso de todos, não está?

– Eu não vou operar! – James disse enfaticamente. – E ninguém pode saber disso, entendeu?! Você que é intrometida demais e fica andando por aí, e me viu passando mal duas vezes.

– Você precisa operar, James! – retruquei não dando atenção ao que ele dizia. – Não se pode brincar assim com a saúde!

– Se eu operar – ele murmurou quase sem voz. – As chances de perder minha voz são de noventa e nove vírgula nove por certo. Acha mesmo que eu vou ser feliz se não puder cantar?

– Descanse – falei acariciando o rosto dele. – Não vamos discutir isso agora.

Mas eu sabia bem o que a causa do desespero dele. Ao perder a voz de seu vocalista, seria o fim para os _The Marauders._

**Olá. Bom, dessa vez eu demorei só **_um pouquinho. _**Eu estava em fim de período, e a faculdade me enlouquecendo por isso não tinha tempo para escrever, mas já estou de férias e o próximo capítulo (se minha inspiração assim ajudar) deverá vir mais rápido. E tivemos o James narrando uma parte dessa vez, não muito grande, mas deu pra ver pelo menos um pouco o que ele sente.**

**Creio que a grande maioria reconheceu a música **_'Aonde quer que eu vá'_** dos **_Paralamas do sucesso_**. Resolvi colocar uma música de uma banda brasileira para variar um pouco. **

**Muito obrigada a **_Musette Fujiwara, Lily Marauder, Fib's, Thaty, Maria Lua, InfallibleGirl, Carla Luísa, Ari B., Luciana Fernandes, jaini, Dark Fairy Seven, Ninha Costa, Pattt, jehssik, Ana Turva, Miyavi Kikumaru, Doidinha Prongs, izabella, Miss Huyu, Zia Black, isabelinha, Mina, Fi Felton, ceelah e Nex Potter _**pelos reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	9. Ajuda indesejada

**Capítulo 09 – Ajuda indesejada**

James acabou adormecendo deitado em meu colo. Fiquei passando a mão entre os cabelos dele até que ele pegasse no sono, o que demorou um pouco tendo em vista que estava bastante agitado.

Primeiramente tentei convencê-lo a ir para a Ala Hospitalar para cuidar daquela febre (eu lembro que até hospital tem nesse colégio, e James me levou rapidamente até lá), mas James insistiu que iria ficar bem e não quis colaborar nem um pouco comigo quando eu tentei levantá-lo.

Eu, por minha vez, não tinha sono algum. Não depois do que eu ouvira sobre aquela tosse estranha de James. Primeiro eu me culpei por ser tão 'intrometida', depois eu o culpei por ser tão teimoso! Depois fiquei me perguntando o porquê de entre tantas pessoas, ele fora escolher justo a mim para contar algo tão sério.

Nós mal nos conhecíamos. Era verdade que havíamos trocado favores, e que saímos uma vez. Mas não dá pra considerar aquilo como um encontro. Tudo bem que ele cantou _Yellow _pra mim, mas mesmo assim não dá pra imaginar que James Potter esteja interessado por mim.

Balancei levemente a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Não era o momento para ficar divagando sobre os sentimentos de James. Ele só tem gratidão porque eu o salvei, e acho que ele meio que achou um jeito hoje de dizer_: "Obrigado por me salvar naquele dia, mas eu já estou condenado porque sou teimoso e não vou fazer tratamento nenhum"._

– Teimoso – murmurei, e não sei qual foi a razão que levou meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Talvez por toda a frustração acumulada naquele dia terrível que cominou naquela conversa estranha na Torre de Astronomia.

E eu ia ter que guardar mais um segredo! Primeiro, Melissa e Remus, e agora James.

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, tirei os óculos dele e fiquei admirando seu belo rosto. De feio James não tinha nada. E era tão jovem! Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta e maltratá-lo com aquela doença?

Eu tinha que fazer algo para ajudá-lo! Mesmo que ele não desejasse ajuda. Mas o que eu poderia fazer sem que ele suspeitasse de nada? Se eu contasse para qualquer um dos _Marauders, _James jamais iria confiar em mim outra vez. O máximo que me ocorria naquele momento era 'grudar' nele para ajudar quando ele tivesse alguma crise. E para isso eu teria que ficar em Gryffindor, casa a qual é dirigida pela professora McGonagall.

Isso não me parece nada bom, mas é a única luz no fim do túnel que eu vejo, até que James ponha um pouco de bom senso naquela cabeça dura e aceite fazer um tratamento.

Bom, melhor enfrentar Minerva McGonagall do que ir para a Slytherin ser saco de pancadas de Sophie Shelley.

Com cuidado empurrei James para o chão (eu sabia que meu colo era muito mais confortável, mas eu não podia passar a noite inteira sentada daquele jeito, ia acabar com uma tremenda dor nas costas) e deitei no chão ao lado dele. Ouvi James resmungar alguma coisa, enquanto girava o corpo, e ficou deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada abaixo de um dos braços.

Que bonitinho. Ele falava dormindo!

Fiz o mesmo que ele, e fiquei deitada de frente para ele, apenas observando-o.

E pude sentir, pelas batidas aceleradas do meu coração, que James Potter ainda me causaria muitos problemas.

* * *

Acordei assustado.

Não consegui visualizar de imediato o que eu estava sonhando, mas não era bom.

E ainda estava tão atordoado que demorei um pouco para perceber que havia 'algo' me abraçando. Abaxei a cabeça lentamente, e se não estivesse sentindo a respiração lenta de Lily roçar em meu pescoço teria certeza de que havia saído de um pesadelo e caído em um sonho.

Os meus braços estavam em volta da cintura dela, e ela dormia confortavelmente com o rosto encostado em meu peito. Minha primeira reação foi entrar em choque, claro. A última coisa que eu me lembrava era de estar deitado nas pernas dela, sentindo o afago bom que ela fazia e ao acordar dava de cara com ela dormindo tranquilamente.

Com certeza Lily não tem a menor idéia do que tal situação pode causar. Raios! Eu sou um homem, caramba! Ela só pode estar querendo me testar. E não se pra que porque afinal de contas ela não morre de amores pelo Remus?

Logo em seguida, me repreendi por pensar asneiras. Ela havia passado a noite toda comigo, me fazendo companhia e possivelmente zelou boa parte do meu sono. Deve ter adormecido, e por causa do frio procurou por um pouco de calor.

Eu que ia entrar em ebulição se não a afastasse logo de uma vez.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, a empurrei com delicadeza para o lado. Lily apenas se mexeu um pouco e continuou dormindo.

Tá, eu tinha que aceitar o fato de que ela é bem bonita. Ainda mais quando não está surtando por alguma bobagem.

"_Você precisa operar, James! Não se pode brincar assim com a saúde!"._

Por que entre tantas pessoas que eu conhecia e confiava, eu tinha que falar da minha doença justamente para aquela ruiva teimosa? Ela iria passar vinte e quatro horas no meu pé por causa dessa operação, e definitivamente eu não vou operar! E não há ninguém no mundo que vai ser capaz de me fazer mudar de idéia!

Peguei o caderno, rabisquei um bilhete para ela, e depois deixei a torre de astronomia. Não iria acordá-la porque ela ia começar com um sermão de 'Operar, operar, operar!' e o que eu menos queria era pensar na minha doença.

Eu ia cantar enquanto pudesse. Viver cada momento como se fosse o último.

É claro que eu sabia das conseqüências de não realizar a operação: O câncer iria se espalhar, e me levar lentamente até um caminho sem volta.

E os sermões de Lily iriam me fazer lembrar disso, e eu não queria ouvi-la! Pelo menos não às cinco da manhã.

Entrei no dormitório tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas era claro que Sirius, Remus e Peter me receberam com 'almofadadas' quando apareci.

– E o super James Potter ataca outra vez! – Sirius exclamou entre risadas.

– Quem foi a vitima? – Remus perguntou em um tom tão animado. Há dias eu não o via sorrir daquele jeito. Remus era de lua! Por isso o apelido. Um dia ele está de ótimo astral, em outros parece que tem que ir tirar o pai da forca.

– Não sejam maliciosos – resmunguei enquanto largava o violão do lado da cama.

– Você passa a noite fora e não quer que sejamos maliciosos? – foi a vez de Peter se manifestar. – Fala sério, James! Desembucha logo e diz quem foi a menina.

– Lily – respondi quase que em um sussurro e os outros me encararam com iguais caras de 'QUÊ?'.

– Cara – Sirius começou a gargalhar depois do susto inicial. – A garota nem bem entrou em Hogwarts e você já está colocando as manguinhas de fora!

– Não é nada disso! – joguei o travesseiro na cara de Sirius que resmungou um 'Doeu!'. – Ficamos apenas conversando. Eu estava tocando na torre de astronomia e ela apareceu. Acabamos dormindo.

– Sei – Remus disse em um tom de 'Me engana que eu gosto'.

– É a verdade – respondi emburrado.

– Até parece que James Potter iria passar a noite toda com uma garota na Torre de Astronomia e _apenas dormir_! – Sirius disse sem me dar crédito algum. – Não é digno de um _Marauder_.

– Tá, é verdade que eu ainda apronto das minhas de vez em quando, mas não aconteceu nada – repeti, e já estava ficando cansado daquela conversa. – Ela gosta do Remus, se não perceberam.

O _Marauder _apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

– E você dá algum crédito a paixonite de fã? – perguntou despreocupado.

– Não parece ser SÓ paixonite de fã – maneie levemente a cabeça, mas Remus continuava nem um pouco preocupado com assunto.

– Se está sentindo remorso por isso – Remus disse enquanto ficava de pé, colocou o lençol branco em volta do pescoço e fez o sinal da cruz. – Eu lhe dou minha benção, meu filho, siga em paz com a sua ruivinha.

Grunhi baixinho enquanto Sirius e Peter riam da brincadeira.

– Estou escrevendo uma música nova – falei para pôr um ponto final naquela conversa sem fim. – Querem ouvir?

– Claro – eles exclamaram animados. Pelo menos quando o assunto é 'Música' eles esquecem um pouco os outros assuntos, ou pelo menos, deixam de me amolar.

– Está escrevendo para a sua ruivinha? – mas Sirius fez o favor de perguntar e senti vontade de acertar um chute muito bem dado nele por causa dessa conversa de ruivinha para cá e para lá. Mas, ignorei solenemente a pergunta e comecei a tocar.

Era a música que eu estava compondo quando Lily me viu passando mal pela primeira vez, ainda no hotel da cidade dela. Estava incompleta, e eu nem bem comecei e foram surgindo as sugestões de arranjos.

Passamos o restante do amanhecer trabalhando na música, e só paramos porque o estomago de Peter começou a falar mais alto do que todos nós juntos indicando que já estava quase na hora de irmos para o salão principal.

Depois de algum tempo, já estávamos todos tomando café na mesa de Gryffindor.

– JAMES POTTER! – e quase coloquei todo o leite para fora (e na cara do Peter) quando ouvi Lily me chamar 'docemente'.

– Que escândalo é esse logo cedo? – perguntei girando os olhos.

– Ora! – Lily exclamou entre os dentes enquanto ocupava o lugar ao meu lado. – Você me larga lá naquela torre sozinha sabendo que eu não sei andar por esse castelo sozinha! E ainda deixa aquele bilhete!!

– Hey – falei despreocupado. – Você não pode sentar aqui.

– Por que não? – Lily retrucou ainda bastante aborrecida pelo abandono.

– Porque você não faz parte da casa – respondi como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Os novatos em cima do muro não podem ficar em nenhuma das mesas das casas. Eu falei isso a você, não prestou atenção ao que eu dizia...?

– Eu sou aluna de Gryffindor – Lily me interrompeu imediatamente. – Posso tomar café aqui.

– Como é ex-aluna em cima do muro? – perguntei enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas. Depois troquei um olhar confuso com os demais _Marauders _que também não pareciam entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Você sabe muito bem o motivo! – Lily disse lançando um olhar bastante 'furtivo' em minha direção.

– Sei? – perguntei confuso.

– Senhor Potter, quando vão começar os testes para o time de futebol? – mas não pudemos continuar nossa discussão 'amigável' pois um dos novatos apareceu e começou a me bombardear com perguntas sobre o time.

– Eu ainda não sei – me limitei a responder.

– Você não pode descuidar disso, _Prongs – _Sirius reclamou. – Você é o capitão do time, e precisamos de um artilheiro forte esse ano porque senão vamos acabar perdendo aquela taça para Slytherin.

– Eu sei, eu sei – fiz um leve gesto de impaciência. – Vou colocar o anúncio dos testes no quadro de avisos do salão comunal logo, até a próxima semana nós teremos o time definido.

– Nos dão licença um minutinho? – Lily falou enquanto praticamente em arrastava para fora do salão principal.

– O que houve, Lily? – perguntei aborrecido. – Me puxando assim. Quer chamar atenção? As garotas de todas as casas não gostam muito desse assédio, sabe. Elas combinaram que aqui dentro da escola iriam me tratar como qualquer outro aluno.

– Como assim você é capitão do time de futebol? – Lily retrucou sem se importar nem um pouco com o que eu dizia.

– O que têm? – retruquei sem entender.

– Ora! Você não pode ficar fazendo estripulias! – Lily exclamou enquanto estreitava os olhos perigosamente. – Você está doe... – mas coloquei uma das mãos sobre a boca dela para impedi-la de continuar falando.

– Grita isso logo de uma vez para a escola toda – silabei entre os dentes.

– Eu quero te ajudar, James! – Lily exclamou aparentando nervosismo.

– Obrigado, mas não preciso – respondi enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

– Seja razoável, James! – Lily pediu exasperada.

– Ser razoável? – baixei meu tom de voz tendo em vista que estávamos praticamente na porta do salão principal e muitos alunos passavam por ali. – Você acha razoável perder a voz?

– Você nunca pareceu feliz com a fama! – Lily argumentou e comecei realmente a me arrepender de ter legado aquela garota tagarela para Hogwarts.

– Uma coisa é não gostar da fama e dos seus pontos negativos – comecei a dizer em um controlado. – Outra é não poder mais cantar, nem compor. Além disso, a sensação de estar no palco, todas aquelas pessoas cantando as minhas músicas... É indescritível, e você certamente não entenderia. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda e assunto encerrado!

– Eu não vou desistir, James! – Lily disse decididamente. – Entrei em Gryffindor para te ajudar e vou fazer isso mesmo que você não queira!

– Até parece que eu vou acreditar nisso – girei os olhos. – Você só entrou em Gryffindor porque Remus também faz parte da casa.

– Não é nada disso! – Lily murmurou, e percebi que o rosto dela ganhou um tom mais corado. – Se fosse assim, eu estaria apenas me deixando levar pela imagem que tenho do Remus, e tentando me aproximar dele porque ele é um _Marauder! _Sinto muito se você pensa que eu sou tão superficial como as outras garotas.

E sem me dar qualquer chance para retrucar, se afastou.

**Olá.**

**Capítulo curtinho, eu sei. Mas eu não demorei tanto para atualizar. E devo atualizar mais uma vez antes de viajar lá pelo meio de julho. **

**Mais uma grande parte narrada pelo James. Eu acho pior narrar do ponto de vista dele. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Como sempre me ajudam muito!! **

**Eu coloquei as respostas no meu LJ (o link está disponível no meu profile), eram muitos reviews (o que me deixou muito feliz!!) e eu achei melhor responder lá. O meu LJ é friends only, mas coloquei as respostas disponível para todos lerem.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	10. Apenas um olhar

**Capítulo 10 – Apenas um olhar**

Idiota! Com 'I' maiúsculo é isso que James Potter é! Pensar que eu fui para Gryffindor só por causa do Remus! Eu estou tão preocupada com aquele burro ambulante que sequer pensei em Remus quando fui falar com a professora McGonagall para informar que eu queria ficar nessa casa! E tudo que o idiota do Potter saber dizer é:

– Só por causa do Remus...! – resmunguei tentando imitá-lo.

– Que mau humor é esse, Lily? – Melissa perguntou, de repente, fazendo com que eu quase caísse de susto.

– Nada – respondi mais zangada ainda.

– Até parece que eu não te conheço, Lily Evans – Melissa disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura em uma típica postura de "Ou conta por bem, ou vai contar por mal...!".

– Aquele seu ex-namorado idiota – resmunguei, e cruzei os braços.

– James? – Melissa perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– E você tem mais algum ex-namorado idiota? Por que se tiver, Mel, vou te contar, você precisa escolher melhor os homens que vai beijar na boca! – retruquei emburrada, e como eu já esperava Melissa apenas riu!

– Eu pensei que vocês estivessem se dando bem – ela comentou despreocupada.

– Eu e ele? – falei mais irritada ainda. – Não tem como se dar bem com uma mula empacada!

– Ai, céus... – Melissa disse quando percebeu que a situação era realmente séria. – Qual foi o motivo da briga?

– Bem... – parei um pouco para pensar. Na verdade havia sido um encadeamento de fatos que acabaram por resultar na briga. – Porque ele disse que eu vim para Gryffindor só por causa do Remus – falei por fim, e não era mentira, eu estava furiosa mesmo por isso.

– Ah! – Melissa exclamou animada, e acho que ignorou tudo o que eu disse depois de Gryffindor. – Que bom que você escolheu Gryffindor!

– Pelo menos você ficou feliz – murmurei cabisbaixa. – Porque James não ficou.

– Mas, admite, Lily – Melissa disse um pouco mais séria. – Você escolheu Gryffindor por causa do Remus...

Dei um grito de frustração e atrai a atenção de boa parte das pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor.

– Não foi por causa dele! – exclamei irada. – A razão foi que... – eu não podia dizer sem entregar toda a história da doença de James.

Certo. Por que eu tinha que me importar tanto com ele? Podia ter ido para qualquer casa, mas não! Tinha que ser teimosa e querer ajudá-lo! ELE NÃO QUER A SUA AJUDA, LILY EVANS! E também, para que iria querer? Eu não sou médica. Como poderia ajudar? Ficar buzinando na orelha dele que a única saída era a operação? Ele não ia aceitar isso de uma hora para outra.

– Ora, Mel! – falei após alguns poucos segundos em silêncio. – Você está em Gryffindor! Para qualquer outra casa que eu fosse, iria me sentir sozinha.

– Tem um pouquinho de razão – Melissa disse ainda não acreditando na minha palavra.

– Desisto! – murmurei cansada. – Ninguém me dá credito algum! Fique a senhorita sabendo que eu não tenho pensado no Remus há algum tempo! Você tem me visto surtando por ele?

– Na verdade – Melissa colocou a mão no queixo, e pensou um pouco. – Não. Desde o show. Você anda surtando menos. O que aconteceu? Mudou de _Marauder _favorito?

– Não tá dando pra conversar com você... – falei após um suspiro.

Eu tinha um problema sério, e Melissa ficava brincando. Tudo bem que eu merecia isso por ficar falando no Remus por dois anos seguidos o tempo QUASE inteiro. Mas aquela brincadeira estava começando a me torrar a paciência.

– Eu vou aproveitar o tempo que ainda tenho antes da aula e procurar o tal monitor chefe para que ele me diga onde fica a Torre – expliquei enquanto começava a subir as escadas.

– Eu vou com você – Melissa disse prontamente. – Do jeito que é, seria capaz de se perder outra vez.

– Não tem graça! – exclamei entre os dentes. – E você não tomou seu café!

– É a verdade! – Melissa disse rindo um pouco. – E eu estou sem um pingo de fome.

– Tudo bem! – dei-me por vencida. – Desde que não fale em qualquer um dos _Marauders_!

– Nossa! Que mudança radical – Melissa comentou, e agora estava realmente surpresa, enquanto a acompanhava.

– James apenas já conseguiu me irritar pela semana inteira – murmurei sem dar muita importância ao comentário de Melissa.

Mel, enfim, pareceu perceber que a discussão havia sido séria e resolveu mudar de assunto. Ela passou a explicar detalhadamente o caminho até a Torre onde ficava o salão comunal e os dormitórios. Explicou também que havia um sistema de segurança, e para entrar os alunos precisavam dizer uma senha que era mudada toda semana. Assim evitava que alunos de outras casas aparecessem para bisbilhotar.

Melissa disse a senha, e entramos na Torre.

A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção no salão comunal foi que tudo era decorado em vermelho e amarelo, as cores de Gryffindor, pelo que Melissa dissera. Haviam algumas mesas para estudo, poltronas, almofadas, e uma lareira que parecia ser bem aconchegante para os dias frios que estavam por vir.

– Nosso dormitório fica à esquerda – Melissa disse assim que chegamos ao alto das escadas. – E o dos garotos para a direita. Eles não podem passar de forma alguma para o nosso lado da Torre, isso dá expulsão da escola, caso sejam pegos. O mesmo serve para nós.

Depois ela foi andando pelo corredor, até parar diante do quarto número '203', haviam três placas na porta: Melissa Astin, Joanne Bennet e Yelan Yun-fat.

– E aqui vai ser o seu quarto – ela sorriu enquanto abria a porta do cômodo.

– Você pode ir decidindo as coisas assim? – perguntei um pouco receosa.

– Não se preocupe – Melissa fez um leve aceno com a mão. – McGongall vai entender que você é nova aqui, e que vai se sentir mais segura próxima de alguém que você conhece há mais tempo.

Todos falavam da professora McGongall com tanta calma e paz. Pois eu tremi na base quando fui dizer a ela que queria ficar em Gryffindor. Ela simplesmente me olhou de cima abaixo e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Depois me mandou sair da sala dela.

Quando sai, dei graças aos céus por ela não ter dito 'Não aceito bolsistas em Gryffindor!'. Todo mundo falava de McGongall como se ela fosse a _Vovó_ da _Chapeuzinho Vermelho_, mas ela parecia mais a _Srta. Minchin_da _Princesinha_. Nem que de longe eu estivesse me sentindo como uma princesa, estava mais para _gata borralheira_.

Fala sério! Todo mundo nessa escola tem dinheiro! Ou pelo menos a grande maioria. Eu era apenas uma pessoa sem eira nem beira que havia ido parar ali por acidente.

– Lily? – Melissa me chamou, fazendo com que eu despertasse dos meus devaneios. – 'Tá pensando na morte da bezerra? Entra logo!

Fiz o que ela pediu (ou mandou?), o quarto era bem espaçoso. Haviam quatro camas, cada uma protegida por cortinados. Havia apenas um banheiro que era dividido entre as ocupantes do quarto, mas pelo visto era tudo muito organizado, e cada um tinha seu armário para guarda suas coisas.

– Aqui parece mais um hotel de luxo do que uma escola – resmunguei sem me mostrar muito impressionada. Eu acho que mais nada naquela escola me impressionava.

– Que exagero – Melissa riu um pouco. – É uma escola, como outra qualquer.

– Ah, claro que é – retruquei com ironia. – Como nossa antiga escola... – parei de falar por um segundo. – Estou com saudade de Alice. Como ela estará sem nós?

– Garanto que o Frank deve estar cuidando muito bem dela – Melissa piscou o olho direito, mas vendo que a resposta não me animou, acrescentou. – Podíamos escrever. Mandar um e-mail. Ela ficará feliz por receber noticias nossas.

– Sim, essa é uma boa idéia – me animei imediatamente com a possibilidade.

– Podemos fazer isso mais tarde usando um dos computadores da biblioteca – Melissa sorriu, mais uma vez.

Sério! Qualquer dia desses ela vai ter uma baita cãibra! Mas é melhor vê-la sorrindo, do que toda jururu por causa do irmão apaixonado.

– Agora, vamos para a aula, já está quase no horário – Melissa exclamou animada.

– Por favor, não me diga que é aula da McGongall de novo... – murmurei e senti uma vontade enorme de me enfiar debaixo de um daqueles cobertores e dormir o resto da manhã.

– Não – Melissa respondeu rapidamente. – É aula de Biologia. Mas é bom você ir se acostumando, Lily, todos os professores aqui são bem rígidos, não é apenas a McGonagall.

– O professor Dumbledore não é rígido – falei na tentativa de me animar, e que Melissa estava tentando me assustar!

– Você que pensa – Melissa disse após balançar os ombros levemente.

Confesso que não consegui prestar muita atenção nas aulas. James estava deliberadamente me evitando! Se havia alguém para evitar outro ali, esse era eu! Eu que estava ofendida com o que ele havia dito ao meu respeito!!

Mas resolvi ignorar, e sorri para ele quando nossos olhares se cruzaram na primeira aula (história antiga – com um professor que devia ser mais antigo que o castelo). E sabe o que ele fez? Virou o rosto. Me preocupar com a saúde dele foi algo tão imperdoável assim? Tudo bem! Então eu não vou me preocupar e muito menos dirigir a palavra a ele!

Ou era pelo menos isso que eu estava querendo fazer, e me mantive firme na minha decisão até quase o horário do jantar. Melissa disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas e sumiu depois da última aula (bela 'guia' eu fui arrumar).

Eu estava tentando me lembrar qual era o caminho mais próximo para o salão principal saindo da biblioteca – mas para variar, me perdi – quando topei com um grupo de alunos de Slytherin, dentre eles estava Snape que eu infelizmente tivera o 'prazer' de conhecer em uma das minhas excussões fracassadas pelo castelo.

– Vejam se não é a mais nova aluna de Gryffindor – um loiro com cara de pedante disse quando fiz o movimento de que iria passar por eles sem nem 'vê-los'. – A nova _**bolsista**_.

–Qual o problema em ser bolsista? – retruquei incomodada com o jeito como ele 'cuspiu' a última palavra.

– Não vale a pena perder tempo com ela, Lucius – Snape disse com um ar de tédio que me deixou ainda mais irada.

– Ah, não seja estraga prazeres, Severus – a garota que estava ao lado do tal Lucius disse risonhamente. – Você sabe que todo bolsista merece um castigo por ousar pisar aqui. Eu soube que nem dinheiro para as vestes essa daí tem.

– Quem vocês pensam que são, seus riquinhos metidos? – exclamei entre os dentes. – Deuses ou algo do tipo? Eu sou uma pessoa como qualquer um de vocês!

– Como nós? – a garota de antes disse com uma expressão de profundo nojo. – Está vendo, Severus? Por isso temos que ensinar a essa gente qual é o seu lugar.

– Então ensinem, mas eu não vou estar por perto porque não quero ser acusado de ser cúmplice de vocês e acabar perdendo a minha monitoria – Snape disse e se afastou em passos decididos.

Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que eles queriam dizer com 'castigo' quando eles me puxaram para o meio da roda e começaram a me empurrar com muita força de um lado para o outro.

– Parem com isso! – exclamei enquanto tentava me livrar deles, mas estava sendo totalmente impossível já que eles eram muitos e bem mais fortes do que eu. As garotas apenas olhavam e riam.

Outros alunos passavam por ali, porém pareciam acostumados e faziam vista grossa ao que acontecia. Os outros alunos de Slytherin que passavam se juntavam ao grupo. E Sophie foi uma das pessoas que apareceu depois.

Um sonserino bem grande me jogou com força contra o chão, e eu cai feio, machucando os meus joelhos.

Segurei um gemido de dor. Não iria dar a eles o gostinho de me ver chorar.

E pensei que havia terminado, mas eles estavam apenas começando. De dentro das vestes tiraram potinhos coloridos e sem nenhuma dó ou piedade jogaram as tintas em cima de mim. Meu uniforme que era preto ficou pior que um arco-íris. Isso sem falar no meu rosto e no meu cabelo.

Com certeza eles já estavam planejando essa 'recepção calorosa' para mim porque não parou na tinta. Também havia farinha e ovos!!

Levei, instintivamente, as mãos ao rosto, mas não cheguei a ser atingida pelos ovos. Quando olhei para ver o que havia acontecido (pensei que algum professor os pegara em flagrante) vi James segurando o braço de Lucius.

– Pode ter certeza de que o professor Dumbledore vai ficar sabendo disso, Malfoy – ele disse no tom mais frio que eu já o vira usar.

– Ele pode até ficar sabendo, Potter – Malfoy retrucou com desdém – Mas como irá provar quem foram os desalmados que fizeram isso com a _**pobrezinha **_da aluna nova?

E se afastou, e pude ouvir a gargalhada deles por um bom tempo.

– Vamos, Lily – James disse enquanto estendia a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Mas eu continuei no mesmo lugar, sem coragem de encará-lo.

– Deixe-me em paz, James – murmurei cansada.

– Esse é seu jeito de dizer 'Obrigada'? – James retrucou ironicamente.

– Eu quero ficar sozinha! – exclamei e não consegui mais segurar o choro.

– E você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar nesse estado no meio do corredor? – James falou, mas seu tom não era nem de aborrecimento nem de ressentimento.

– Você não quer que eu te deixe em paz? – falei e me amaldiçoei por deixar escapar um soluço. – Então, comece seguindo o seu próprio conselho!

– Fui eu que te trouxe para Hogwarts, Lily – James disse pacientemente. – Eu deveria estar cuidando melhor de você.

– Eu odeio essa escola – sussurrei, por fim, cansada daquilo tudo.

– Você nem ao menos deu uma chance para Hogwarts e já diz que a odeia? – James perguntou naquele tom que eu sabia que uma das sobrancelhas ficava levemente arqueada por trás do óculos.

Fiquei em silêncio.

Eu realmente não queria que ninguém ficasse com pena de mim, muito menos _ele_!

Pensei que ele tivesse desistido e dado meia volta para ir procurar Melissa para que ela me ajudasse, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando James ajoelhou-se a minha frente e fez com que eu o encarasse.

– Aonde está a Lily Evans corajosa e determinada que me salvou? – James perguntou em um tom controlado.

– Eu nunca fui corajosa, James – murmurei tentando desviar o olhar, mas havia algo mais forte que me impedia de virar o rosto. – Eu agi por impulso na hora. Não podia deixar que você fosse baleado.

– E você nem salvou quem queria realmente salvar – James observou.

– Não comece! – exclamei nervosa.

– Acho que você escolheu a casa errada no fim das contas – James continuou falando como se não tivesse mudado de assunto.

– Como? – perguntei confusa.

– Gryffindor é a casa dos corajosos – James explicou após uma pausa. – Quando entramos aqui fazemos um teste para determinar para qual casa devemos ir. Como você foi transferida não fez o teste e entrou na casa que bem quis. Mas acho que escolheu errado.

Suspirei enquanto tentava me levantar, mas minhas pernas ainda estavam muito tremulas e eu não consegui sair do lugar.

– Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você – falei, por fim. – Você sabe muito bem porque eu escolhi Gryffindor. E se não está feliz por eu ter desejado ficar mais perto de você para ajudar, é tarde demais para reclamar.

– Eu não estou reclamando, Lily, mas talvez você se adaptasse melhor em outra casa – James disse pacientemente. – Há muita rivalidade entre Gryffindor e Slytherin...

– Eu não me adaptaria em nenhuma casa de Hogwarts porque esse não é meu lugar! – exclamei desesperada. – Meu lugar é em _Birmingham_! Pelo menos lá eu sei que realmente gostam de mim e...

Não consegui terminar de falar porque James, sem o menor aviso, me abraçou com força. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que estava se passando pela cabeça dele. Aquela altura todos os alunos já haviam ido para o salão principal por isso ninguém era testemunha do que estava acontecendo naquele corredor.

Não sei a razão, mas eu me sentia tão protegida... Como se nada fosse capaz de me afetar enquanto eu estivesse ali, entre os braços de James.

**If the heart is always searching**

_Se o coração está sempre procurando,_

**Can you ever find a home?**

_Será que você consegue encontrar um lar?_

**I've been looking for that someone**

_Eu tenho procurado por esse alguém_

**I've never make it on my own.**

_Eu nunca conseguirei sozinho_

**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**

_Sonhos não podem tomar o lugar de amar você_

**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

_Deve haver milhões de razões por que é verdade_

– Eu sei que há uma Lily corajosa e determinada aí dentro – James disse em um tom rouco, próximo a minha orelha, que me deixou completamente arrepiada.

Depois, ele se afastou um pouco e me fitou com muita ternura, de um modo que jamais alguém havia feito antes.

– E você está tentando se esconder por alguma razão – James continuou enquanto tirava uma mecha avermelhada que caia sobre os meus olhos. – E não essa Lily que eu achei que valesse a pena.

Meu coração bateu dolorosamente dentro do peito, e enfim, eu entendi o motivo da minha preocupação por James Potter. A razão pela qual eu me sentia tão bem por ele me olhar daquele jeito, por pensar que tudo ia ficar bem, apenas por ele estar do meu lado. Que mais nada importava. Nem a humilhação, nem a distância de casa.

**When you look me in the eyes,**

_Quando você me olha nos olhos_

**And tell me that you love me.**

_E diz que me ama_

**Everything's alright,**

_Tudo fica bem_

**When you're right here by my side.**

_Quando você está bem aqui ao meu lado,_

**When you look me in the eyes,**

_Quando você me olha nos olhos_

**I catch a glimpse of heaven.**

_Eu vejo um relance do céu_

**I find my paradise,**

_Eu encontro meu paraíso_

**When you look me in the eyes.**

_Quando você me olha nos olhos_

O que eu sentia por Remus era apenas uma paixonite infantil.

Mas por James não. Era algo muito mais forte, e que eu não estava conseguindo controlar.

Dizem que as coisas boas levam tempo para acontecer, mas as maravilhosas acontecem em um piscar de olhos.

E eu estava, irremediavelmente, me apaixonando por James Potter.

**Olá. Tudo bem com todos?**

**Eu estava pensando em um capítulo completamente diferente, mas resolvi apressar um pouco as coisas. Senti falta de reviews no capítulo passado, por isso deu demorei a escrever, minha inspiração não ajudou muito, mas espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado de todo ruim.**

**A música desse capítulo foi '**_When you look me in the eyes' _**dos **_Jonas Brothers_**. Escrevi o capítulo todo pensando nela, e imaginando como dos The Marauders.**

**Muito obrigada a **_InfallibleGirl, Maria Lua, LMP3, Lily Marauder, Doidinha Prongs, Thaty, ceelah, Luciana Fernandes, Melina Black, Miyavi Kikumaru, Muffim, Pattt, Kakau C., Naa Potter e Musette Fujiwara _**pelas reviews.**

**E até o próximo capítulo. **

**Branca Takarai. **


	11. Segundo atentado

**Capítulo 11 – Segundo atentado**

_**Oi Alice! Como está?**_

_**Estou bem na medida do possível. Hogwarts é realmente incrível, não tem como descrever em palavras a grandiosidade dessa escola. Aliais, nem parece uma escola. Pode parecer qualquer coisa, menos uma escola! (Melissa está aqui do lado dizendo que eu estou exagerando). Vai haver uma festa de **__**Halloween**_ _**no final de outubro. Se der eu tiro algumas fotos e mando para o seu e-mail. **_

_**Os **__**Marauders são realmente diferentes aqui. Não são tratados como celebridades nem nada do tipo. Como estudam aqui há muito tempo, são populares por serem os 'Marauders', arrumadores de confusões e não ídolos teen. **_

_**Sirius não parece se importar muito com a razão pela qual as garotas vivem atrás dele (se por ele mesmo, ou se por causa da fama... Segundo as más línguas – leia-se, Melissa – ele já era o maior pegador de Hogwarts muito antes do grupo fazer sucesso).**_

_**Remus não dá bola para ninguém, mas percebi que ele é menos fechado aqui, sorri mais e é bem mais sociável. **_

_**Peter, apesar de ser um marauder, não é muito popular.**_

_**E James demonstra amar tudo isso aqui. Com garotas correndo atrás dele e tudo (não como correram atrás de mim e dele naquele dia em **__**Birmingham**__**). Em Hogwarts elas são bem mais contidas. Parece que é uma 'honra' ser 'conquistada' por James Potter. Fala sério! Elas se consideram troféus! Enfim, de todo jeito, desde que cheguei aqui, não o vi ficando com nenhuma garota. **_

_**Eu escolhi Gryffindor como casa. Melissa também faz de Gryffindor e também foi por isso que eu escolhi essa casa. Mas há uma rivalidade grande entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, e venho sofrendo algumas hostilidades, mas estou tentando levar e pensar que logo arrumam outra vitima.**_

_**Preciso ir agora. Gryffindor vai jogar contra **__**Hufflepuff (futebol). Sirius e James são do time (meio de campo e atacante, respectivamente), e prometemos que estaríamos lá para assistir.**_

_**Melissa está mandando beijos.**_

_**Se você encontrar com a minha mãe, diga que logo estarei enviando uma carta (você sabe que minha mãe e computador na mesma frase não dão certo).**_

_**Beijos da amiga que te ama.**_

_**Lily. **_

Dei uma rápida olhada no e-mail antes de clicar em 'Enviar'. Melissa e eu havíamos aproveitado o tempinho que tínhamos antes do jogo começar (depois do café da manhã) para ir mandar o e-mail para Alice.

Enquanto eu escrevia, Melissa não parava de tagarelar do meu lado, o que me incomodava profundamente, e não adiantava dizer "Vá procurar um computador só para você!" porque ela continuava falando que nem uma matraca desembestada do meu lado dizendo o que queria que eu escrevesse para Alice.

Se há uma coisa que eu detesto é alguém espiando por cima do meu ombro enquanto eu estou fazendo alguma coisa no computador.

– Mandou? – Melissa disse animada. – Então, vamos para o campo!

– Temos mesmo que assistir esse jogo? – suspirei irritada. – Detesto futebol!

– Você vai mudar de idéia quando ver os jogadores! – Mel exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

– Pervertida! – falei tentando aparentar seriedade, mas comecei a rir.

– Olhar não tira pedaço – Melissa balançou levemente os ombros. – Nem é pecado – acrescentou dando uma leve piscadela. – Pode olhar o James à vontade. Eu não tenho ciúme algum dele, só gosto dele como amigo mesmo.

– E quem disse que eu vou ficar olhando para ele? – retruquei enfurecida.

– Vai enganar outro, Lily! – Melissa disse em um tom divertido, mas, para mim, aquela conversa não era nada engraçada. – Desde aquele dia do trote vocês dois estão em um clima.

– Ai – resmunguei aborrecida enquanto me levantava. – Não fale bobagens.

E comecei a ir em direção da saída da biblioteca com Melissa na minha cola ainda falando sobre meu suposto 'clima' com James. Não havia absolutamente nada entre nós dois. Eu podia até estar me deixando levar pelos encantos dele, mas isso não significava que ele também estava interessado em mim.

– _Vamos, Lily – James disse, enquanto me ajudava levantar. – Não vai adiantar nada você ficar largada aqui no meio do corredor. Você está precisando é de um bom banho quente. Pode deixar que eu barganho alguma comida e levo para você no dormitório. _

– '_Tá brincando? Vai demorar dias até que eu consiga tirar essa tinta toda do meu cabelo! Estou pior que... Um daqueles Ursinhos Carinhosos com a barriga bem colorida! – exclamei irritada. _

_James riu com a comparação, e não pude deixar de me sentir mais relaxada ao ouvi-lo rir. Era tão natural. Nem parecia que há menos de vinte quatro horas estávamos trocando farpas por causa da minha preocupação com a doença dele. _

– _Você tem um cabelo lindo – James disse, de repente, e senti o rosto arder. Ele segurou a minha mão com mais força enquanto me guiava até a Torre. – Tenho certeza de que essa tinta não fez estrago nenhum. _

– _Você fala isso porque o cabelo não é seu – murmurei, tentando disfarçar meu embaraço. _

– _Meu cabelo não pode ficar pior do que já é – James disse displicentemente, enquanto passava a mão livre pelos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais 'revoltados'. _

_Por um segundo, senti vontade de tocá-lo, mas logo tratei de afastar tal desejo._

– _É mau de família – James riu. – Aposto que meu filho vai ter o cabelo sem jeito igual ao meu. _

_Quando passamos pela passagem, senti todos os olhares do salão comunal se voltarem para nós. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, e uma vontade enorme de sair correndo surgiu dentro de mim, mas as palavras de James voltaram a martelar em minha cabeça:_

"_E não é essa Lily que eu achei que valesse a pena..."_.

_Segurei a mão de James com mais força tentando, assim, aliviar o meu nervosismo. Ele percebeu o meu nervosismo, e olhou para mim docemente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais confiante._

– _Céus! – Melissa exclamou assustada, enquanto corria ao nosso encontro. – O que aconteceu com você? _

– _Um tal de Malfoy – balancei levemente os ombros. – Eu estava tentando ir para o salão principal, quando eles apareceram e fizeram um trote. _

– _São uns desgraçados mesmo! – me surpreendi ao ver que era Remus quem se manifestara. _

_Mas ele não era o único __Marauder que estava 'soltando fogo pela boca' de revolta pelo que havia acontecido comigo. Provavelmente por causa da tão famosa rivalidade entre as casas. Eles não tinham motivos para ficarem tão revoltados assim só por __minha__ causa. _

– _Já pensou no que vai fazer para revidar, __Prongs? – Sirius perguntou com um ar de interesse._

– _Não! – falei imediatamente, e todos me olharam sem entender. – Eu não quero que façam nada. Não quero se metam em confusão por minha causa. _

– _Lily... Você tá por fora – Melissa disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – O sobrenome desses quatro é 'Confusão'. _

– _Mesmo assim! – falei com convicção. – Não quero ser responsável por nenhum tipo de briga! Tenho certeza de que eles não vão mais fazer isso... – acrescentei um pouco hesitante. – Não é?_

– _Não ficaria tão confiante em seu lugar, Lily – Remus disse balançando levemente a cabeça. _

_Por mais que eu não estivesse surtando por Remus e tudo mais, eu não pude deixar de dar uma travada legal e corar por ele ter me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome. _

_Percebi que James se moveu ao meu lado, não parecendo muito a vontade. _

_Esse idiota! Continua pensando que eu vim para essa casa apenas por causa do Remus, até aposto!_

– _Será que podemos discutir isso depois? – perguntei, por fim, enquanto levava uma das mãos à cabeça. – Eu preciso urgentemente de um banho. E eu machuquei a perna também, está doendo um pouquinho. _

– _Vamos – Melissa disse enquanto segurava o meu braço. – Eu vou arrumar a sua cama enquanto você toma banho, e faço um curativo nesse ferimento. _

– _Eu vou até a cozinha ver o que consigo barganhar – James disse antes que eu tivesse alguma chance de me manifestar._

_Quando finalmente conseguir chegar ao dormitório (o que foi bem difícil já que o meu joelho não estava doendo um __pouquinho__... E sim bastante). Tanto que sem a ajuda de Melissa eu não teria passado dos cinco primeiros degraus._

– _Lily – Melissa me chamou antes que eu entrasse no banheiro. – James gosta de você._

_Quase cai para trás quando ouvi isso. _

– _De onde você tirou isso? – perguntei exasperada._

– _O jeito que ele te olha – Melissa disse, após uma breve pausa. – E a cara dele quando percebeu que você ficou balançada por causa do Remus. _

– _Eu não fiquei balançada por causa do Remus! – exclamei com convicção. – James sente gratidão! Apenas isso! E, eu estou realmente cansada para discutir qualquer coisa que seja!!_

Mas depois disso, Melissa simplesmente não me deixou em paz. Ela enfiou naquela cabeça oca que James gosta de mim, e muito mais do que como um amigo.

No começo eu ainda tentava convencê-la de que ela estava ficando louca, depois discutíamos seriamente sobre o assunto, até que eu cansei e passei a responder com o mínimo de palavras possíveis.

Caminhamos, em silêncio, até o campo de futebol da escola. Havia um verdadeiro 'auê' por causa daquele jogo. As meninas pareciam que iam desmaiar a qualquer segundo, e os caras estavam animados para um bom jogo.

– Eu não entendo a razão de tanta comoção por causa de um jogo de futebol! – resmunguei irritada.

– Ah, Lily – Melissa balançou levemente a cabeça. – Em dias como hoje, a escola é aberta para visitantes e tal. Vem gente até de Londres para assistir aos jogos.

Eu ia retrucar, mas Remus e Peter haviam chegado (causando um burburinho entre as garotas da arquibancada).

– Podemos ficar aqui? – Remus perguntou com um sorriso.

– Faça o que quiser, Remus – Melissa respondeu sem encará-lo.

– Mel... – murmurei em um tom de repreensão. Não por ela ter aceitado que eles ficassem conosco durante o jogo, mas pelo modo como ela falou com o irmão.

– Melissa – Remus a chamou, em um tom bem sério. – Será que não pode tentar facilitar as coisas? Será que não percebe que estou tentando melhorar nossa relação.

– Você sabe perfeitamente que nossa relação nunca poderá ser melhor! – Melissa disse, e notei uma certa amargura em sua voz. – Não sei o que você quer, mas o conheço bem para saber que daqui a pouco você estará me chamando de 'bastada' para baixo.

– Melissa! – exclamei, antes que Remus tivesse alguma chance de retrucar e aquilo se tornasse uma bola de neve que culminaria em uma discussão entre os dois. – Pode ficar aqui conosco, Remus – falei com um sorriso. – Pelo menos alguém para nos explicar aqueles malditos impedimentos.

Para meu alivio, Remus apenas riu e ocupou o lugar vazio ao meu lado. Peter disse que iria procurar alguma coisa para comer, e logo sumiu.

Remus começou a explicar as tais regras do impedimento. Eu ouvia com metade da minha atenção.

Com ele ali do meu lado, conversando tranquilamente, quase como se fossemos amigos (com certeza ele estava querendo agradar Melissa já que eu era a melhor amiga dela), eu percebi com mais certeza ainda que eu não sentia nada por ele, a não ser admiração pelo grande baixista que ele era.

– Não é tão complicado assim entender – ele disse, finalizando a explicação.

– Pode explicar quantas vezes for – sorri gentilmente. – Mas não vou conseguir entender mesmo assim.

Ele riu dizendo que era um pouco complicado, mas nada tão difícil assim de aprender.

Eu ainda estava distraía com o que ele falava quando os times entraram em campo.

Foi uma gritaria tão grande que passou a ser impossível ouvir o que Remus dizia.

As pessoas das arquibancadas aplaudiram de pé a entrada dos times em campo.

Todos pareciam estar muito animados por ser o primeiro jogo da temporada.

James vinha a frente do time de Gryffindor, com a braceira de capitão. Sorri para ele, mas por algum motivo ele não ficou muito feliz em me ver.

Que coisa! Eu ia até lá só porque havia prometido a ele que iria e quando ele me vê, faz é amarrar a cara! Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça dele! E Melissa ainda diz que ele gosta de mim. Só na imaginação dela!!

O jogo começou meio truncado. Nenhuma grande chance de nenhum dos lados. O meio de campo de Gryffindor parecia meio confuso, e não conseguiam fazer com que a bola chegasse ao ataque, causando várias reclamações por parte do capitão.

O primeiro tempo foi praticamente todo desse jeito. E grande parte do segundo também.

Os times também pareciam nervosos e cometiam muitas faltas. James mal conseguir dominar e bola e já era derrubado, até que sofreu uma entrada forte, dentro da área. Ele foi ao chão, levando um das mãos ao joelho. Sirius e outro rapaz que eu desconheço o nome se aproximaram, e provavelmente perguntaram se James estava em condições de voltar. O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade.

Marcado o pênalti a favor de Gryffindor, o próprio James se ofereceu para batê-lo e converteu para o time. Mas não comemorou, nem ficou com qualquer expressão de agrado no rosto, uma vez que, na queda, realmente havia se machucado e muito a perna.

Não sei como ele agüentou os quinze minutos que ainda haviam de jogo. Ele corria, fazia passes, e pedia a bola, como se estivesse tudo bem, mas todos podiam perceber que quando não estava participando efetivamente do jogo, James mancava. Ele ainda conseguiu dar o passe para o outro atacante de Gryffindor (que James fizera questão de escolher em um teste muito difícil e concorrido) fazer o segundo gol da casa.

Quando _Madame Hooch apitou indicando o final do jogo, respirei aliviada, e pensei em ir até o vestiário para esperar por James e saber se ele estava bem, mas o campo foi invadido pelos torcedores e eu o perdi de vista. _

– Isso não costuma acontecer – Remus comentou parecendo preocupado. – É melhor procurarmos James e Sirius, eles podem ter problemas se apareceram fãs desesperadas.

– A escola não deveria ser aberta para visitantes se isso pode acontecer – falei nervosa.

– Não podem mudar as tradições da escola só por nossa causa – Remus balançou levemente os ombros. – Além disso, como eu disse, não invadem o campo, eu não sei por que isso aconteceu hoje.

Encontramos Sirius cercado por algumas pessoas, mas estavam apenas pedindo autógrafos, e quando ele pediu – muito educadamente – para se retirar, deixaram que ele se afastasse sem problemas.

– É melhor nos separarmos – Sirius sugeriu quando vimos que havia gente demais e não obteríamos sucesso procurando juntos. – Mel, vai com a Lily. Eu e Remus procuramos pra lá.

– Será que ele está bem? – perguntei a Melissa, demonstrando preocupação.

– Está, Lily, não se preocupe – Melissa disse tentando me acalmar, e para minha felicidade não fez nenhuma piadinha sobre eu amá-lo tanto a ponto de morrer de preocupação por ele (ou algo do tipo).

Eu já estava pensando em ir pedir ajuda aos professores quando vi James. O campo começava a se esvaziar (enfim, haviam aparecido seguranças para tirar as pessoas estranhas da escola).

Ele estava de joelhos no gramado (bem afastado de todo mundo, tanto que não havia ninguém por perto dele), com as mãos sobre o abdômen e a cabeça baixa. Eu não teria o reconhecido se não fosse pelo cabelo revoltado.

– James – o chamei, e não pude deixar de sorrir, ao vê-lo, mas logo o sorriso se desfez quando percebi que ele não estava nada bem. – James!! – corri até ele. – O que houve? O que está doendo?

– Não é nada, Lily – James forçou-se a dizer, mas nem assim levantou a cabeça para me encarar.

– Como não é nada? – retruquei irritada.

– Liy, olha isso – Melissa disse com a voz trêmula enquanto apontava para uma poça de sangue por volta do Marauder.

– Céus! – exclamei, levando as mãos a boca. – James, o que foi isso? – e com um pouco de dificuldade consegui fazer com que ele tirasse as mãos de cima da barriga.

A blusa dele estava encharcada de sangue! E James estava muito pálido, parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

– Não vi o rosto... Da pessoa – James disse com dificuldade. – Ela estava com uma... Adaga. Não pude fazer nada para me defender... Fui... Pego de surpresa.

Aquilo tudo, de repente, fez sentido. Com certeza a pessoa que ferira James não estava sozinha. Aquela invasão do campo não foi ocasional. Quando um grupo invadiu o campo, as pessoas seguiram o exemplo.

– Tente ficar acordado, James – falei exasperada. – Melissa! Procure algum professor. James precisa ir imediatamente para a Ala hospitalar!

– 'Tá – Melissa murmurou assustada.

– James! – o chamei com veemência. – Converse comigo.

– O jogo foi muito ruim – ele resmungou contrariado. Por sorte, as pessoas estavam longe demais de nós e não pareciam perceber o que acontecia senão seria um verdadeiro caos.

– Vocês jogaram bem – falei imediatamente.

– Só está tentando me agradar – James respirou pesadamente.

– Como está sua perna? – perguntei preocupada. – Está doendo muito?

– Seu perfume... – James levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo, mas não chegou a me tocar porque a mão estava ensangüentada e iria me sujar, mas eu gostaria de ter sentido o toque. – É um ótimo amenizador para a dor.

– Não é hora de brincar, James – murmurei, e mesmo com aquela situação grave, não consegui evitar de corar.

– James! – ouvi alguém chamá-lo, e para meu desgosto, vi Sophie Shelley se aproximar. Quando ela viu o ferimento, correu até ele e o puxou para os seus braços. – O que essa louca fez com você? Eu sabia que ela só queria fama!

– Não foi a Lily – James disse em um murmúrio.

– James, fique acordado! – exclamei exasperada.

– Não! Pode dormir! – Sophie retrucou irritada, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, e cerrei levemente o punho tentando conter a vontade de acertar a mão na cara daquela intrometida. – Vai fazer passar a dor!

– É claro que não, sua idiota! – exclamei entre os dentes, e fingi não perceber o olhar de raiva que ela lançou. – Ele perdeu muito sangue!

Mas não adiantou dizer nada, pois James acabou perdendo a consciência devido a perda de sangue.

– James! James!! – o chamei, mas ele não respondia de jeito nenhum. E ele estava gelado!

Pareceu se passar uma eternidade até que Melissa voltasse, com o professor Dumbledore, a professora Minerva e mais professores que eu não conhecia, além de Remus, Sirius e Peter.

– Lily... – Melissa me puxou, mas eu nem ao menos senti o toque, estava em total estado de choque. – Ele vai ficar bem... – haviam trazido uma maca também, e logo James era levado em direção do castelo. Sophie gritava qualquer coisa sobre querer ficar com ele, mas eu não ouvia direito. – Por Deus! Você está tremendo, Lily! Precisa se acalmar.

– É verdade, Lily – Sirius disse, mas não senti muita confiança na voz dele. – James é forte. Vai sair logo dessa.

– Será que foi outro atentado? – Peter perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

– E você tem alguma dúvida disso, Wormtail? – Remus perguntou ironicamente. – É obvio que foi! E aproveitou a escola cheia para fazê-lo sangrar até morrer!

– Remus! – Melissa repreendeu o irmão pelo modo de falar. – Ele não vai morrer!

– Eu preciso... Preciso ir para a torre – murmurei, e Melissa precisou me apoiar para que não fosse de encontro do chão.

– O que você tem? Está pálida! – Remus perguntou preocupado.

– Muito sangue – respondi quase sem voz.

– Lily passa mal ao ver sangue – Melissa esclareceu. – Nem sei como agüentou ficar perto dele.

Voltamos para o castelo sem falar nada. Cada um ia perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o que acontecera.

Eu, pelo menos, tentava voltar ao respirar com normalidade, mas tudo parecia girar. Lembro-me da última vez que eu vi sangue, eu quase desmaiei por causa da queda de pressão que eu tive.

Quando chegamos ao salão comunal todos conversavam sobre o acontecido. Melissa, eu e os marauders ocupamos um lugar perto da janela, longe dos olhares curiosos.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius, Peter e Remus fossem para a Ala hospitalar para tentar ver o amigo, mas voltaram revoltados, pois Madame Pomfrey, a médica da escola, não os deixou entrar.

– Ela ao menos disse como ele está? – perguntei receosa.

– Fraco – Sirius respondeu. – O corte foi profundo. Ele precisou de uma transfusão, e precisa descansar. Isso foi minha culpa. Eu deveria ter ido atrás dele logo quando o jogo terminou.

– Não foi culpa de ninguém, Sirius – Melissa disse solidariamente. – Quem poderia imaginar que James seria atacado dentro da escola? E se há algum responsável, é a segurança da escola que deixou alguém passar com uma adaga!

Logo eles começaram uma discussão acirrada sobre de 'Quem era a culpa', mas eu não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

Se havia alguém culpado ali, era aquele assassino que não deixava James em paz! O que ele havia feito de tão errado assim para que aquele maníaco quisesse o matar? Ele já estava sofrendo o bastante com aquela doença maldita!

Passamos grande parte do dia na sala comunal, indo apenas para o salão principal para o almoço, mas eu estava com o estomago tão embrulhado que nem sequer cheguei perto da comida. Depois voltamos para a torre, e os marauders tentavam se distrair em uma partida de xadrez enquanto Melissa lia um livro (ou fingia ler) e eu estava encolhida no sofá. Era impossível se concentrar em alguma coisa sabendo que James estava naquela Ala Hospitalar.

– Eu vou dá uma volta – informei enquanto me levantava.

– Você vai se perder, Lily! – Melissa disse rapidamente. – Melhor eu ir junto.

– Não – recusei imediatamente. – Quero ficar sozinha.

– Mas... E se alguém de Slytherin tentar aplicar outro trote em você? – Melissa exclamou exasperada.

– Eu vou com ela – Remus disse, de repente, fazendo com todos olhassem para ele sem acreditar no que ouviram, inclusive eu.

– Não precisa... Eu... – tentei falar, mas Remus simplesmente me puxou pelo braço e me arrastou para fora do salão comunal.

Caminhamos em silêncio, e eu nem me atrevia a perguntar para onde estávamos indo. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar para ele. Quando estava com James era tão fácil. A conversa simplesmente fluía.

– Há essa hora a Madame Pomfrey está no salão principal – Remus começou, de repente. – Você pode entrar escondida para ver o James.

– O quê? – olhei para ele, confusa.

– Você queria ir ver o James, não é? – Remus perguntou sem se alterar. – E ia procurar a Ala Hospitalar sozinha. Mas pelo que eu já ouvi, você ia passar um tempão rodando por aí, e Madame Pomfrey voltaria e você não conseguiria entrar.

– Por que está me ajudando? – retruquei ainda sem entender bulhufas do que acontecia.

– James ficará feliz quando acordar e souber que você foi vê-lo, mesmo podendo perder pontos para a casa por entrar escondida na Ala Hospitalar – Remus balançou levemente os ombros. Eu não sabia dessa última parte de perder pontos, mas mesmo assim queria ver James sim. – E talvez assim ele tire aquela idéia absurda da cabeça.

– Idéia absurda? – perguntei curiosa.

– Que você gosta de mim – Remus disse com simplicidade, e senti o rosto entrar em ebulição. – É absurda, não é mesmo?

– Claro – falei sendo cem por cento sincera. – Eu admiro muito seu trabalho na banda, mas é só.

Remus sorriu, e não disse mais nada até chegarmos a Ala Hospitalar. Acho que se não fosse o karma de ser apaixonado pela própria irmã, Remus seria feliz. Mas por mais que ele sorrisse era possível ver uma sombra de sofrimento no olhar dele.

– Vou ficar esperando no final do corredor – Remus disse enquanto consultava o relógio. – Você tem exata meia hora antes que a médica volte. Se ela voltar antes eu vou tentar atrasá-la.

– Tudo bem – falei, e com a mão um pouco trêmula girei a maçaneta da porta.

A Ala Hospitalar era grande e confortável – na medida do possível já que se tratava de um mine hospital, incluindo aparelhagem de última geração. Parecia que James era o único paciente de Madame Pomfrey.

E lá estava ele, deitado na última cama, perto da janela.

Com cautela, me aproximei. Ele estava sem a blusa. O abdômen estava enfaixado, e havia uma agulha espetada no braço dele por onde ele estava recebendo soro. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, ocupei a cadeira ao lado da cama dele, e passei os dedos lentamente pelos cabelos dele.

Eu me sentia uma inútil! Queria fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

"_Música!"._

Antes eu pensava que só ouvia a música dos The Marauders por causa de Remus, mas pensando bem, sempre quando eu estava triste por alguma coisa, era a voz de James que me consolava, a voz dele que me confortava, a voz dele que me transmitia alguma paz e alegria.

Eu nunca fui uma boa cantora, mas como ele estava dormindo e não iria rir de mim, resolvi cantar. Dizem que as pessoas podem ouvir algumas coisas em seu sono, e com sorte James vai ouvir e pensar que foi apenas um sonho.

**I found myself today**

_Eu me achei hoje_

**Oh, I found myself and ran away**

_Eu me achei e fugi_

**Something pulled me back**

_Alguma coisa me trouxe de volta_

Comecei a cantar timidamente, quase que em um murmúrio. Eu havia me achado sim, havia, enfim, aceitado meus sentimentos. Eu amava James Potter. Tentei fugir disso, mas aquele atentado me fez perceber que se ele não estivesse por perto, minha vida não teria mais sentido.

Como eu pude me apaixonar tanto por alguém? E em tão pouco tempo? Talvez eu já o amasse há muito tempo, e nem me dera conta disso.

E não era o James Potter, o vocalista do The Marauders quem eu amava.

**Voice of reason I forgot I had**

_Voz da razão que eu esqueci que tinha_

**All I know is you're not here to say**

_Tudo que sei é que você não está aqui para dizer_

**What you always used to say**

_O que você sempre disse_

**But it's written in the sky tonight**

_Mas está escrito no céu esta noite_

E mesmo que ele não quisesse, eu iria ficar ao lado dele. Sendo a Lily chata e insistente. Ele teria que fazer aquela operação! Era melhor tê-lo sem voz, do que não tê-lo de forma alguma.

"_O que está pensando, Lily?",_ me repreendi rapidamente. _"Você nunca o teve"._

Mas eu não iria desistir de tentar ajudá-lo. Mesmo sem a permissão dele, eu estaria sempre ali, para olhar por ele.

**So I won't give up**

_Então eu não vou desistir_

**No, I won't break down**

_Não, não vou sucumbir_

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

_Quando você menos espera a vida da voltas_

**And I will be strong**

_E eu vou ser forte_

**Even if it all goes wrong**

_Mesmo que tudo dê errado_

**When I'm standing in the dark**

_Quando eu ficar no escuro_

**I'll still believe**

_Eu ainda vou acreditar_

**Someone's watching over me**

_Alguém está olhando por mim_

E era porque ele o James Potter que me fazia rir, que me falava as verdades que eu não queria ouvir, que acreditava em mim.

O James Potter que eu amava.

E se ele acreditava em mim, eu também teria que acreditar. Ter que ser mais corajosa, como ele dissera. Ajudá-lo. E agüentar o que fosse para ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse apenas como uma fã, ou como uma amiga.

**It doesn't matter what people say**

_Não importa o que as pessoas dizem_

**It doesn't matter how long it takes**

_Não importa quanto tempo isso leva_

**Believe in yourself**

_Acredite em você mesmo_

**And you'll fly high**

_E você vai voar alto_

**And it only matters how true you are**

_E só importa o quão verdadeiro você é_

**Be true to yourself**

_Confie em você mesmo_

**And follow your heart**

_E siga seu coração_

Parei de cantar, e olhei para o rosto adormecido de James.

E fiz o que meu coração dizia.

Aproximei-me mais dele, e sem pensar muito, rocei meus lábios levemente nos dele.

**Olá!**

**Mais um capítulo saindo do forno! rsrs**

**Eu gostei bastante dele (não sei se é porque adoro ver o James sofrer ou se porque ele apareceu sem camisa rsrs).**

**Enfim, a Lily cantou nesse capítulo! A música tem uma letra bem triste mesmo, e eu sempre imaginei que ela pudesse cantá-la para o James (com ele acordado para ouvir, mas não deu xDD). A música é '**_Someones watching over me' _**da '**_Hilary Duff' _**(do filme**_ Raise Your Voice _**– coloquei a cena do filme em que ela canta a música no meu perfil porque não achei nenhum vídeo dela cantando a música ao vivo).**

**E o Remus foi legal com a Lily nesse capítulo! Mas não há nenhuma chance de recaída. Ela tá totalmente na do James agora. **

**Passamos dos 200 reviews! Autora muito feliz!!**

**Obrigada a **_Maria Lua, Doidinha Prongs, Mila Potter Evans, Miss Moony, De Weasley, Thaty, Thelma, Musette Fujiwara, Miyavi Kikumaru, Kakau C., Virgin Potter, Lika Slytherin, PituxaVip13, Pattt, banny, L. Fernii, ceelah, Blackforever, me, Ana Carolina, Monica, Dai, Paty, Mandy, Estrela e Belatriz Lupin_ **pelas reviews.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	12. Eu choro por você

**Capítulo 12 – Eu choro por você **

Afastei-me rapidamente levando as mãos à boca.

O que eu pensava que estava fazendo? Roubando um beijo de James daquele jeito! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Tudo bem que ele roubou um beijo meu, e um beijo bem importante para mim já que foi o meu primeiro beijo, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

Suspirei enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. James estava realmente fraco, pálido e com certeza precisava descansar, mas estava vivo e com certeza iria se recuperar.

Isso bastava para que eu me tranqüilizasse naquele momento.

Levei minha mão ao rosto dele, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, ouvi um barulho vindo da de entrada da Ala Hospitalar. Sem pensar muito, me enfiei embaixo da cama. Ouvi passos até o final da Ala, e vi um par de sapatos brancos parar ao lado da cama de James. Supus que se tratasse da médica, mas não me atrevi a conferir.

Poucos minutos depois – que para mim pareceram horas sem fim – ela se afastou e sumiu em uma das várias entradas da sala. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, sai debaixo da cama, dei mais uma olhada em James e sai rapidamente do lugar.

– Pensei que tivesse sido pega por Madame Pomfrey – Remus disse parecendo estar sinceramente preocupado.

– Eu me escondi embaixo da cama – falei fazendo um leve gesto com a mão. – Estava escuro, ela não me viu.

– E como James está? – Remus perguntou enquanto indicava o caminho pelo qual iramos voltar.

– Do mesmo jeito – murmurei sem conter um suspiro de preocupação. – Nem sequer se moveu no tempo em que eu estive lá.

– Ele vai se recuperar – Remus disse com convicção. – O que me preocupa são esses ataques sem motivo! James nunca fez mau algum a ninguém!

Fiquei quieta.

Isso também me preocupava. E aquela maldita doença que James teimava em não cuidar também.

Quando chegamos ao salão comunal voltamos a ocupar os lugares perto de Mel, Sirius e Peter. Pouco tempo depois Melissa me intimou para ir jantar, aleguei estar sem fome, mas ela praticamente me arrastou enquanto dizia que de doente já bastava James, e que não precisávamos de mais ninguém na Al Hospitalar.

Mas foi o bastante para que Sirius soltasse uma pérola do tipo: "Owww! Será que se a gente se fingir de doentes, Madame Pomfrey nos deixaria entrar para ver o Prongs?".

Melissa imediatamente girou os olhos os olhos e preferiu não responder. Eu, por minha vez, não consegui conter um riso ao ouvir aquela idéia absurda. Mas Sirius continuou achando que era o plano perfeito. Eu não duvidaria se ele aparecesse no dia seguinte cheio de 'pintinhas' vermelhas feitas com pinceis alegando estar com catapora.

Quando voltamos para o salão comunal, Peter não se demorou muito e Sirius saiu com o violão dizendo que ia tentar compor uma coisa que estava na sua cabeça. Aos poucos os alunos foram se retirando, até que restaram apenas eu, Mel e Remus.

– Eu vou para o dormitório – falei cansada. – Foi um dia longo. Preciso dormir um pouco – isso se eu conseguisse pregar os olhos.

– Também já vou – Melissa disse enquanto levantava, mas Remus a segurou levemente pela mão. – Daqui a pouco – acrescentou após lançar um olhar desconfiado para o rapaz.

Fingi subir as escadas, mas fiquei por ali para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Tirei os sapatos e dei um jeito de espiar. Eu sei que é uma TREMENDA falta de educação espiar a conversa alheia, mas aquela era a única forma de saber alguma coisa já que Melissa não contava nada.

– O que você quer? – Melissa perguntou secamente.

– Será que você não consegue falar comigo sem ser com dez pedras na mão? – Remus retrucou parecendo ansioso. – Querendo ou não, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que por questão de meses.

– Engraçado você dizer isso – Melissa exclamou em um tom de ironia. – Porque há uns dois meses atrás eu era a _rejeitada, _a _bastarda_...

– Pare de repetir o que eu disse! – Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. – Será que você não consegue entender que eu estava desesperado com a situação?

Os dois ficaram quietos. Melissa apertava as mãos levemente enquanto Remus andava de um lado para o outro do salão comunal.

– Eu não vou tornar a falar dos meus sentimentos, que lhe trouxeram tanto horror, como fariam para qualquer pessoa em nossa situação – Remus disse lentamente, parecendo escolher bem as palavras antes de pronunciá-las. – Mas eu estou disposto, Melissa, a te tratar como irmã e esquecer os momentos ruins que passamos.

Eu podia jurar conseguir ouvir a respiração lenta e descompassada do baixista dos _The __Marauders_ enquanto ele esperava por alguma manifestação da irmã.

– Você acha mesmo que vou conseguir simplesmente ignorar tudo, _Lupin_? – Melissa disse, por fim. – Eu fui humilhada por você... Diversas vezes... E depois você ainda alegou ter sido por amor e me beijou a força! E... Você nem ao menos pediu desculpa – ela disse visivelmente afetada com tudo aquilo. – Não pensou nem um pouco em como eu me sentiria...

– Melissa... – Remus fez o movimento de que iria se aproximar, mas a garota imediatamente se afastou.

– Não me toque! – ela exclamou exasperada. – Eu _nunca _vou conseguir perdoar você, Remus! Eu tentei de todas as formas me aproximar de você, mas só o que eu recebi foram patadas e xingamentos! Eu não sou de aço! E cansei disso tudo.

– Estou tentando mudar, Melissa! – Remus retrucou irritado. – Será que não percebe isso?

– Tarde demais – Melissa respondeu quase sem voz. – Eu falo com você por causa dos outros Marauders, mas não consigo nem ser sua colega. Para mim você não é nada.

Eu estava a ponto de fazer uma bobagem e intervir na discussão dos dois. Melissa estava sendo muito dura! Remus estava tentando sim melhorar!

Todos haviam percebido isso.

E por causa dela!!

Ele havia errado sim, mas Melissa deveria virar a página e tentar começar outra vez.

Porém, eu não pude fazer nada, pois ouvi os passos de Melissa indo pesadamente até a escada. Tive que ser rápida, e correr escada acima tentando não fazer barulho. Abri a porta do quarto com cuidado para não acordar nenhuma das meninas, e me enfiei embaixo do cobertor.

Melissa entrou segundos depois. Encostou a cabeça na porta, e suspirou pesadamente. Depois caiu na cama e pude ouvi-la chorar baixinho até adormecer.

* * *

– O que raios é isso? – exclamei ao ver a enorme (e quando eu digo enorme – leia-se: quilométrica!) fila do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar.

– Uma fila de fãs preocupadas, oras – Sirius respondeu balançando os ombros despreocupadamente.

– Como vocês agüentam isso? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar que todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali para tentar ver James.

– São nossos fãs, Lily – Sirius disse com tranqüilidade. – Sem eles não seriamos nada hoje. Continuaríamos como uma bandinha de fundo de garagem.

– Uma vez James me disse que não gosta tanto assim dessa fama toda – falei, sem saber ao certo se deveria dizer tal coisa a Sirius, mas eles eram os melhores amigos e com certeza James já comentara isso antes.

– Ele não gosta é de não saber quem quer estar perto dele pelo que ele é – Sirius disse e percebi o olhar de curiosidade que ele lançou para cima de mim.

Provavelmente estava pensando como James havia falado tanto da sua vida pessoal para uma estranha que poderia muito bem correr para uma revista de fofocas e vender todo o material por um preço alto. Ah! Se ele soubesse que eu sabia o maior segredo de James! O que ele mantinha guardado a sete chaves.

– Mas James ama cantar – Sirius concluiu. – Mais que qualquer outra coisa. Ele não agüentaria ficar longe dos palcos.

Tremi. Mais uma vez passou pela minha cabeça a possibilidade de contar sobre a doença de James. Talvez com a ajuda do melhor amigo dele fosse mais fácil convencê-lo a fazer a operação, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que era muito arriscado falar aquilo para quem quer que fosse.

Quando me dei conta Sirius já passava entre as pessoas, causando um grande alvoroço.

– Podem deixar que eu entrego todos os presente – ele dizia, sorrindo, enquanto passava. – Entendam que não vai ser possível que James receba a visita de todos, ele precisa descansar, mas os presentes serão entregues!

Demorou um pouco até que Sirius conseguisse receber os presentes (ele colocou todos os presentes dentro de uma caixa enorme que já estava na porta da Ala Hospitalar), e as pessoas se dispersassem.

– Pronto, Pompy – Sirius enfiando a cabeça para dentro da sala, sem nem ao menos bater na porta. – Já tirei a multidão da frente da sua preciosa Ala Hospitalar! Agora posso entrar para ver o James?

Madame Pomfrey não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o apelido e muito menos estava feliz com a intrusão no seu precioso território, mas simplesmente girou os olhos e nos deixou entrar.

– Isso é um bom sinal – Sirius sorriu. – James deve estar melhor.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele avançou até a última cama onde James estava e que estava sendo protegida por um biombo, mas eu segui até lá em passos tímidos. Tinha medo de como iria encontrá-lo (mesmo com toda aquela confiança de Sirius de que James já deveria estar melhor).

– E aí, cara? – ouvi Sirius exclamar com muito entusiasmo. – Tem uma caixa enorme com presentes para você. Depois eu peço para carregarem-na para dentro. Você 'tá legal?

– Eu sou James Potter, Pads – não contive um suspiro de alivio ao ouvir a voz de James, quase em um sussurro, mas mesmo assim em um tom totalmente decidido. – Um furinho de nada não vai me matar.

– Não foi um 'furinho'! – Sirius exclamou aborrecido.

– Onde estão os outros? – James perguntou confuso, provavelmente achando melhor mudar de assunto para não brigar com o amigo.

– Ah, Remus está de bode lá no quarto – Sirius balançou levemente os ombros. – Acho que brigou com a Mel para variar, ela também não quis sair do quarto. E Peter está por aí.

– E a Lily? – James tornou a perguntar.

– Ora! – Sirius exclamou emburrado, e poucos segundos depois apareceu para me puxar. – É feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros escondida, ruivinha! Apareça logo de uma vez e dê um 'Oi' para o Prongs!

– Não estava ouvindo escondida! – me defendi. – Eu apenas estava com um pouco de... medo.

– Não foi isso que eu falei para você dizer! – Sirius exclamou, fingindo não ter ouvido o que eu disse.

– Oi, James – falei um pouco contrariada, mas logo relaxei ao receber um sorriso como resposta.

– Agora – mas Sirius fazia questão de 'quebrar' o 'clima'. – Estava com medo de quer?

– De como encontraria o James, é claro! – girei os olhos enquanto respondia.

– Ah, vaso ruim não quebra – Sirius balançou os ombros. E recebeu um sonoro 'Sirius' tanto por minha parte como de James. – Melhor eu ir procurar alguém para carregar esses presentes antes que eu seja espancado aqui – e saiu rapidinho, mas eu tive a leve impressão de que ele queria me deixar sozinha com James.

– Madame Pomfrey estava quase enlouquecendo aqui por causa da multidão aí na porta – James disse, após breves segundos de silêncio.

– Eu não sei como ela não colocou todo mundo pra correr – falei com um leve sorriso.

James, realmente, parecia bem melhor. Estava mais corado, e não parecia sentir muita dor. E eu bem que tentei controlar, mas não pude deixar de lamentar por ele estar COM uma camisa hoje.

Lily Evans! Quando você se tornou tão pervertida? O cara está convalescendo na cama e você pensando em como queria que ele estivesse sem camisa?

– Você nos deu um grande susto – murmurei fazendo com que ele me fitasse. – Passamos o dia todo preocupados e Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou visitá-lo de jeito nenhum.

– Papoula é muito exagerada – James sorriu levemente, e imaginei que a médica não devia gostar nada, nada da intimidade com a qual os _Marauders _a tratavam. – Mas eu passei o tempo todo dormindo, sabe. Foi até melhor porque assim eu não sentia essa dor incomoda.

– Então você deveria dormir mais! – exclamei preocupada e ele fez uma careta.

– Não agüento mais ficar aqui e vou ter que ficar de observação e blá, blá, blá – ele resmungou emburrado. – Se bem que... – começou a dizer, mas parou abruptamente.

– O quê? – perguntei curiosa.

– Eu sonhei com você – ele disse, sem cerimônia alguma, e com certeza eu fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos.

– Co... Comigo? – tentei falar, mas só o que conseguir foi gaguejar.

– Sim – James sorriu. – Você conseguiu entrar aqui na Ala Hospitalar escondida e cantou para mim.

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir isso.

Socorro! Ele me escutou!! E pensa que foi apenas um sonho!!

– Bem que você poderia tornar o meu sonho realidade – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – No meu sonho você tinha uma voz muito bonita.

– Pois foi só sonho mesmo! – falei em tom de descaso. – Porque eu canto muito mal!

– Duvido! – James disse desafiador. – Você tem uma bela voz. Aposto que desafina um pouco, mas nada que seja muito grave.

– Eu não vou cantar, James! – falei decidida e percebi que ele perdeu um pouco o brilho no olhar. E me senti subitamente mal por fazê-lo ficar triste. – Eu... Tenho vergonha.

– Eu canto com você – James disse enquanto segurava a minha mão e o meu coração (muito obediente) resolveu acelerar e eu fiquei com um medo bobo de que James pudesse ouvir as batidas aceleradas.

– Não, James – retruquei firme em minha decisão. – Você precisa descansar. Não pode forçar a sua garganta.

– Não comece a tentar me falar daquela doença maldita! – James largou minhas mãos bruscamente.

– Eu apenas... Me preocupo com você, James – sussurrei, e não sei por qual razão meus olhos resolveram se encher de lágrimas. – Eu nem dormi direito essa noite... Você já estava machucado por causa do jogo, e ainda vem um maníaco doido e te esfaqueia... Eu...

'_Não agüentaria te perder!'_, pensei. É claro que eu não conseguiria falar isso. Era praticamente uma declaração, e eu tinha medo de ser rejeitada.

Não agüentei mais, levei as mãos ao rosto e comecei a chorar. Não queria fazer isso nada frente dele, mas não consegui suportar toda aquela dor que estava acumulada em meu peito. Como eu podia amá-lo tanto? A ponto de sentir que minha vida não teria sentido sem ele? Eu nunca me imaginei pensando em coisas tão piegas, mas era verdade.

– Por que está chorando, Lily? – James perguntou exasperado.

– Você não chora – murmurei entre soluços. – Então eu choro por você.

– Desculpe-me – James disse, de repente, tornando a segurar as minhas mãos. – Eu não queria te fazer chorar, Lily.

Mesmo com ele dizendo isso, eu não consegui parar de chorar, e demorou um pouco para que eu conseguisse me acalmar. James me deixou chorar, e não falou mais nada. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que se passava pela cabeça dele, mas com certeza deveria ser algo sobre eu não merecer estar em Gryffindor já que era tão medrosa e chorona.

– Eu estou bem mesmo, Lily – James disse, por fim, quando eu consegui me acalmar. – Daqui a pouco posso voltar à ativa. Ah, eu ia te perguntar uma coisa, mas com essa confusão toda não tive tempo de conversar com você sobre o assunto. Você sabe que vai acontecer uma festa Halloween... Eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo. Vai ser só no final do mês, eu já vou estar totalmente recuperado e...

– Aceito – murmurei sem pensar muito sobre a possibilidade de ser linchada pela Sophie.

James, pelo jeito, pareceu ter pensado que eu iria opor mais resistência para aceitar e apenas arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

– Quando eu sair daqui então combinamos tudo direito – James disse entusiasmado. – Vai haver uma visita a Hosgmeade no próximo final de semana aí podemos comprar nossas fantasias... Ah, tenho que ir visitar a Mary, ela deve estar furiosa porque eu ainda não fui.

– Quem é essa 'Mary'? – perguntei tentando não parecer enciumada. Que direito eu tinha de sentir ciúmes? – Você fala muito nela.

– É minha avó – James disse, e eu senti o queixo cair. – Ela não gosta que eu a chame de 'vovó', diz que se sente uma velha, e eu acabei me acostumando a chamá-la de Mary. Você vai gostar de conhecê-la.

– Senhorita Evans! – a voz autoritária de Madam Pomfrey exclamou atrás de mim fazendo com que eu levasse um susto. – Já chega de visita!

– Mas, Papoula, querida... – James começou a reclamar, mas parou no meio da frase por causa do olhar que a médica lhe lançou. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pelo menos nos deixe a sós para nos despedirmos.

– Ela é bem durona – falei abafando o riso.

– Ela vai é me matar com essa comida horrível, isso sim – James fez uma careta, e não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Se cuida, James – falei e inclinei-me um pouco, e para total surpresa dele, dei um leve beijo na bochecha do _Marauder. _Percebi que ele ficou um pouco tenso com o toque.

– Pode deixar – ele disse após se recompor. – Afinal, eu prometi estar cem por cento para a festa!

– Sim, você prometeu – sorri. – E irei cobrar. Pode ter certeza de que eu vou querer dançar até minhas pernas não me agüentarem mais!

– Assim você fica melhor – James disse antes que eu me afastasse. – Sorrindo – acrescentou, diante da minha expressão de confusão.

E, mais uma vez, não consegui evitar que meu rosto ficasse em brasas.

– Até logo, James – murmurei um pouco abalada antes de sair.

Como resposta? Recebi apenas mais um daqueles sorrisos que me faziam perder o chão.

**Olá!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Eu até que atualizei rápido dessa vez xD O capítulo foi meio parado, mas eu gostei. Lily e James cada vez mais próximos. **

**Como minhas aulas começaram, vou ficar meio sem tempo, mas deixem os comentários, porque isso sempre me anima e eu uso o tempo livre para escrever (e não para dormir, como costumo fazer xD).**

_Belatriz Lupin__: Um pouco de Remus e Melissa nesse capítulo, e a Melissa foi bem má com ele._

_Thaty__: Continuado xD_

_PituxaVip13: Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. E o James ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho (autora do mau)._

_De Weasley__: Capítulo menos triste dessa vez._

_Blackforever__: Vou deixar sua pergunta sobre o parentesco do Remus e da Melissa no ar xDD E o James... Bem, ele ainda vai aproveitar outros beijos. _

_Doidinha Prongs__: Obrigada!_

_Maria Lua__: Bom, só vai dá pra saber o que o James tá pensando sobre tudo isso quando ele resolver narrar um capítulo xD _

_Ana Carolina: Tenho o mesmo problema! E sempre fico roendo as unhas até as atualizações. Espero ter sido rápida. _

_Virgin Potter__: Sim! __A Lily está realmente gostando do James, o problema vai ser confessar isso a ele. Será que rola na festa?_

_Pattt__: O Remus está tentando ser legal, mas não sei se depois desse fora da Mel, ele vai conseguir continuar do mesmo jeito. _

_Miss Moony: Sim, sim, eu também adorei escrever o capítulo passado por tudo que você listou na review xD E você acabou não acertando, a própria Lily se afastou do James. E ele pensa que foi um sonho! Será que ele lembra do beijo também?_

_jaini__: Eu nunca li o livro, mas já ouvi muitos comentários positivos sobre esse livro. E quanto ao que o James sente... Logo, logo ele vai narrar um capítulo aí vc descobre isso. _

_Leli Potter__: Obrigada!!_

_Lika Slytherin__: É, o James não acordou. Eu fui um pouco má com ele. Na próxima vez deixo ele aproveitar o beijo direito. _

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: Eu não coloquei aquele ataque no primeiro capítulo para nada (ou só para a Lily conhecer o James xD), eles tem um autor e que ainda vai aprontar. _

_Tahh Halliwell__: Valeu!!_

_Musette Fujiwara__: Eu também adoro o James ciumento! E homem apaixonado além de ciumento fica cego! Nem se deu conta do que a Lily sente por ele. _

_Naa Potter__: Melhorar? Bem... xD! O que posso dizer é que quero um final feliz para o fic._

_Bel Black__: Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Acho que o James age muito maduro às vezes e é completamente imaturo em outras (como em relação a operação), mas talvez ele só esteja com medo. _

_Nane: Obrigada!!_

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	13. Segunda sogra

**Capítulo 13 – Segunda sogra**

Eu tinha um problema.

E não era _qualquer problema_.

Primeiro, eu havia aceito ir a festa de Halloween da escola com James Potter, um dos caras mais populares de Hogwarts e a noticia se espalhou feito rastilho de pólvora e eu já estava sendo alvo de olhares nada gentis das minhas 'colegas' de escola.

Segundo, e talvez mais preocupante no momento, eu não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma fantasia! E isso era realmente preocupante porque se eu não arrumasse uma fantasia, teria que dizer a James que não poderia ir com ele, claro que ele iria querer saber o motivo e eu não queria ter que dizer que era porque a garota que ele escolhera para ir ao baile era uma pé rapada que não tinha onde cair morta.

E eu não queria ter que fazer isso. Eu realmente queria ir naquele baile com ele. Seria a primeira vez que eu iria participar de uma festa daquele tipo... E seria uma ótima oportunidade para dizer a James o que sinto por ele.

É. Eu estava decidida! Iria dizer a James Potter o quanto eu o amava. Provavelmente ele iria dizer que eu havia enlouquecido e que na verdade eu amava o Remus – infelizmente James continuava com a idéia fixa de que eu gostava do baixista dos _The __Marauders._

Eu tinha medo de perder aquela amizade ainda frágil que existia entre nós. Mas eu não estava mais agüentando guardar aquele sentimento. E, talvez, ao saber que eu o amava, e que queria viver com ele pelo resto da minha vida, ele resolvesse lutar contra a doença.

– Você pode ir de Gata Borralheira – Melissa sugeriu em um tom displicente.

– Muito obrigada pela sugestão, Melissa – resmunguei e girei os olhos. – Você não entende a gravidade da situação.

– Você que deveria engolir esse seu orgulho bobo e me deixar comprar uma fantasia para você – Melissa retrucou demonstrando irritação.

– Não é orgulho bobo, Mel – respondi no mesmo tom. – Eu já tive que aceitar o uniforme da escola...

– É orgulho bobo sim! – Melissa exclamou enquanto cruzava os braços. – Eu sou sua amiga! E amigos sempre estão aqui para ajudar! Mas você é orgulhosa demais para aceitar o que quer que seja.

– Você tem que entender, Mel, que eu me sinto um pouco mal por ficar abusando da sua boa vontade – falei, e percebi que ela queria retrucar, mas provavelmente ficou quieta porque sabia que acabaríamos brigando. – Você já decidiu com qual fantasia vai? – perguntei animada, para amenizar o clima.

– Eu não vou – Melissa respondeu balançando os ombros.

– Como assim? – falei exasperada. – Vai ser nossa primeira em Hogwarts! Você não pode me deixar sozinha, Melissa Astin!

– Você vai estar muito bem acompanhada pelo James, Lily – Melisa RIU. Era demais para os meus pobres nervos agüentarem.

– Você vai ser culpada se eu for assassinada pelos olhares que vão lançar para mim quando eu aparecer com James! – fiz drama, mas Melissa apenas riu mais.

– Sinto muito em lhe informar que eu não sirvo de escudo – ela disse com bom humor.

– Não é brincadeira! – choraminguei. – Você foi convidada por vários garotos que eu sei!

– E recusei todos os convites – Melissa disse tranqüila.

– Porque é boba! – estirei a língua para ela, o que fez com que Melissa girasse os olhos enquanto resmungava um 'Criança!'. – Ou vai ver o convite que você queria não veio.

– O quê? – Melissa perguntou confusa.

Mordi levemente o lábio inferior.

– Você promete que não vai gritar comigo se eu disser uma coisa? – perguntei um pouco hesitante.

– Você sabe que eu não gritaria com você, Lily – Melissa disse demonstrando desconfiança.

– Bem, você acabou de dizer que amigos sempre estão ali para ajudar, e eu ficaria feliz se você me deixasse ajudar você um pouco – falei meu discurso muito lentamente, deixando Melissa ainda mais curiosa com aquele papo sem eira nem beira. – Eu sei a verdade. E queria que você desabafasse comigo porque uma hora ou outra você vai acabar explodindo com tantos sentimentos acumulados.

– Do que está falando, Lily? – Melissa perguntou, e percebi que ela ficou um pouco pálida.

– Eu sei que...

Não pude terminar minha frase porque Joanne Bennet, uma das nossas companheiras de dormitório, apareceu surtando porque a fantasia que tinha escolhido não ia combinar com a do namorado dela.

Girei os olhos.

Umas com tanto, e outras com tão pouco. Eu nem sabia como James ia, ele não era meu namorado e eu não tinha fantasia. Então, eu não podia surtar por nenhuma das coisas pelas quais ela estava quase enlouquecendo.

– Vou deixá-las aí resolvendo esse terrível problema – falei tentando não ser irônica.

Passei pelo salão comunal que estava praticamente vazio. Praticamente todos já estavam esperando a liberação dos portões para poderem ir para o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Eu tinha a permissão assinada pela minha mãe para ir, mas não estava com muita vontade de deixar o castelo.

– Lily! – quase pulei de susto ao ouvir _alguém _me chamar. Uma voz muito conhecia, que eu conhecia muito bem e que me fazia estremecer, mesmo sem querer. – Ainda bem que te achei antes que você vá para Hogsmeade.

– E quem disse que eu vou, James? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

– É claro que vai! – James disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Apenas os excluídos vão ficar em Hogwarts hoje! – acrescentou começando o drama. Ele não podia ir. Já havia deixado a Ala Hospitalar, mas teve ordens expressas da médica para não deixar o castelo sob pena de suspensão do próximo jogo de futebol.

– Eu não vou – respondi sem qualquer emoção.

– Como assim não vai? – James exclamou parecendo revoltado.

– Não estou a fim, James – falei enquanto balançava levemente os ombros.

– Ah, mas a senhorita vai sim – James disse enfaticamente.

– E como pensa em me obrigar, _papai_? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

– Eu não obrigar você a ir, Lily – James retrucou com tranqüilidade. – Mas é uma perda de tempo ficar aqui. Hogsmeade é um lugar incrível. Parece uma cidadezinha do século passado, sabe? Pena que tão poucos turistas que vem a Grã-Bretanha se dêem o trabalho de despencar até aqui para conhecê-la. Além disso, preciso de um favor...

– Estava demorando – falei em um resmungo.

– Preciso que leve essa carta para Mary – James disse enquanto estendia o envelope.

– Eu não vou aparecer na casa da sua avó do nada! – exclamei.

– Não vai ser do 'nada' – James riu um pouco. – Eu avisei a ela que você vai. Liguei para ela ontem, ouvi um sermão de meia hora porque ela diz que palavras voam com o vento e precisa receber noticias minhas por escrito pelo menos uma vez por mês. Já que você vai, pode entregar.

– Por que eu? – perguntei exasperada. – Por que não pediu ao Sirius ou ao Remus para fazer isso?

– Nossa! Quantos 'porquês'! – James riu ainda mais. – 'Tá com medo de uma senhora de quase setenta anos, Lily?

Estreitei os olhos e puxei o envelope com força.

– Não estou com medo! – falei entre os dentes.

– Está aprendendo o lema de Gryffindor! – James disse com um sorriso galante enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

– Por favor, _Potter_ – reclamei após bufar de irritação. – Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse seu tique nervoso!

– Não é tique – James se defendeu. – É charme.

– Pois comigo não funciona – retruquei girando os olhos. – Eu já vou indo. Vou avisar com Melissa que vou com ela. Já basta me perder nessa escola! Não quero ficar perdida em um vilarejo do tamanho de nada.

– Seria engraçado – James disse em um tom divertido, mas parou diante do meu olhar. – Mas é melhor você não ir sozinha mesmo não. O idiota do Malfoy pode tentar fazer alguma coisa e eu trancado aqui nesse castelo feito um prisioneiro!

– Eu não quero você se colocando em confusões por minha causa – falei enquanto, com a mão livre, segurava o rosto dele.

Percebi que James ficou um pouco sem jeito por causa do meu toque. Era cem por cento estranho ver James Potter sem jeito! Mas eu adorava saber que era capaz de fazer isso.

– Eu não vou ficar quieto vendo o Malfoy te tratar mal! – James disse com convicção, assim que recuperou a compostura.

– Não vamos discutir isso agora – falei após um suspiro. Eu admitia que era teimosa. Mas James era mil vezes pior do que eu e não admitia isso nem sob tortura! – Preciso ir procurar a Mel senão sua avó vai ficar sem carta – e sem dar chance de que ele retrucasse (provavelmente ele iria dizer que iríamos continuar falando sobre a minha segurança e acabaríamos brigando), me afastei, subindo as escadas do dormitório duas de uma vez.

Praticamente tive que arrastar Melissa para fora do quarto porque a Bennet continuava surtando por causa da tal fantasia.

– Fala sério! – reclamei enquanto puxava Melissa pelo braço. – Manda encomendar uma fantasia nova! É só usar o celular. Lembra que isso existe?

– Oh! – foi tudo que ouvi a garota exclamar antes de bater a porta do quarto com força.

– Credo! Bando de gente tonta! Parece que quanto mais dinheiro, menos neurônios! – exclamei emburrada, e Melissa, já acostumada com os meus comentários nada doces, apenas riu.

Ela não fez muitas perguntas sobre a minha mudança de decisão quanto ir a Hogsmeade. Talvez porque eu realmente fosse 'meio' de 'lua'. Sabe, em um momento eu digo que vou fazer isso, meio segundo depois desisto... E por aí vai.

O vilarejo de Hogmeade era realmente um lugar agradável. Realmente, como James mencionara, parecia que as pessoas haviam esquecido que já estavam século XX.

– Quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – Melissa perguntou de repente fazendo com que eu quase tropeçasse na neve. Estava frio pra burro e eu procurava me aquecer como podia com meu grosso casaco.

– 'Tá doida? Beber aqui? E se algum professor nos ver? – perguntei exasperada e recebi uma gargalhada como resposta.

– Não é alcoólica, Lily – Melissa disse ainda rindo um pouco. – Especialidade do Três Vassouras! Você tem que experimentar.

– Três Vassouras? – ergui levemente a sobrancelha. – Por que raios o nome do bar é esse?

– Dizem que esse era um vilarejo de bruxos – Melissa balançou levemente os ombros. – Sabe, vassouras que os bruxos usavam pra voar...

– Okay, já entendi – falei após girar os olhos. – Aonde fica o bar?

– No final da rua – Melissa apontou um prédio quase na esquina.

– Certo. Você me espera lá que eu preciso ir fazer uma coisa que James pediu – falei quase que em um murmúrio.

– O que? – Melissa perguntou curiosa.

– Ele pediu que eu entregue uma carta para a avó dele – respondi meio que a contra gosto, já sabendo que Melissa iria fazer piada sobre isso.

– Oh! – exclamou ela com um sorriso malicioso. – Ele já está te apresentando a família dele. Isso é um bom sinal.

– Não é nada disso! – exclamei sentindo o rosto arder. – Ele apenas pediu isso porque não pode sair do castelo.

– Sei – Melissa disse em um tom de 'Não acredito muito nisso'.

– Ai – murmurei me sentindo completamente sem jeito. – Não fique falando essas coisas. James era seu namorado!

– Disse bem... Ele _**ERA**_. Verbo no passado – Melissa balançou levemente os ombros. – Enfim, vou te levar até a casa da Mary, e depois volto para o Três Vassouras para te esperar. Ah, e só pra encerrar o assunto, o James beija maravilhosamente bem, então não perca tempo com esse lengalenga de 'Ele foi seu namorado'. Até porque eu já percebi que você esqueceu sua paixonite pelo Remus há tempos!

– MELISSA! – gritei ficando mais vermelha que os meus cabelos.

Ela apenas riu e fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse.

Depois de dez minutos de caminhada até a casa da avó de James. Melissa apenas me desejou um 'Boa sorte com a segunda sogra' e voltou pela mesma rua rindo bastante. Sério. Às vezes eu tenho ganas de esganá-la pelas piadas fora de hora!

Inspirei profundamente e em passos decididos atravessei o pequeno (e totalmente coberto de neve) jardim. Bati levemente na porta e esperei ansiosa por uma resposta, que não demorou a vir.

– Pronto! – uma senhora apareceu diante do portal, com um sorriso simpático. Ela não parecia realmente ter quase setenta anos. Muito pelo contrário. Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um tipo de 'Mamãe noel'.

– Desculpe-me, senhora Potter – falei totalmente sem jeito. – Eu sou Lily Evans e...

– Oh, eu sei quem você é! – ela me interrompeu em uma exclamação excitada. – A garota que pulou em cima do meu neto!

– Não foi bem assim – murmurei corando um pouco.

– Sim, sim, eu sei – ela balançou levemente a mão. – Você o salvou. E o ajudou outra vez na escola. Sempre que ele me liga fala muito em você.

Não respondi ao comentário. Na verdade, fiquei muito surpresa em saber que James falava sobre mim.

– Eu só vim trazer essa carta – falei enquanto estendia o envelope. – James ainda está de 'castigo' na escola por causa dos ferimentos.

– Ah, não, mas você não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessa de vir até aqui e não tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente comigo – a senhora exclamou enquanto desbloqueava a porta para me dar passagem.

– Eu não quero incomodar, senhora Potter – tentei declinar do convite, mas não tive como fugir quando ela me puxou para dentro da casa.

– Não é incomodo nenhum! Afinal, você é a heroína do meu neto! E antes de qualquer coisa, pare com essa história de 'Sra. Potter'. Chame-me apenas de Mary. Eu não sou velha, sabe – Mary disse em um tom severo.

– Desculpe – balbucie enquanto ocupava um lugar no espaçoso sofá. Ela apenas sorriu e se retirou dizendo que já voltava com o chocolate.

Fiquei observando a sala. Era tudo muito simples, mas bastante aconchegante. Eu podia até imaginar James naquela sala, deitado no tapete conversando com a avó. Ele falava dela com muito carinho.

Quando Mary voltou começou a conversar muito animadamente. Me perguntava como James estava (segundo ela, não dava pra confiar na própria palavra do _Marauder _sobre o estado de saúde dele porque ele mentia para não preocupá-la), falava sobre quando James era pequeno, sobre a relação dele com os pais e o irmão mais velho... Eu só sei que não demorou nem meia hora para eu me sentir totalmente a vontade e conversar com ela naturalmente.

Ela me contou também que ficou viúva ainda muito mais nova (com cinqüenta anos) e decidiu viajar pelo mundo para superar a dor da perda do marido, e conseguiu transformar a dor aos poucos em saudade.

Depois decidiu comprar uma casinha perto da escola de James porque assim poderia ficar sempre perto do seu neto favorito. E quando ele estava de férias, os dois iam para _Godric's_Hollow que é onde os pais de James moram.

– E o baile de Halloween? – Mary perguntou de repente. – James disse que a convidou! Está animada?

– Eu acho que não vou – respondi com a cabeça baixa.

– Por que não? – Mary retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Não sei se James comentou, mas a minha situação financeira não é como a dos outros alunos de Hogwarts – falei me sentindo um pouco constrangida por ter que falar aquilo. Eu poderia inventar alguma desculpa, mas se havia algo que minha mãe havia me ensinado era que mentira tinha pernas curtas e eu não poderia mentir para a Sra. Potter para sempre. – E eu não tenho uma fantasia.

– Ah, mas se é só esse o problema, eu posso ajudá-la! – Mary exclamou animada.

– Obrigada, mas eu não posso aceitar seu dinheiro, Mary – falei já pré supondo que ela iria oferecer dinheiro para comprar a fantasia.

– E quem disse que eu vou oferecer dinheiro? – Mary perguntou com um sorriso. Depois, sem dizer nada, ela levantou e sumiu pelo corredor. Eu fiquei sem entender absolutamente nada. Uns cinco minutos depois ela voltou com uma caixa.

– O que é isso? – perguntei confusa.

– Sua fantasia – Mary disse estendendo a caixa para mim. – Com certeza vai precisar de uns ajustes, mas pode cortar e arrumar o quanto quiser.

– Eu não posso aceitar! – exclamei, mas ela apenas colocou a caixa sobre as minhas pernas.

– É um presente! E você irá me retribuir ao favor fazendo James muito feliz nessa festa! – Mary falou bastante séria.

– Mas...

– Sem 'mas', mocinha! – foi tudo que Mary disse.

Depois encerrei a minha visita (claro que não sem antes prometer que iria voltar mais vezes), e voltei pela rua para encontrar com Melissa no Três Vassouras.

* * *

Enfim, o dia do tão esperado baile de Halloween havia chegado! Eu já estava totalmente recuperado dos meus ferimentos e poderia dançar com Lily a noite inteira (até me arrebentar de novo!).

Eu já estava pronto, andando de um lado para o outro do Salão Comunal. Como toda mulher, Lily estava demorando horrores para ficar pronta! Eu já estava a ponto de subir e arrastá-la daquele quarto. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber qual era a fantasia dela. Ela se recusou terminantemente a me contar o que era, assim como também não quis me dizer o que tanto conversou com a Mary (porque segundo a Melissa, Lily passou horas na casa da minha avó).

– E aí, senhor que não cresce nunca? – Sirius exclamou puxando o chapéu que fazia parte da minha fantasia de _Peter Pan_. – Esperando a sua Wendy?

– Não comece, Padfoot – retruquei mal humorado. – Nunca vi uma pessoa demorar tanto para se arrumar.

– Eu tentei entrar lá – Sirius disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Mas Melissa me chutou. Não consegui chantageá-la nem com a minha melhor carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Sirius estava fantasiado de cigano. Uma blusa bufante (que me fez rir muito quando vi), um colete preto com listras laranja e azuis, uma calça preta e um lenço na cabeça. E estava chamando atenção de pelo menos metade das garotas da sala. As outras estavam olhando para mim, é claro.

– Você vai com quem mesmo? – perguntei para mudar de assunto. Ficar falando na Lily me deixava ainda mais ansioso.

– Uma garota de Hufflepuff – ele balançou levemente a mão em sinal de impaciência. – Mas nem me pergunte quem é. Eu não me lembro o nome dela.

– Você não muda! – resmunguei após girar os olhos.

– Oras, eu não tive a sua sorte – Sirius reclamou. – Você já encontrou a sua ruivinha. Eu vou continuar procurando. Por falar na ruivinha – por que ele fazia tanta questão de ficar falando na Lily? – Vai se declarar pra ela hoje? Estou cansado desse zero a zero de vocês.

– Eu não vou me declarar pra ela – falei encolhendo os ombros. – Lily gosta do Remus, esqueceu?

– Desencana, cara! – Sirius exclamou demonstrando irritação. – Ela e Remus não têm nada haver. É tudo coisa da sua cabeça!! Se ela gostasse mesmo dele, ela não iria ao baile com você.

Não é verdade. Ela só ficou com pena de mim por causa da doença. Maldita hora em que eu deixei escapar sobre a doença. Agora tudo que ela faz ou diz, eu imagino ser por pena.

– Eu vou com ela apenas comigo amigo – falei por fim.

– Desisto – Sirius reclamou cruzando os braços. – Vou lá buscar a minha dama – acrescentou já se afastando de mim. – Te encontro lá no salão principal.

Aos poucos a sala comunal foi ficando vazio. Irritado, me larguei em uma das poltronas de frente para a escada, e perdi a noção do tempo em que fiquei sentado ali, procurando não pensar em nada.

– James! – até que ouvi a voz dela me chamar.

– Até que fim, Lily! Eu já estava quase indo te buscar e... – perdi a voz quando a vi no alto da escada.

Ela estava simplesmente magnífica.

Usava um tipo top preto com detalhes vermelhos (parecia mais um daqueles espartilhos que detalhava todas formas dela), uma saia curta demais para o pobre do meu coração, mas bem cheia indicando que havia mais panos por baixo, botas que iam até a metade da canela. Além disso, usava um chapéu pontudo vermelho. A maquiagem não era muito carregada, mas que realçava perfeitamente aqueles olhos verdes que me deixavam enfeitiçado.

Isso! Era exatamente isso. Ela era uma bruxa de verdade e resolvera mostrar sua verdadeira face. Porque só sendo uma bruxa para conseguir me deixar sem fala daquele jeito. Ela havia jogado um feitiço poderoso em cima de mim e que não tinha contra feitiço.

– James! – Lily falou de novo. – Planeta Terra chamando James Potter! – acrescentou em um tom de brincadeira.

– Você está linda – falei em um tom abobado, e percebi que ela corou com o elogio.

– Obrigada – Lily disse enquanto descia as escadas. – E desculpe a demora.

– Valeu a pena – respondi com um sorriso.

– Espero que sua avó não se importe por que ter cortado o vestido dela – Lily falou um pouco apreensiva.

– Minha avó? – repeti com confusão.

– Ela me deu a fantasia – Lily respondeu rapidamente. – Naquele dia em que eu fui ao vilarejo. Eu comentei que não tinha fantasia e que se não arrumasse não iria ao baile...

– O quê? Mas eu podia ter...

– Eu não queria que ninguém me desse dinheiro para comprar uma fantasia, James – Lily me interrompeu colocando os dedos dela levemente sobre os meus lábios. – Eu só aceitei o vestido porque sua avó insistiu. E quando eu vi, percebi que poderia fazer minha própria fantasia. Era um vestido, eu precisei cortá-lo quase inteiro. Assim eu não me senti mal por não ter dinheiro.

– Nunca me importei se você tem dinheiro ou não – falei segurando as mãos dela com força.

Lily apenas sorriu, e apertou levemente minhas mãos.

– Vamos? Eu prometi para a sua avó que iria deixá-lo muito feliz hoje! – Lily exclamou animada.

Apenas fiz um gesto com a cabeça concordando.

Eu não sabia o motivo, mas algo me dizia que aquela noite seria inesquecível.

**Olá! Tudo bem?**

**Eu não ia começar a parte da festa nesse capítulo, mas ia ser maldade terminar sem falar qual era a fantasia da Lily xDDD**

**Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a espera.**

_Blackforever__: O James está apaixonado. E uma pessoa apaixonada é meio lenta xDD Mas quem sabe, se o Remus contar sobre a visita da Lily, o James não soma o 2 com 2._

_Mrs. Violet__: Sim. Foi de FMA. Eu meio que saio colocando coisas que eu gosto de vários lugares no fic xD Tenho muitas influencias. _

_Luciana Fernandes: Eu acho que vai ser um pouco difícil para a Melissa perdoar o Remus. Ele vai ter que fazer muito mais do que pedir desculpas. E quanto a declaração do James ou da Lily xD Quem sabe não acontece no baile?_

_Cristal Evans__: Ler os 12 capítulos de uma vez? Oh coragem e força de vontade!! _

_Stra. Malfoy__: Eu também quero um James pra mim! Se você descobrir onde arrumar um, me avisa!! rsrs_

_Miss Moony: Não teve tanto Lily/James nesse capítulo. Mas vou compensar no próximo. E eu acho que qualquer pessoa reagiria como a Melissa reagiu. Só que o Remus não vai desistir tão fácil._

_Lika Slytherin__:Pegar mais leve com o Remus? Nah, depois do que ele fez merece sofrer um pouquinho, se gosta tanto da Mel como diz não devia ter destratado a pobre._

_Virgin Potter__: Eu não lhe deixei com o coração na mão dessa vez, né? Até comecei o baile!! _

_Bel Black__: O James vai ter que tomar jeito. Ele é imaturo em muitos sentidos. _

_Naa Potter__: Obrigada._

_PituxaVip13: A Lily jogou um feitiço no James pra ele ficar surpreso e com vergonha xDDD!_

_Maria Lua__: James e Lily cada vez mais próximos, mais chance de sair uma declaração, mesmo que seja sem querer (como a Lily quase falou). E o Remus... Acho que tá todo mundo com pena dele xD_

_Belatriz Lupin: Eu acho que ele mereceu sim. Mas agora a Melissa já descontou a raiva pra cima do Remus, então eles podem tentar conversar sem trocar farpas. _

_De Weasley__: Obrigada._

_L. Fernii__: Mas se só tiver coisas pra rir, o fic fica sem emoção. Vou tentar colocar mais cenas de humor, só não garanto muito que vou conseguir._

_Doidinha Prongs__: A festa pra valer é no próximo capítulo._

_Pattt__: Com certeza as fãs do James não gostaram, a Sophie ainda muito menos (não, eu não esqueci dela e pode ter certeza que tenho planos pra ela xD). _

_arthurcadarn_: _Obrigada._

_Estela: Eu demorei um pouco por causa das provas, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo._

_danda jabur__: Eu peguei o titulo emprestado da música da HM mesmo xDDD As frases da capa Tb são da música. E no próximo capítulo provavelmente tem música. _

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: Eu acho que a Melissa e o Remus sofrem demais xDD Tenho que dar um jeito nisso. É, eu tb me lembrei me lembrei do Mr. Darcy quando escrevi a cena (sou apaixonada por Orgulho e preconceito). E a pessoa tentando matar o James: Eu já sei quem é, mas lógico que não vou contar xD!_

_Beella P. Moony_: _Eu também gosto de When you look me in the eyes xD Minha irmã escuta tanto que eu acabei gostando da música também. Mas não imagino os __Marauders como os JB não. _

_Kakau C.__: Se o James tivesse acordado quando a Lily tava na enfermaria a cena perderia a graça. E o James vai narrar mais ainda xD_

_Lyh : Obrigada._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Quem sabe os sentimentos deles não levem o James a recuperação da doença? Afinal, se ele souber o quanto a Lily gosta dele, vai querer se curar, não acha?_

_Anne: Atualizada._

**Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Vocês sempre me incentivam muito!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	14. Vamos ser felizes juntos?

**Nota inicial da autora: Muita, muita, **_**muita **_**glicose! Diabéticos ou não, cuidado! xDD**

**Capítulo 14 – Vamos ser felizes juntos?**

Não pude evitar abrir ligeiramente a boca quando parei em frente a porta de entrada do salão principal. Estava lindo! Eu não tinha a menor idéia de quem havia feito aquela decoração, mas estava mais que perfeita: Velas 'flutuavam' no ar (como o teto era alto e estava meio escuro, a impressão que tínhamos era de que as velas realmente flutuavam), havia também uma enorme e convidativa pista de dança e várias mesas com inúmeras guloseimas.

– Gostou? – James perguntou do meu lado.

– Está lindo, James! – falei quase ofegando de tanta emoção. Minha primeira festa em Hogwarts! Para ser mais perfeita só faltava a Mel!

– Eu sei que sou lindo – James falou com falsa modéstia enquanto tirava o chapéu para poder bagunçar os cabelos.

– Não estou falando de você, seu energúmeno convencido! – exclamei e não pude deixar de rir com a expressão que ele fez. – Estou falando do salão principal! – acrescentei para não restar qualquer dúvida.

– Sem graça – James disse ainda torcendo o nariz.

Estremeci quando senti que ele deslizou a mão dele até a minha e a segurou com força.

– James, não sei se é uma boa idéia entrarmos aí de mãos dadas – falei em um sussurro.

– Por que não? – ele retrucou despreocupado.

– Eu temo pela minha integridade física – retruquei com ironia.

– Bobagem – James fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão livre. – O máximo que você vai receber vão ser alguns olhares mortais.

– Muito engraçado, _Potter_ – resmunguei entre os dentes. Eu já havia percebido que ele simplesmente odiava quando eu o chamava pelo sobrenome. – Já pensou que a Sophie pode ser uma psicopata?

– Deixa de bobagens e esquece a Shelley! – James bufou irritado enquanto me puxava. – Essa noite é _**nossa**_!

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir James falar daquele jeito. Parecia que ele estava planejando alguma coisa. Não. Ele não iria fazer nada naquela festa. Ele era doido, mas não a esse ponto.

Quando entramos, finalmente, no salão, percebi que metade dos olhares de voltaram para nós, e como eu temia, não eram olhares nada amigáveis. Apertei a mão de James com mais força indicando meu nervosismo, e ele apenas sorriu enquanto murmurava um: 'Não se preocupe'. Claro! Para ele era muito fácil falar.

Ainda com os passos vacilantes, me deixei guiar pelo salão até uma mesa onde Sirius estava com uma garota de Hufflepuff (fantasiada de fada) e Peter, sozinho – curtindo uma de vela – fantasiado de múmia.

– Oh, enfim a ruivinha resolver dar o ar da graça – Sirius disse em um tom de burla. – Cuidado, Prongs, senão você pode ter a sua bruxinha seqüestrada.

Não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, e olhei para James para pedir que ele me explicasse, mas desisti ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos dele.

Bem, se Sirius estava se referindo a possibilidade de haver outras pessoas no salão olhando para mim, eu deveria dizer que ele estava enganado... Eu não era bonita o suficiente para estar atraindo olhares de outros caras. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? – James perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que eu pudesse me sentar.

– Não – respondi e mordi levemente o lábio inferior. Percebi que James me fitou pelo canto do olho, e estremeci levemente. Dei graças aos céus por ele não ser capaz de ouvir meus batimentos cardíacos que no momento estavam totalmente alterados. – Eu... Gostaria de dançar – falei quase em um sussurro.

E não precisei repetir. James sorriu, mostrando aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos, e me puxou em direção da pista de dança.

Uma música agitada tocava, e claro, James era um excelente dançarino e se destacava entre as pessoas da pista de dança. Eu tentava acompanhá-lo, mas era James era tão... James!

Eu me sentia totalmente inferior a ele.

O que eu poderia ter de especial para que ele gostasse de mim? Ele era bonito, inteligente, famoso! E eu... Era apenas uma garotinha do interior que havia salvado a vida dele sem pensar nas conseqüências.

E eu tinha medo. Medo desse sentimento que a cada segundo ficava mais forte dentro de mim. Receio de não ser correspondida. Temor de perdê-lo por causa daquela doença maldita. Alarme de que a pessoa que estava tentando matá-lo acabasse conseguindo.

De repente, a música mudou para uma balada mais lenta, e corei ao perceber que teria que dançar junto a ele. Já estava começando a me amaldiçoar por causa daquela idéia de dançar. Podia ter ficado sentada quietinha no meu canto, mas não! Eu tinha que tentar fazê-lo se divertir.

Lentamente James se acercou de mim, mas não chegou a me tocar. Um coro de 'The Marauders' começou a ecoar pelo salão, e confusa, vi que Remus (sem fantasia alguma) havia aparecido no lugar.

Claro que com os quatro Marauders reunidos não haveria como eles escaparem de tocar pelo menos uma música. E, os organizadores da festa que já haviam previsto tal possibilidade, já haviam até deixado um palco montado para uma apresentação do grupo.

– Parece que eu vou ter que ir cantar – James disse lentamente enquanto sorria. – Posso ir?

– Você deve ir – sorri de volta. – Você sabe o quanto eu adoro ouvir os The Marauders!

– Lily! – achei que estivesse ouvindo coisas quando ouvi a voz de Melissa.

– Ah! Resolveu aparecer foi? – exclamei enquanto a abraçava. – E sem fantasia?

– Ora, estou fantasiada de aluna de Hogwarts! Vim correndo quando soube que os organizadores da festa haviam conseguido convencer Remus a aparecer aqui – Melissa balançou levemente os ombros. – Acha que eu ia perder uma apresentação dos The Marauders? Nem em sonho! Vamos para mais perto do palco!

Sorrindo, eu a segui. Eu também não perderia um show dos The Marauders por nada.

Mas agora eu tinha outro motivo para vê-los tocar.

Um motivo que atendia por James Potter.

* * *

– E aí? O que vamos tocar? – ouvi Sirius perguntar.

Peguei minha guitarra e olhei para a pequena multidão que se aglomerava diante do palco. Nem de longe era a quantidade de pessoas para quais estávamos acostumados a tocar, mas era especial. Seria a primeira vez, desde que nos tornamos uma banda nacionalmente conhecida, que iríamos tocar em Hogwarts e, além disso, Lily estava ali, na primeira fileira, nos olhando com os olhos brilhantes e um grande sorriso.

– Prongs, dá pra parar de olhar para a ruivinha e dizer o que vamos tocar? – Sirius perguntou emburrado.

– Sei lá – balancei os ombros. – Desde que chegamos, não ensaiamos, então qualquer coisa vai ser um desastre.

– Ai, como é dramático – Remus disse com desdém. – Vai querer fazer feio na frente da sua ruiva?

– Querem parar? – exclamei irritado.

– Até o Moony já percebeu qual é a da Lily, Prongs – Peter declarou enquanto ocupava seu lugar na bateria.

– Será que o grande James Potter está com medo de uma garota? – Sirius perguntou em um tom de desafio, e estreitei os olhos.

Ao fundo o coro de 'The Marauders' começava a ficar ainda mais forte.

– Iris – foi tudo que falei, e recebi três sorrisos de vitória em resposta. – Prontos? – perguntei, e recebi respostas afirmativas.

Sirius começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de Iris, e a platéia foi a loucura quando percebeu o que iríamos tocar (uma das músicas mais famosas dos The Marauders), mas eu não comecei a cantar quando chegou a hora.

– Lily! – exclamei de repente fazendo com que várias exclamações escapassem e a garota em questão me encarasse com os olhos arregalados. – Vem aqui.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar_

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira_  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei_  
**And I don't want to go home right now  
**_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_  
**And all I can taste is this moment**

_E tudo que posso provar é este momento  
_**And all I can breathe is your life**

_E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
_**And sooner or later it's over  
**_E cedo ou tarde se acaba_

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

_Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite_

Era pra ser um pedido, mas eu estava nervoso (claro que jamais iria admitir isso) e meu tom acabou saindo mandão demais.

Com certeza eu ia fazer uma loucura. Mas, e daí? O máximo que poderia acontecer seria eu levar um 'Não' na frente da escola inteira e ficar com o meu ego destruído pelo resto da vida, mas isso não me impediria de fazer o que eu tinha que fazer e acabar de uma vez com todas aquelas dúvidas que estavam me matando por dentro.

Vi que ela não queria subir no palco de jeito nenhum, e precisou de um 'empurrão' de Melissa para que ela tivesse coragem de subir.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_**  
**__Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

**When everything's made to be broken**_  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

**I just want you to know who I am**_**  
**__Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
_

– Não quero que o resto do mundo me entenda – comecei a dizer sob o olhar atônito de Lily. – Porque você me entende completamente.

– James – Lily murmurou em um tom muito baixo, e apenas eu pude ouvi-la, mas não me importei com o apelo e continuei.

– Não quero que o resto do mundo me veja – falei lentamente. – Porque tudo o que eu quero é apenas que você saiba quem eu sou.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
**_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

**When everything's made to be broken**_**  
**__Quando tudo é feito pra não durar_

**I just want you to know who I am  
**_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

**And I don't want the world to see me**_**  
**__E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

**When everything's made to be broken**_**  
**__Quando tudo é feito pra não durar_

**I just want you to know who I am**_  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

– E eu sei que você pode ver como James Potter, puro e simples – continuei ainda a encarando. – Não como o James, do The Marauders. Quero ser apenas o James, o _seu_ James. E eu quero que saiba que eu gosto muito, muito, muito de você, Lily Evans.

Eu não me importei com a manifestação a platéia que emitiu diversos assobios e 'uau!'.

– Eu te amo, Lily – falei, por fim, admitindo aquele sentimento que eu vinha tentando abafar desde que a conhecera. – Vamos ser felizes juntos? – perguntei enquanto estendia a mão para ela.

Percebi que Lily ficou totalmente e completamente sem ação. Por um minuto – que pareceu uma eternidade para mim – ela apenas me encarou, sem nem ao menos piscar os olhos. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que se passava pela cabeça dela. Talvez um jeito elegante de me rejeitar.

Estremeci apenas com a possibilidade. Eu nunca havia me declarado para alguém antes. Na verdade, nunca me apaixonara. Achava que isso era uma bobagem. Já estava conformado com a doença, e que não iria encontrar alguém que me fizesse ver a vida de uma forma diferente.

Até que _ela _apareceu.

Porém, Lily continuava completamente estática diante da minha declaração.

Eu já pensava em como iria dizer que ela não precisava me dar uma resposta, e levei um susto quando Lily se atirou em meus braços e me abraçou com força. Por muito pouco eu não cai, a levando junto comigo.

– Sim, sim, sim – a ouvi murmurar bem baixinho, com o rosto contra o meu peito.

– Não ouvi, Lily – falei com um sorriso. A garota se afastou um pouco e pude ver algumas lágrimas que julguei serem de felicidade.

– Mil vezes sim! – Lily exclamou com um lindo sorriso. – Vamos ser felizes juntos!

Não pensei duas vezes quando a ouvi dizer isso. A puxei e sem me importar com a platéia (e as futuras reações), a beijei. E dessa vez não queria que fosse apenas um leve roçar de lábios como da outra vez.

Era fato. Eu precisava saber que gosto a boca dela tinha. E naquele momento!

Percebi que a principio Lily ficou tímida e sem saber o que fazer. E, eu, claro, não queria deixá-la ainda mais constrangida. Por isso não insisti em aprofundar o beijo e logo me separei dela.

– Terminamos isso depois – murmurei de modo que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir.

E, quando Lily desceu do palco, comecei a cantar a música.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**_**  
**__Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam_

**When everything's made to be broken**_**  
**__Quando tudo é feito pra não durar_

**I just want you to know who I am**_**  
**__Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Volta e meia olhava para a _**minha ruiva**_e nossos sorrisos expressavam tudo o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento. Os outros tinham razão. Eu estava bancando o idiota. Estava mais que claro que ela não sentia mais nada por Remus. E que também não sentia apenas pena de mim. Se era amor ou não, eu só iria saber quando conversasse com ela, mas eu já estava bastante feliz por ter pelo menos um pouquinho da atenção dela.

* * *

Quando desci do palco, ainda achei que estivesse sonhando. E sonho muito, muito, MUITO bom. Eu amava James, e era totalmente correspondida! Que outra garota tem a sorte de ganhar uma declaração daquela e ainda seguida de uma música perfeita cantada especialmente para você? Sim. Podem me chamar de convencida e tudo mais, mas ele está cantando totalmente para mim.

Jamais pensei quando ele me chamou no palco que iria se declarar. Sei lá. James não parece ser muito do tipo romântico, ou que falaria na frente da escola inteira que está a fim de alguém. Mas pelo jeito, ao contrário do que ele disse, eu não o conhecia tão bem. Só que ainda teríamos tempo para isso. Porque, querendo ele ou não, vai fazer essa operação!

– Dá-lhe, Lily – ouvi Melissa exclamar de repente. – Deixou todas as meninas da escola babando.

– Não fale assim – murmurei enquanto sentia o meu rosto corar. – Jamais pensei que diria isso, mas tomará que eles toquem logo de uma vez porque eu preciso conversar com o James a sós.

– Conversar... Claro, claro – Melissa falou em um tom de 'finjo de acredito'.

– Estou falando sério, Mel! – corei, se é que é possível, ainda mais.

Eles ainda tocaram mais três músicas (e se dependesse do restante da platéia teriam tocado o resto da noite), mas James parecia tão ansioso quanto eu, logo deu uma desculpa dizendo que estavam sem ensaiar há muito tempo, e encerrou o show.

– Boa _conversa_, Lily – Melissa disse em um tom malicioso antes de se afastar, e nem tive tempo de retrucar, pois James apareceu como um furacão e me arrastou para fora do salão.

Ri um pouco ao perceber que ele quase corria, e tentei acompanhar o passo apressado dele.

Paramos quando já estávamos longe de olhares e ouvidos de curiosos, em um corredor deserto.

– Está zangada comigo? – ele perguntou sem nem ao menos respirar direito.

– Por que eu estaria zangada com você? – retruquei confusa.

– Eu juro que não estava pensando em fazer nada disso – James falou rapidamente enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – É só que... Os caras estavam me tirando do sério porque eu... Eu...

– Você... – o encorajei a continuar.

– Pensava que você ainda gostava do Remus – James disse quase engolindo todas as palavras ao falar.

– Eu não o culpo por pensar assim – murmurei enquanto tocava levemente o rosto dele, e vi os olhos de James brilharem de uma forma diferente. – Mas devo dizer que você está precisando aumentar o grau do óculos porque foi muito cego durante esse tempo todo – acrescentei e desatei a rir diante da expressão de indignação dele. – Eu gosto de você, James, muito... Mas eu tenho medo...

– De quê? – James perguntou confuso.

– Olhe para mim, James! – exclamei exasperada enquanto dava uma volta em torno de mim mesma. – Quem sou eu perto do grande vocalista dos The Marauders?

– Eu falei para você parar de me ver apenas como o vocalista dos Marauders! – James retrucou quase no mesmo tom. Depois inspirou profundamente, e soltou o ar lentamente. E eu quase esqueci como se respirava quando senti o hálito quente dele batendo em meu rosto. – Não ouviu que eu quero ser apenas James Potter para você?

– Então... – falei um pouco hesitante. – Agora... Nós... Somos namorados?

– Somos namorados sim, sua boba! O que pensou? Que eu te chamei naquele palco só para dizer que te amo, te dar uns amassos e depois te dispensar? – James perguntou em um tom que oscilou entre o sério e o habitual.

Depois, sem me dar qualquer chance de defesa, me abraçou com força.

Senti seu corpo pressionar o meu levemente e isso me fez estremecer como se uma onda tivesse me acertado em cheio, levando-me até o fundo do mar causando sensações incríveis a cada segundo.

Os braços firmes de James estavam em torno da minha cintura e pude sentir seus dedos adentrando por dentro da minha blusa, acariciando minha pele e deixando-me completamente alterada. Um contato tão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intimo que me fez pensar que James estava começando aquilo rápido demais.

Levantei a vista lentamente, passando pela camisa entreaberta dele até chegar aos olhos castanho-esverdeados, e tive que morder meu lábio inferior para impedir que um suspiro de excitação escapasse. Ele estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir seu hálito quente sobre o meu rosto, impregnando-se na minha pele.

Um doce sorriso se formou naqueles lábios tão tentadores, enquanto, a outra mão dele deslizou pelo meu pescoço, até chegar à minha bochecha. Correspondi ao sorriso e fechei os olhos esperando que ele me beijasse de uma vez. Mas James parecia disposto a me torturar.

Eu podia ouvir a respiração lenta e descompassada dele, e a minha não estava muito diferente. E quando eu já estava ponto de reabrir os olhos senti os lábios dele encontrarem os meus. Ele começou a roçar sua boca contra a minha de um modo mais que torturante.

Por que ele não me beijava de uma vez? A respiração pesada de James indicava que ele também sofria por estar fazendo aquilo, que também queria me beijar, mas ele insistia em brincar.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei tentando fazer com que minha voz não tremesse, mas foi meio difícil diante do estado de nervos no qual me encontrava. – Beije-me logo de uma vez!

– Cuidado com o que você quer... Pode acabar brincando com fogo e se queimar – James disse em um tom maroto, mas de pronto colocou seus lábios nos meus para satisfazer a minha vontade.

Ele beijou-me suavemente, quase como se tivesse medo de ser afoito demais e me assustar.

Eu podia alcançar o paraíso naquele momento. Não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como nem onde aquele sentimento começara a nascer, e não estava nem um pouco preocupada em descobrir.

James e só James importava naquele momento.

– Céus, você é linda... – ele murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

Parecia que tudo havia parado. A Terra não girava mais. O vento que antes deixava o clima do corredor menos abafado não soprava mais. O tique-taque insistente do relógio parado soar.

O beijo que começara tímido, se tornou urgente, ousado. Quase como se precisamos demonstrar naquele segundo o amor que sentíamos um pelo o outro.

Gemi um pouco assustada com a impetuosidade dele, mas tentei relaxar enquanto permitia que ele aprofundasse o beijo tanto quanto quisesse.

Mas, claro, logo se arrependi do feito, pois ao sentir a língua dele massageando, tocando lentamente a minha, quase fui à loucura e tive que me segurar a ele com mais forças, uma vez que minhas pernas ficaram bambas e não conseguia mais me sustentar de pé.

James me apertou ainda mais contra o seu próprio corpo. Eu, que mantivera as mãos no ar até então, as coloquei atrás da nuca dele, completamente envolvida pelo momento, os dedos penetrando lentamente por entre suas madeixas castanhas.

Entretanto, novamente, me assustei, quando sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por seu corpo, tocando levemente um dos meus seios, antes de continuar o caminho até as minhas coxas, provavelmente para sentir como o meu corpo ardia sob as palmas das suas mãos.

– Acho melhor se controlar, James Potter – falei assim que consegui desgrudar minha boca da dele.

– Por quê? – James perguntou totalmente inebriado.

– Porque, caso você não se acalme, eu serei obrigada a lhe dar um chute em um lugar que você não irá gostar, para que você recobre a consciência – falei em um tom de descaso e ri com a expressão dele de 'Você não seria capaz!'.

Eu apenas suspirei tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido enquanto encostava minha cabeça no peito dele, e fiquei extremamente feliz ao perceber que meu coração não era o único que batia como um desesperado.

Naquele momento eu poderia esquecer o resto do mundo. Das dificuldades que eu teria por ter James Potter como namorado. As possíveis ameaças e tentativas de morte que Sophie iria causar. Até mesmo da gangue de Snape e suas peças sem graça. Ou da doença de James...

Mas eu sabia que esse momento de tranqüilidade era único e não iria durar por muito tempo.

**Olá!**

**Bom, sem muitos comentários dessa vez. Não gostei nada, nada desse capítulo. Meloso demais xDD Agora as coisas (e a história do fic devem andar). Sem muitos beijos porque eu odeio escrever cena de beijo...**

**Música: ****The Go Go Dools – Iris!**

**Eu tinha pensado em colocar uma música do The Colling, mas já vi a música deles em tantas fics então acabei escolhendo Iris. **

_Cristal Evans__: Postei rápido? Eu acho que sim! xDD_

_PituxaVip13: Remus vai aparecer mais, irei parar com essa enrolação James e Lily e fazer esse fic andar :D_

_Estela: Eu também gosto da cena do parque, mas deu um trabalho pra escrever, principalmente por causa da música. _

_danda jabur__: Espero que tenha gostado dessa música também. Foi menos difícil escolher dessa vez. E como você pediu, muito romance James e Lily._

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: Eu tb quero ver como Remus e Melissa vão se resolver xDD Eu mesma arrumo um problema, e depois fico surtando pra resolver. _

_Beella P. Moony__: Estou planejando Remus e Melissa para o próximo capítulo. _

_Kakau C.__: hehe Eu não demoro tanto a atualizar, quando termino o capítulo posto logo porque assim como vocês ficam curiosas, eu também fico pra saber a reação de vocês quanto ao capítulo._

_Lyh: Obrigada._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Talvez agora que eles tão namorando a Lily conte que foi visitá-lo na Ala Hospitalar e que cantou pra ele. _

_Anne: Atualizada!_

**Muito obrigada a quem comentou! E espero os reviews porque acho que me esqueceram dessa vez...**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	15. Se não fossemos irmãos?

**Capítulo 15 – Se não fossemos irmãos?**

– James! – exclamei exasperada tentando fazer com que ele parasse de me beijar.

Mas estava sendo meio impossível: Primeiro, porque era James Potter que estava me beijando. Segundo, porque parecia que ele não beijava ninguém há pelo menos cinco anos e estava tentando me matar sufocada!

– Nós temos que voltar para a festa – insisti, conseguindo, enfim, fugir dos braços dele.

– Ninguém vai sentir nossa falta – James balançou levemente os ombros.

– Não? – retruquei com ironia. – Quer que eu faça uma listinha das suas fãs? Não são poucas, viu...

– Você quer falar de admiradores? Então tá... – James retrucou irritado.

Ergui levemente a sobrancelha. Se havia alguém para ficar chateado ali, esse alguém era eu.

– Do que está falando? – perguntei sem entender. – O famoso aqui é você!

– Você acha que eu não vi o jeito que olharam pra você quando entramos naquele salão? – James retrucou exasperado.

– Ah? Eu acho que o grau dos seus óculos venceu, James – falei balançando levemente a cabeça. – Não tinha ninguém olhando pra mim.

– Como não? – James falou impaciente. – Todos os caras, menos os meus amigos é claro, olharam para você com cara de abestalhados!

– Não sabia que você é ciumento – comentei em um displicente, sem dar a menor importância para as exclamações alteradas.

– Estou falando sério! – James retrucou com um ar de menino birrento.

– Eu também – falei com paciência. – E não vou discutir isso com você! Não tem sentido começarmos a namorar, e no segundo seguinte brigarmos por uma bobagem!

– Não é bobagem! – James retrucou bastante irritado. – E não vou voltar para a festa.

– Nossa... – girei os olhos. – É pior que mula quando empaca – James não gostou nada da comparação e abriu a boca para resmungar, mas fui mais rápida para continuar. – Bom, eu não quero perder a minha primeira fez em Hogwarts por causa de ciúme bobo do meu namorado, então, já vou indo.

– Lily! – James exclamou exasperado enquanto me seguia. – Eu não quero estragar sua primeira festa em Hogwarts, é só que... Aqueles caras te olhando e...!

Emiti um som de desagrado e continuei caminhando.

– Tá bom, tá bom... – James deu-se por vencido.

Segurou minha mão com força, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus fazendo-me sorrir.

* * *

Melissa largou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas do salão comunal, e ficou observando, com um sorriso bobo, o restante do fogo que ainda trepidava na lareira, se apagar lentamente. Estava muito feliz por Lily. Ela merecia ser feliz, e sabia que James poderia fazer sua amiga sorrir e muito.

Ele era um bom rapaz, o conhecia há muito tempo, e sabia que quando ele resolvia namorar era pra valer (ao contrário do que acontecia com Sirius que não conseguia passar uma semana com uma única garota).

Além disso, podia perceber pelo brilho nos olhos de James que ele estava realmente gostando de Lily.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Melissa quase gritou de susto quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

– Quer me matar de susto, Remus?! – exclamou enquanto pousava uma das mãos sobre o peito para tentar acalmar seu coração que batia descontrolado.

– Não respondeu minha pergunta – Remus retrucou indiferente.

– E o que te faz pensar que eu tenho que responder? – Melissa falou em um tom de desafio. – E nem me venha com aquele papo de 'Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e blá, blá, blá... '.

– Pensei que você fosse querer aproveitar mais a festa – Remus disse tranquilamente, sem se importar com a provocação da garota.

– Eu só fui porque vi quando o pessoal veio aqui e conseguiram te arrastar – Melissa balançou levemente os ombros. – Você sabe que eu não perco uma apresentação dos _The Marauders_ quando estou por perto.

– E não ficou com ciúme da declaração do James? – Remus perguntou demonstrando interesse.

– Por que eu ficaria enciumada? – Melissa retorquiu impaciente. – James gosta da Lily. Lily gosta do James. Nada mais natural do que eles ficarem juntos! Achei que demorou demais até.

– Ele foi seu namorado – Remus disse friamente.

– Por que todos os homens são iguais? – Melissa exclamou irritada. – Primeiro, James pensava que Lily ainda gostava de você e fez o maior caso por causa disso! Agora, você pensa que eu ainda gosto do James. Não me faça rir! Ele é como um irmão!

– Mas você não ficava nem um pouco encabulada em beijá-lo na frente de qualquer um – Remus disse entre os dentes.

**I close the door**

_Fecho a porta_

**Like so many times, so many times before**_**  
**__Como muitas vezes, muitas vezes antes_

**Felt like a scene on the cutting room floor**_**  
**__Foi como uma cena em uma sala de edição_

**When I let you walk away tonight**_**  
**__Quando eu te dexei ir embora esta noite_

**Without a word**

_S__em uma palavra_

– Quer sabe? Eu vou dormir porque não adianta ficar discutindo bobagens aqui com você! – Melissa exclamou irritada enquanto se levantava e fazia o movimento de que iria para o dormitório, mas Remus a segurou levemente pelo braço.

Remus já a deixara ir daquele jeito muitas e muitas vezes, já batera a porta do quarto com um chute depois de uma briga boba deles.

Mas não a deixaria ir embora tão fácil naquela noite. Sempre ficava o resto da noite sem dormir, pensando no que deveria ter feito, no que deveria ter dito.

Naquela noite não!

**I try to sleep, yeah**

_Tento dormir_

**But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me**_**  
**__Mas o relógio está preso em pensamentos de nós dois_

**A thousand more regrets unraveling**_  
Mais mil arrependimentos se desfazendo_

**If you were here right now****,**_**  
**__Se estivesses aqui agora_

**I swear, I'd tell you this**_**  
**__Juro, iria dizer-te isso_

Não iria se arrenpender por deixá-lo com as palavras na boca para serem ditas.

– O que você quer, Remus? – Melissa falou impaciente tentando, em vão, se soltar. – Estou cansada. Quero dormir!

– E se não fossemos irmão? – Remus perguntou de repente fazendo com que Melissa parasse de se debater e o encarasse profundamente com seus olhos claros brilhando de uma forma diferente.

**Baby, I don't want to waste another day**

_Baby__, eu não quero desperdiçar mais um dia_

**Keeping it inside, it's killing me**_**  
**__Deixando isso dentro, está me matando_

**'Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you (to you)**_  
Porque tudo que eu quero se resume a você, a você_

**I wish that I could find the words to say**_**  
**__Desejo que eu pudesse encontrar as palavras para dizer_

**Baby I would tell you every time you leave**_**  
**__Baby, eu queria te dizer toda vez que você fosse embora_

**I'm inconsolable**_  
Que eu estou inconsolável_

– Do que está falando, Remus? – Melissa retrucou nervosa assim que conseguiu se recompor do susto.

– Responda a pergunta, Mel – Remus disse sem se alterar, e Melissa sentiu um frio correr por sua espinha.

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo apelido.

E a jovem percebeu que aquela conversa estava definitivamente saindo do controle.

"_Maldita hora em que aquele exame deu positivo!" _

"_Eu não consigo ser seu irmão porque desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu gostei de você de outro jeito!"_

"_O que eu mais queria era não ser seu irmão. O que eu mais pedi foi para que aquele exame desse negativo."_

Subitamente, tudo o que ele dissera no hospital começou a girar na mente da jovem que queria levar as mãos às orelhas para tentar abafar o som da voz do irmão.

– Por favor, Remus, deixe-me ir – Melissa pediu em um tom de súplica.

– Isso tudo esta me matando, Melissa – Remus continuou, sem se importar com os apelos dela. – Eu quero estar com você, poder dizer o quanto eu...

– PARE! – Melissa gritou exasperada, as primeiras lágrimas manchando o seu belo rosto. – Eu não quero ouvir! Não percebe que isso me faz mal? Eu me sinto...

'_Suja'_, sua voz se partiu e ela conseguiu completar apenas mentalmente.

– Tudo bem – Remus disse rapidamente. – Eu não vou dizer nada. Apenas responda a minha pergunta. Se não fossemos irmãos, eu teria alguma chance mesmo depois do jeito que eu te tratei?

– Eu... – Melissa ergueu levemente a cabeça e fitou o irmão por alguns segundos. – Não sei. Você está me deixando confusa, Remus! Não há a menor possibilidade daquele exame ter dado errado e...

Melissa ficou estática e parou de falar quando Remus inclinou-se e começou a limpar as lágrimas dela com seus lábios, em beijos curtos e carinhosos. A garota voltou a si apenas quando seus lábios estavam próximos de se encontrar, empurrou Remus com força e subiu as escadarias que levavam até o dormitório correndo.

**I don't want to be like this,**

_Não quero estar assim_

**I just want to let you know,**_**  
**__Apenas quero te deixar saber_

**'Cause everything that I'm holding,**_**  
**__Que tudo que eu segurei_

**Is everything I can't let go.**_**  
**__É tudo que eu não posso deixar ir..._

**I can't let go**_  
Não posso deixar ir_

Remus mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

Ela não era totalmente indiferente. E não iria desistir sabendo disso. E sabendo também que eram grandes as possibilidades de não serem irmão de verdade.

* * *

– E... Tem alguém que tá pisando em plumas hoje – Sirius falou quando eu apareci no quarto.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo. Lily e eu dançamos até sermos expulsos do salão principal pela minha amada McGonagall.

– Vocês disseram que eu não ia conseguir! – exclamei com um ar de triunfo. – Se tivéssemos apostado, eu teria ganhado!

– Mas não apostamos – Remus disse em um tom arrastado enquanto colocava o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

– Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Moony! – reclamei aborrecido. – Você já dormiu a noite toda! Agora escuta o que eu tenho pra contar.

– Não quero ouvir – foi tudo que Remus disse.

– O dia nem amanheceu e você já andou chupando limão pra ta com esse humorzinho de cão? – resmunguei girando os olhos. – Sem ofensa, Padfoot.

– Eu tenho certeza de que você vai passar o restante da semana, do mês e do ano sobre o quanto a ruiva beija bem – Remus respondeu indiferente. – Então, não tenho motivos pra levantar nesse exato minuto para ouvir isso.

Estirei a língua para Remus, o que fez com que Sirius risse por causa da atitude infantil de menino de cinco anos de idade.

E Lily não beijava bem. Beijava maravilhosamente! Mas só pudera. Com um professor como eu! E a ruiva aprendia muito rápido, para minha felicidade, é claro.

– E o Peter? – perguntei ao notar a ausência dele.

– Sumiu depois da apresentação – Sirius respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Tô pregado. Vou tomar um banho e dormir até segunda!

– Segunda tem o teste da McGonagall – Remus, o estraga prazeres maior de Hogwarts, falou com a voz abafada por causa do travesseiro. – Então, passe o sábado, ou seja, hoje, dormindo e estude amanhã.

– E eu lá preciso estudar, Moony? – Sirius disse totalmente displicente antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Eu achei que não fosse ter problema algum com esse teste também. Eu era fera em literatura inglesa (modestamente dizendo).

O problema era que Lily estava apavorada e não me deu bola nenhuma nos dois dias seguintes! Ficava para cima e para baixo com Melissa repassando a matéria. Não sobrou tempo nem para um beijinho ou um passeio pelos jardins da escola (ela ficou o tempo todo trancafiada na Torre).

Tudo bem que eu imitei o Sirius e passei o sábado todo dormindo. Quando apareci no salão comunal já estava anoitecendo e Lily estava surtando enquanto dizia aos quatro ventos que odiava _Shakespeare_, Romeu e Julieta, Uma noite de verão, Otelo e qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse escrito.

– Não vai ser difícil, Lily – tentei tranqüilizá-la.

– Como não? McGonagall me odeia! Aposto que vai me dar uma prova diferente do restante da turma e eu vou tirar uma nota abaixo de zero porque até meu nome eu vou escrever errado!!

E passou mais meia hora enumerando as tais razões para McGonagall odiá-la, e juro que desisti de ouvir.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa. A convidei para dar um passeio para se livrar de metade daquele estresse, mas ela disse um sonoro 'NÃO' na frente de todo mundo e começou a surtar de novo dizendo que ainda tinha meia matéria da prova para revisar.

Na segunda, eu esperava que tudo aquilo acabasse e Lily voltasse ao normal. Acordei mais cedo que o habitual, me arrumei e fui esperá-la em uma das poltronas do salão comunal.

– Lily! – a chamei assim que a vi descer as escadas. – Vamos tomar café juntos?

– Não vai dar – Lily disse antes de me dar um leve beijo nos lábios. – Vou para a biblioteca.

– Você vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito! – exclamei exasperado.

– Estou bem – Lily fez um gesto de impaciência. – Mas falando em doença... – fiz uma careta já imaginando o que ela iria falar. – Nós temos um assunto pendente sobre isso e iremos conversar sobre ele depois dessa bendita prova.

– Eu acho que temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer – falei em um tom maroto.

– Estou falando sério, James! – Lily exclamou autoritária e eu me encolhi um pouco. – Eu não quero te perder – acrescentou em um tom que mesclava medo e seriedade.

– Tudo bem – falei após um suspiro. – Conversaremos depois da prova.

Ela sorriu daquele jeito que me deixava completamente fora de mim, mas antes que eu tivesse chance de fazer qualquer coisa, Lily saiu correndo da sala comunal.

Fiquei uma boa meia hora esperando que Sirius, Peter e Remus aparecessem. E tive que agüentar as piadinhas de 'Foi largado de novo, Prongs!'. Isso me deixou mais irritado ainda. Lily não tinha que se estressar tanto. Era apenas uma droga de prova! Se ela tirasse nota baixa, Hogwarts não ia cair na cabeça dela!

No salão principal, eu meio que ouvia a discussão de Sirius e Remus por causa de uma música que eles estavam compondo. Peter só devorava tudo como se a comida fosse desaparecer a qualquer segundo. Sério, daqui a pouco ele e a barriga dele não vão caber atrás da bateria! Eu ia falar isso a ele quando Melissa apareceu.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei erguendo levemente a sobrancelha ao ver que ela ofegava, o que indicava que ela fora correndo nos encontrar.

– Lily... – ela falou com dificuldade.

– O que aconteceu com a Lily? – perguntei exasperado enquanto me levantava de um salto.

– Nós fomos para a sala – Melissa falou rapidamente. – Você sabe que em dias de prova, separam as nossas carteiras e a carteira que era para ser a da Lily não estava lá.

– Alguém tirou? – perguntei incrédulo.

– Sim – Melissa confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Fomos procurar e Lily encontrou a carteira no lixo. Quando ela chegou perto para puxar e levar de volta para sala, alguém jogou resto de comida em cima dela. A Lily ficou em choque, claro. Depois saiu correndo e eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde ela possa estar!

– Vou procurá-la! – falei ainda tentando absorver toda aquela informação.

– James – Melissa me chamou antes que eu me afastasse. – Eu tenho certeza de que isso foi obra de Sophie ou de alguma outra garota que não gostou do seu namoro com a Lily. Eu acho melhor ficarmos de olho nela o tempo todo agora. Se já não bastasse Snape, Malfoy e Cia... Agora isso.

– Eu sei, mas antes preciso encontrá-la! – foi tudo o que falei antes de deixar o salão, sob o olhar curioso de todos, correndo.

**Olá. Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas eu gostei. Remus e Mel. E menos glicose. Estou pensando em começar o próximo capítulo com a Lily narrando (para explicar direito o que aconteceu), isso se não ficar chato para vocês lerem. Irei pensar nas possibilidades. **

**Música: Backstreet Boys – Inconsolable (o vídeo no youtube já está no meu perfil). **

_Lepi-chan__: Aqui está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. _

_danda jabur__: xD Eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos o fic vai ter... Eu acho que por volta de 25 capítulos, mas podem ser mais (ou menos). Como eu faço capítulos pequenos é maior a possibilidade de serem mais capítulos. _

_Pattt__: Eu sei que ficou muita glicose... Mas eu não agüentei xDD James tinha que ser romântico na declaração. Pelo menos eu queria uma declaração daquela. Também acho Iris linda. Desde o começo eu queria colocar no fic._

_De Weasley__: Sim, o James é safado, mas ele que não se comporte... A Lily cumpre a promessa de chutá-lo em um lugar que ele não vai gostar xDD_

_Blackforever__: Pulei você? Oh, me perdoe!! Juro que não vi. Eu sei que ficou muito açucarado, mas o capítulo já tava pronto e eu não queria mudar nada (porque normalmente quando eu mudo, estrago as coisas)._

_Belatriz Lupin: Remus e Mel nesse capítulo! xD Quanto ao Sirius, eu não pensei nele com ninguém ainda, mas simpatizo com a Emmeline então se for pra ele ficar com alguém, seria com ela. _

_tatianeaguirres__: Eu tinha pensado na Lily de Bella primeiro (da Bela e a Fera), mas pobre James xDD Ia ser zoado pelos outros pelo resto da vida. E bruxa tem haver, né? Lembra HP xDD _

_Cristal Evans__: Obrigada. Eu acho que fui rapidinha dessa vez._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Vou maneirar mais no açúcar. Mas eu estou planejando umas maldades então talvez vocês acabem pedindo o açúcar de volta xDD_

_Leli Potter__: Bom, pessoas apaixonadas costumam ficar melosas e o James está muito apaixonado xDD_

_PituxaVip13: Obrigada pela sugestão da música. Eu já baixei e vou dá uma olhada na letra, se der pra encaixar no fic, usarei sim. _

_Ninha Costa: É ótimo ler os capítulos seguidos, né? Não fica curiosa assim xDD_

_Maria Lua__: Eu tb amo Iris. Quando eu comecei o fic pensei logo 'Vou colocar Iris em algum lugar' e a declaração do James foi perfeita pra isso. Apesar de eu ter considerado por boa parte do capítulo usar _Inconsolable_, mas resolvi deixar para o Remus e Mel. _

_Thaty: Obrigada._

_Line Black__: Bom, acho que pelo final do capítulo dá pra ver que a paz (pelo menos da Lily) não vai durar mesmo._

**Beijos! E muito, muito, muito obrigada a todas vocês.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	16. Enfrente seus medos

**Capítulo 16 – Enfrente seus medos**

Eu estava um pouquinho nervosa por causa da prova. Okay. Estava _**MUITO**_ nervosa, quase em pânico! Eu tinha certeza de que McGonagall não iria facilitar nem um pouco! E se as aulas dela já não eram nada fácies, imaginem uma prova!

E eu não queria fazer feio de jeito nenhum por isso estudei em todos os meus tempos livres. James reclamou inúmeras vezes, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele iria entender e depois da prova poderíamos recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

– Vamos tomar café, Lily? – Melissa perguntou enquanto eu tentava dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

– Não – respondi rapidamente. – Quero ir à biblioteca devolver os livros que peguei e aproveitar pra ler minhas anotações mais uma vez.

– Eu também não vou – Melissa falou lentamente. – Estou sem fome.

– Melissa... – falei demonstrando preocupação. – Aconteceu alguma coisa e você não me contou?

– O que poderia ter acontecido? – ela perguntou sorrindo, mas percebi o nervosismo dela.

– Não sei – falei pensativa. – Você está estranha desde o dia da festa.

– É bobagem sua! – Melissa disse enquanto pegava seus cadernos. – Vamos logo?

– Claro – falei, mas aquela história estava muito mal contada e eu ia descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Pensando bem agora Melissa e Remus sumiram depois da apresentação dos _Marauders_. Eu estava tão feliz dançando com James que não percebi que os dois haviam voltado para a Torre, e que provavelmente tiveram uma briga.

Quando cheguei ao patamar da escada, vi que James estava sentado em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, mexendo as mãos nervosamente, mas sorriu assim que me viu.

– Lily! – disse enquanto vinha em minha direção.

– Vamos tomar café juntos? – James convidou, e Melissa já sabendo a minha resposta, se afastou uma vez que imaginou que iríamos discutir.

– Não vai dar – respondi e dei um leve beijo nos lábios dele na tentativa de não deixá-lo furioso comigo. – Vou para a biblioteca.

– Você vai acabar ficando doente desse jeito! – James exclamou exasperado, demonstrando que meu plano não deu muito certo.

– Estou bem – balancei levemente a mão. – Mas falando em doença... – falei para fugir do assunto. – Nós temos um assunto pendente sobre isso e iremos conversar sobre ele depois dessa bendita prova.

– Eu acho que temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer – ele também tentou fugir do assunto.

– Estou falando sério, James! – bati levemente o pé no chão parecendo uma menina mimada, e relaxei em seguida. – Eu não quero te perder.

Percebi que a afirmação fez James ficar tenso.

– Tudo bem – disse por fim, após um suspiro pesado. – Conversaremos depois da prova.

A resposta dele fez com que meu rosto se iluminasse com um sorriso. Apenas a possibilidade de conversamos sobre o assunto já me deixava extremamente esperançosa.

Deixei o salão comunal correndo, sentindo-me mais feliz e confiante.

– Eita amor grande... – Melissa disse com um ar de riso assim que eu sai pela passagem do retrato.

– Boba – falei sem conseguir esconder um leve rubor das minhas bochechas. – Vamos logo de uma vez.

Quando chegamos a biblioteca fomos recebidas por uma Madame Prince bastante sorridente. Algo bem raro de acontecer tendo em vista que a bibliotecária quase sempre estava se péssimo humor, mas acho que ela admirava a minha dedicação. Bom, pelo menos alguém nesse castelo reconhece o meu esforço!

Eu não queria perder a hora de forma alguma, por isso passamos pouco tempo na biblioteca. Melissa ia me perguntando diversas coisas, e falando o que era importante em cada item.

Mas minha disposição foi por terra quando chegamos à sala.

– Onde está a minha carteira? – perguntei erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. Aproximei-me do lugar na primeira fila, e vi que o chão estava pichado, e levei as mãos à boca quando li a mensagem:

"_**Vadias nessa escola não tem vez. Vamos fazer da sua vida um inferno!"**_

– Vem, Lily, não se deixe influenciar por isso – Melissa disse enquanto puxava levemente o meu braço. – Melhor nós procurarmos a carteira e dizer para o Sr. Filch limpar isso.

– Quem me odeia tanto? – me perguntei tentando conter as lágrimas.

– Chorar não adianta de nada, Lily – Melissa falou com convicção. – Você tem que erguer a cabeça e passar por cima disso. Logo vão esquecer e parar de te encher.

Apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância, mas não tinha a mesma certeza de Mel. Agora eu era alvo da gangue de Malfoy e das fãs do James que com certeza imaginavam que eu havia quebrado o tal acordo de não tratá-lo como um ídolo dentro da escola.

Só que eu não o tratava como um ídolo e era exatamente por isso que ele gostava de mim!

Não comentei nada com Melissa porque sabia que ela iria me dizer que era bobagem e que eu devia parar de me preocupar com isso.

Procuramos a carteira por perto da sala, mas não havia nem sinal dela. Fomos até uma área que ficava atrás das salas, onde normalmente jogavam o lixo, e não me surpreendi ao encontrar a carteira ali.

– Essas pessoas não têm o que fazer! – Melissa exclamou revoltada.

– Deixa que eu pego, Mel – falei a segurando levemente pelo pulso.

Eu já suspeitava que quem quer que fosse,estava aprontando mais alguma coisa tendo em vista que a carteira estava a vista e fácil demais para ser pega.

Mas comecei a puxar o móvel e nada aconteceu. Até respirei aliviada, mas aí começaram a jogar coisas em cima de mim: Resto de comida!!! Repolho velho, arroz, macarrão, tomates e tudo mais!!!

Olhei para cima tentando ver quem era, mas não consegui ver se era Sophie ou alguém do grupo de Malfoy. Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Eu era odiada por metade da escola e não queria continuar lá para continuar sofrendo com aquelas atitudes hostis.

Ouvi Melissa me chamar, mas sai correndo dali, sem ter qualquer idéia de para onde ir.

Não sei como, mas consegui achar o caminho até a Torre de Astronomia. Larguei-me no chão, e perdi a noção do tempo enquanto chorava.

– Lily! – até que ouvi James exclamar em um tom que mesclava desespero e alivio. – Estão te procurando pela escola inteira!

– Não se aproxime! – exclamei exasperada.

– Lily... – James começou a falar contrariando ao meu pedido e se aproximando.

– Eu quero ficar sozinha, James! – quase não consegui falar porque soluçava tanto que as palavras não queriam sair.

– Idiota! – James disse em um murmúrio irritado que me assustou, e sem me dar qualquer chance de reação, me abraçou por trás. – É claro que eu não vou te deixar sozinha!

– James... Eu... – tentei falar, mas não sabia o que dizer com aquele abraço e com carinho que eu conseguia sentir emanar dele. – Estou assustada – confessei por fim.

– Eu sei disso – James murmurou enquanto me apertava ainda mais entre os seus braços. – E também estou ciente de que sou o culpado.

– Não! – exclamei rapidamente, e me virei para poder fitá-lo.

Eu havia conseguido tirar metade da comida podre dos meus cabelos, mas tinha certeza de que não estava com o melhor dos odores. Mas James não reclamou nem um pouco e ainda assim me manteve presa em seus braços.

– É claro que eu tive culpa, Lily – James deixou que um suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios. – Eu não deveria ter feito aquele auê todo naquela festa. Seria mais seguro para você que não soubessem que você é minha namorada.

– Não é sua culpa – falei com convicção. – Eu que não deveria ter posto meus olhos em você, eu já disse que sou pouco demais pra você.

James abriu a boca para reclamar, mas fui mais rápida para continuar.

– E só há um jeito de resolver isso – respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Vou voltar para casa.

– O quê? – James exclamou exasperado. – Você vai fugir, Lily Evans? É isso?

– Não fale assim! – retruquei no mesmo tom. – Eu só acho que o melhor será voltar para minha casa!

– Eu não acho que ficar longe um do outro vai ser o melhor para nós dois! – James exclamou exasperado. – Sei que você está com medo, mas eu não vou te deixar ir assim, Lily! Não vou deixar que aconteça mais nada com você! Nem eu, nem Melissa ou qualquer um dos Marauders, vamos desgrudar de você por um minuto que seja!

– Mas...

– Nada de 'mas'! Onde está a Lily corajosa pela qual eu me apaixonei? – James perguntou em um tom sério.

– Você deve estar me confundindo com outra Lily – murmurei abaixando a cabeça, mas James segurou o meu rosto e fez com que o eu o erguesse para encará-lo novamente.

– Se você quiser fugir, pode ir – ele disse em um tom sério que eu nunca o havia visto falar. – Mas eu não vou atrás de você, e muito menos vou esquecer que você desistiu na primeira dificuldade!

– O que você entende? – exclamei furiosa. Talvez ele quisesse, com aquele discurso todo, me fazer reagir, e só conseguiu me deixar extremamente irritada com ele. – Você sempre foi o popular da escola! Todos querem ser seus amigos. Não passa por qualquer problema que seja e quando encontra um foge ainda mais do que eu!

– Do que está falando? – James perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Da sua doença, James Potter – retruquei exasperada.

– Não estamos falando de mim! – James disse no mesmo tom.

– Estamos falando sobre covardia e fuga, então eu acho que tem haver sim! – quase gritei e James não esboçou qualquer reação. Depois de meio minuto me encarando, ele deu as costas para voltar por onde viera. – Espera, James – pedi. – Desculpe. Eu não queria ter dito isso.

James ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e depois tornou a me encarar.

– Estamos os dois nervosos – ele disse por fim. – Entenda que eu não quero que você desista sem tentar!

– Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço – falei sem pensar, e James torceu o nariz. – Tudo bem. Não vamos falar na sua doença agora. Eu não quero ter o terrível Record de brigar com você na primeira semana de namoro. Aposto que nenhuma das suas outras namoradas fez isso.

– Você é minha segunda namorada – James balançou levemente os ombros. – Não namorei ninguém sério antes ou depois da Mel. E nós não brigávamos nem um minuto sequer. Nossa relação foi mais 'melhores amigos' do que namorados. Agora chega de falar disso, vamos logo para a sala! A prova da McGonagall! Lembra?

– É lógico que eu não vou fazer essa prova! – exclamei exasperada.

– É lógico que você vai – James disse crispando os olhos. – Você me deixou de lado por causa dessa bendita prova! E agora não quer ir fazer? Ah, mas vai sim! Nem que seja arrastada!

– James... – fiz cara de enterro, mas nem assim consegui convencer James a me deixar quieta.

Ele insistia que a prova de segunda chamada seria pior, que eu ficaria mais nervosa uma vez que seria uma prova oral e eu iria gaguejar mais do que falar. E eu acabei deixando que ele me guiasse até a sala de aula.

Quando chegamos, James segurou minha mão com força, e eu me senti _tão _protegida, como jamais me sentira antes. E nem me passou pela cabeça medo ou qualquer outro sentimento que eu poderia ter quando encarasse todos da turma.

Respirei fundo, e James abriu a porta, me deixando passar na frente.

Todos olharam para nós quando entramos. Inclusive a professora McGonagall que já estava na sala. Senti o rosto arder e uma vontade sem fim de abaixar o rosto, mas me mantive firme e de cabeça erguida. Vi que havia sido colocado um pano em cima da pichação no lugar onde minha carteira deveria estar.

– Desculpe-nos, professora – James pediu imediatamente. – Tivemos um contratempo.

– Tudo bem, Potter – a professora disse rapidamente, mas não foi em seu habitual tom de severidade. Ela parecia... Preocupada! – Podem ter certeza de quem fez isto a Srta. Evans não ficará impune.

Olhei confusa para James, sem acreditar que Minerva McGonagall estava tomando partido pela aluna bolsista transferida, e ele apenas sorriu tranquilamente.

– Você irá fazer prova aqui na minha mesa, Srta. Evans – McGonagall disse em um tom autoritário.

– Eu posso... – tentei argumentar que bastaria colocar a minha carteira no lugar, mas James me puxou levemente pelo braço.

– Melhor não discutir – ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido e tive que me esforçar para lembrar que estávamos no meio da sala lotada de alunos e uma professora que não ia gostar nada se visse uma das suas alunas pular em cima do namorado do nada.

Ocupei o lugar, e logo McGonagall me entregou a prova. Respirei fundo e comecei a responder procurando me concentrar unicamente nas perguntas e esquecer o que acontecera mais cedo.

* * *

– Que bom que passou! – exclamei feliz enquanto me largava em um dos sofás do salão comunal que estava quase vazio. A maioria dos alunos já estavam nos dormitórios.

Depois da prova, tivemos aula de biologia, mas eu voltei para o dormitório para tomar uma ducha que demorou um bom tempo porque tive que ter certeza de que o cheiro de cebola ainda saído completamente.

– Isso merece uma comemoração – James falou com um sorriso, enquanto ocupava o lugar ao meu lado e eu não perdi a chance de me aninhar entre os braços dele. Eu conseguia sentir o quanto ele estava orgulhoso de mim, e isso me deixava extremamente feliz.

– Vamos para o vilarejo! – o convidei, e o sorriso dele murchou no mesmo segundo.

– Não vai dá – ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Temos que ensaiar. Estamos com um show marcado em Londres no final do mês.

– Ah, tudo bem – falei rapidamente.

– Mas vá – James incentivou. – Melissa deve ir. Aproveite e visite a Mary.

– Eu queria que você fosse comigo – falei meio que sem querer. – Mas não quero atrapalhar o ensaio da banda.

– Prometo que irei da próxima vez – James garantiu.

– Não tem problema mesmo, James. Vou procurar Melissa para perguntar se ela vai.

– Eu acho melhor você falar com ela depois – James disse enquanto segurava-me pela mão.

– Por quê? – retruquei confusa.

– Moony está falando com ela – James explicou rapidamente.

– Ah... – murmurei lentamente. – Falando que você diz quer dizer brigando?

– Eu espero que não – James balançou levemente a cabeça.

Fiquei quieta pensando que provavelmente eles estavam aos berros em algum lugar do castelo. E o pior de tudo era que a cada segundo eu tinha mais certeza de que existia algo muito forte entre os dois.

– James... – falei um pouco incerta. Não sabia se deveria perguntar o que eu queria saber.

– O quê? – ele perguntou enquanto afagava meus cabelos de um jeito que estava quase me fazendo esquecer qualquer assunto que fosse.

– Você sabe que eles não se odeiam, não é? – achei melhor perguntar assim do que diretamente.

James se afastou um pouco e me encarou profundamente.

– Foi por isso que você desistiu dele? – James indagou em um tom sério.

– Ah, por favor! – girei os olhos, e me afastei imediatamente dele. – Estou falando de algo sério!

– Eu também! – James rebateu.

– Você consegue me irritar com essa sua conversa! – exclamei irritada. – Eu já falei que não sinto nada pelo Remus! Se sentisse, não estaria namorando você! E juro que se você voltar a insistir nisso, eu termino com você!!!

Ele não pareceu levar a ameaça muito a sério.

– Sim, eu sei que eles não se odeiam – James disse, por fim.

– Eu sinto muito pela Melissa – falei em um tom baixo, procurando ter certeza de que ninguém nos ouvia. – E pelo Remus também. E simplesmente não sei o que fazer para ajudar porque Melissa não sabe que eu já percebi, e não comenta nada.

– Acho que é melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão – James maneou levemente a cabeça.

– Mas, James...

– Tente se colocar na situação deles, Lily – James disse pacientemente. – Se Melissa não contou nada, é porque não quer falar sobre o assunto.

– Eu sou a melhor amiga dela! – exclamei exasperada.

– Há coisas que não contamos nem mesmo para a nossa sombra – James retrucou enquanto apoiava a cabeça entre as mãos que, por sua vez, estavam apoiadas no joelho.

– Como a sua doença – conclui.

– Não comece – ele resmungou.

– Você prometeu que iríamos conversar sobre isso – falei estreitando levemente os olhos.

– Estávamos falando sobre Melissa e Remus – James retrucou emburrado.

– Deve ser horrível estar apaixonado pela própria irmã – murmurei cabisbaixa.

– Como você descobriu? Mesmo nós levamos algum tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo – James comentou enquanto me encarava.

– Bem... Esse é um assunto delicado – falei um pouco hesitante.

– Desembucha logo, Lily – James disse nada sutil.

– Eu ouvi Remus falar para Melissa – murmurei quase sem voz. – Naquele dia em que eu sai meio transtornada do hospital depois de visitar a Mel...

– Isso é invasão de privacidade! – James me repreendeu.

– Foi sem querer! – me defendi.

– Lily – ele me puxou e fez com que eu encostasse a cabeça no peito dele. Pude sentir suas batidas levemente alteradas. – Pare de se preocupar com o problema dos outros. Você já tem coisas demais em que pensar. Além disso, Remus acha que existe uma possibilidade dele e Melissa não serem irmãos.

– O quê? – abri ligeiramente a boca com a informação.

– É só uma possibilidade, Lily – James disse um pouco impaciente. – Não coloque a carroça na frente dos bois. E agora fique quietinha que eu estou pensando em uma música nova.

– Sério? – exclamei animada. – Para mim, é claro.

– Desde quando ficou tão convencida? – James retrucou rindo, e o clima antes tenso, tornou-se extremamente agradável.

– Ora, James Potter – retruquei fingindo irritação. – Eu sou sua namorada e devo ser a fonte de toda a sua inspiração!

– Se tornou uma garota convencida mesmo – James gargalhou e eu apenas estirei a língua para ele, antes de rir também.

* * *

Logo o dia do passeio ao vilarejo chegou.

Eu quase não tinha conversado com James naqueles dias porque nos poucos momentos vagos que conseguíamos, ele e os outros ficava ensaiando. Mas eu e Melissa não tínhamos do que reclamar afinal éramos a única platéia – e muito privilegiada – de shows particulares do _The Marauders_.

E não aconteceu mais nada de estranho comigo nos dias depois da prova.

Ah, só que eu gabaritei a prova da McGonagall e juro que vi um sorrisinho quando ela me entregou a prova! James insiste em dizer que eu vi demais!!!

Enfim, agora eu estava no _pub_ de Madame Rosmerta. Melissa havia ido até a Dedos de Mel para comprar alguns doces para levar para o castelo e eu já estava ficando preocupada porque já começava a escurecer.

Mais cedo eu fui até a casa da avó de James, e fui recebida muito bem. Mostrei as fotos do baile para ela que pareceu ficar muito feliz por eu estar namorando o neto dela. E disse também que adorou o que eu fiz com o vestido dela, e que eu poderia guardar de recordação.

– Mais um bebida, Sra. Potter? – Madame Rosmerta perguntou animada e fiz uma careta.

– Não me chame assim – murmurei sem jeito.

– Pelo que eu ouvi de Sirius... – Madame Rosmerta fez uma pausa enquanto colocava outra caneca de cerveja amanteigada na minha frente. – James está levando muito a sério esse namoro.

– Mas não está pensando em casamento, né, Madame Rosmerta! Somos muito novos!!! – exclamei exasperada e recebi um risinho como resposta. – E Sirius não tinha nada que ficar falando da minha vida amorosa por aí.

– Acostume-se, querida, você na namora um Marauder – Madame Rosmerta disse despreocupada. – Logo isso chegará aos ouvidos do povo de revista de fofocas e seu rosto estará em todas as capas. Se bem que você já é bem famosa por ser 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'.

– Nem me lembre isso – deixei um muxoxo de irritação escapar e apenas o que consegui foi apenas outro riso de Madame Rosmerta.

Depois ela se afastou para atender outros clientes e fiquei sozinha mais uma vez.

– E ai, gata? – infelizmente, sozinha por não muito tempo. – Sozinha?

– Estou, mas não quero companhia – falei rispidamente.

– Nossa, que gatinha mais selvagem... – girei os olhos e me virei para encarar a tal criatura que resolvera tirar o meu sossego.

Não era ninguém que eu tivesse visto no colégio antes, e muito menos tinha cara de ser um estudante do colegial. Bem mais alto do que eu, olhos pretos, e cabelos longos. Bonito, era verdade, mas eu não estava interessada em paquerar ninguém e muito menos ficar ouvindo bobagens.

– Desculpe – falei meio que a contra gosto. – Mas tenho namorado e não acho que ele gostaria que eu ficasse conversando com qualquer um.

– Meu nome é Anthony Goldestein – ele se apresentou em um tom polido. – E realmente gostaria apenas de conversar.

Suspirei um pouco irritada. Pelo visto eu teria que aguentar até Mel aparecer.

– Lily Evans – falei sem emoção alguma.

Ele começou a falar mil e uma coisas, mas não me perguntava nada. Eu meio que ouvia, concordava com a cabeça às vezes, sempre olhando para a porta do _pub_ em busca de algum sinal de Melissa. Mas pelo jeito ela parecia ter evaporado da face da Terra.

– Bom, o papo tá bom, mas eu preciso voltar pra escola – falei enquanto ficava de pé, mas senti o mundo girar, e precisei me apoiar para não ir de encontro ao chão.

– O que houve? – Anthony perguntou preocupado.

O mundo parecia rodopiar e eu não conseguia me manter de pé.

E a última coisa que eu consigui perceber foi Anthony dizer que era melhor sairmos dali e procurarmos um lugar mais calmo e arrejado para eu me sentir melhor.

**Olá!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Eu sei que eu disse que ia fazer um capítulo de 20 páginas... Mas não deu. Chegou nessa parte e eu tive que parar. O que será que vai acontecer com a Lily? E esse tal de Anthony? Quais serão as verdadeiras intenções dele?!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me deu um trabalhinho, mas eu adorei escrever. E chegamos aos 300 reviews1 Estou muito feliz por isso. **

_Musette Fujiwara__: O James não aprende a lição e largou a Lily sozinha de novo!_

_Thaty__: Obrigada!_

_Cristal Evans__: Eu acho que o James tem ciúme até da própria sombra. E sempre acaba em briga quando ele tem crises. E a Lily ainda vai penar um bocado pra ficar de vez com o James. _

_PituxaVip13: Há várias possibilidades para eles não serem irmãos xD Mas como o James disse, é uma possibilidade. _

_Maria Lua__: A Lily trocou o James pelos livros e foi bem na prova xD E ele trocou ela pela banda, e ela tá com um sujeito suspeito!_

_Belatriz Lupin: Eu já vi uns fics em que o Sirius fica com a Emmeline por isso é mais comum pra mim xD Mas eu não sei. Infelizmente, fic em 1° pessoa acaba deixando os personagens em segundo plano._

_danda jabur__: Pode ter sido o exame de sangue ou a mãe do Remus pulou a cerca xD Muitas possibilidades. _

_Naa Potter__: Obrigada!_

_De Weasley__: Eu acho que James Potter é uma espécie quase em extinção._

_Paty Felton__: Bom, eu não pude atualizar no prazo que você pediu porque estava fazendo provas, mas espero que a espera tenha compensado. _

_Pattt__: Remus é simpático, coitado. Só sofre de dores de amor. E quanto a Lily, nunca se sabe, pode ter sido as fãs do James, alguém da Sonserina ou até mesmo a pessoa que está tentando matar o James (a Lily sempre o salva...)._

_Anna: Não é isso. Estava fazendo provas. Desculpe. E aqui está o capítulo. _

_Naa Potter__: Todo mundo torcendo pra Melissa se entender com o Remus. Só ficaremos sabendo disso mais pra frente xD_

_Jaque Weasley__: Obrigada, e o hiatus acabou junto com as minhas provas._

**Muito obrigada, pessoal! Vocês são sempre importantes. **

**E se o fic entrar em hiatus de novo – o que espero que não aconteça – olhem meu profile que eu sempre coloco o motivo da pausa lá.**

**Até.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	17. A promessa de James

**Capítulo 17 – A promessa de James**

– _James! _– afastei o celular a um metro de distância quando Melissa gritou do outro lado da linha.

– O que foi, Melissa? – perguntei um pouco irritado. – Não sou surdo, sabia?

Estava de mau humor porque a música nova não estava do jeito que eu queria e o meu 'amado' irmão Richard já fizera o favor de anunciar em todos os meios de comunicação que iríamos lançar uma música nova no show em Londres.

– _Lily sumiu _– ela disse em um fôlego só_. _

– O quê? – retruquei exasperado. – Eu peço pra você cuidar dela, e em menos de um dia, ela some!!!

– _Não foi minha culpa! Eu a deixei no Três Vassouras e fui comprar uns doces, quando voltei, ela não estava mais!_ – Melissa gritou no mesmo tom. Estava muito barulho o que indicava que certamente ela ainda estava no Três Vassouras.

– Madame Rosmerta não a viu sair?

– _O bar está muito lotado! Ela disse que viu Lily perto do balcão há uns dez minutos! _– Melissa respondeu prontamente. _– Estou preocupada, James! E se alguém de __Slytherin tiver..._

– Não pense bobagens! – a interrompi bruscamente. – Vai ver ela cansou de te esperar, foi te procurar e vocês acabaram se desencontrando... – fiz uma pausa enquanto olhava para os outros que já haviam entendido o que acontecia, e guardavam os instrumentos. – Estamos indo para Hogsmeade para te ajudar a procurá-la.

Eu queria entender a razão pela qual cargas d'água Lily adora sumir! É a segunda vez que ela me deixa nessa aflição! Pensando que mil e uma coisas podem ter acontecido com ela.

Lily não pensa nem um pouco em mim antes de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Por que não me ligou para dizer que alguém estava a atormentando de novo? Eu iria voando até lá para ajudá-la! Mas não. Ela tem que se esconder!

Quando eu encontrá-la, ela vai ouvir, ah se vai!

– O que foi dessa vez? – foi Remus quem perguntou.

– Não sei – balancei levemente os ombros. – Ela simplesmente resolveu sumir.

– Essa sua ruivinha dá um trabalho sem fim – Sirius disse em um tom tranqüilo.

Suspirei e não respondi. Não vou dizer que foi um erro trazer Lily para cá. Eu queria conhecer melhor a garota que havia me salvo. A dona daqueles olhos verdes tão penetrantes.

Não me apaixonei por ela a primeira vista, mas com certeza fiquei bem impressionado. E fiquei mais interessado ainda porque aparentemente ela não queria nada comigo! Nem mesmo uma amizade. Parecia querer fugir de mim. Eu até entendo, afinal eu a deixei com uma fama nada boa.

E como eu me apaixonei?

Não faço a menor idéia. Quando percebi já estava querendo ficar ao lado dela o tempo todo, conversar, ouvi-la rir e morria por dentro ao ver como ela ficava balançada quando encontrava com Remus.

Eu jamais havia me sentido assim antes. Pode até parecer meio piegas tudo isso, e jamais me imaginei em tal situação antes. Mas é a verdade.

Claro que nós não podíamos simplesmente chegar para a Professora McGongall dizer 'Olha, vamos até Hogsmeade porque cansamos de ensaiar'. Existia um horário a ser cumprido para as visitas ao vilarejo e já havíamos deixado passar o tempo de saída do castelo.

Então, pegamos uma das passagens secretas. Conhecíamos aquele castelo como as palmas de nossas mãos e existiam infinitas passagens para os mais variados lugares.

E o melhor era que eram realmente atalhos, então em pouco mais de quinze minutos já estávamos saindo pelo alçapão secreto que ficava no deposito da Dedos de Mel.

– Eu acho melhor nos separarmos – sugeri assim que saímos da loja. Estava um frio desgraçado. As ruas estavam coberta de neve, e já ameaçava cair mais neve aquela noite.

– Vou procurar a Mel – Sirius disse indo para o outro lado. – Ela deve estar no Três Vassouras ainda.

– Se encontrarem a Lily, liguem para o meu celular no mesmo minuto! – falei demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo.

– Não se preocupe, Prongs! – foi Remus quem se manifestou. – Nós vamos encontrá-la e você verá como ela estará sã e salva.

– Assim espero – murmurei mais para mim do que para os outros.

Cada um foi para um lado diferente.

O vilarejo não era tão grande, e eu imaginava que com nós cinco a procurando, não seria tão difícil encontrá-la.

Eu até pensei que talvez ela tivesse voltado para a casa de Mary, mas se fosse assim ela teria avisado afinal devia saber que estávamos preocupados com ela.

Já estava realmente começando a entrar em desespero quando vi algo que chamou minha atenção. Em uma das ruelas escuras do vilarejo um casal se abraçava.

Até aí tudo bem.

O problema era que eu conhecia a garota ruiva, e conhecia _muito_ bem!

Não sei colocar em palavras o que senti. Ódio, frustração, dor. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E no segundo seguinte, já me vi puxando aquele cara para longe Lily, e o acertei em cheio no rosto, e foi tão forte que ele chegou a cambalear.

– Qual é, cara? – ele perguntou limpando o sangue que brotava no canto da sua boca.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder, e continuei a desferir golpes para machucá-lo o quanto eu pudesse. Mas agora ele já estava esperto e se esquivou.

– Ah – ele disse com desdém. – É a sua garota? – indicou Lily levemente com a cabeça, mas eu não a fitei. – Ela é bem gostosa, sabia?

Joguei meus princípios para o alto e o acertei em cheio no estomago.

Eu não era de brigar. Violência e James Potter não combinam, mas depois do que ele disse não tinha como me segurar.

Claro que ele ficou com raiva do golpe recebido, e revidou, acertando o meu rosto e fazendo meus óculos cair.

Por sorte, o meu grau de astigmatismo não era grande e eu conseguia enxergar bem sem os óculos.

Depois só que aconteceu foram trocas de socos e pontapés. Não sei quando tempo isso durou, mas não foi muito.

– James! Pare! – ouvi Melissa exclamar exasperada.

Mas eu não queria parar. Aquele cara estava abraçando a minha namorada e ainda tirou vantagem disso! O problema era que Sirius estava com Melissa, e conseguiu me puxar para longe para me impedir de continuar com a briga.

– Se controla, Prongs! – Sirius disse enquanto tentava me segurar, mas estava meio difícil já que eu tentava a todo custo continuar acertando a mão na cara daquele idiota.

– Me controlar como se... – engoli os palavrões que estava com vontade de soltar. O cara não esperou nem dois segundo, e saiu correndo antes que eu conseguisse partir para cima dele de novo.

– Lily! – mas o tom urgente com o qual Melissa chamava Lily me chamou mais a atenção. – Lily!!!

– O que houve? – perguntei preocupado.

– Não sei – Melissa respondeu aflita. – Parece que ela está dopada.

– Ela não parece estar – Sirius disse observando o rosto da minha namorada atentamente. – Ela está.

– Como assim? – retruquei confuso.

– Você acha que a Lily estaria abraçando outro cara de livre e espontânea vontade, Prongs? – Sirius respondeu irritado. – Tá na cara que batizaram a bebida dela!

– Mas quem...? – comecei a perguntar confuso e Sirius tirou uma câmera fotográfica do bolso e jogou para mim.

– Ora quem! – Melissa exclamou alterada. – Sophie, é claro! Ela estava planejando tirar fotos da Lily com esse carinha e espalhar pela escola. A encontramos conversando com uma amiga, e ouvimos tudo! Ela queria que você pensasse que a Lily tivesse te traído e assim terminasse com ela! Sirius perdeu a paciência e pegou a maquina dela, mas não sem antes dizer onde ela havia combinado com o idiota que contratou.

– Por que essas pessoas simplesmente não nos deixam em paz? – murmurei enquanto me aproximava de Lily que estava precisando do apoio de Mel para não ir de encontro ao chão. – Ligue para Remus e Peter para avisar que já encontramos a Lily, Melissa. Pads, será que você poderia levá-las de volta ao castelo?

– O que você vai fazer? – Sirius perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

– Preciso resolver uma coisa aqui – foi a simples resposta que dei. – Mas logo eu vou para o castelo.

– Vamos, Sirius – Melissa chamou o primo. – Parece que ela vai desmaiar a qualquer segundo!

Observei Sirius ajudar Melissa a levar Lily, e depois fui na direção oposta a deles.

Aquilo estava definitivamente passando todos os limites! E eu precisava fazer algo para proteger a Lily. Para deixar claro para todos que ela era minha namorada e nada iria mudar isso. Mas eu não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia fazer.

Acabei indo falar com a única pessoa que poderia me entender e me dar algum conselho naquele momento. Não me entendam mal. Eu tenho ótimos amigos, e eles sempre me dão bons conselhos. Mas, naquele momento, eu precisava conversar com alguém que fosse mais experiente e com quem eu pudesse falar sobre tudo que me afligia.

– James! – Mary exclamou assustada assim que abriu a porta da casa e me viu. – O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

– Posso entrar? – perguntei cabisbaixo.

– Claro – ela disse rapidamente enquanto me dava passagem.

– Lily esteve aqui mais cedo – Mary comentou. – Ela disse que você não iria vir porque estava ensaiando para o show em Londres.

Antes que eu pudesse me refrear comecei a falar sobre tudo, desde quando conheci Lily naquele show, como me apaixonei por ela sem quer, e o modo como ela acabou se tornando uma parte importante da minha vida, até o incidente com a bebida 'batizada' e o modo como eu a encontrei na rua.

– Não foi culpa dela, James – Mary disse, até então ela apenas me deixara despejar tudo enquanto fazia curativos no meu rosto.

– Eu sei disso. Foi minha culpa.

– Tampouco foi culpa sua.

– É claro que foi, vó! Eu não sei o que fazer. Queria que deixassem Lily em paz. Entendessem que eu a amo e que nada do que fizerem vai adiantar para tentar me afastar dela! – retruquei exasperado.

Ela não respondeu, e terminou de fazer o curativo em um silêncio pensativo.

– Então, você contou a ela sobre a sua doença – Mary disse enquanto ocupava o lugar a minha frente.

– Ah, não – resmunguei enquanto afundava no sofá. – Não vim até aqui para falar sobre isso!

– Mas veio até aqui todo machucado! Você não pode ficar brigando por aí assim! Está muito doente!

Ótimo. Agora eu estava levando bronca.

– Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo sermão – falei e me levantei.

– Fique aí, James – Mary disse em um tom autoritário. Girei os olhos.

Perfeito. Além de ganhar sermão, ainda deixei minha avó zangada comigo.

Voltei a me sentar, e esperei enquanto ela ia até o quarto (eu acho) para pegar alguma coisa. Quando ela voltou trazia consigo uma caixinha preta.

– O que é isso? – perguntei curioso.

– Seu avô me deu esse anel quando namorávamos – Mary disse com um sorriso nostálgico. – Quero que fique com ele.

– Eu não posso aceitar! – balancei levemente a cabeça.

– É claro que pode! – ela segurou minhas mãos e depositou a caixinha entre elas. – Você meu neto! Que pessoa melhor poderia ficar com essas jóias? São dois anéis de compromisso, dê um a Lily e use o outro.

– Vovó, eu acho que isso que meio... – comecei a dizer, mas não conseguia encontrar a palavra para definir o que queria falar.

– Antiquado?

– Totalmente. Eu e Lily estamos namorando não faz nem um mês e você já quer que eu faça um pedido de casamento! – falei após girar os olhos.

– Não é um pedido de casamento – Mary disse sorrindo. – É apenas uma forma de demonstrar que o compromisso é realmente sério. Claro que isso não vai afastar as pessoas que estão fazendo mau a Lily, mas com certeza a deixará muito mais segura sobre os seus sentimentos.

Apertei levemente a caixinha. Nisso ela tinha razão.

Ainda passei um tempo na casa dela. Mary começou com surtos do tipo 'Você está parecendo um vara pau! Não anda se alimentando não?' e fez um super lanche pra mim. E o pior que ela sempre me trata igual criança, e só me deixou ir embora depois de eu deixar meu prato 'limpinho' (detalhe: depois de me fazer repetir cinco vezes!!!).

Voltei para o castelo pelo atalho, e fui correndo até a Torre. Quando cheguei lá vi que poucas pessoas estavam no salão comunal. A maioria deveria estar no Salão Principal já que estava quase no horário do jantar ser servido.

– Como a Lily está? – perguntei assim que vi Melissa.

– Dormindo – Melissa respondeu cabisbaixa. – Acho que não acorda mais hoje.

– Ela está sozinha?

– Sim – Melissa balançou levemente a cabeça em um sinal afirmativo. – As meninas foram para o salão.

– Então, me dá cobertura que eu vou lá no quarto de vocês para vê-la – falei enquanto já subia as escadas.

– Prongs! – Sirius me chamou antes que eu me afastasse. – Você não acha que a Sophie está merecendo uma lição?

– É claro que está! Mas conversamos sobre isso depois – respondi rapidamente. – Ah, onde estão Remus e Peter?

– Peter foi para o salão – Melissa disse. – E Remus, não sei. Ele disse pelo celular que já que estava tudo bem, iria ficar pelo vilarejo mais um tempo. Acho que não voltou.

– Mel – falei parando no meio da escada. Não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse nos ouvir. – Lily já sabe.

– Já sabe o quê? – Melissa perguntou confusa.

– Sobre você e o Remus – falei lentamente. – Ela não comentou nada porque tem medo da sua reação.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar.

– Ela quer conversar com você sobre o assunto – continuei. – Acho que ela pensa que você irá se sentir melhor se conversar com ela sobre isso. Afinal, vocês são as melhores amigas.

– Eu não sei, James – Melissa disse em um murmúrio. – Estou muito confusa. Talvez conversar com ela não me ajude.

– Talvez ajude muito.

Melissa ergueu a cabeça e me encarou longamente.

– Vamos logo – continuei andando. – Antes que as companheiras de quarto de vocês voltem.

Quando entrei no quarto, vi Lily dormindo tranquilamente na cama perto da janela. Melissa havia apenas tirado as sandálias da amiga que estava abraçando o travesseiro.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama, e tirei os cabelos vermelhos que caiam sobre os olhos fechados dela.

– Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu senti quando te vi abraçando aquele cara... – murmurei sem pensar. – Achei que fosse explodir de tanta raiva. Eu sei que você não teve culpa. Eu disse que não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse, mas...

Suspirei pesadamente e me larguei no chão.

Lentamente olhei para o bolso da minha calça e peguei a caixinha com os dois anéis que Mary havia me dado. Com cuidado, abri o objeto para olhar o conteúdo.

Eram realmente bonitos, dois anéis de ouro branco, bastante grossos e com alguns dizeres. Quando consegui ler arregalei os olhos. Mary já estava planejando dar esses anéis para nós já que em ambos, nossos nomes estavam gravados.

'_Lily e James __forever__. ' _

Com cuidado, segurei a mão direita de Lily e sem pensar muito no que ela iria pensar quando acordasse, coloquei o anel em seu dedo.

– Eu prometo, Lily, prometo que ninguém mais vai te causar nenhum dano.

**Olá.**

**Não tenho muito o que dizer. O capítulo saiu em uma semana! É um milagre!!! Só tenho a agradecer a vocês por sempre me apoiarem.**

**E qual será a reação da Lily quando acordar? **

_Blackforever__: A conversa sobre a doença do James xD! Eu também quero ver quando eles vão conversar direito sobre isso. Fico só adiando. _

_Lin Argabash__: Realmente há possibilidade do Remus não ser irmão da Melissa. _

_Maria Lua__: Obrigada pelo review. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. _

_De Weasley__: hehehe Eu nem surtei muito no MSN dessa vez. _

_Jaque Weasley__: Não se pode confiar é na Sophie!_

_PituxaVip13: Não, eu não tenho pena do James xDD Se tivesse pena dele, não teria fic!_

_Belatriz Lupin__ Eu passo os links dos fics assim que tiver tempo de procurar xD _

_Ninha Costa__: Obrigada. Nesse capítulo a Lily não estava acordada, mas teve cena fofa também. Pelo menos eu espero que tenha ficado fofa xDD_

_tatianeaguirres__: Sim, sim, a senhorita andou sumida. E o __Anthony era só um pau mandado da Sophie. _

_patilion: Obrigada xD_

_Dokinha: Acho que não demorei muito, né?_

_Belle Lolly: Algo assim, mas ainda bem que o James chegou antes que algo pior acontecesse. _

_tataa'__: xD Eu ainda continuo achando a parte que o James se declarou extremamente cheia de glicose._

_Luisa Santos__: Lily apaixonada e surtando pelo Remus. Foi inspirada na própria autora aqui xDD Que também é doida por um certo vocalista._

_1 Lily Evans__: A McGongall não odeia a Lily. O problema é que Lils precisa se esforçar muito pra agradar a professora mais exigente de Hogwarts. _

_Lethicya Black__: Eu sou do mesmo jeito quando começo a ler uma fic e ainda fico tentando imaginar o que vai acontecer no capítulo seguinte hehehehe._

_L. Fernii__: Eu nem tinha pensado nisso! Mas eu acho que um repórter agora ia ser demais pra o James. Ele ia mandar a criatura para o espaço. _

_Cristal Evans__: Claro que foi armação. Desde que chegou em Hogwarts a Lily só tem sofrido armações. _

_Lady Bella-chan__: Obrigada, e foi meio um seqüestro sim. _

**Até o próximo capítulo (com fortes emoções xDD!).**

**Branca Takarai. **


	18. Whisper

**Nota da autora: Glicose com pitadas de drama. Cuidado diabéticos e cardíacos. **

**Capítulo 18 – Whisper**

– Ai... – gemi enquanto levava uma das mãos à cabeça.

Parecia que o mundo estava girando rápido demais.

– Lily! – Melissa exclamou, e o grito foi aumentado duas vezes pelos meus tímpanos. – Você acordou! Enfim!!! Eu já estava ficando preocupada!

– 'Tá bom, 'Tá bom... – murmurei enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos, incomodada com a claridade do quarto. – Só não grite tanto. Minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir. O que aconteceu?

– Você não se lembra de nada? – Melissa perguntou, e lancei um olhar do tipo 'Se eu lembrasse não estaria perguntando!'.

– Lembro que um tal de Anthony chegou perto de mim com uma conversa estranha – falei lentamente, forçando minha mente a se lembrar de algo. – Depois senti uma tontura, e não lembro de mais nada.

– Pois esse tal de Anthony colocou alguma coisa na sua bebida! – Melissa informou e arregalei os olhos sem acreditar no que ouvia.

– Mas eu... Não vi e... – murmurei confusa.

– E nem era pra ver mesmo – Melissa continuou. – E é melhor ficar esperta a partir de hoje, Lily, porque tudo isso foi armação da Sophie! Ela queria que o James pensasse que você estava o traindo e assim terminassem o namoro.

Melissa falou sobre o plano de Sophie, e a cada segundo eu ficava tão passada que nem ao menos conseguia exprimir minha indignação.

Aquela louca havia passado de todos os limites possíveis e impossíveis! Me fazer sofrer era uma coisa, mas fazer o James passar por uma situação como essa!

Eu nem consigo imaginar o que ele deve ter sentido ao me vez abraçando outro homem. E ainda recorreu à violência que era algo que ele definitivamente jamais fazia.

E ele estava doente! Não podia sair arrumando briga com ninguém desse jeito!

Ao me lembra disso, tentei me levantar, mas ainda estava zonza demais e cai sentada na cama.

– Você tem que descansar, Lily! – Melissa me repreendeu.

– Eu preciso ver o James! – exclamei nervosa. – Ele brigou e...

– Ele está bem – Melissa garantiu. – Só uns arranhões superficiais. Depois do que aconteceu, parece que ele foi falar com a Mary e ela fez os curativos no rosto dele.

– Mesmo assim, eu preciso vê-lo!

– Como é teimosa... – Melissa reclamou.

Ainda relutante, ela me ajudou a levantar e ir até o banheiro. Depois eu falei que conseguia me virar sozinha, e Melissa comentou algo sobre arrumar o guarda-roupa que estava totalmente desorganizado e que se eu precisasse era só gritar.

Talvez o melhor fosse terminar com James. Estou sendo fraca, eu sei. Eu deveria lutar pelo meu amor, mas o fato é que James está doente (muito doente, mesmo que ele não aceite) e todo esse stress pode fazê-lo piorar ainda mais. E em primeiro lugar está a saúde dele. Eu sei que terminar com ele vai deixá-lo despedaçado, mas não quero que ele sofra mais.

Olhei minha imagem refletida no espelho. Eu estava caindo mais e mais. Em um abismo profundo. E James não poderia me ajudar.

**Catch me as I fall**

_Me pegue enquanto eu caio_

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

_Me diga que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado_

_agora_

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

_Falando da atmosfera_

A verdade é que eu o amo demais.

Sorri tristemente enquanto apoiava as mãos na bancada da pia.

A verdade é que prefiro vê-lo longe de mim para que a dor desapareça do coração dele. E essa verdade me leva a loucura.

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

_Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesmo_

**This truth drives me into madness**

_Essa verdade me leva à loucura_

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

_Eu sei que eu posso parar a dor_

_Se eu quiser que tudo desapareça_

Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por uma pessoa tão complicada? Se ele fosse apenas James Potter, um marauder, e não o vocalista de uma banda famosa, talvez fosse mais fácil.

Foi então que percebi algo em meu dedo que decididamente não estava ali antes de eu deixar o castelo. E gritei ao me dar conta que era um anel de compromisso!

– Lily! – Melissa exclamou exasperada enquanto invadia o banheiro. – O que houve?

– Como... Como isso veio parar aqui? – perguntei quase sem voz.

– O quê? – Melissa retrucou confusa, e estendi a mão para que ela visse o anel. – É um anel?

– É lógico que é! E parece ser caro! Você sabe que eu não tenho jóias assim!!! – falei impaciente. – Como isso...? – comecei a falar, mas tirei o anel e vi a delicada inscrição que havia nele. – James esteve aqui ontem?

– Sim, ele passou algum tempo aqui no quarto – Melissa respondeu prontamente.

E tudo fez sentido.

Coloquei o anel de volta ao lugar, e fiz o movimento de que iria sair do banheiro.

– Espera, Lily! Onde você vai? – Melissa perguntou exasperada.

– Falar com o James!

– Você não pode descer assim, Lily! Vai assustá-lo! Pelo menos dê um jeito na sua aparência! – Melissa exclamou após girar os olhos, e deixou o banheiro.

Encarei minha imagem no espelho mais uma vez. Ela tinha razão.

Depois de bons quinze minutos, eu já estava descendo as escadas que nos levava até o salão comunal, e passei por lá como um raio sabendo que àquela hora James já estava no salão principal. Não liguei para os olhares curiosos em minha direção.

– Ei, ruivinha! – só parei quando ouvi a voz de Sirius. – Para onde vai com tanta pressa?

– James... Você o viu? – perguntei apreensiva.

– No salão principal – Sirius balançou levemente os ombros. – Ele disse que estava cheio de fome e foi com Peter.

Abaixei a cabeça, e pensei em voltar para o dormitório.

– O que foi, ruivinha? – Sirius perguntou imediatamente. – Não estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo?

– Ele está muito zangado comigo?

– Por que estaria? – Sirius retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Eu não fui cuidadosa e por isso ele se envolveu em problemas – murmurei cabisbaixa.

– Até parece que ele estaria aborrecido por isso! – Sirius girou os olhos em sinal de impaciência. – James adora uma confusão.

– Mas não gosta de briga e muito menos deve ter gostado da cena que viu – falei hesitante.

– É claro que ele não gostou! – Sirius respondeu sem se alterar. – Nenhum homem gostaria de ver sua garota com outro. Mas ele sabe que não foi sua culpa.

– Melissa disse a mesma coisa – falei encolhendo levemente os ombros. – Mas...

– Nem mas nem meio mas, Lily – Sirius exclamou parecendo realmente irritado com a minha indecisão. – Vai logo encontrar com ele – disse com um sorriso. – Prongs está doido pra te ver.

– Obrigada, Padfoot – falei e retribui o sorriso.

– Pessoas apaixonadas são dose – o ouvi dizer antes de me afastar.

– Espere até acontecer com você, Sirius! – gritei em um tom maroto e ele fez uma careta.

Corri até o salão, e assim que entrei vi quem eu queria encontrar. James, ao contrário do que dissera a Sirius sobre estar com fome, estava apenas brincando com a comida. Peter que, ao lado dele, devorava tudo que via a sua frente. Parecia mais um trator!

– James... – o chamei com cautela assim que parei atrás dele. Ele não havia percebido minha presença. Quase tudo caiu quando ele virou rapidamente para me ver. – Desculpa – falei. – Não queria te assustar.

Mas quem me assustou foi ele! Que levantou quase um pulo e me abraçou com força (detalhe: a essa altura, todos no salão estavam nos observando! Inclusive os professores presentes!!!).

– Eu estava tão preocupado! – foi tudo que ele disse, e serviu para que meu coração se acalmasse.

– Desculpe – murmurei quase sem voz. Ele apenas balançou levemente a cabeça e me apertou ainda mais entre os seus braços. – Será que... Poderíamos conversar em outro lugar?

– Ah, claro! – ele me soltou rapidamente ao perceber a platéia. – Vamos – segurou com força a minha mão e me puxou para fora do salão.

Ele me guiou até uma das salas que eram usadas para guardar os troféus.

Não era muito distante da nossa sala de aula (era aula de história com o Professor Binns, mesmo sendo uma aula chata pra caramba, James não queria perder porque o professor era um livro ambulante e ao perder uma aula dele se perdia muitas informações que não encontraríamos em livro algum).

– Fiquei preocupado de que você não conseguisse acordar para aula – James começou a dizer, timidamente.

– James, o que significa isso? – mas eu resolvi ir direto ao assunto e estendi a mão onde o anel estava.

Percebi que ele mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais revoltados.

– Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, Lily – James falou parecendo não ter muita certeza do que iria dizer.

– E o que eu estou pensando? – perguntei pacientemente.

– Que isso foi muito precipitado – James respondeu rapidamente.

– Na verdade – falei lentamente. – Eu não posso aceitar uma jóia tão cara – fiz o movimento de que iria tirar o anel, mas James segurou a minha mão, e só então percebi que ele usava um anel idêntico ao que ele me dera.

– Eu sei que você deve estar confusa com tudo isso, Lily – James disse em um tom calmo.

– Muito – concordei imediatamente, e ele sorriu.

– Foi a Mary que me deu esses anéis – James esclareceu, por fim. – Ela disse que foi o primeiro presente que ganhou do meu avô. Na hora eu não quis aceitar, mas ela falou algumas coisas que me fizeram repensar.

– Quando foi isso? – perguntei confusa.

– Ontem – James balançou levemente os ombros.

– Mas... E essa inscrição no anel...

– Parece que você conquistou a minha avó – James disse após uma gargalhada, e dei um empurrão nele enquanto dizia que estava falando sério. – Ela me disse uma coisa que é certa. Quero que todos saibam que nosso compromisso é sério, e que não adianta ficarem de armação para nos separar porque não vai adiantar, e principalmente para te deixar mais segura quanto aos meus sentimentos. Eu amo você, Lily Evans, nunca duvide disso.

Um nó enorme se fez na minha garganta e eu não consegui responder adequadamente àquela declaração. Sem pensar duas vezes, e me valendo do velho ditado de que 'Uma ação vale mais do que mil palavras', o abracei com força e algumas lágrimas começaram a molhar a blusa dele.

– Hey – ele disse preocupado. – Por que está chorando?

– Eu estou feliz, James – falei com a voz embargada. – Você nem imagina o quanto.

– Eu sei porque eu também sinto o mesmo – ele disse me segurando pelos ombros e fez um carinho no meu rosto.

Senti meu corpo estremecer por completo quando a boca de James encontrou a minha, e pensei ser impossível, mas fiquei ainda mais tremula quando a língua dele invadiu a minha boca. Era um beijo urgente. Apaixonado. Como se James estivesse tentando demonstrar que eu era dele. Fechei os olhos, e fiquei brincando com algumas madeixas do cabelo revoltado dele.

Sentia minhas pernas bambearem, mas por sorte James parecia perceber o quanto eu me abandonava em seus braços e não permitia que ir de encontro do chão.

Sem percebermos, começamos a andar para trás, e só nos demos conta do que fazíamos quando batemos na mesa que ficava no meio da sala. James me ergueu e fez com que eu me sentasse na mesa. Meu coração batia cada vez mais descompassado, e eu podia jurar ouvir o dele acompanhar o ritmo frenético dos meus batimentos.

A boca dele tinha um gosto tão bom. Viciante! Se eu pudesse passaria o resto do dia ali, apenas aproveitando o gosto de chocolate da boca dele.

Era tão bom senti-lo perto de mim, me tocando, me beijando. Era como se eu estivesse visitando um paraíso que jamais imaginara que pudesse existir.

Nosso lábios se desencontraram por um instante, mas James não me deu muito tempo para refletir sobre aquele loucura que estávamos fazendo – estávamos no maior amasso em uma sala de Hogwarts onde qualquer um poderia nos encontrar.

Rapidamente James mordiscou a minha orelha antes de começar uma trilha de beijos até o meu colo. Joguei a cabeça para trás sem conseguir conter um suspiro que queria escapar dos meus lábios.

Era loucura, mas eu tinha que admitir que era uma loucura muito boa.

– Eu estou perdido – James murmurou com a voz rouca, cheia de desejo. – Você aprende muito rápido.

– Acho melhor parar, James – murmurei demonstrando medo.

– Não precisa ter medo, Lily – James respondeu rapidamente.

O afastei com delicadeza e pulei para o chão enquanto arrumava a minha saia, e fechava os primeiros botões da minha blusa que James, na empolgação, abrira.

– Não é medo – falei balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eu só acho que é muito cedo pra certas coisas.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fui mais rápida para continuar.

– Além disso, nós temos um assunto muito importante pendente.

– Que assunto? – James retrucou confuso.

– Sua doença.

– Ah não – James gemeu após fazer uma careta.

– Ah sim! – retorqui irritada. – Nós combinamos que iríamos conversar sobre isso.

– Já basta a minha avó falando sobre isso ontem! – James reclamou emburrado.

– James, não haja como uma criança mimada! – gritei exasperada.

– Não estou agindo como uma criança mimada! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

– É claro que está! É da sua vida que estamos falando! – tentei colocar um pouco de bom senso naquela cabeça.

– A decisão é minha e eu não vou operar! – James disse em um tom de irredutibilidade.

– Depois diz que não está agindo como criança! – eu estava a ponto de gritar ainda mais, mas poderiam nos ouvir. – Vai ver que não é mesmo! É uma mula empacada! Só fala 'Não vou operar, não vou operar!'. Quer saber, faça o que você quiser! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

– Como mente mau...

– Fique sabendo que o senhor não vai me beijar e muito menos avançar o sinal enquanto não aceitar a operação!

– O quê? – James exclamou exasperado, mas o deixei falando sozinho e sai da sala pisando duro. O Ouvi sair apressado da sala, quase correndo atrás de mim, mas eu não queria saber. Acabaríamos brigando mais ainda.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso?

Eu estava tão irritada que nem ao menos olhava para frente, e acabei esbarrando com alguém pelo caminho.

– Desculpe, eu não... – comecei a dizer sem jeito, mas parei na mesma hora. – Ah, é você, se eu soubesse teria esbarrado com mais força.

– Quanta educação, Evans – Snape disse friamente.

– Obrigada – respondi sinicamente.

Eu fiquei surpresa porque ele sorriu! Do nada! Assim! Sei lá se ele gostou da resposta mau criada, ou do meu péssimo humor, mas ele estava sorrindo para mim!

Ainda estava tentando entender o que acontecia quando James passou por mim e praticamente me arrastou para a sala de aula.

– Estamos atrasados, Lily – foi tudo o que ele disse.

Eu ainda estava muito aborrecida com ele para responder, e simplesmente me deixei levar (porque, afinal de contas, eu não queria mesmo ficar de papo com Snape no corredor!).

Por sorte, Melissa percebeu que eu não havia pego minha mochila e quando cheguei na sala, ela já estava lá com minhas coisas. Ocupei o lugar ao lado dela e como no segundo seguinte começou a aula, consegui escapar da pergunta 'E aí? Como foi a conversa?'.

Eu não entendo como James Potter pode ser tão maravilhoso em um minuto e no segundo seguinte me deixar completamente furiosa com ele!

E foi assim durante o resto do dia. James tentando falar comigo, eu o ignorando. Se ele queria bancar a criança, iria ver que eu podia fazer esse papel muito melhor do que ele!

Até que ele resolveu apelar.

– Lily – e ainda mandou o Remus de pombo correio.

– O quê? – perguntei encarando meu caderno que estava aberto e eu tentava, em vão, terminar o dever de matemática. Matéria do meu ódio, diga-se de passagem.

– James pediu para entregar isso pra você – só então levantei a cabeça e vi que Remus segurava um pedaço de papel.

– É incrível como vocês tem o dom de brigar – Melissa comentou enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Culpa do seu ex-namorado idiota – falei com raiva enquanto pegava o papel, e senti vontade de me bater por ter tido aquilo! Não sei quem ficou com uma cara pior: Remus ou Melissa!

Burra, burra, burra! Isso que eu sou!

"_Lily,_

_Sei que agi como um idiota. Mas você também precisa entender o meu lado da questão. O que você faria se nunca mais pudesse fazer algo que ama? _

_Precisamos conversar. Encontre-me na colina perto da casa de Hagrid. _

_J.P."._

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto dobrava o bilhete.

– Afinal de contas – Melissa começou a dizer. – Por que vocês brigaram? Pensei que depois desse anel de compromisso fosse ficar tudo maravilhosamente bem!

– Eu vou encontrar com ele – foi tudo o que falei antes de me levantar.

Percebi que Remus e Melissa trocaram um olhar desconfortável, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar no problema dos outros naquele momento.

Quase corri até o lugar onde ele pedira para encontrá-lo, e o vi já me esperando, observando o céu.

Fiz um som com a garganta para indicar a minha presença, e ele se virou para me fitar com um grande sorriso. Estreitei levemente os olhos. Ele, com certeza, iria fazer de tudo para que eu o perdoasse.

– Que bom que você veio! – James me abraçou com força. – Pensei que ainda estivesse zangada por causa da briga por causa da doença.

– Eu ainda estou! – exclamei, e o melhor seria ter me libertado dos braços dele, mas não consegui. – Mas não vou discutir isso com você agora. E James... Tire essa mão daí – exclamei dando um leve tapa na mão boba dele que já descia pelos meus quadris.

– Ninguém vai nos ver aqui, Lily – James sorriu marotamente.

– Eu falei que você não vai me beijar e muito menos avançar o sinal enquanto não aceitar fazer a operação! Estamos em quarentena! – falei com convicção e o ouvi gemer em sinal de insatisfação.

– Você quer me deixar louco! É isso, não é? – James gritou exasperado.

– Nem me olhe com essa cara e contenha os seus hormônios... – foi tudo o que falei.

– Isso não é justo! Você tem idéia do que eu senti quando eu vi aquele Ranhoso arrastando um quarteirão por você?!

– Está exagerando, James! – senti meu rosto arder.

– E não é só ele! Mais da metade dos garotos da escola tem uma queda por você – ele afirmou em tom de desafio. – É inteligente, bonita, mas é minha!

– Eu não sou uma 'coisa' pra ser sua, James! – exclamei ofendida.

Nós íamos brigar de novo se a conversa continuasse por aquele rumo. James cruzou os braços sob o peito e olhou em direção da cabana do guarda-caça. Aquela descida era bem íngreme e alta.

– James – segurei o rosto dele e fiz com que ele me encarasse. – Não precisa se sentir inseguro. Eu não vou terminar com você nem nada do tipo. Vou ficar com você para sempre! Vou te ajudar a enfrentar essa doença maldita. Você é meu primeiro amor – ele ergueu levemente a sobrancelha e sorri. – Sim, é o primeiro porque pelo Remus eu só sentia e ainda sinto uma imensa admiração.

– Lily... – James sussurrou enquanto acariciava levemente o meu rosto, depois passou o braço pela minha cintura para me deixar mais próxima a ele.

– Eu sei que tipo de pensamento machista você deve ter: 'Ah, se fizermos amor, ela vai ser minha pra sempre!' – falei e ele abriu a boca parecendo indignado. – É verdade, James, nem adianta tentar desmentir. Acha que eu não percebo o jeito que você me olha, ou como o seu corpo reage quando exageramos nos beijos? Mas você tem que entender que eu sou inexperiente nessas coisas. Meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo foi seu... E quero que você seja o primeiro em tudo! Mas terá que ter paciência.

Percebi que James corou, e ficou extremamente sem jeito com aquilo que eu havia dito, e sorri enquanto sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo.

– Isso foi piegas! – mas ele quebrou o clima e ganhou um tapa no ombro como resposta.

O empurrei com raiva e vergonha, e James riu enquanto me abraçava de novo.

– Mas eu adorei – ele disse em um sussurro rouco. Senti meu corpo estremecer, e comecei a me arrepender seriamente de ter ido encontrá-lo.

– Mentiroso! – falei com o objetivo de mudar o rumo da conversa. – Não falo mais nada! Nada!!! Você é um insensível!

– Duvido que pense isso quando escuta uma das músicas que compus – ele disse cinicamente.

– Não sei como essas músicas conseguem ser tão lindas – falei com desdém. – Deve ser um raro momento de romantismo.

– Então há um pouco de romantismo em mim! – ele exclamou em tom de triunfo.

– Desisto – falei após um suspiro de cansaço.

– Desiste nada – James riu. – Porque você me ama e tem que ter muita paciência!

Estreitei os olhos e me preparei para dar outro tapa no braço dele, quando vi alguém, há uma boa distancia de nós, apontando uma arma diretamente para James.

E simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Mesmo a distancia eu conhecia reconhecer aquela pessoa! E minha mente se recusava terminantemente a aceitar que era a mesma pessoa que vinha atentando contra a vida de James durantes todo aquele tempo!

**I'm frightened by what I see**

_Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi_

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

_Mas de algum jeito eu sei que tem mais para vir_

Eu não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar direito. O que eu podia fazer? Estava totalmente paralisada pelo pânico. Aquela pessoa queria matar James e acabaria conseguindo! Um tiro pelas costas! Não havia como ele se defender.

Lágrimas, sem que eu pudesse evitar, começaram a me cegar.

**Immobilized by my fear**

_Imobilizado pelo meu medo_

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

_E logo serei cega por lágrimas_

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

_Eu posso parar a dor se eu quiser tudo vai embora_

– Lily? O que aconteceu?– James perguntou exasperado tendo em vista que estávamos tendo uma 'discussão' amigável até poucos segundos atrás.

Ele percebeu que o que fosse que me deixara transtornada daquele jeito, estava atrás dele. Mas eu não podia deixar que ele visse! Seria uma dor imensa para ele saber a verdade.

**Don't turn away**

_Não vire_

**[Don't give in to the pain]**

_(Não se entregue à dor)_

Eu tinha algumas opções a seguir, como gritar ou dizer para James o que acontecia, mas optei pela mais rápida tendo em vista que não dava tempo de pensar muito: O empurrei com força no momento em que vi a pessoa atirar. James caiu com força no chão, e eu me desequilibrei.

**Don't try to hide**

_Não tente esconder_

**[Though they're screaming your name]**

_(Mesmo que eles estejam gritando o seu nome)_

**Don't close your eyes**

_Não feche os seus olhos_

**[God knows what lies behind them]**

_(Deus sabe que mentiras se encontra atrás deles)_

**Don't turn out the light**

_Não apague as luzes_

**[Never sleep never die]**

_(Nunca durma, nunca morra)_

– Lily! – ouvi James gritar exasperado, mas não havia como ele se levantar e tentar me segurar.

Eu sabia que estava cometendo um erro ao esconder a verdade, ao fechar os olhos dele para o fato, mas eu não queria que ele sofresse. Só eu sei quanto eu não quero que ele sofra.

Rolei pelo barranco que levava até a casa do guarda-caça. Não gritei, mas eu podia sentir uma dor aguda a cada segundo em que meu corpo batia dolorosamente contra o chão.

Até a bater a cabeça em uma pedra antes de parar, e sentir que o mundo ao meu redor estava ficando distante.

– LILY!!!!!!!!! – ouvi James gritar, e correr até onde meu corpo estava.

**Fallen angels at my feet**

_Anjos caídos no meu pé_

**Whispered voices at my ear**

_Vozes suspiradas nos meus ouvidos_

**Death before my eyes**

_Morte diante dos meus olhos_

**Lying next to me I fear**

_Deitando perto de mim, eu sinto medo_

Nem ao menos, tive tempo de responder a declaração de amor dele adequadamente.

E_ Medo._ Foi tudo que consegui sentir antes de perder a consciência.

_**Olá. **_

_**Tudo bem? Eu sei que nesse capítulo eu fui meio malvada...**_

_**Pelo menos, eu não demorei muito (outra vez!) e o capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior!**_

_**Eu não garanto nada quanto ao prazo da próxima atualização, espero que ainda seja em 2008, mas final de ano é bem corrido pra mim.**_

_**Música antiguinha, mas que eu adoro:** '__**Evanescence – Whisper'. **_

_Maria Lua__: Não sei se a reação foi a que você esperou. _

_Blackforever__: Acho que agora eles têm problemas maiores do que a Sophie._

_De Weasley__: Obrigada. Esse capítulo não foi divertido, mas já estamos nos aproximando do fim._

_danda jabur__: Acho que a Mary é toda avó que o neto queria ter xDD E sem problemas quanto ao review do cap. passado, o importante é que lembrou de deixar nesse. _

_Lily Nessie__: xD! Infelizmente, eu não ganhei aliança então foi tudo obra da minha imaginação mesmo. _

_Jaque Weasley__: A Sophie é do mau, com certeza vai ficar muito feliz com a queda da Lily. _

_ArthurCadarn: Obrigada!_

_1 Lily Evans__: A Lily é meio de lua xDD Acho que como a maioria das garotas, tem seus altos e baixos. Ela tem seus fracos, mas também é forte quando precisa ser, principalmente se for para ajudar o James. _

_SallyRide__; Próximo capítulo com certeza vai ter James narrando de novo (ou se desesperando). Agora que vim me dar conta da capacidade que eu tenho de fazer a Lily cair, desmaiar ou qualquer coisa do tipo nesse fic xDD_

_Ninha Costa__: As minhas avós não são tão energéticas como a Mary. E o povo ta começando a entrar de férias, logo deve ter mais atualizações. Particularmente, eu só funciono sob pressão. _

_Dokinha: Eu estou com um sério pressentimento de que você vai me xingar de novo. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Sem um suspense básico não tem graça._

_Lady Bella-chan__: Quase bati o record outra vez! E, sim, a Sophie está merecendo uma lição, mas eu não cheguei a pensar em nada. _

_tataa'__: Eu também bem que queria um anel e de preferência com um James Potter junto. _

_Lika Slytherin__: Bom, teve açúcar, mas também teve drama xDD Eu não consigo deixar a Lily saltitando feliz por muito tempo._

**Até a próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	19. Viver sem você

**Capítulo 19 – Viver sem você**

Percebi que, de repente, Lily ficou tensa, mas atribui isso a aquela história absurda de greve até eu resolver fazer a operação.

No entanto, ela começou a tremer! E isso definitivamente não era algo normal.

– Lily? O que aconteceu?

Ela olhava para fixamente para algo atrás de mim, e fiz o movimento de que iria me virar para ver o que tanto estava a abalando, mas no segundo seguinte Lily me empurrou com força e eu fui de encontro ao chão.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Ouvi um disparo que atingiu a árvore atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás e não havia mais ninguém lá.

– LILY!

O mais rápido que pude, fiquei de pé e corri até ela.

Simplesmente é impossível descrever em palavras o desespero que me invadiu ao vê-la rolar barranco abaixo, sem qualquer defesa. Quando a segurei em meus braços Lily já havia perdido completamente a consciência.

– Lily, por favor... Por favor... Não é hora de brincadeira! – minha voz estava embargada, e fiquei mais desesperado quando tirei minha mão da cabeça dela para segurá-la melhor e vi que o sangue encharcava a minha mão. – Lily! – um soluço escapou dos meus lábios.

Por que ela sempre tinha que ficar salvando a minha vida daquele jeito? E agora colocando a dela em risco? Eu ia morrer de todo jeito mesmo por causa da doença!

Com o corpo completamente tremulo ainda por causa do choque e do medo, consegui encontrar meu celular. Tinha que tirar Lily dali o mais rápido possível.

– Sirius... – murmurei assim que ele atendeu a ligação.

– _Hey, onde vocês tão? Já tá quase na hora do jantar! – Sirius exclamou, e parecia emburrado. _

– Eu preciso de ajuda – sussurrei enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, enquanto a cabeça de Lily estava apoiada em meu peito.

– _O que aconteceu, Prongs? – Sirius rebateu percebendo que havia algo de muito errado acontecendo._

– Estamos perto da casa do Hagrid – informei rapidamente. – Venha o mais rápido que puder, e traga a Professora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey, por favor.

– Você está machucado, James? – Sirius perguntou exasperado.

– Lily – foi tudo que consegui dizer, e não consegui segurar outro soluço.

– Estou indo – Sirius disse antes de encerrar a ligação.

Larguei o celular de lado e segurei Lily com mais força contra o meu corpo. Ela estava gelada! Tirei o casaco que estava usando, e coloquei sobre ela na tentativa de aquecê-la. Mas ela não reagia de forma alguma.

– James? – uma voz atrás de mim me assustou. – O que está fazendo aí?

– Hagrid – falei quase sem voz enquanto virava um pouco a cabeça na tentativa de vê-lo.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou exasperado ao perceber que Lily estava desacordada.

– Ela me salvou – murmurei com a voz tremula. – Ela está... Muito ferida.

– Vamos levá-la para minha casa – Hagrid propôs.

– Eu já pedi ajuda – respondi imediatamente. – Sirius vai trazer Madame Pomfrey.

– Ela caiu? – Hagrid perguntou enquanto, com um pouco de dificuldade, ajoelhava-se à nossa frente. Ele era um homem muito, muito, muito alto mesmo. Podia entrar para aqueles livros de records.

– Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu – falei enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. Hagrid fez uma careta ao analisar o ferimento na cabeça dela. – Acho que foi outro atentado contra mim...

– Atentado? – Hagrid repetiu parecendo confuso.

– Há algum tempo estão tentando me matar – respondi após um suspiro. – Não sei o motivo, mas pelo jeito o assassino está aqui dentro da escola.

– Essa é uma acusação muito grave, James – Hagrid disse com cautela.

– Eu também acho – concordei com um leve aceno com a cabeça. – Mas é o segundo atentado que sofro aqui dentro...

Hagrid parecia formular uma resposta, mas não chegou a dizer mais nada porque Sirius vinha correndo colina abaixo sendo seguido por Remus, Peter, Melissa, Professora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey.

– Céus! – Melissa exclamou enquanto levava às mãos à boca. – O que aconteceu, James?

– Não há tempo para explicações, Srta. Astin! – Madame Pomfrey disse com urgência na voz. – Ela precisa de atendimento imediato!

– Hagrid, vá avisar imediatamente ao Diretor Dumbledore – McGonagall disse rapidamente. – Essa área terá que ser interditada para investigações.

Por sorte, Madame Pomfrey havia trazido tudo que era necessário para transportar Lily até a Ala Hospitalar, inclusive aqueles troços que coloca no pescoço da pessoa depois que ela sofre algum tipo de trauma (pra proteger a coluna dela). E com cuidado, Sirius e eu levamos Lily na maca. Tudo feito sob o cuidadoso olhar e orientação de Madame Pomfrey.

Era claro que chamávamos muito a atenção das pessoas que passavam pelos corredores, que cochichavam e nos olhavam com curiosidade, mas nada disse prendia minha atenção. Eu só queria saber se Lily iria ficar bem.

– James – Melissa tocou levemente o meu braço, provavelmente com medo de me assustar.

Era evidente que eu estava totalmente transtornado.

Madame Pomfrey, assim que colocamos Lily em segurança em uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar, nos expulsou de lá.

– É melhor você ir tomar um banho e se trocar – Melissa continuou em seu tom preocupado. – Você está coberto de sangue.

– Eu quero saber como a Lily está... – falei lentamente, após soltar o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões.

– Vai demorar para que Madame Pomfrey nos dê alguma noticia – Melissa insistiu. – Vá para a Torre e assim que tivermos alguma noticia vamos até lá para te contar.

Acabei me deixando levar até a Torre. Nem me lembro direito de ter chegado até o dormitório dos garotos, e muito menos de ter entrado embaixo da ducha. Mas acho que nem isso me ajudou muito.

– James – Sirius disse assim que apareci no salão comunal. – Você está péssimo – foi o comentário dele.

– Como você queria que eu estivesse? – retruquei em um tom ácido. – É a terceira vez... Quantas vezes esse idiota vai tentar me matar? Com certeza até conseguir! E quantas vezes Lily vai sofrer por isso?

– Já estão investigando e logo...

– ESTOU CANSADO DISSO TUDO! – explodi de raiva para cima da pessoa errada. – Eu... Desculpe... – balbuciei e Sirius apenas colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro em um sinal de que eu nem precisava continuar.

Eu estava tentando me fazer de forte e manter a cabeça fria, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

E entrei em pânico ao ver Melissa, acompanhada por Remus e Peter, entrar no salão comunal. Ela não estava com uma expressão nada boa.

– Como ela está? – perguntei ansioso e percebi que Melissa encolheu os ombros. – Por tudo que é sagrado, Melissa! Fale de uma vez!!!

– O estado dela não é muito animador, James – Remus respondeu quando percebeu que Melissa não teria condições de fazê-lo. Eu devo ter ficado mais branco que cera porque todos foram me segurar ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu quero toda a verdade, Remus! – falei no mais decidido que consegui no momento.

– Madame Pomfrey disse que ela teve um traumatismo...

– Então é melhor que ela seja transferida para Londres! – exclamei exasperado.

– Não é seguro removê-la agora – Remus tentou explicar. – Ela... Ela está em coma, James.

Parece que um raio atingiu a minha cabeça em cheio deixando-me incapaz de racionar direito.

Ele havia dito 'coma'? Existia a possibilidade dela passar o resto da vida dormindo?

– Eu preciso vê-la – falo quase sem voz enquanto tento ficar de pé.

– Você não está em condições, James – Melissa diz enquanto coloca uma das mãos sobre a minha e percebo que os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrimas. – Nem Madame Pomfrey permitiria que você entrasse na Ala Hospitalar agora. Ela disse que vai fazer mais alguns exames.

– Mas...

– Nada de 'mas', James – Sirius disse em um tom definitivo. – Sabemos o que você está sentindo, no entanto, você vai apenas atrapalhar a Madame Pomfrey se for até lá agora!

Não me conformei de forma alguma com aquela resposta, mas, naquele momento, eu não podia fazer nada. Eram quatro contra um. Eu teria que esperar para escapulir até a Ala Hospitalar quando ninguém estivesse prestando atenção.

* * *

– Estou morrendo de pena dele – Melissa disse, assim que James subiu para o quarto alegando estar com dor de cabeça.

– É melhor não deixá-lo sozinho – Sirius disse com um preocupado enquanto ficava de pé.

– E eu vou para a cozinha. Essa confusão me deixou com fome – Peter anunciou.

– Como você consegue pensar em comida em um momento critico como esse? – Sirius censurou estreitando levemente os olhos em sinal de irritação.

– Eu fico com fome quando estou preocupado – Peter balançou os ombros displicentemente e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Sirius truncou os dentes depois de resmungar um 'Não muda!' e subiu o lance de escadas quase dois degraus, deixando Melissa e Remus sozinhos. A garota tremeu um pouco diante da situação, mesmo que a sala estivesse cheia de alunos, Melissa temia pelas reações do irmão quando os outros _Marauders _não estavam por perto.

– Será que eu posso falar com você? – Remus perguntou em um tom calmo.

– Você já está falando – Melissa respondeu secamente.

– Melissa, você sabe sobre o que eu quero conversar – Remus retrucou sem perder a paciência.

– Eu não acho que este seja o melhor lugar nem a melhor hora para conversarmos sobre isso – Melissa disse em um tom de 'ponto final'.

– Você sabe que uma hora ou outra teremos que conversar – mas Remus não estava disposto a aceitar uma negativa como resposta. – Vamos até o lago para termos mais privacidade.

Sem conseguir encontrar uma escapatória, Melissa acabou acompanhando o irmão, mas sem demonstrar muita satisfação por ter que fazê-lo.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Remus virou-se para ela, tirou um envelope das vestes e estendeu para Melissa que não entendeu nada.

– Nesse papel esta a prova de que não somos irmãos – Remus afirmou sem hesitar.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Melissa exclamou impaciente. – O que fez agora? Falsificou o exame de DNA?

– Você é filha de Alexander Lupin – Remus disse tranquilamente. – Eu é que não tenho uma gota de sangue dele nas minhas veias.

– O quê? – Melissa disse totalmente chocada com a informação.

– Não sei por qual motivo você está tão surpresa – Remus balançou os ombros.

– Como você pode estar tão calmo? – Melissa perguntou exasperada.

– Você sempre insinuou não saber como eu nasci já que meus pais se odeiam – Remus disse em um tom ameno. – Bom, você tinha razão. No final das contas, o bastardo sou eu.

– Não fale assim! – Melissa pediu enquanto pegava o envelope. Ainda era difícil acreditar que Remus estivesse falando a verdade. Ela tentava ler, mas as palavras pareciam mais um emaranhado sem sentido. – Como... Como você descobriu?

– Contratei um detetive – Remus esclareceu. – Eu já desconfiava afinal não tenho semelhança física alguma com o meu pai ou com a minha mãe. Ele levantou a vida dos dois e descobriu que eles foram obrigados a se casar, mas minha mãe estava apaixonada por outro homem e já contraiu matrimônio grávida. Meu pai jamais desconfiou disso. Está tudo no relatório.

– Mas... – Melissa estava atordoada. Não conseguia fazer com que aquela história fizesse algum sentido em sua cabeça. – E esse exame de DNA? Como você conseguiu fazê-lo?

– Pedi a Janice, uma das camareiras lá de casa, que conseguisse alguns fios de cabelos do meu pai – Remus explicou e aquele tom de calma dele estava fazendo com Melissa começasse a ficar mais nervosa ainda. – Pedi que ela os entregasse ao detetive, depois foi só mandar analisar.

– E quem é seu pai biológico?

– Sinceramente, não me interessa nem um pouco saber. Alexander não me gerou, mas me criou como um filho de verdade. A única coisa que eu realmente queria saber era se realmente possuímos o mesmo sangue porque meu coração continuava negando.

Ele fez o movimento de que iria acariciá-la, mas Melissa, assustada, deu um passo para trás.

– Tudo bem – ele ergueu levemente as mãos. – Eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar isso de uma hora para outra.

– Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha – Melissa pediu em um fio de voz enquanto estendia o envelope para Remus.

– Tenho uma copia – ele balançou levemente a cabeça. – Pode ficar com essa.

E sem dizer mais nada, Remus se afastou deixando uma Melissa completamente aturdida para trás.

"_O que fazia se não fossemos irmãos?",_ a voz dele ecoou em sua cabeça.

– Eu não sei, Remus... Não sei.

* * *

Demorou para que todos pegassem no sono e eu conseguisse escapulir até a Ala Hospitalar. Eu pensei que eles fossem passar noite a dentro me vigiando. O que eles pensavam que eu ia fazer? Me atirar dentro do lago? Ou do alto da Torre de Astronomia?

Já era bem tarde, e não havia – teoricamente – mais ninguém perambulando pelos corredores do castelo. De qualquer forma a única pessoa que não poderia me pegar em meio a uma 'excussão' até a Ala Hospitalar era o zelador ou aquela gata nojenta dele.

Consegui chegar até a Ala Hospitalar sem grandes problemas.

Quando entrei, vi uma luzinha no final do corredor onde ficava o quarto de Madame Pomfrey o que indicava que eu teria que ficar atento a qualquer ruído.

Lily estava na última cama, próxima da janela. Respirando com ajuda de aparelhos e inúmeros outros mediam os batimentos, pressão e esse monte de coisas. Mas não prestei atenção em nada disso. A luz da lua iluminando o rosto dela lhe dava um ar angelical. E ela estava linda, mesmo com aqueles aranhões e tudo mais. Os cachos vermelhos, mais brilhantes do que nunca, caiam como uma cascata pelos ombros dela.

– Lily... – murmurei quase sem voz. Ela permaneceu completamente inerte. – Por que você tem sempre que bancar a heroína? Você não entendeu que viver sem você vai ser o pior dos castigos? Acho que entende até demais já que vive insistindo naquela operação. Pois bem... Dizem que quando uma pessoa está em coma é capaz de ouvir o que os outros dizem então eu lhe prometo que faço a operação e todo o tratamento se você acordar. Pode me chamar de chantagista ou o que seja, mas se for para ver o seu sorriso de novo, eu faço qualquer coisa.

Depois fiquei apenas a observando por algum tempo, sem dizer nada, mas Lily não se movia nem um pouco e sua respiração (mesmo com a ajuda dos aparelhos) era lenta e sufocada.

– Sr. Potter – e praticamente pulei de susto ao ouvir a voz de Minerva McGongall atrás de mim.

Com certeza eu estava um pouco encrencado por ter sido pego.

**Olá!**

**Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2009 seja maravilhoso para todos nós!**

**Mil perdões pela demora! Eu tentei terminar o capítulo antes de viajar, mas não deu tempo. Cheguei ontem, e consegui digitar (já tinha terminado o capítulo no caderno). **

**Não vou poder responder os reviews um por um dessa vez (a casa tá uma zona xDD). **

**Muito obrigada a **_De Weasley, Blackforever, Nex Potter, Maria Lua, Beella P. Moony, Paty Felton, Larissa, Lily A. Cullen, 1 Lily Evans, danda jabur, Dokinha, Lily Nessie, tataa', Lika Slytherin, Lady Bella-chan, Luisa Santos, BellaBlack15, Lethicya Black, Thaty, Muffim, Miyavi Kikumaru, Rezinhaáh', Lu, Musette Fujiwara, Luh Potter e miih Potter Cullen_ **pelas reviews e aguardo os comentários sobre este capítulo.**

**Beijos.**

**Branca Takarai. **


	20. Pela última vez Parte I

**Capítulo 20 – Pela última vez – parte I**

– Eu não acho que Papoula tenha lhe dado autorização para estar aqui – McGonagall disse e estranhei o tom nem um pouco zangado ou de censura dela. Pensei que ela fosse soltar os cachorros em cima de mim por estar fora do dormitório, mas aparentemente ela estava bem calma.

– É verdade – falei com um sorriso amarelo. – Mas... Desculpe-me, professora, eu tinha que ver como ela está...

– Eu entendo, Sr. Potter – McGonagall fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão que me deixou mais pasmo ainda.

Eu devia estar sonhando! É isso! Tudo aquilo era um pesadelo e quando eu acordasse Lily estaria me esperando no salão comunal para irmos tomar nosso café!

– A senhora poderia me beliscar? – perguntei em um tom abobalhado.

– Como é, Sr. Potter? – McGonagall retrucou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Bom... É que normalmente a senhora me daria uma detenção e me colocaria daqui pra fora correndo, então eu devo estar sonhando – expliquei rapidamente e vi que a boca da professora se contorceu (muito levemente) em um sorriso.

– Sim – ela balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de concordância. – Seria o que aconteceria em uma situação normal, mas a Srta. Evans é sua namorada... Entendo que esteja preocupada com ela.

Não respondi e apenas segurei a mão de Lily com força.

– Não é apenas isso – falei após alguns poucos segundos de silêncio. – Eu a trouxe para Hogwarts. Ela me protegeu duas vezes de tiros que eram destinados para mim. Ela está assim por _minha _culpa.

– A Srta. Evans conhecia perfeitamente os riscos ao vir para esta escola – McGonagall afirmou sem hesitar. – Confesso que não pactuei com a decisão do diretor em aceitá-la aqui no inicio.

– Por que ela ia entrar aqui como bolsista? – perguntei desconfiado.

– É lógico que não! – McGonagall pareceu ofendida com a pergunta. – Eu só achava que ela não tinha fibra para suportar o que iria enfrentar aqui. Bolsistas não são bem recebidos. Ainda mais sendo uma bolsista trazida por um de vocês. Confesso que tentei intimidá-la para fazê-la desistir. Mas a Srta. Evans se mostrou mais resistente do que eu pensei.

– Ela ficou apavorada, professora – resmunguei insatisfeito ao me lembrar da pilha de nervos que Lily estava por causa da prova.

Novamente, a boca da professora se curvou em um leve sorriso.

– Mas foi isso que a fez se esforçar ainda mais e demonstrar que tem muita capacidade – McGonagall disse tranquilamente.

Esbocei um sorriso enquanto segurava a mão de Lily com força. Ela ficaria muito feliz ao acordar e saber que havia conseguido conquistar a admiração da sua professora mais temida.

Porque Lily iria acordar! Disso eu tinha certeza.

– Agora, Sr. Potter, acho que já está na hora de voltar para a Torre.

Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ela ia acabar com a minha 'folga' e voltar a me tratar como um aluno qualquer. Achei que era melhor não discutir. Levantei, depositei um leve beijo na testa de Lily e fui em direção da porta, mas parei antes de levar minha mão até a maçaneta.

– Professora – falei quase que em um sussurro. – Já existe alguma pista de quem fez isso?

– Estão investigando – McGonagall respondeu em um tom grave. – Mas a pessoa consegue agir sempre sem deixar qualquer pista.

– Eu tenho quase certeza de que a Lily viu quem era – falei um pouco hesitante. – E ela não me deixou ver porque acho... Acho que era alguém próximo a mim.

– Não podemos ter certeza de nada agora, Sr. Potter – McGonagall disse para colocar um ponto final naquele assunto pelo menos naquele momento.

Não tive alternativa a não ser voltar para o dormitório. Por sorte, ninguém percebeu a minha ausência. Todos estavam muito cansados, e dormiam feito pedras. E era o que eu deveria ter feito também, mas não tinha como deitar e conseguir conciliar o sono sabendo que Lily estava naquela enfermaria.

* * *

Os dias foram tornando-se semanas. Eu ia visitar Lily todos os momentos livres que tinha. Madame Pomfrey afirmava que o pior já havia passado, e Lily poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Meus amigos tentavam me ajudar. Diziam que eu estava ficando cada vez mais magro e que se continuasse daquele jeito iria ficar gravemente doente.

Eles não sabiam a verdade. Eu já estava muito, muito doente. Não poderia ficar pior.

E por mais que eles falassem, eu não conseguia me alimentar muito e dormia muito mal (o que estava me deixando com orelhas nos olhos terríveis).

Tentei de todas as formas convencer Richard a cancelar o show em Londres, mas ele foi irredutível. Expliquei que não estava com ânimo para fazer um show, mas ele alegou a venda de todos os ingressos e o compromisso assumido com os fãs.

– O que você está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou ocupando o lugar vago a minha frente. Empurrei o caderninho em direção dele. – Compondo? – ele leu o rascunho rapidamente. – Suas letras andam muito melancólicas ultimamente.

– Você vai compor a melodia ou não? – perguntei impaciente. Como ele poderia querer que minhas letras fossem felizes com tudo que acontecia?

– Claro que sim, Prongs – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso e voltou a analisar a letra. – A gente pode começar com um solo de guitarra e bateria, depois só guitarra... Nessa parte _'Não eu não vou deixar te deixar ir embora assim. Nada vai funcionar sem você aqui...'_ e depois a bateria entra de novo.

Fiquei tão entretido que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não vi o tempo passar.

Até que ouvi alguém citar o nome de Lily.

– Parece que ela acordou! – a pessoa dizia e eu rapidamente fiquei de pé, e todos se assustaram com o estrondo da cadeira que caiu com força quando eu me levantei.

– O que você está dizendo? – perguntei a garota. Lembrava-me vagamente de tê-la visto. Era do clube de jornalismo. Chamava-se Rita qualquer coisa. E ao que pareceu, ela ficou bastante feliz por eu ter me dirigido a ela.

– Eu ouvid, de fonte segura, que Evans acordou há uns dez minutos – ela informou com satisfação. – Do nada! Simplesmente abriu os olhos!

Não esperei para ouvir mais nada. Imediatamente, em passos rápidos e decididos, me dirigi até a saída da sala comunal. Ouvi Sirius agradecer por mim e me seguir rapidamente.

– Calma, James! – Sirius exclamou assim que me alcançou.

– Como quer que eu fique calmo, Pads? – retruquei e minha voz era uma repleta mistura de sentimentos. Eu sentia vontade de chorar de alegria, de gritar de felicidade. – Ela acordou!

– Sim e isso é ótimo! Mas vá com calma! Com certeza ela ainda está fraca.

Nisso Sirius tinha razão, mas nem assim diminuiu a minha vontade de chegar até a Ala Hospitalar o mais rápido possível.

Paramos em frente a porta da Ala, e respirei fundo. Pude ouvir aquela risada baixa de Sirius que mais parecia um latido enquanto ele dava um tapinha nas minhas costas.

– Parece que tá indo pedir a mão dela em casamento – ele zombou.

Girei os olhos e levei a mão a maçaneta, mas antes que abrisse a porta, ouvi vozes alteradas de dentro do cômodo. Troquei um olhar de preocupação com Sirius, e achei melhor ouvir o que diziam antes de entrar.

– Lily! Você precisa se acalmar! – era Melissa.

– Eu disse que ela deveria estar meio nervosa – Sirius resmungou com seu ar de sabe-tudo que eu odiava.

– Como você quer que eu fique calma? – bastou ouvir a voz de Lily, por mais alterada que fosse, para me acalmar por completo. Ela estava acordada. Ela estava bem. – Eu não reconheço nada disso! Eu_ sequer _consigo reconhecer a minha imagem no espelho!

Toda a minha felicidade se esvaiu em um segundo. O que ela estava dizendo? Não fazia sentindo algum!

– Srta. Evans – Madame Pomfrey disse tranquilamente. – A senhorita passou por um trauma muito grande. Bateu a cabeça, e acaba de despertar. É claro que o acidente deixou sequelas.

– Do que ela está falando, Mel? – Lily perguntou desesperada. – Eu estava com o meu pai ontem! Ele... Ele ia me levar para pescar hoje.

– Lily, seu pai morreu há quatro anos – Melissa informou pacientemente.

– Não – Lily murmurou quase sem voz. – Por que está mentindo para mim, Melissa?

– Não é mentira, Lily. Infelizmente, não é – Melissa parecia a ponto de chorar. - Você não tem mais quatorze anos, Lily... Já tem dezoito. Estuda comigo, aqui em Hogwarts...

– Nada disso fez sentindo, Melissa, nada disso – Lily começou a chorar, e eu podia ouvir os soluços dela cada vez mais fortes.

– Srta. Evans, é melhor a senhorita descansar...

– Não! – Lily exclamou categórica. – Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Céus... Como o James vai reagir a isso? – Melissa pensou em voz alta.

– James? Quem é James?

Aquilo foi o pior que eu poderia ter escutado. Já não bastava tudo o que havíamos passado? Todos os problemas, os encontros e desencontros, a teimosia de Lily e o meu medo de ser rejeitado? Ela tinha que _me _esquecer?

– É melhor voltarmos para a Torre – Sirius disse tentando me puxar, mas eu me recusei a sair do lugar.

– Com certeza, a senhorita perdeu as lembranças dos últimos quatro anos – Madame Pomfrey explicou. – Parece que foi quando o seu pai morreu, foi um grande choque para a senhorita que não se lembra de nada até pouco tempo antes da morte dele.

– Isso é absurdo demais – Lily exclamou incrédula. – E quem é James? – tornou a perguntar, e parecia que uma faca atravessa o meu peito ao ouvi-la pronunciar o meu nome tão indiferentemente.

– Ele... Ele é seu namorado, Lily – Melissa respondeu um pouco vacilante. – James Potter.

– Espera! Esse não é o seu namorado? – Lily retrucou confusa.

– Há quatro anos atrás era, Lily – Melissa falou sem jeito. – É uma história complicada.

– E que a senhorita não está em condições de entender agora, Srta. Evans. Por favor, Srta. Astin, deixe a sua amiga descansar – Madame Pomfrey disse mais em um tom de ordem do que de pedido.

Melissa pareceu relutar um pouco, mas acabou fazendo o que a senhora pedira. E assim que abriu a porta deu de cara comigo e com Sirius.

– Muito bem! Ouvindo atrás da porta! – Madame Pomfrey exclamou furiosa.

Melissa abriu a boca ligeiramente e olhou rapidamente para Lily que estava totalmente confusa com a situação. Mas meu olhar não se demorou muito em Melissa.

Rapidamente, meus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes vivos de Lily, e eu senti a maior paz do mundo.

Doía pensar que ela não lembrava de mim, mas eu acreditava que as coisas não aconteciam ao mero acaso e que era melhor que ela não lembrasse de mim. Assim evitaria mais problemas para ela. Nada mais de operações de resgate, nem perigo por estar perto de mim.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Estava feliz por ela estar acordada e bem. Isso bastava. E apesar dos hematomas, e das manchas roxas, tinha certeza de que a única sequela que haveria era a perda de memória. Linda. Absolutamente linda. E eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que estava se passando pela mente dela naquele instante.

No fundo eu esperava que ela não tivesse me esquecido completamente, mas era melhor assim.

– Lily – falei com a voz controlada. Calma. Eu precisava ir com calma. – Como você está?

E ainda existia mais um detalhe. Ela não lembrava de quem havia atirado em mim, então não havia risco algum daquele (ou daquela) psicopata tentar algo contra ela.

– Estou... Estou bem – Lily respondeu com a voz tremula.

Sorri tristemente.

– Isso é o bastante – falei me virando em direção da saída.

– Espere! Por favor, quem é você? – Lily perguntou demonstrando nervosismo.

Mas eu não parei, e muito menos me virei para encará-la.

Ela estava bem. Viva. Era apenas isso que importava. Nada mais. E agora... Eu iria cumprir minha promessa.

**Olá! Eu tenho certeza de que vão querer me matar por causa desse capítulo...**

**Capítulo curtinho, mas em menos de uma semana!**

**Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Passamos o número do meu outro fic que tinha mais reviews. Fiquei contente por isso. **

_De Weasley__: Eu tenho aparecido no MSN sim, mas quase sempre você está ocupada xD_

_Luisa Santos__: Bom, a Lily acordou... Não como vocês queriam, mas acordou. _

_Muffim__: Nopes, a fic não estava em hiatus. Eu estava viajando e por isso demorei a atualizar. E continue fazendo aposta de quem é o psicopata que quer matar o pobre James. _

_danda jabur__: A Minerva foi legal com ele... Não ia expulsar o coitado da Ala Hospitalar. E não, o Remus não é irmão da Melissa. _

_patilion__: Não demorei xD_

_BellaBlack15__: Acho que esse cap. também foi bem triste._

_3 L's__: Obrigada. Fico feliz que goste tanto assim dos meus fics. _

_Paty Felton: Desculpe se o cap. te trouxe más recordações, não queria isso. Bom, e ela acordou, mas não ficou exatamente tudo bem. _

_Lethicya Black__: Ele é chantagista, mas deu certo! Pelo menos agora ele vai se cuidar. _

_Lily A. Cullen__: Eu não gostaria de estar na pele do James... Ele passa por maus bocados nas minhas mãos. _

_miih Potter Cullen__: Acho que o James vai ter que reconquistar a Lily, mas pelo jeito, ele a quer longe dele. _

_Maria Lua__: Fisicamente ela está bem sim..._

_Musette Fujiwara__: Eu acho que é porque eu sou uma autora má que gosta de ver o James sofrendo muito._

_Blackforever__: Nah, a Minerva não é um bicho papão xDD Está com pena do James também (claro que ela não vai falar isso em voz alta...)._

_Rezinhaáh': Tudo bem que eu gosto de ver o James sofrer, mas matar a Lily ia ser demais pro coitado, né?_

_Lika Slytherin__: ... Chega de maldades? Nem comecei direito ainda. _

_Lady Bella-chan__: Deixou o Edward de __Twilight para ler o fic? É um fato inédito xDD E acho que a dó por causa do James vai aumentar._

_Dokinha: Obrigada._

_Naa Potter__: Eu acho que já ouvi tanto essa história de que eu sou má que estou começando a acreditar xDD_

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	21. Pela última vez Parte II

**Capítulo 21 – Pela última vez – Parte II**

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Estava confusa e não conseguia reconhecer o lugar em que estava. Parecia um hospital. As camas ao meu lado, todas arrumadas devidamente com edredons brancos. Na esquerda havia uma janela que dava vista para um belíssimo jardim.

Tentei me sentar, mas senti uma forte dor na cabeça que me impediu de fazer qualquer movimento brusco.

No entanto, eu não podia ficar deitada sem nem ao menos ter idéia do motivo pelo qual eu havia ido parar ali!

– Srta. Evans! – quase gritei de susto quanto ouvi alguém exclamar o meu nome. – Não pode se levantar!

– Quem é a senhora? – perguntei com receio.

– Entendo que esteja confusa, Srta. Evans, ficou em coma por algumas semanas, mas...

– Coma? Por semanas? – repeti incrédula. – Isso é impossível!

– A senhorita consegue reconhecer alguma coisa neste lugar? – a mulher perguntou em um tom paciente, mas eu não queria responder nada! Queria entender o que acontecia! – A senhorita precisa se acalmar, senão serei obrigada a lhe dar um calmante.

– Não – respondi após um pesado suspiro. – Não reconheço nada.

– A senhorita está em Hogwarts – ela disse lentamente, e arregalei os olhos diante da afirmação. – Sofreu um acidente e estava descordada há várias semanas.

– Eu não acredito – falei por fim. – É uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

– Infelizmente não se trata de uma brincadeira, Srta. Evans – a mulher pareceu estar profundamente ofendida pelo que eu havia dito, mas eu não estava nem aí. Era o que eu acreditava e não havia quem me fizesse mudar de ideia. Aquela era uma brincadeira de MUITO mau gosto.

A comparsa de quem quer que fosse que estava pregando a peça ainda tentava me convencer de que eu estava em Hogwarts e mais meia dúzia de blá, blá, blá que confesso não ter escutado. Eu queria ir para casa logo de uma vez!

– Se a senhorita não quer acreditar em mim – agora ela estava realmente ofendida. – Há uma pessoa que certamente a senhorita escutará!

Ela foi até uma mesa onde estava um computador, uma pilha de papeis, um telefone e mais mil e uma bugigangas que eu não sabia para que serviam.

– Por favor, localize a Srta. Astin e diga a ela que estou solicitando a presença dela na Ala Hospitalar imediatamente – a mulher disse para quem atendeu a ligação.

– Melissa? – eu perguntei um pouco receosa.

– É claro! Sua amiga poderá lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu – e saiu resmungando logo sumindo pela porta que ficava a esquerda da mesa.

O que Melissa ia me dizer era que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira idiota! Claro. Não havia outra explicação. A tal da médica, enfermeira, seja lá o que for, devia estar tão furiosa comigo que até esqueceu-se de me dar bronca porque, depois de muito tentar, consegui me sentar.

Olhei mais detidamente a paisagem pela janela. Decididamente não estávamos em minha cidade natal.

Suspirei.

Não podia negar que era um lugar bonito. Aquele lago com certeza será um bom lugar para pescar com o meu pai.

Fiquei tão entretida que não ouvi quando a porta se abriu lentamente.

– Lily! Graças a Deus! Você acordou! – olhei rapidamente para o lado de onde vinha a voz e não reconhecia a garota que se precipitava para me abraçar. – Nós estávamos tão preocupados! Tínhamos medo de que você não acordasse mais!!!

– Melissa? – perguntei um pouco incerta.

– Claro que sou eu, Lily! – Melissa exclamou exasperada, sem desfazer o abraço.

– Eu não reconheço você – falei por fim, e ela se afastou lentamente, com uma expressão de choque no rosto. – Você tem os traços da minha amiga, mas... Mas parece mais velha.

Melissa levou uma das mãos à boca em um gesto de preocupação que eu bem conhecia. E antes que ela pudesse perguntar ou comentar algo, a enfermeira voltou parecendo mais rabugenta que antes.

– O que aconteceu com a Lily, Madame Pomfrey? – Melissa perguntou e seu tom de voz parecia de quem estava com muito medo da resposta.

– Sequela do acidente – Madame Pomfrey balançou levemente a cabeça. – Ao que parece, ela perdeu suas lembranças recentes. Eu a chamei aqui porque ela se recusa a acreditar nisso.

– Porque é um absurdo! – exclamei exasperada.

– Lily... – Melissa me chamou com cautela. – Qual é a última lembrança que você tem?

– Minha mãe dizendo que meu pai iria chegar de viagem – respondi confusa e vi Melissa fechar os olhos com mais força que o necessário. – O que está acontecendo? – exclamei exasperada.

Melissa trocou um olhar preocupado com a enfermeira.

– Essa é você, Lily – Melissa disse depois de tirar um pequeno espelho das vestes e estender para mim.

Dei um grito mudo. Era verdade tudo aquilo? Parecia que eu acabava de despertar em meio a um pesadelo!

– Lily! Você precisa se acalmar! – Melissa pediu, mas nem ela conseguia demonstrar calma naquele momento.

– Como você quer que eu fique calma? – exclamei exasperada – Eu não reconheço nada disso! Eu_ sequer _consigo reconhecer a minha imagem no espelho!

– Srta. Evans – Madame Pomfrey atraiu a minha atenção. – A senhorita passou por um trauma muito grande. Bateu a cabeça, e acaba de despertar. É claro que o acidente deixou sequelas.

– Do que ela está falando, Mel? – perguntei desesperada. Minha mente se recusava a entender, a aceitar. – Eu estava com o meu pai ontem! Ele... Ele ia me levar para pescar hoje.

– Lily, seu pai morreu há quatro anos...

O quê? Eu deveria ter escutado errado. Era impossível. Meu pai estava bem, estava sim...

– Não – murmurei em um fio de voz. – Por que está mentindo pra mim, Melissa?

– Não é mentira, Lily. Infelizmente, não é – os olhos de Melissa estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não podia mais duvidar dela. – Você não tem mais quatorze anos, Lily... Já tem dezoito. Estuda comigo, aqui em Hogwarts...

– Nada disso faz sentido, Mel, nada... – sem conseguir mais conter meu desespero e minha frustração comecei a chorar.

– Srta. Evans, é melhor a senhorita descansar... – a enfermeira disse com preocupação.

– Não! – exclamou rapidamente. Dormir mais era a última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento. – Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Céus... Como o James vai reagir a isso? – Melissa perguntou para si mesma.

– James? Quem é James? – perguntei confusa.

– Com certeza, a senhorita perdeu as lembranças dos últimos quatro anos – Não era essa a resposta que eu queria. – Parece que foi quando o seu pai morreu, foi um grande choque para a senhorita que não se lembra de nada até pouco tempo antes da morte dele.

– Isso é absurdo demais – exclamei ainda sem conseguir acreditar. – E quem é James?

– Ele... Ele é seu namorado, Lily. James Potter.

– Espera! – exclamei e definitivamente NADA fazia sentido naquela história maluca. – Ele não é o seu namorado?

– Há quatro anos atrás era, Lily – Melissa abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. – É uma história muito complicada.

– E que a senhorita não está em condições de entender agora, Srta. Evans. Por favor, Srta. Astin, deixe a sua amiga descansar.

Melissa parecia não querer obedecer e continuar conversando, mas pelo jeito uma ordem de Madame Pomfrey não deveria ser desobedecida.

Porém, quando Melissa abriu a porta deu de cara com dois rapazes. Ouvi a enfermeira comentar algo sobre 'ouvirem atrás da porta', mas confesso não ter processado a informação. Meu olhar estava preso no rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e óculos. Ele trocou um olhar rápido com Melissa e depois me encarou profundamente.

"_Os olhos dele são perfeitos... Lindos...", _foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio a mente, mas logo tratei de me repreender.

No entanto, não consegui parar de olhá-lo. Minhas bochechas ardiam e meu coração palpitava freneticamente. Ainda bem que o aparelho que monitorava meus batimentos estava desligado senão seria um total vexame.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu queria que ele se aproximasse, que falasse algo, porém, ele continuava parado perto da porta.

Aquilo era errado! Eu tinha namorado, não tinha? Então como podia estar encantada por um rapaz que eu nem sabia quem era? O pior era que minha cabeça se recusava a parar de analisá-lo.

Os olhos dele... Eu conseguia identificar dor neles e meu peito se encheu de um sentimento de angustia indescritível.

Eu podia não estar entendendo nada do que acontecia, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: Acabava de ter meu coração roubado por aquele rapaz.

AH! O que estou pensando? Não posso ter me apaixonado a primeira vista. Isso não existe!!!

– Lily – quase pulei de susto ao ouvi-lo se dirigir a mim. A voz profunda e controlada. Quem era ele? Eu PRECISAVA saber. – Como você está?

– Estou... Estou bem – e não sei a razão pela qual minha voz resolveu me deixar na mão.

Será que éramos colegas de turma? Como eu podia estar envolvida com outra pessoa tendo que conviver todos os dias com esse rapaz que deixava meu coração dando saltos dentro do peito?

Ele sorriu tristemente. Provavelmente constatou que eu não me recordava dele.

– Isso é o bastante – e virou-se para ir embora.

– Espere! – pedi desesperada. – Por favor, quem é você?

Mas minha pergunta ficou sem resposta. Ele simplesmente saiu do lugar sem olhar para trás.

– Mel, quem é ele?! – perguntei ansiosa. – Eu sinto... – coloquei uma das mãos sobre o peito. – Que o conheço, mas não consigo me lembrar.

Melissa fechou os olhos por um segundo, e deixou que um suspiro escapasse lentamente pelos seus lábios.

– James... – ela disse por fim, e senti que meu coração iria parar de bater. – Ele é James Potter, a pessoa que colocou esse anel de compromisso em seu dedo.

Olhei para a delicada aliança. Então... Ele era o meu namorado? O que eu sentia por ele era tão forte que mesmo sem memória, meu coração o reconheceu?

– Você está bem, Lily? – Melissa perguntou preocupada.

– Muito confusa – falei em um murmúrio. – Nós... Nós realmente estamos envolvidos?

– Sim – Melissa balançou levemente a cabeça.

– Eu roubei o seu namorado! – exclamei horrorizada.

– Não, Lily! – Melissa disse rapidamente. – James e eu terminamos há muito tempo! Eu voltei para casa porque meu padrasto faleceu e minha mãe precisava de mim. James é como um irmão. Voltei para Hogwarts, e James conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para você aqui para agradecer por você ter salvado a vida dele.

– Eu salvei a vida dele? – perguntei estupefata.

– Três vezes – Melissa pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado. – James faz parte de um grupo muito famoso do qual você é fã. Estávamos em um show quando tentaram atirar nele pelas costas, você viu e o tirou do caminho. E você também estava com ele quando aconteceu o acidente...

O mundo ao meu redor parecia girar. Eu estava comprometida com aquele rapaz!

– É melhor fazer o que Madame Pomfrey disse – Melissa disse enquanto passava a mão pela minha cabeça. – Teremos tempo para conversar e você entenderá tudo.

– Mel... E se... E se eu nunca recuperar a minha memória? – perguntei temerosa.

– Você irá se lembrar! – Melissa exclamou com confiança. – Tenho certeza que sim! Agora eu preciso ir mesmo antes que Madame Pomfrey me expulse daqui a patadas.

– Melissa, diga para ele que eu quero vê-lo outra vez – pedi e senti minhas bochechas queimarem ainda mais. Mas se Melissa percebeu, fingiu muito bem.

– Pode deixar – sorriu e despediu-se com inúmeras recomendações.

Depois que ela saiu, voltei a me encostar na cama e fitar a paisagem pela janela.

Eu era namorada de um rapaz que era famoso... Com certeza centenas de milhares de garotas corriam atrás dele...

Balancei levemente a cabeça.

Aquilo continuava sendo surreal demais para mim.

* * *

– James! – ouvi Sirius me chamar, em uma nova tentativa de conversar, mas eu já sabia o que ele ia dizer e não estava muito a fim de ouvir. – Ela vai recuperar a memória!

– É melhor assim, Padas – respondi fingindo não me importar.

– Como assim?! – Sirius retrucou alterado. – Depois de tudo que vocês passaram...!

– Ela viu quem atirou em mim – falei em um tom grave. – Pelo menos ela ficará segura.

Sirius continuou resmungando sobre aquilo não ser justo, mas eu não dei atenção. Lily estava bem. Estava acordada. E poderia continuar levando a vida dela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só isso importava.

– Eu preciso falar com vocês – murmurei após alguns poucos segundos em silêncio. – Você poderia procurar o Peter e o Remus? Estarei esperando na Sala Comunal.

– Sobre o que é? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

– Prefiro falar de uma vez só – foi a minha resposta e Sirius saiu reclamando algo que eu preferi não entender.

Continuei o caminho até a Torre em silêncio e procurando não pensar em Lily.

Quando ela olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos verdes confusos e arregalados, pensei que não fosse aguentar. Pensei que fosse atravessar aquela Ala Hospitalar em passos rápidos e abraçá-la como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Mas me controlei. Quando entendi que ela havia perdido a memória pensei que teria que reconquistá-la, mas não era justo com ela. Lily não merecia sofrer tudo outra vez. As tentativas de homicídio contra mim, a minha doença. Ela merecia ser poupada disso tudo.

– James! – estava quase chegando a Sala Comunal quando Melissa me alcançou. – Precisamos conversar.

– Agora não dá, Mel – forcei um sorriso. – Reunião dos Marauders.

– Não finja que nada está acontecendo, James! – Melissa exclamou exasperada. – É muito grave!

– Eu vou falar apenas uma vez, Melissa, então escute bem – falei em um tom sério. – O que aconteceu foi o melhor. A Srta. Evans não irá mais se envolver em problemas por minha causa e eu não terei mais que me preocupar com a segurança dela.

– James! Como pode dizer isso?! – Melissa exclamou horrorizada.

– É a verdade – falei secamente.

– Vocês são namorados! – Melissa disse, como se tentasse colocar um pouco de bom senso na minha cabeça.

– Éramos – retruquei enquanto balançava levemente os ombros. – Será melhor. Acredite.

Eu esperava qualquer coisa menos o que Melissa fez a seguir.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela acertou um tapa certeiro no meu rosto que me faz cambalear e quase cair.

– No momento em que a Lily mais precisa de você... – Melissa começou a dizer em um tom baixo e cheio de rancor. - Simplesmente dará as costas? Grande amor esse seu!

E se afastou sem me dar qualquer chance de defesa. No entanto, eu não iria dizer nada. Que Melissa pensasse o que bem entendesse. Já não me importava mais.

Entrei na sala comunal e senti os olhares curiosos para cima de mim. Eu já estava tão acostumado com as pessoas me olhando que normalmente nem sentia, mas não havia como não perceber a curiosidade dos outros alunos.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius aparecesse com Remus – e quase arrastando Peter.

– Pronto! Agora fala de uma vez! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar por fora das coisas! – Sirius exclamou emburrado.

– Nós soubemos o que aconteceu, James – Remus começou a falar, mas o interrompi.

– Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. Vamos subir. Tem muita gente aqui.

Contrariados, eles me seguiram. Assim que Peter fechou a porta atrás de si, tomei coragem e falei em um fôlego só:

– O show em Londres será o último da banda.

– O QUÊ? – Sirius berrou, e com certeza foi ouvido lá do salão principal.

– Que asneira é essa que está falando, James? – Remus perguntou mais cético.

Peter foi o único a não demonstrar nenhuma reação.

– Você bateu a cabeça também?! – Sirius perguntou exasperado.

Encarei o chão para que eles não vissem as lágrimas que queriam surgir.

– James! Quer olhar pra gente e explicar isso direito?! – Remus falou impaciente. – Você ama cantar, ama a banda então... – a frase ficou incompleta, pois ele (assim como Sirius e Peter) se assustaram quando ergui a cabeça e eles viram que eu chorava.

– Eu... Eu estou doente – falei com a voz embargada.

– Doente? – Sirius repetiu, sem parecer conseguir processar a informação.

– Aquelas crises de tosse e desmaios têm haver com isso? – Remus perguntou com testa franzida.

– Sim – balancei levemente a cabeça. – Estou muito doente. Tenho tomado alguns remédios para camuflar os sintomas. Eu tenho um tumor maligno na garganta... A única cura é uma operação.

Os três pareciam chocados demais para se manifestar, então continuei:

– Lily descobriu. Ela me encontrou em meio a uma crise e eu tive que contar. Desde então ela tem me pressionado para fazer a operação, mas eu alegava que iria perder a voz, então... Fui empurrando com a barriga. Quando ela sofreu o acidente, eu fui até a Ala Hospitalar e prometi a ela que se ela acordasse, eu faria a operação, e agora ela acordou...

– Isso... Parece um pesadelo! – Sirius disse com a voz fraca. – Você deveria ter nos contato! Somos seus amigos!!!

– Eu não queria preocupá-los. Além disso, a banda...

– A banda é o de menos, James – Remus falou e colocou a mão levemente sobre o meu ombro. – Primeiro, está a sua saúde!

– Obrigado – murmurei esboçando um sorriso. Esperava que Sirius entendesse, mas ele continuava andando de um lado para o outro parecendo furioso por eu não ter contado. – Eu já previa a operação então entrei em contato com o meu médico nos Estados Unidos e ele disse que há uma nova operação sendo feita e há chances de que eu não perca a minha voz. Mas precisarei ficar de molho por um bom tempo.

– Nós não vamos acabar a banda! – Sirius exclamou decidido. – Esperaremos você se recuperar! Afinal, um marauder, sempre um marauder!

– Vamos dar o nosso melhor nesse show, James – Peter incentivou em um tom tímido.

– Claro, pela última vez, vamos emocionar os nossos fãs.

– Não fale bobagens, Prongs! – Sirius disse irritado. – Não será a última vez! Você vai ver como nós ainda vamos rir dessa história toda!

Eu não conseguia ser tão confiante quanto Sirius, mas, lá no fundo, esperava que ele tivesse razão.

– E por enquanto, essa história fica apenas entre nós, okay? Contarei para todos no dia do show... Preciso me preparar mentalmente para fazer isso. Quero que os fãs saibam por mim e não por tablóides. E agora, vamos ensaiar! Porque esse tem que ser 'O SHOW' dos Marauders!

**Olá.**

**Eu não sei pq, mas esse capítulo não ficou legal. Tava pra apagar e escrever tudo de novo.**

**Enfim, vamos esperar o show em Londres pra ver no que dá. Lily se apaixonou a primeira vista mesmo? E a reação da Melissa ao saber da doença...**

_Maria Lua__: Pois é, ela acabou perdendo a memória._

_Luisa Santos__: As coisas estão complicadas para eles._

_Beella P. Moony__: Deixar de fazer maldade? Mas sem maldade acaba o fic xDD E só tem graça porque o James sofre..._

_danda jabur__: Acho que respondi sua duvida no começo do cap._

_Musette Fujiwara__: A Lily vai ficar muito confusa com tudo isso. Ela pensa ter 14 anos, mas o corpo dela reage de outra forma._

_Naa Potter__: Bom, o James não precisava fazer nada xDD Ela já foi reconquistada xDD_

_De Weasley__: Tem um consolo! Acho que as coisas não podem ficar piores para o James._

_Lethicya Black__: Sim, sim, ele contou tudo. Eu queria ter descrito mais a reação dos outros marotos, mas esse cap. foi tão complicado._

_Lady Bella-chan__ A essa altura acho que vc já terminou de ler Crepúsculo xDD Pelo menos não fico com remorso por fazer vc largar o Edward._

_Dokinha__: Segunda parte xD_

_patilion__: Não deu pra sair rapidinho. _

_Paty Felton__: Às vezes nós somos meio previsíveis. Eu não gosto muito disso, mas ela perder a memória era algo que já estava planejado desde o começo do fic._

_Lily A. Cullen__: Errr... xDD A felicidade do James não ia durar muito, né xDD Não comigo escrevendo._

_Isabelle Delacour: Remus e Melissa... Não se preocupe. Depois da tempestade, vou colocar cena dos dois._

_PituxaVip13: Quando a Lily recuperar a memória, a gente descobre quem é doido assassino._

_Miyavi Kikumaru__: É, mas o James tá precisando de um pouco de alegria, né? _

_L. Fernii__: Ofereça o ombro para ele. O pobre James está precisando xDD_

_miih Potter Cullen__: Sumiu, mas voltou, isso que importa._

_Rezinhaáh: Eu acho que é mais fácil o James ser reconquistado por ela xD Vc acha que ela vai aceitar a decisão dele de acabar o namoro?_

_Ysi_: _Eu acho que_ _você nunca tinha comentado não xD Eu não acho o James parecido com o Edward (se parecem para você, é coincidência). Eu li Crepúsculo há pouco tempo (e o fic já vai fazer um ano)._

_Mari lP.__: Obrigada, é uma honra que meu fic esteja na sua lista de melhores. Há muitos bons fics UA no site. E Iris é clássica xDD Mas Lily fez o favor de esquecer tudo._

**Muito obrigada.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	22. Sem você

**Nota inicial: Eita que dessa vez eu demorei! Mil perdões! A minha inspiração realmente estava em baixa ultimamente. Dessa vez Lily e James narram o capítulo simultaneamente, então para não confundir – James em negrito e **_Lily _**em itálico. Sem mais demoras, o capítulo!**

**Capítulo 22 – Sem você**

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão nervoso antes de um show. Claro que cada show era especial, mas confesso que há tempo meu estomago não embrulhava daquele jeito. E eu sentia, pelo clima meio pesado, que eu não era o único nervoso ali.

– Casa cheia, Marauders! – Richard exclamou animado. Ele deveria estar prevendo o quanto iria ganhar. – Eu avisei que deveríamos fazer um show extra amanhã. Tem fãs histéricas lá fora querendo um ingresso de qualquer forma.

Richard só pensava em dinheiro! Ah, quando ele souber que vai perder o banco central...

Quando ele saiu, tornei a me concentrar na playlist do show. Eu sei que deveria ser positivo e pensar que a cirurgia seria um sucesso total, mas, por via das dúvidas, tocaríamos muitas músicas que já não faziam mais parte dos shows.

– Não fique nervoso, Prongs – Sirius disse, de repente, me assustando.

– Olha quem fala em nervosismo – resmunguei entre os dentes.

– Vai ser legal. Depois entraremos de férias – ele disse sem se abalar.

– Férias forçadas – suspirei pesadamente e encolhi os ombros.

– Férias temporárias – Sirius retrucou em um tom de correção e não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça. – Eu soube que Melissa iria trazê-la de Hogwarts para assistir ao show... Você deveria ir falar com ela...

– Não! – falei com convicção. – Parem de tentar me convencer a falar com ela! Será que não entendem que isso vai me machucar ainda mais?

– Acho que a presença dela no período de recuperação iria te deixar mais forte – Sirius comentou, mas fingi não ouvi.

Sirius não entendia. Melissa também não (alias, ela estava quase sem falar comigo por causa da raiva). Acho que ninguém me compreendia. Me aproximar de Lily, e ter que ser apenas amigo não era o que eu queria. Eu não conseguiria. Iria doer demais e eu não tenho tendência a ser masoquista.

Lily era única. Uma em um milhão. A minha flor. E eu não queria que ela "murchasse" de tristeza tendo que ficar ao meu lado durante todo o tratamento.

Talvez pensem que eu sou egoísta já que não estou pensando nos sentimentos dela... Mas é nela que eu mais penso! Sou capaz de colocar meus sentimentos em último lugar para que ela seja feliz.

Não vou encontrar ninguém mais como ela, e é claro que Lily foi e ainda é a parte mais importante de mim e é por isso que eu vou fazer uma homenagem para ela esta noite, mesmo que ela jamais fosse saber disso.

– Dez minutos! – ouvi alguém exclamar.

Estava quase na hora.

* * *

– Eu realmente não entendo o motivo pelo qual você me trouxe para assistir a esse show – resmunguei enquanto ocupava meu lugar no camarote reservado para nós.

– Ai, ai – Melissa retrucou após um suspiro. – Em outros tempos você estaria dando pulos de alegria por estar tão perto do palco e em um show dos Marauders.

– Eu passei esse tempo todo ouvindo as músicas deles e é claro que estou apaixonada pelas letras e pelas melodias, mas _ele _não me quer aqui! – falei quase em um murmúrio.

– É claro que James te quer aqui, Lily! – Melissa exclamou exasperada.

Inclinei levemente a cabeça para o lado sem conseguir definir um pensamento. A verdade era que James Potter simplesmente me evitava o tempo todo. Desde aquele dia em que ele invadiu a enfermaria, simplesmente sumiu! Eu raramente o via.

Madame Pomfrey disse que minha recuperação foi espantosamente rápida e eu deixei a Ala Hospitalar quase totalmente bem. A única coisa que faltava era a memória. E isso com certeza era o que mais me incomodava. Eu preferia estar de cama ainda, mas lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Claro que Melissa me colocou à par de alguns detalhes. Seria impossível que ela contasse tudo, uma vez que ela própria desconhecia alguns fatos.

E devo confessar... Nada fazia sentido para mim. Eu não voltei a assistir às aulas normalmente porque simplesmente, na minha cabeça, não tinha como entrar assunto de biologia, física ou química!

O diretor da escola até sugeriu que eu voltasse para casa, mas Madame Ponfrey afirmou que seria melhor que eu estivesse no mesmo lugar em que havia passado os últimos meses. Ela disse que talvez a convivência e a rotina me ajudassem a lembrar de algo.

Mas pelo que Melissa contara, eu raramente ficava com alguém que não fossem os Marauders ou com a própria Mel. James e os outros, por causa dos inúmeros ensaios, estavam tendo aulas particulares e quase nunca eram vistos.

Minha mãe e Alicia ficaram muito assustadas com o ocorrido e me ligavam quase sempre. A principio minha mãe quis que eu voltasse, mas eu consegui convencê-la de que estava tudo bem e eu não corria mais risco algum.

– Eu realmente acho que James está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água – Melissa disse, de repente, atraindo a minha atenção. – Ele disse que será melhor para você ficar afastada dele! Grande piada essa! Ele não vai aguentar ficar longe de você! Depois que esse show passar, e o ritmo dele voltar ao normal, vai correr pedindo pra que vocês reatem o namoro.

Não tive tempo de responder, pois, de repente, as luzes se apagaram. Ficamos no mais completo breu, recheado de gritos, por pelo menos quinze segundos. Em seguida o nome "The Marauders" apareceu no telão e os primeiros acordes de uma música que eu conhecia começou a tocar.

– Estranho – Melissa praticamente gritou para que eu a ouvisse. – Eles não costumam começar os shows com uma música lenta e muito menos com _Farewell. _

Bem... Eu entendia a razão pela qual ela dizia isso uma vez que a música era bastante melancólica. Parecia mais uma despedida. Dã, Lily! O nome da música é 'Adeus' então só podia falar sobre despedida mesmo!

Entretanto, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de James parecer sofrer enquanto cantava. Sua voz soava um pouco trêmula, e volta e meia – um pouco discretamente (mas me chamou e MUITO a atenção – levava uma das mãos ao pescoço. Mas ao longo da música, sua voz se estabilizou.

Mas com a mesma intensidade com que cantou a música triste, cantou a música agitada seguinte, euforicamente e de modo contagiante. A platéia foi à loucura.

Ele estava com uma roupa simples. Uma calça preta e uma branca com detalhes pretos. Os cabelos revoltos mais bagunçados do que nunca. Muito mais bonito do que quando entrou naquela Ala Hospitalar.

– Boa noite – James cumprimentou, e mais uma vez, foi uma gritaria que parecia não ter fim. – Nós somos os Marauders!

– Ele é o porta voz do grupo? – perguntei curiosa.

– Sim. Remus não gosta de falar em público. Sirius, por incrível que possa parecer, fica tímido em situações assim. E Peter só fala aos gaguejos.

Balancei levemente a cabeça e voltei a olhar para o palco. James ainda conversava com a platéia. Dizia o quanto era importante a presença de todos naquele show e que iriam cantar grandes sucessos. Eu não sei a razão, mas senti que ele estava se esforçando para sorrir e falar naturalmente.

Quando me virei para comentar o fato com Melissa percebi um olhar carinhoso que ela destinava a outro marauder.

– Você gosta do Remus – afirmei e ela quase caiu de susto.

– É claro que não! – Melissa exclamou visivelmente nervosa.

– Não estou perguntando, Mel. Estou afirmando – falei com calma e Melissa balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

– Não fique falando essas coisas, Lily – Melissa retrucou, e uma outra música dos marauders começou a tocar.

– Tudo bem. Não vamos falar sobre isso agora – falei após um suspiro.

A música agora era uma das minhas favoritas (pelo menos, depois de ouvir todos os CDs e assistir os DVDs novamente).

O show passou da sua metade com a mesma emoção e energia do inicio.

James raramente parou para conversar com a platéia, fato que eu e Melissa estranhamos tendo em vista que ele era bem tagarela e gostava de brincar com os fãs (vi isso pelos DVDs também).

– Chegamos a pouco mais da metade dessas duas horas maravilhosas que vamos passar aqui com vocês – James disse em um determinado momento. – Eu... Preciso falar uma coisa para vocês. É algo realmente importante então ficaria agradecido se vocês me ouvissem com atenção.

Melissa e eu trocamos um olhar confuso, mas nada dissemos.

– A verdade é que este será o último show da temporada... – um coro de reclamações se fez após a declaração de James. – Preciso de um tempo... Não posso dizer exatamente de quanto tempo serão essas férias – mais e mais vozes indignadas eram ouvidas a medida que ele falava. – Eu estou doente.

E, de súbito, as vozes se calaram. Parecia que todos haviam parado de respirar.

– Que... Que história é essa? – Melissa murmurou chocada.

– Há algum tempo descobri que tenho um tumor maligno na garganta e preciso fazer uma operação bastante delicada – James confessou, por fim.

Senti minha boca se abrir ligeiramente.

De alguma forma, não era uma surpresa para mim. Com certeza ele devia ter me contado sobre a doença.

Porém, isso não diminuía o aperto em meu peito. Parecia mentira, mas eu conseguia sentir a dor que ele sentia por ter que se despedir do palco.

E pra mim, naquele momento, parecia uma loucura porque eu mal o conhecia!

– Conversei com os outros Marauders e contei tudo – James continuava a contar sua decisão. – Eles me incentivaram a fazer a operação. Eu estava hesitante porque posso perder minha voz, mas agora decidi que não há mais tempo para esperar e preciso realmente me submeter ao tratamento. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração a todos vocês por terem vindo e espero que torçam por mim para que em breve possamos nos reencontrar.

Os fãs ainda pareciam em estado de choque, e demorou um pouco para que começassem a aplaudir e gritar palavras de incentivo.

– Foi por isso que... Que ele... Terminou o relacionamento de vocês – Melissa concluiu, quase sem voz.

– O quê? – perguntei confusa.

– James disse que você não precisava mais sobre – Melissa contou virando-se para me fitar. – Que seria melhor que vocês terminassem porque você estaria segura, mas ele terminou porque não queria que você estivesse envolvida no período de recuperação que com certeza vai ser muito doloroso para ele. Eu fui injusta com ele... O chamei de egoísta e até dei um tapa nele.

– Mel, eu acho que ele teve os motivos dele – falei, após refletir um pouco. – Mas deveria ter conversado comigo. Tudo o que eu queria quando deixei a Ala Hospitalar era apenas um minuto da atenção dele. Pode parecer mentira, mas eu me apaixonei por ele – de novo – quando o vi preocupado comigo naquela Ala Hospitalar. E sofro muito por vê-lo assim.

Melissa parecia não saber o que dizer. Estava processando todas aquelas informações.

– Eu não quero ver ninguém triste! - James chamou a atenção de todos, e arrancou suspiros quando sorriu de um jeito que apenas ele sabia. – Vamos aproveitar o momento! A música que vamos tocar agora se chama 'Sem você', é uma música inédita que compus em parceria com o meu bom amigo Pads para uma pessoa que sempre me incentivou a fazer a operação e esteve do meu lado nos momentos mais difíceis pelos quais eu passei! Vamos lá, Marauders!

**Minha vida, minha história**

**Só fez sentido, quando te conheci**

**Seus olhos, sua face, me levam além do que pensei**

**Sei que depois da revelação sobre a doença os fãs mereciam uma música agitada, mas eu precisava cantar essa música. Durante todo esse mês estive trabalhando nela. Pensando em Lily. Era uma declaração em forma de música. **

**Se às vezes me escondo, em você me acho**

**Nem dá pra disfarçar, ahh**

**Preciso dizer você faz muita falta**

**Não há como explicar...**

**Minha vida era totalmente sem sentido antes dela, antes daqueles olhos verdes tão penetrantes. Quando eu estava perdido, ela me colocava no rumo certo novamente. E eu nem ao menos conseguia disfarçar meus sentimentos. Porém, teria que abafar a vontade de gritar: "Preciso de você!". **

**Era minha razão lutando contra meus sentimentos. Minha cabeça dizendo que era melhor ela ficar longe daquilo tudo. E meu coração negando tudo. **

**Foi sem você que eu pude entender**

**Que não é fácil viver sem te ter**

_Involuntariamente lágrimas começaram a rolar pela minha face. James podia não ter dito com todas as letras que aquela música era para mim, mas eu podia sentir. _

_Cada palavra, cada verso. _

_Todas as minhas duvidas sobre os reais motivos que o levaram a terminar o nosso relacionamento foram por terra. _

_Céus, o eu amo! Não importa se minha memoria se foi. Meus sentimentos por ele não mudaram. Eu sei disso. _

**Meu coração me diz que não**

**Eu não consigo viver sem você**

_E como eu queria dizer isso a ele! Pular naquele palco e dizer que não me importo por não me lembrar de nada. Meu coração o chama. Preciso dele, tanto quanto ele vai precisar de mim para superar o momento difícil pelo qual vai passar. _

_Mas continuo estática no mesmo lugar. Completamente sem ação._

**Eu não consigo viver sem você**

Quando a música termina, a platéia explode em gritos de emoção e aplausos. Eu não consegui esboçar qualquer reação. Ao terminar a música, logo emendaram com outra música mais agitada e não deram tempo de qualquer pessoa ali respirar e parar para pensar no que acontecia, mas minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora.

Eu precisava lembrar!

Mas parecia que quanto mais eu me esforçava, mais a minha mente se bloqueava.

– Mel... Eu preciso falar com ele – murmurei após ficar alguns minutos em silêncio.

– É claro que você precisa falar com ele! – Melissa exclamou exasperada. – Depois dessa música! Quem não precisaria falar depois de uma declaração dessa? Não sei a quem ele está tentando enganar com essa história de manter você longe!

Ela continuou falando algo sobre a música, James e eu, mas eu voltei minha atenção para o palco. Ele cantava, e cantava. Como se não tivesse contado há poucos minutos atrás que poderia perder sua voz.

Durante o restante do show eu fiquei ansiosa. Batia o pé no chão levemente e tentava não roer as unhas. Melissa percebeu o meu nervosismo, e segurou a minha mão, tentando me passar alguma confiança.

Quando a última música terminou, os Marauders foram para o centro do palco, deram as mãos e reverenciaram os fãs que aplaudiram por longos minutos.

Melissa e eu não esperamos a rodada de aplausos e agradecimentos terminarem. Descemos do camarote e fomos praticamente correndo para os bastidores.

O que nós não contávamos era que haveria um obstáculo.

– Srta. Evans! – um batalhão de repórteres partiu para cima de nós quando me reconheceram. É, eu ainda tenho a péssima fama de 'A garota que pulou em cima de James Potter'. – O que achou da declaração que James Potter fez para a senhorita?

– Ah... – Por que eles tinham que ser tão intrometidos? Não foi divulgado para impressa o meu acidente, então, para todos os efeitos, eu ainda era namorada de James oficialmente e minha memória estava perfeitamente inteira. – Eu não tenho nada para dizer.

– A senhorita irá acompanhá-lo durante o tratamento?

– Se ele parar de cantar, vocês irão continuar namorando?

– É mesmo verdade que ele está doente ou tudo isso não passa apenas de uma jogada de marketing?

Que tipo de perguntas eram aquelas? Eu estava a ponto de gritar e dizer que aqueles fleches estavam me deixando cega, quando senti uma mão me puxar com força daquele fuzuê.

– Quer me deixar em paz? – exclamei sem nem ao menos olhar quem era.

– Só depois que tirar você daqui – ouvi a voz emburrada de James responder e quase cai onde estava.

Olhei para trás e vi que Melissa também estava sendo puxada por Sirius e Remus.

Um grupo de seguranças nos escoltava até o camarim.

Quando entramos no espaço reservado para os Marauders, James soltou o meu braço e ficou andando de um lado para o outro sem parecer saber o que dizer.

– Eu só não vou brigar com você porque não vai adiantar de coisa nenhuma! – ele disse, por fim. – Melissa! – virou-se para ela que estava recebendo uma bronca do 'irmão' e do primo. – Você não sabe que aqueles urubus iriam voar em cima dela? Por que saíram do camarote para vir até aqui?

– Fui eu que quis vir! – falei impetuosamente, e tive vontade de me encolher quando James desviou os olhos para mim. Mas sustentei o olhar. Precisava ser decidida.

Mas devo confessar que era difícil com aqueles olhos me encarando tão profundamente.

– Preciso conversar com você.

– Não temos nada para falar – ele falou secamente.

– Por favor! – exclamei exasperada. – Não decida as coisas sozinho!

– É a minha vida – James retrucou secamente. – Acho que tenho esse direito.

– Não! – gritei e sem que pudesse evitar, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto. Passei a mão nos olhos, com raiva, por me mostrar tão fraca. – Não tem! O que você faz também me afeta!

Ele me olhou por um segundo e deixou que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

– Será que vocês poderiam nos deixar conversar a sós por um minuto? – perguntou aos demais que prontamente se retiraram.

Depois caminhou até uma cadeira, a puxou e largou-se lá passando as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados.

– Eu não entendo o que você quer, Lily – falou com uma voz grave.

"Você!", tive vontade de dizer.

– Não há mais nada entre nós. Você não precisa ter pena de mim – ele disse e me deixou completamente enfurecida.

– Pena? Quem disse que estou com pena? – exclamei irritada. – Posso não me lembrar, mas sei que você é forte o suficiente para aguentar essa operação, James Potter! E...

Minha voz morreu na garganta. Eu não conseguia dizer que gostava dele. Alguma coisa me bloqueava.

– Eu quero ajudar – foi o que conseguir dizer. – Você precisa de mim.

– Não é muita pretensão sua dizer isso, não? – James disse enquanto forçava uma risada.

Aproximei-me e ajoelhei-me diante dele para fazê-lo me encarar. James estava assustado. Eu podia ver isso.

– É a verdade – falei enquanto acariciava o rosto dele. James relutou um pouco, mas acabou fechando os olhos. – Eu quero ajudar. Se me disser agora que não precisa de mim, eu volto para a escola e prometo não incomodar mais...

Ele não disse nada. Apenas escorregou para o chão e me abraçou com força, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Era a resposta que eu precisava.

**Nota da autora: Ufa! Achei que não fosse terminar! Enfim! Mais um capítulo. Claro que a conversa dos dois ainda vai continuar no próximo capítulo...**

**Eu tinha várias opções de músicas para esse capítulo, mas quando ouvi 'Sem você' do 'Rosas de Saron' fiquei encantada e sempre que ouvia a imaginava no fic. Se você for procurar o vídeo no youtube vai achar a versão acústica na qual eles fazem uma homenagem a Deus na música já que eles têm um estilo católico, mas a letra em si não tem nada haver com religião.**

Reziinhaáh ': Estamos próximas do final do fic, aí suas perguntas vão ser todas respondidas.

De Weasley: Ninguém entende o pobre James.

Lady Bella-chan: XD Eu estou esperando as traduções dos livros ainda... Digamos que eu não morro de amores pela Bella então não me desespero pra ler rápido.

danda jabur: Assim... Já passou um tempo e a Lily já teve um tempinho para se acostumar com o que está acontecendo, inclusive saber que não tem 14 anos.

BellaBlack15: Pobre James... Ninguém quer consolá-lo xD

Maria Lua: Ele evitou um tempo, mas acabou a encontrando novamente.

Musette Fujiwara; Ela não tirou o anel não. Pra todos os efeitos ainda é namorada dele oficialmente. E eu tinha que ser ameaçada pelo menos uma vez, né? xD

Brenda Black-Cullen: Obrigada :D

Patilion: Capítulo grande é meio difícil, não sou muito de escrever muito.

Blackforever: Que pessoa apaixonada que não age de um jeito idiota de vez em quando?

Isabelle Delacour: Não deu pra morrer por causa da espera não, né?

Paty Felton: Tudo dar certo... Acho que só no final mesmo xDD

Lika Slytherin: Coração é complexo mesmo... Vai entender esses dois.

Luu Santos: Acho que ta todo mundo pensando só nela... Mas ele também precisa dela, né?

Debora Souza: Obrigada :D

Miyavi Kikumaru: O mais complicado pra mim no capítulo passado foi a cena que o James contou sobre a doença... Eu simplesmente não sabia como descrever a reação do Sirius! Que bom que você gostou.

dissendiun: Obrigada :D

melguinha3: Obrigada :D

S2 Lily. S2: Olá leitora nova xD Obrigada pelo mega review. Sem sofrimento não tem fic, né? O fic não vai até o Harry nascer não.

Brenda Black-Cullen: Atualizado.

Tathi: É, eu sei que volta e meia tem uns errinhos no fic. Eu já até tentei ter uma beta, mas não deu muito certo. Eu reviso o capítulo sempre antes de postar, mas acaba faltando algo. Obrigada pelo toque.

28Gina Cullen: Oi. Obrigada pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do fic. E o James... Bem, ele vai sofrer só mais um pouquinho...

Maluh Moony Potter Black: Obrigada :D

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	23. Thank you for loving me

**Nota inicial: Glicose… Muita glicose. ****Música: Thank you loving me – Bon Jovi. **

**E como eu sempre digo quando enfio medicina em um fic… Eu não sou estudante de medicina e muito menos estou envolvida com o meio. Tudo que acontece é meramente obra da minha imaginação.**

**Capítulo 23 – Thank you for loving me **

Ficamos abraçados por incontáveis minutos. Eu estava feliz. Parecia que, enfim, ele havia cedido.

**It´s hard for me to say the things**

_É difícil para mim dizer as coisas_

**I want to say sometimes**_  
Que eu quero dizer às vezes_

**There´s no one here **_**  
**__Não há ninguém aqui_

**but you and me**

_exceto você e eu_

Porém, minhas esperanças duraram pouco, pois James me afastou bruscamente.

– O que eu estou fazendo? – murmurou antes de levar uma das mãos ao rosto. – Por que você está insistindo tanto, _Evans_?

– Pela mesma razão pela qual você me afasta! – retruquei exasperada. – Somos dois teimosos, cabeças-duras, _Potter_!

– Você que é! – James respondeu, após torcer o nariz.

– Você não fica atrás! Passou todo esse tempo me evitando! Tem tanto medo assim de mim James Potter? – não conseguir conter meu tom de ironia, e o vi trincar os dentes levemente.

– Essa perda de memória não te fez bem – James disse emburrado. – Está irritante.

– Irritante? – exclamei revoltada. – Querer te ajudar é sinônimo de ser irritante? Bom saber...

– E mesmo sem memória continua insistindo nessa história de querer me ajudar! – James deu um suspiro pesado, e encostou-se contra a cadeira que ocupava antes.

– Talvez seja porque eu me preocupe demais com alguém que não merece! – exclamei, e realmente nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo.

Uma coisa foi levando a outra. O que importava era que James estava 'falando' comigo (o mais certo seria discutindo), como não fazia desde aquele dia na Ala Hospitalar. E aquele jeito – dizer coisas que ele não queria ouvir – parecia ser o único jeito de fazê-lo prestar atenção em mim.

– Se você não me quer por perto então por que falou aquelas coisas no show? – perguntei, após breves segundos em silêncio. – Por que cantou aquela música para mim?

James sorriu de lado e balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

– Você está sendo muito convencida de novo, _Evans_ – ele disse ainda com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

– Estou falando sério, James! – exclamei irritada.

Caramba! Por que ele não conseguia conversar direito comigo? Eu sabia muito bem que aquele era um dos sorrisos dele que eu não gostava!

Quando vi que ele ia abrir a boca para retrucar com outra mal criação que não nos levaria a nada, segurei o rosto dele e fiz com que ele me encarasse (outra vez).

– Eu estou sendo mais madura do que você nessa situação! E olha que quando acordei, pensei ter quatorze anos! Agora eu já me acostumei mais com o fato de terem se passado quarto anos. Meu corpo não reage como de uma menina que mal acabou de sair da infância quando te vejo...

– Você tem alguma idéia do que está falando? – James perguntou parecendo assustado com a minha declaração.

– Não! – respondi balançando a cabeça rapidamente. – Estou falando o que está vindo na minha cabeça! No começo, eu fiquei muito, muito, muito confusa. Esperava que alguém virasse para mim e dissesse 'Lily, é tudo brincadeira! Seu pai vai vir te buscar logo para ir pescar como prometeu!', mas os dias foram passando e não mudou nada. E a cada vez que eu te via, mesmo que só de relance... Eu não consigo nem explicar! Não consigo parar de pensar em você! Parece que meu coração ia sair pela boca, minhas pernas tremem e...

– Lily! Pare com isso! – James tentou me segurar para me impedir de continuar falando, mas me esquivei dele.

– Não! Agora que eu comecei, você vai ouvir tudo! – falei decidida. – Pelo menos você me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome! Alguma coisa eu devo conseguir falando tudo que está preso aqui – coloquei uma das mãos sobre o peito.

**And that broken old street light**

_E aquela velha luz _

_quebrada da rua_

**Lock the doors**_  
Tranque as portas _

**Leave the world outside**_**  
**__Nós deixaremos o mundo lá fora  
_**All I´ve got to give to you**

_Tudo o que eu tenho  
para dar para você_

**Are these five words when I**_**  
**__São essas cinco palavras e eu_

– Você enlouqueceu! – James concluiu confuso.

– Eu nunca estive tão bem – afirmei com veemência. – A verdade, James Potter, é que eu me apaixonei por você! De novo, diga-se de passagem – as palavras escaparam com uma rapidez da minha boca que até eu me assustei com a declaração, mas continuei mesmo assim. – Minha cabeça pode ter esquecido, mas meu coração não!

James abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem parecer saber o que dizer. E doeu. Não posso negar que doeu muito não ter uma resposta.

Sorri tristemente. Com certeza ele não me amava mais. Era por isso que não conseguia dizer nada.

– Lily, eu não quero que você so...

– Ah, por tudo que há de mais sagrado! – exclamei exasperada. – Você não consegue ver que eu estou sofrendo?! Eu só... Só quero estar ao seu lado. Será que é pedir muito?

**Thank you for loving me**

_Obrigado por você me amar_

**For being my eyes**_**  
**__Por ser meus olhos  
_**When I couldn´t see**

_Quando eu não podia ver  
_**For parting my lips**

_Por abrir meus lábios  
_**When I couldn´t breathe**

_Quando eu não podia respirar_

**Thank you for loving me**_**  
**__Obrigado por você me amar_

Eu não tinha a menor idéia de quanto eu o amava antes, mas tinha certeza de que esse sentimento não havia diminuído nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário. Mas era triste ver que os meus sentimentos não eram correspondidos.

– Mesmo que seja do seu lado apenas que... Como amiga – falei por fim, sem encará-lo.

– O problema é esse, Lily... – sobressaltei-me quando senti a mão de James tocar levemente a minha bochecha. – Eu não quero _apenas _como amiga.

E sem me dar qualquer chance para pensar naquelas palavras, me puxou e depositou um leve beijo em meus lábios.

Arregalei os olhos, em pânico total. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer! Esperava qualquer coisa! Menos que ele fosse me beijar!!!

Mas não foi difícil descobrir como corresponder. Bastou fechar os olhos e me deixar levar. Permitir que James Potter me conduzisse até as nuvens com o seu beijo.

Jamais imaginei que um momento assim poderia ser tão mágico, tão encantador, tão irresistível. Sorri enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente.

Era um gosto doce, mas amargo ao mesmo tempo, era quente, muito mais que febril, que fazia com que eu me esquecesse completamente que aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para beijar James e sim conversar com ele sobre o momento difícil pelo qual passávamos.

Por que aquilo tudo tinha que ser tão viciante? Por que o mundo tinha que girar tanto? Por que o chão havia sumido e eu sentia que se ele não estivesse me amparando iria desfalecer a qualquer segundo?

James. Apenas James. Era somente ele que importava naquele momento. Não havia doença alguma, não existia mais dor, o relógio parara de andar e o resto do mundo desaparecido.

Nossas bocas se desencontraram e James começou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Com os dedos trêmulos segurei com força os fios acastanhados e acetinados dos cabelos dele a fim de aliviar toda a tensão que sentia, mas parecia que nada do que fizesse poderia me fazer ficar menos nervosa.

Quando nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar dessa vez bem mais desejosos e febris que outrora percebi que entre um beijo e outro James sorria, e fiquei com medo de que ele me afastasse bruscamente, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele parecia sentir tanta saudade de mim, como eu sentia dele.

Perdi completamente a noção do tempo que passamos nos beijando. Era bom demais, mas havia uma coisa que também atendia por 'ar' que, infelizmente, fez com que tivéssemos que nos separar.

– Não! – reclamei quando ele afastou seus lábios dos meus, e segurei com força a sua camisa.

– Não vou _fugir_ – James sorriu enquanto permitia que eu me aninhasse em seus braços. – Mas com certeza vou me arrepender disso...

– Beijei tão mal assim? – perguntei com medo, e arranquei um riso abafado dele.

– Quem me dera! – James disse após parar de rir. – Você, hein... Pra quem pensar ter 14 anos está muito saidinha...

– James! – exclamei e senti meu rosto ficar mais vermelho que meu cabelo.

– Estou brincando – ele disse suavemente, após depositar um leve beijo em minha testa. – Você... Meio que sempre foi inocente demais, gosto disso. Eu sempre gosto de me lembrar que o seu primeiro beijo foi meu.

– Sério? – perguntei surpresa. Mas antes que eu começasse a fazer mil e uma perguntas sobre o nosso relacionamento, achei melhor continuar com a conversa que estávamos tendo antes do beijo. – Você disse que não me quer apenas como amiga... Então, me quer como?

James suspirou pesadamente e se desvencilhou de mim. Eu e minha boca! Ele levantou e ficou de costas para mim.

**You pick me up when I fall down**

_Você me ergue quando eu caio  
_**You ring the bell before they count me out**

_Você marca presença ante de eu ser posto de lado  
_**If I was drowning you would part the sea**

_Se eu estivesse me afogando você abriria o mar  
_**And risk your own life to rescue me**

_E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar  
_

– Eu te quero muito mais que como amiga – James confessou, por mim, enchendo meu coração de esperanças. – Eu realmente amo você, Lily e não acho justo que você fique condenada...

Não esperei que ele terminasse de falar, e o abracei, por trás, assustando-o.

– Então não vamos mais ficar dizendo essas coisas! – exclamei com convicção. – Estamos apenas dando voltas e mais voltas! Eu vou ficar do seu lado durante todo o período da operação e da recuperação!

– Lily! Mas... Os seus estudos... Hogwarts... – James parecia desnorteado.

– Como você vai fazer enquanto estiver em tratamento? – perguntei hesitante.

– Professores particulares, mas...

– Então, está resolvido! Eu vou com você! – falei imediatamente.

James ainda estava sendo abraçado por mim, e se virou lentamente para me encarar.

– Você me ama tanto assim? – perguntou e pude ver emoção em seus olhos.

– Amo – respondi sem titubear.

Não falava com a cabeça naquele momento. Era meu coração que gritava.

James sorriu, e segurou minhas mãos com força entre as suas.

– Nós vamos passar por tudo isso, James – falei confiante. – Juntos.

[...]

– Ai! – Melissa exclamou desesperada. – Eu não aguento isso! O que será que esses dois tanto conversam?

– Vai dá tudo certo, Mel – Sirius disse na tentativa de tranquilizar a prima. – Com certeza eles vão se entender. Aquela ruivinha está decidida! Não é preciso nem olhar mais de dois minutos para ver que esses dois são loucos um pelo outro.

– James vai precisar dela – Remus limitou-se a dizer. - Ela vai conseguir convencê-lo disso.

– E se não conseguir, eu mesmo vou lá enfiar isso naquela cabeça oca! – Sirius resmungou irritado.

Era testemunha do sofrimento do amigo. Sabia o quanto James estava se fazendo de forte, tudo para proteger Lily, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava morrendo aos poucos por causa da distância que criara.

Durante todo aquele tempo mergulhara de cabeça nos ensaios para tentar não pensar em Lily, mas se traia em seus sonhos. Por várias vezes Sirius pode ouvir o amigo murmurar o nome da ruiva enquanto dormia.

Sem falar que suas crises haviam piorado consideravelmente. James bem que tentava esconder, mas estava tossindo mais e tinha febre constantemente. O tratamento já havia sido adiado por tempo demais.

– Eu me sinto péssima – Melissa disse, de repente, atraindo a atenção dos Marauders. – Eu fui injusta com ele. Briguei tanto com ele por causa do rompimento do namoro deles. Eu jamais imaginei que ele... Que ele esteja com essa doença maldita.

– Ninguém podia imaginar – Sirius encolheu os ombros. – Você acha que eu reagir como quando soube? O que temos que fazer agora é dar todo apoio que pudermos para que ele supere tudo isso.

Melissa apenas fez um leve sinal de concordância, mas não parecia mais animada.

– Eu vou ver se encontro aquele rato que vive escorregando pra dentro de uma cozinha – Sirius disse olhando brevemente de Remus para Melissa.

A garota olhou para o primo, mas não disse nada, e muito menos se desesperou. Decidira para de correr de Remus. Não adiantava em nada aquela situação.

– Eu acho que nós também precisamos conversar – Remus disse um pouco hesitante.

– Precisamos sim – Melissa respondeu calmamente, e ganhou um olhar desconfiado do rapaz. – Mesmo com essa confusão toda, eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu.

– E? – Remus estava tenso.

– Você me perguntou o que faríamos se não fossemos irmãos – Melissa disse, lentamente. – Eu cheguei a conclusão de que mesmo que tivéssemos o mesmo sangue, você ainda assim iria gostar de mim.

– Eu não quero saber dos meus sentimentos e sim dos seus! – Remus exclamou demonstrando um pouco de exasperação.

– Sei disso – Melissa balançou levemente a cabeça. – Você tem que entender que eu passei todos esses anos tentando te odiar já que você me odiava...

– Eu não...

– Deixe-me terminar – Melissa pediu. Respirou profundamente tentando pensar bem nas palavras antes de dizê-las. – Mas eu nunca consegui te odiar... Nem gostar de você como irmão... Eu simplesmente decidi fingir que você não existia. E estava realmente decidida a deixar as coisas assim... Até você aparecer com aquela história de que me ama. Eu fiquei confusa porque você nunca se importou comigo! Mas eu entendi depois, toda a indiferença, as 'patadas', as mudanças de humor. Você deve ter sofrido muito com tudo isso e eu realmente não queria te causar nenhum mal.

Melissa parou de falar e encarou o rapaz nos olhos, e sentiu seu corpo estremecer diante da emoção que podia sentir ser transmitido através daquele olhar.

– O que eu faria se nós não fossemos irmãos? – Melissa repetiu a pergunta em um tom hesitante. – Eu esqueceria tudo o que passamos e tentaria começar outra vez.

Melissa viu Remus sorrir de um jeito que jamais havia visto antes. O sorriso mais sincero e feliz que vira desde que se conheceram. E sorriu também.

– Muito prazer – ela disse em um tom de brincadeira enquanto estendia a mão. – Meu nome é Melissa.

– Remus – o rapaz entrou na 'brincadeira', e aceitou o cumprimento. Aquele aperto de mão era apenas o começo. Remus estava decidido a não perder sua chance.

[...]

Eu andava rapidamente pelo corredor do hospital. Com certeza já levara bronca de todas as enfermeiras por andar quase correndo, mas era uma tortura estar longe de James, mesmo que fossem por poucas horas enquanto ele fazia o tratamento de quimioterapia.

Já fazia mais de um mês que estávamos 'morando' naquele hospital em Houston nos Estados Unidos. James já fizera duas operações, e ainda passaria por uma terceira para a retirada total do tumor. Estava bem. Mas sentia falta dos amigos e de Hogwarts. Por isso, quando a quimioterapia terminava, eu sempre corria para estar perto dele. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava debilitado, mas ficava bem melhor ao me ver.

No começo, foi difícil. Principalmente, quando o cabelo começou a cair. James não queria me deixar nem chegar perto, mas eu e Mary fomos a algumas lojas e compramos um monte de bandanas, bonés e até umas perucas bem engraçadas, e ele acabou cedendo, e tentava levar as coisas na esportiva.

– _É apenas cabelo, James – falei na época. – Vai crescer de novo. Enquanto isso, prometo que não olho enquanto você estiver sem bandana ou boné._

Bati levemente na porta do quarto antes de abri-la levemente. Duas enfermeiras terminavam de ajudar James a se acomodar na cama. Ele sorriu quando me viu entrar, mas infelizmente, por causa da mascara que ele tinha que usar quase todo o tempo, não pude ver seu sorriso inteiramente.

Mesmo assim, retribui o gesto e ocupei o lugar vago ao lado dele.

Eu ainda não havia conseguido me lembrar de absolutamente nada dos últimos quatro anos e claro que isso me incomodava, mas eu tentava não deixar que isso transparecesse para ele.

– Essas enfermeiras atiradas! – resmunguei entre os dentes assim que as duas saíram, depois de darem uma espiada nada profissional para o meu namorado.

James olhou de mim para a porta fechada, e pude escutar um riso abafado. Ele estava usando uma bandana da banda e um boné vermelho virado para trás.

"_Ciumenta...",_ escreveu no caderninho que sempre estava ao lado da cama.

– Não sou não! – retruquei emburrada.

Ele não podia falar, por isso se comunicava apenas através de sinais ou usando o caderno.

Estava distraída ainda olhando para a porta quando percebi um 'flash' na minha direção.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei desconfiada, quando o vi tentando esconder a maquina embaixo do travesseiro. – Me deixe ver isso, James! – exclamei tentando pegar a câmera digital dele.

Claro que não ia lutar com ele, mas também não ia ficar na curiosidade. Quando consegui pegar a câmera e comecei a olhar as fotos, senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

– Por que... Por que só há fotos minhas aqui, James? – perguntei com a voz embargada. Eram fotos minhas das maneiras mais diversas possíveis; brincando com o violão dele, tricotando (Mary estava me ensinando), conversando, olhando a paisagem pela janela...

James encolheu os ombros antes de escrever.

"_Estava fazendo lembranças..."_

– Eu não quero que guarde lembranças tristes dos momentos que estamos aqui! – falei fazendo o movimento de que iria apagar as fotos, mas James me deteve.

"_O único momento de paz que eu tenho aqui é quando você está comigo. Não fico triste nem penso na doença. Por isso, essas fotos não são lembranças ruins. Fico tranquilo quando as vejo"._

– James – murmurei sem saber o que dizer. Eu não queria chorar. Não queria me mostrar fraca nem com medo na frente dele.

"_Você me deu asas neste momento em que eu não posso voar sozinho... Obrigado por me amar, Lily. Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer isso, mas obrigado mesmo assim"._

Não consegui dizer nada. Apenas me aproximei e com cuidado o abracei. Queria dizer que ele merecia muito mais que o meu amor. Eu era uma boba. Uma boba que era louca por ele, mas ainda assim, muito pouco pra ele.

**When I couldn´t fly**

_Quando eu não podia voar_

**Oh, you gave me wings**_  
Oh, você me deu asas_

**You parted my lips**_**  
**__Você abriu meus lábios_

**When I couldn´t breathe**_  
Quando eu não podia respirar_

**Thank you for loving me**_  
Obrigado por você me amar_

**Thank you for loving me**

Eu queria gritar "Eu que tenho que agradecer!", mas só consegui continuar abraçada a ele, sentindo sua respiração lenta e regular.

Quando consegui me recompor, sorri e limpei o qualquer vestígio de lágrima que por ventura estivesse em meu rosto. Achei melhor não tocar mais no assunto. James estava esgotado, e com certeza precisava descansar.

Peguei o material do crochê que estava largado por ali e comecei a tentar continuar fazendo o sapatinho que havia começado.

"_Não sei porque raios você insiste nisso! Não tem talento algum!!!"_

– Sua avó está sendo muito gentil em me ensinar – falei sem me alterar. – Além disso, é a primeira peça de roupa para o nosso bebê.

James arregalou os olhos e eu desatei a rir com a expressão dele.

– Para um futuro muito distante, é claro! Primeiro você vai ficar bom, voltar a fazer shows... Vamos nos formar... Eu vou entrar para a faculdade de medicina e aí pensamos no Harry!

"_Quem disse que pode ir escolhendo o nome sem me consultar?"_

– Harry é um nome bonito – respondi com simplicidade.

"_Ele vai ter que ter o meu nome!"_

– Harry James Potter – falei pausadamente. – Soa bem.

"_Diga 'Lily Potter'"_

– Pra que? – perguntei confusa. James apenas balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Está bem, está bem... 'Lily Potter'. Não soa tão bem – acrescentei em tom de brincadeira.

"_Para mim é mais que perfeito!"_

– Exagerado – murmurei e senti meu rosto arder.

Depois ele largou o bloquinho de lado, e afundou na cama. Estranhei um pouco, mas não falei nada. Tentei continuar concentrada no crochê, mas volta e meia me pegava olhando para ele.

Até que percebi que havia algo de muito errado.

James fechou os olhos, e não os abriu mais. Primeiramente pensei que ele havia dormido, mas logo percebi que a maquina que media os sinais dele estava totalmente desregulada e fazia barulhos que eu jamais havia visto ou ouvido.

– James! – o chamei com cautela, mas ele sequer se moveu. – James! – o sacudi levemente. – JAMES! – comecei a entrar em pânico e a gritar, e talvez por isso tenha chamado a atenção das enfermeiras que passavam pelo corredor.

Sem que eu pudesse fazer nada, me afastaram para longe dele. Um médico apareceu do nada e falou algo sobre 'parada respiratória' e 'tirem a moça daqui'.

– NÃO! – gritei desesperada, começando a chorar. – JAMES! VOCÊ PRECISA ACORDAR! JAMES! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, ESTÁ ENTENDENDO? AGORA QUE ESTÁ INDO POR UM CAMINHO MELHOR!

– Por favor, senhorita... – a enfermeira tentou me acalmar.

– JAMES! – gritei com toda força antes de ser retirada do quarto.

Cai de joelhos no chão do corredor.

De repente, todas as minhas lembranças voltaram de uma só vez.

**Nota da autora: Consegui! Eu escrevi esse capítulo tão rápido! Até eu fiquei espantada, e apesar de toda a glicose, gostei do resultado final. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**O próximo capítulo, como eu avisei para quem eu consegui entrar em contato por mensagem privada, será o último. Muitas emoções xDDD**

**Obrigada a **_Musette Fujiwara, Maria Lua, Luu Prongs, Reziinhaáh ', melguinha3, Beella P. Moony, patilion, Aline Cullen, Mari lP., Lady Bella-chan, Lethicya Black, Tathi, danda jabur, Brenda Black-Cullen, Anna, Camila Lopes, 1 Lily Evans, S2 Lily. S2, Isabelle Delacour e Blackforever_ **pelas reviews.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Branca Takarai.**


	24. New World

**Nota da autora: Eu nunca pensei que esse capítulo fosse dar tanto trabalho! Quero agradecer muito a todos que me acompanharam até aqui... Já faz mais de um ano... Esse capítulo é pra todos vocês!**

**Música 1: When you're gone – Avril Lavigne (primeira parte do fic)**

**Eu procurei tanto uma música, e essa acabou sendo a primeira que eu ouvi quando comecei a busca pela música do capítulo xDD, mas relutei um pouco em colocá-la... A letra linda e meio que também transmite os meus sentimentos em relação a despedida do fic.**

**Comento sobre a segunda música no final.**

**Capítulo 24 – New World **

– Lily! Querida! – ouvi a voz de Mary me chamando longe.

Eu nem sei quem me ajudou a levantar. Estava tão atordoada que nem ao menos prestei atenção nisso.

_I always needed time on my own_

**Eu sempre precisei de um tempo sozinha**

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_**  
Eu nunca pensei que precisaria de você  
Quando eu choro**

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__**  
**_**E os dias parecem anos  
Quando eu estou sozinha  
**_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

**E a cama onde você deitava  
Está arrumada ao seu lado**

– Como ele está?

– Não sei – murmurei em um fio de voz. – Não disseram nada.

– Eu vim assim que soube! Você deve estar se sentindo péssima! – Mary me abraçou, mas eu me mantive completamente imóvel. – Me contaram que você estava com ele na hora.

Eu apenas confirmei com um leve aceno de cabeça, e não falei mais nada.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante.

– Eu preciso que a senhora ligue para aquele chefe de polícia que está sendo responsável pelas investigações das tentativas de assassinato contra o James – falei lentamente, tentando não embolar as palavras.

– Por quê? – Mary perguntou confusa.

– Porque eu me lembrei de tudo – respondi tentando demonstrar tranquilidade.

– Sério? – Mary exclamou alarmada. – Quando? Como?

– De repente... Quando vi James daquele jeito... Voltou tudo – falei pausadamente. – Como eu posso ter esquecido? – levei as mãos ao rosto, e recomecei a chorar.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

_Quando você vai embora  
Eu conto os passos que você dá_

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_**  
**__Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?_

– Não foi sua culpa – Mary tentou me consolar.

– Eu podia ter esquecido de qualquer momento da minha vida, menos os que passei com ele! – exclamei desesperada. – Eu entendo perfeitamente porque ele me queria longe dele... A expressão que ele fez quando eu não o reconheci depois do acidente.

– Tem uma coisa que você não sabe, Lily, mas foi por sua causa que James resolveu realizar o tratamento.

– O quê? – perguntei confusa.

–Quando você estava em coma – Mary confidenciou. – Ele prometeu que se você acordasse, ele iria procurar o tratamento.

–Então... Por minha causa...

– Pense no quanto James vai ficar feliz quando souber que você lembrou tudo.

– Ele... Ele teve uma parada respiratória. Foi horrível – falei tentando deletar aquela cena da minha cabeça. – E agora essa falta de noticias!

– Notícias ruins chegam muito rápido! – Mary disse sabiamente.

– E o senhor e a senhora Potter? – perguntei hesitante.

– Estão a caminho. Procure se acalmar. Tenho certeza de que foi apenas um susto. Agora é melhor que eu tente entrar em contato com o chefe de polícia, não é mesmo? O assassino não pode fugir.

– Ele não vai fugir – balancei levemente a cabeça. – Pelo menos não se não ficar sabendo que eu recuperei a memória. Ele esteve embaixo do nosso nariz o tempo todo e sequer desconfiamos.

– É alguém que conhecemos? – Mary perguntou estupefata.

– E muito bem – balancei levemente a cabeça. – É o Peter.

– O... O quê? – Mary ficou chocada com a revelação. – Tem certeza, Lily?

– Não queria, mas tenho sim – respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Mary ia dizer alguma coisa, mas o chefe da equipe médica que atendia James via em passos rápidos pelo corredor.

Imediatamente, tentei me levantar, e por ainda estar debilitada por pouco não fui de encontro ao chão, mas consegui me sustentar de pé.

– Como ele está, doutor? – perguntei aflita.

– O pior já passou.

Não pude conter o suspiro de alivio que quis escapar pelos meus lábios. E derramei mais lágrimas, porém desta vez de felicidade.

– O perdemos por um momento, mas conseguimos reanimá-lo e agora ele precisará ficar em observação – o médico informou rapidamente.

– Eu posso vê-lo? – perguntei esperançosa.

– Por enquanto não, senhorita Evans. Ele ficará inconsciente por algumas horas.

Ter que esperar era o pior.

Decididamente, eu odiava ter que ficar aguardando por algo que eu nem ao menos sabia direito o que era. Esperando James acordar, ou demonstrar alguma melhora mais significativa. Qualquer coisa que fosse! Eu só queria que aquele médico me deixasse entrar para vê-lo de uma vez, mas só me diziam para esperar, esperar e esperar.

E parece que quanto mais a gente pede para que o tempo passe rápido, mais devagar aqueles ponteiros do relógio parecem andar.

Eu só iria ficar calma quando visse James bem e respirando.

Levei um susto quando senti meu celular vibrando dentro do bolso. Procurei um lugar onde eu pudesse falar um pouco mais alto, e atendi a ligação.

– _Ele está bem? –_ Melissa exclamou exasperada, assim que atendi.

– Está – respondi em um murmúrio.

– _Não é o que parece._

– Não me deixam entrar para vê-lo, e eu estou ficando mais angustiada por ter que esperar – falei um pouco aborrecida. – Como você ficou sabendo?

– _Ora... Já deu em tudo que foi canal de televisão_ – Melissa disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – _Mas os médicos não liberaram nenhuma informação, então só se sabe que ele passou muito mal e está na UTI. _

– Eu estava com ele na hora em que aconteceu – falei lentamente. – E voltou tudo, Mel. Na hora em que caiu a ficha de que ele podia estar me deixando, minha memória voltou completamente.

– _Pelo menos alguma coisa boa aconteceu, não é mesmo?_ – Melissa exclamou em um tom mais animado. _– Espera... Então, você lembrou quem é a pessoa que está tentando matar o James?_

– E que quase me matou também no processo – confirmei pendendo levemente a cabeça para o lado. – Mas eu não acho seguro ficar falando sobre isso com você pelo telefone.

– _Ah, não! Você não vai me deixar aqui morrendo de curiosidade! _– Melissa praticamente me deixou surda com o berro que deu. – _Sirius, Remus e Peter estão querendo ir para os Estados Unidos o mais rápido possível. E eu vou junto! _

– Acho que James não iria querer que vocês largassem a escola assim – falei um pouco incerta.

"_E duvido muito que o Peter tenha permissão para vir depois que todo mundo ficar sabendo o que ele fez..."._

– _Não estaríamos largando a escola_ – Melissa resmungou irritada.

Girei os olhos quando Melissa começou a reclamar e dizer que eu não era muito diferente deles. Pelo menos aquela conversa toda me distraiu por alguns minutos, e quando eu voltei para a sala de espera, encontrei os Potter reunidos.

Apesar de ter passado esses dias com eles, eu não me sentia a vontade na presença dos pais de James. Eles eram gentis e me tratavam bem, mas eu meio que me sentia uma intrusa por estar ali naquele momento. Eu não sei, mas tinha a impressão de que a Sra. Sarah Potter preferia que o filho ainda namorasse com Melissa.

– Onde você estava, Lily? – Mary perguntou assim que eu entrei na sala.

– Melissa acabou de ligar – respondi um pouco hesitante. – Estava preocupada. Disse que saiu a noticia sobre o mal estar de James em vários canais.

– Minha mãe me disse que você se lembrou de tudo – o Sr. Potter disse, de repente, chamando a minha atenção.

– É verdade – murmurei timidamente.

– Eu já entrei em contato com o chefe de policia de Londres – ele falou rapidamente. – Logo irão tomar seu depoimento para que aquele... – percebi que ele teve que se segurar para não deixar escapar um xingamento. – Aquele assassino.

– Sim, senhor – abaixei levemente a cabeça. – Eu acho que vou até a lanchonete...

– Não, Lily, querida – Mary falou me segurando levemente pela mão. – Pode deixar que eu e Oliver iremos até lá. Fique aqui fazendo companhia para Sarah. Logo voltamos com um café bem novinho.

Ótimo. Pelo jeito Mary resolvera que era hora de eu me aproximar da mãe de James. Só que eu não tinha a mesma opinião de jeito nenhum!

– Sabe, Srta. Evans... – a Sra. Potter falou um pouco depois que Mary e o filho saíram da sala.

– Me chame apenas de Lily, por favor – pedi um pouco sem jeito.

– Lily – ela se 'corrigiu'. – Nós nunca tivemos oportunidade de conversar direito. Minha sogra gosta muito de você.

– Eu também gosto muito dela – falei, sem entendi bem onde aquela conversa iria chegar.

– James sempre fala em você – Sarah continuou como se eu não tivesse interrompido. – Eu confesso que a principio fiquei curiosa a seu respeito. É lógico que percebi que James tinha um interesse especial por você além daquela história toda de 'A garota que pulou em James Potter' – fiquei vermelha com a lembrança. – E fiquei preocupada com esse interesse demonstrado por ele.

– Por quê? – mordi a língua após perguntar. Eu e minha língua que não sabe ficar quieta dentro da boca!

– Porque eu não queria que meu filho sofresse uma desilusão caso você fosse apenas uma garota comum querendo um pouco de fama às custas dele – Sarah explicou calmamente.

Eu abri a boca, totalmente indignada só com aquela suposição. Mas não falei nada. Ela tinha razão em desconfiar. Vai se saber o que já apareceu na vida de James por causa da fama.

– A senhora preferiria que ele ainda estivesse namorando a Mel – conclui.

– Não, não – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Melissa é uma ótima garota, mas ela e James não dariam certo. Temperamentos parecidos, sabe? Sem umas briguinhas o relacionamento fica chato. Passei a prestar mais atenção no que ele dizia nos e-mails e no tom de voz dele, e notei que ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por você. Foi quando você conheceu a minha sogra e ela também se encantou por você. Devo dizer que foi um alivio, pois ela costuma ser mais ciumenta em relação ao James do que eu. Eu estava planejando convidá-los para passar as festas de final de ano conosco para que enfim pudéssemos conhecê-la, aí veio a noticia da doença que nos pegou totalmente de surpresa. Eu não sabia nada sobre a história da perda de memória e achei que você fosse deixá-lo.

– Eu não faria isso!

– Agora eu sei – Sarah balançou levemente a cabeça. – E não tenho palavras para expressar a gratidão que sinto. Sem você, acho que James não estaria conseguindo passar por tudo isso.

– James é forte – falei em um tom de confiança que até então não tinha me permitido usar. – Tenho certeza de que ele vai passar por tudo isso.

– E eu poderei convidá-la para passar alguns dias em nossa casa – ela sorriu, e percebi que James herdara aquele gentil sorriso. Nem de longe eu sentia mais o medo que senti quando ficamos sozinhas. – E poderemos nos conhecer melhor. Eu sempre quis ter uma filha, mas acabei tendo apenas os meninos.

– A senhora deve ter sido mimada por ser a única mulher da casa – falei e não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso.

– Imagine – ela balançou levemente a mão. – A diferença de Richard e James é de mais de dez anos... Foi uma ciumeira quando o James nasceu... Depois os dois viviam as turras... E James nunca foi exatamente um anjinho. Então, não tive muito tempo para receber mimos e mordomias. Tenho ótimas histórias de James para contar para você, mas farei isso na frente dele porque ele morre de vergonha.

Tentei imaginar a cena, mas era meio surreal pra minha cabeça imaginar o James morrendo de vergonha por algo de embaraçoso que ele havia feito e a mãe dele entregava de lambuja.

– Sabe, James tinha razão – Sarah sorriu e eu curvei levemente a cabeça para o lado sem entender. – Você é uma bruxinha. Lança feitiços para conquistar as pessoas.

Entendi menos ainda, mas sorri (meio sem jeito).

– Sarah! Lily! – Mary entrou quase correndo na sala, nos assustando. – Ele acordou!

– Graças a Deus – Sarah murmurou enquanto juntava as mãos.

Demorou um pouco para os médicos liberassem as visitas, e tiveram que ser de um por um já que James ainda estava em observação na UTI. Apenas os pais dele e a avó tiveram permissão para entrar. Eu tive que aguardar que ele fosse submetido a outros exames e fosse transferido para o quarto. Mas pelo menos, me garantiram que ele estava muito bem.

– Você pode entrar agora, Srta. Evans – uma enfermeira veio me avisar. – O médico liberou e o Sr. Potter não pára de perguntar pela senhorita.

Eu não sabia se ia até lá correndo (apesar de saber que não deveria correr já que estava em um hospital) ou se começava a dar pulinhos ou qualquer outra coisa.

Acabei seguindo até o quarto em passos lentos, pensando bem no que iria dizer.

Mas esqueci tudo quando abri a porta e o vi esperando por mim.

**When you're gone**

_Quando você está longe_

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_**  
**__Os pedaços do meu coração sente a sua falta_

**When you're gone**_**  
**__Quando você está longe_

**The face I came to know is missing too**_**  
**__O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também_

– James! – exclamei, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria, corri até ele e o abracei (do jeito que deu já que ele estava cercado de aparelhos). – Você me assustou!

– Per.. Perdoe-me – ele disse com dificuldade.

– Não! Não fale! Você não pode forçar a sua garganta!!! – exclamei exasperada. – Nós conversamos em outra hora. Eu só queria ver você agora.

Mas é claro que James não se conformou com isso, e pegou o caderninho que já estava do seu lado.

– James... – supliquei. – Você não pode fazer esforços.

"_Não é esforço nenhum escrever!"_

– É claro que é! Você teve uma parada respiratória e foi parar na UTI! Tem noção da gravidade disso?

"_Se você continuar insistindo eu vou começar a CANTAR!"_

– Por que eu tinha que arrumar um namorado tão teimoso? – perguntei enquanto encarava o teto.

"_Porque eu sou o Ser mais perfeito deste mundo inteirinho"._

Estreitei os olhos quando li a frase.

– Você já está perfeitamente bem – resmunguei enquanto fazia o movimento de que iria me levantar para sair do quarto, mas James me segurou pelo braço, e olhar dele me fez ficar onde eu estava.

"_Sem brincadeiras agora. Eu só estava querendo te fazer ficar mais relaxada. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava bem. Lembro-me de estarmos conversando sobre o Harry e sobre o seu futuro sobrenome, e depois nada. Sinto muito pelo susto. Mas, você realmente não achou que eu fosse desistir, não é mesmo?"_

Suspirei profundamente.

– Eu me assustei... E fiquei com muito medo... Você ficou completamente imóvel e por mais que eu chamasse, você não respondia – falei quase que em um murmúrio. – Uma vez você disse que queria ser feliz comigo lembra? 'Eu te amo, Lily... Vamos ser felizes juntos?' – percebi que ele arregalou os olhos diante da frase, com certeza entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer. – Eu não conseguiria ser feliz sem você, James Potter.

"_Você recuperou a memória?"._

Apenas balancei levemente a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

Eu podia sentir a felicidade que James transmitia através de seu olhar.

"_Quando?"_

– Um pouco depois que você passou mau – murmurei. – Não me assuste mais assim, por favor.

James acariciou o meu rosto. Não foi preciso que ele escrevesse nada para que eu entendesse o que ele estava dizendo.

"Vou ser forte...".

Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que ele resolveu 'falar'.

"_E você lembrou também da pessoa que tentou me matar?"_

Engoli em seco. Com certeza não era a melhor hora para ele saber que era um dos melhores amigos dele que estava tentando matá-lo.

– Lembrei – falei um pouco hesitante. – O chefe de policia encarregado do caso já foi avisado. Eu descrevi a pessoa, e fizeram um retrato falado – não sei de onde tirei isso. – Parece que é um psicopata querendo fama. Com certeza vão prendê-lo agora.

James apenas balançou levemente a cabeça. Ficamos apenas nos encarando por um minuto, até que eu me lembrei do que Mary havia me dito.

– Se eu não tivesse acordado do coma... – comecei um pouco hesitante. – Você não teria aceitado fazer o tratamento?

James ficou confuso com a pergunta.

"_Mary contou", _concluiu, insatisfeito.

– Eu teria que saber alguma hora, James.

"_Você é teimosa! Eu sabia que ia acordar se soubesse que eu iria fazer o tratamento. Foi o único jeito que encontrei... A maneira de manter minha esperança viva."_

– Olha quem fala em teimosia.

James depois deixou que um suspiro de cansaço escapasse de seus lábios e fechou os olhos. Percebi que não era o melhor momento para discutirmos quem era o mais teimoso.

– Você precisa descansar – falei enquanto o acariciava. – Pode dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você.

**When you're gone**_  
Quando você está longe_

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_**  
**__As palavras que preciso ouvir pra eu sempre conseguir ir adiante com o dia  
_**And make it ok**

_E fazer tudo estar bem_

**I miss you**_  
Eu sinto a sua falta_

Cantarolei sem nem sentir. Foi a primeira música que me veio à cabeça.

Vi os olhos de James se fecharem em um pouco mais, e eu pude saber que ele estava sorrindo.

– Eu sabia que naquele dia na Ala Hospitalar... – ele falou em um tom rouco, e emiti um som de insatisfação por ele estar desobedecendo aos médicos. – Eu não estava sonhando. Sua voz me acalma.

Fiquei vermelha ao me lembrar. Logo depois de cantar, eu roubei um beijo dele. Será que ele também se lembrava disso?

É lógico que eu não ia perguntar.

– Eu canto – sussurrei timidamente. – Mas você vai dormir e obedecer aos médicos para se recuperar o mais rápido possível.

James apenas apertou a minha mão com força em resposta.

**We were made for each other**

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro  
_**I'll keep forever**

_Para todo o sempre_

**I know we were**_**  
**__Sim, eu sei que fomos_

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_**  
**__Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber_

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_**  
**__Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma_

**I can only breathe**_  
Eu acho difícil até respirar_

**I need to feel you here with me**_**  
**__Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo_

[ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS]

– Nervoso? – perguntei enquanto recebia um abraço.

– Por que estaria? O palco é meu segundo lar – James respondeu com um ar de presunção que eu simplesmente odiava.

– Convencido – resmunguei entre os dentes.

– Ora, é a verdade – James sorriu. – É como andar de bicicleta. Não se esquece nunca.

– Você sabe que a volta vai ser complicada, não é? As pessoas ficaram abaladas depois que souberam que o Peter tentou... – comecei a falar, mas parei quando vi a expressão de tristeza de James, e eu realmente não queria trazer más recordações para ele.

_James se recuperava da última cirurgia. Tivera permissão dos médicos para terminar o tratamento no Inglaterra e isso realmente o animara muito. Já estava em casa, recebendo assistência medica particular, voltara a falar e o cabelo começara a nascer uma vez que havia terminado as aplicações de quimioterapia._

_Mas estava na hora dele enfrentar a verdade acerca do seu assassino. Durante todo aquele tempo tivemos que esconder a verdade dele. Peter era um dos melhores amigos James, e ele sempre deixou claro que confiava plenamente nos amigos. Seria um grande choque quando contássemos a verdade._

– _Tenho medo de como ele vai reagir – murmurei para Melissa enquanto esperávamos que Peter chegasse. _

_Ele estava respondendo ao processo em liberdade, mas estava praticamente em prisão domiciliar já que não podia sair sem uma escolta policial haja vista que a população ficou revoltada quando soube que um dos próprios membros da banda vinha atentando contra a vida de outro. _

– _Uma hora ele terá que saber. Já conseguimos esconder por muito tempo. E é melhor que ele saiba por nós do que pela televisão – Melissa comentou tentando parecer despreocupada, mas percebi seu tom de receio. _

_James passava grande parte do tempo ou dormindo, ou dedilhando o violão. Estava tomando remédios muito fortes e que causavam enjôo e sono. Além disso, fora proibido pelos médicos de assistir televisão com a desculpa de que noticias sensacionalistas quanto a sua saúde não iriam fazer bem a ele, entretanto, a realidade é que a noticia que Peter era a pessoa que queria vê-lo morto era que iria deixá-lo totalmente transtornado._

_Sirius e Remus quando souberam a verdade não conseguiram se segurar, e partiram para cima do ex-amigo e o deixaram bastante machucado. Eu não sou adepta nem defendo a violência, mas devo dizer que Peter mereceu totalmente. _

– _Bom – respirei fundo. – Vou subir e conversar com ele. _

– _Nós vamos esperar aqui – Sirius falou rapidamente. – Assim que ele chegar, nós o levaremos até lá. Conheço o Prongs, ele vai querer conversar com aquele rato para saber que motivos o levaram a fazer aquilo._

_Subi as escadas em passos lentos. Quando cheguei no corredor do segundo andar ouvi o violão soando levemente. Bati levemente na porta do quarto dele. _

– _Quem é? – ouvi a voz abafada de James perguntar._

– _Eu. Posso entrar?_

– _Claro! – exclamou animado. – Você nem precisa pedir, minha flor. _

_Sorri timidamente e me aproximei da cama. _

– _Quero beijo – James falou antes de fazer um enorme bico. _

– _Você sabe que estamos em quarentena – respondi enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça._

– _Ordens médicas sem noção! Te beijar não é esforço!!! – James reclamou agitado._

– _James. Por favor, tenho um assunto sério para falar com você. Não é hora para brincadeiras._

– _E quem disse que eu estou brincando? – James retrucou enquanto cruzava os braços. _

– _Sua família e os médicos chegaram a um acordo, e eles decidiram que é hora de você saber a verdade sobre o assassino – falei em um fôlego só porque se não fosse assim eu não teria coragem de falar e muito menos James iria parar de brincar. _

– _O quê? – James perguntou confuso. – Que verdade? Você não me disse que o assassino era um psicopata que queria fama e que já está preso?_

– _É verdade que ele é um psicopata, mas eu não contei __tudo__ – falei um pouco hesitante. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ir falar com ele sozinha. James ficou quieto, esperando que eu continuasse. – Não seria bom para a sua saúde saber. _

– _Pare de enrolar, Lily e fale de uma vez! – James pediu exasperado._

– _Naquele dia em que nós estávamos conversando, eu te empurrei para que você não levasse o tiro, mas também porque eu não queria que você visse quem era – comecei pausadamente. – Porque a pessoa é muito próxima de você e eu não queria que você sofresse. _

– _Você está começando a me assustar – suspirei e peguei o violão que ele ainda segurava. Depois segurei as mãos dele entre as minhas e ocupei um espaçozinho do lado da cama. – E não me enrole mais! Eu sei o discurso que você deve ter preparado sobre 'Todos estamos ao seu lado'._

– _Foi o Peter – o meu tom saiu mais alto do que eu queria, e quase enrolei a língua._

– _O quê? – James perguntou ficando mais branco que uma folha de papel. _

– _Ai meu Deus! Era por isso que eu não queria contar. Você vai passar mau! – exclamei fazendo o movimento de que iria me levantar para chamar um médico, mas James me segurou. _

– _Eu estou bem, Lily! – James praticamente gritou, totalmente exasperado. – Eu preciso que me explique essa história direito! Como assim foi o Peter? Tem que haver algum engano! Ele é meu... Ele é meu amigo._

– _Todos também ficaram chocados – falei em um sussurro. – Eu queria que fosse um engano, James, mas não é. Eu vi! Ele atirou naquele dia na escola. Estava cansado de nenhum plano dar certo. _

_James balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro em um sinal de que se negava terminantemente a acreditar. _

– _Ele confessou – falei por fim. _

– _Não há razão para ele ter feito isso! – James exclamou desesperado. – Nós sempre nos demos bem. Não tem motivo – ele começou a repetir isso sem parar._

– _Fique calmo, James! – pedi entrando em pânico por causa da reação dele. Eu sabia que seria ruim, mas não tanto. _

– _Como você quer que eu fique calmo com uma coisa dessas? – James gritou e eu me encolhi, com medo. Ele percebeu, e levou uma das mãos ao rosto. – Desculpe. Eu não queria..._

– _Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, James._

– _Não. Você não poderia entender – James murmurou amargurado. – Ele ao menos disse a razão? Porque deve existir alguma..._

_Balancei levemente a cabeça. _

– _Ele se recusou a falar. Apenas disse que contratou as pessoas para te matar e, depois ele mesmo tentou terminar o 'serviço'._

_Senti vontade de me bater por ter falado daquele jeito. Eu só repeti o que Peter disse no depoimento, mas é claro que James ficou arrasado. _

_Batidas na porta. Fui até lá para abrir e dizer que James não estava preparado para conversar com Peter, mas assim que James o viu (acompanhado por Remus, Sirius e Melissa) quase pulou da cama. _

– _James! Eu não acho que seja o melhor momento para..._

– _Deixa ele entrar! Eu quero que ele diga na minha cara a razão pela qual fez tudo isso! Ele quase nos matou, Lily! Eu tenho o direito de saber a razão!!!_

_Sirius e Remus seguraram Peter (cada um segurou um braço do 'rato') e o puxaram para dentro do quarto. Fiz o movimento de que iria impedir aquela loucura, mas Melissa me deteve._

– _É melhor deixar, Lily._

– _Eu jamais imaginei, Peter... E só quero saber a razão – James disse em um tom sério que eu jamais o havia visto usar antes. – Pensei que fossemos amigos. _

– _Amigos! – Peter zombou. – Vocês nunca foram meus amigos! Estavam sempre presos em seus mundinhos!_

– _Que asneira é essa que você está falando? – Sirius vociferou entre os dentes._

– _Remus estava sempre curtindo sua dor de cotovelo porque Melissa não queria saber dele! – Peter exclamou ironicamente. – Não estava nem aí pra ninguém! Sirius só queria saber de pegar qualquer vadia que aparecesse na frente dele. E James, o pior! O astrozinho da banda. Chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Se ele morresse, nós estaríamos muito melhor!_

_Antes que qualquer um dos presentes tivesse alguma reação, eu atravessei o lugar em passos rápidos e acertei um tapa certeiro no rosto de Peter que cambaleou e só não caiu porque ainda estava sendo segurado por Sirius e Remus._

_Todos ficaram surpresos com a minha reação. _

– _Você não merece de jeito nenhum a amizade que eles tinham por você! – exclamei revoltada. – E sabe o que você vai conseguir com essa atitude? Ficar sozinho! É um invejoso! Egoísta! _

– _Por favor, o tirem daqui – James pediu, em um tom cansado. – Depois do que eu ouvi, não há razão para querer saber de mais nada. Ele não é quem pensávamos que fosse._

_Depois disso, não voltamos mais a ver Peter. Apenas pela televisão. E James sempre pedia que mudássemos de canal quando iam falar sobre o assunto. Ele ficara – evidentemente – chocado com a noticia de que era Peter o autor das tentativas de assassinato. Ele bem que tentava demonstrar o contrário, mas era evidente a sua tristeza._

_Uma tarde, enquanto eu lutava com o crochê, James, enfim, resolveu puxar conversa sobre o assunto. É claro que ninguém o obrigara a falar nada sobre Peter enquanto ele não quisesse. Eu sabia que ele havia feito uma reunião com Sirius, Remus e Richard para decidir o futuro da banda, e é claro que tiveram que falar sobre Peter e a única manifestação de James foi: 'Ele está obviamente fora do grupo' e nada mais._

– _Ele poderia ter te matado... – James começou a dizer, e eu nem precisei perguntar sobre quem ele falava. – Quando soube que você recuperou a memória. _

– _Seria perca de tempo dele ficar planejando tentar me matar porque assim que eu recuperei a memória contei tudo para a sua avó – falei sem me alterar. – E mesmo que tentasse, ele não ia conseguir, James, os planos dele eram furados. _

– _Ele fez muito mau para você, Lily – James exclamou exasperado. – Como você pode não ficar com raiva dele?_

– _Peter causou mais danos a você – falei desviando o olhar do projeto de sapatinho para poder encará-lo. – E quem disse que eu não tenho raiva? Só que eu não vou ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Peter não merecia a amizade nem a confiança de vocês. É difícil, eu sei, esquecer, mas não há nada a ser feito. A vida continua. Você está praticamente curado e voltará a fazer shows normalmente. E ele vai ser julgado e preso. _

_James não falou nada. Apenas voltou a dedilhar o violão._

– Desculpe-me, James – falei em um murmúrio. – Não queria te trazer lembranças ruins.

– Está tudo bem – James procurou sorrir para me acalmar.

Depois não pudemos mais conversar porque Remus entrou no camarim surtando por alguma coisa que eu entendi (parece que uma das cordas do baixo da 'sorte' dele tinha acabado de arrebentar e ele não ia tocar se não desse um jeito).

– Olha o escândalo, Remus – Melissa resmungou, contrariada, seguindo o namorado.

É. Depois de muitas conversas, vais e vens, os dois resolveram se acertar. E devo dizer que eu fiquei extremamente feliz com isso. Porque era claro e evidente que eles dois tinham um sentimento muito grande! E depois que ficou tudo esclarecido sobre a paternidade de Remus, eles deveriam ter logo engatado um namoro, mas Melissa ficou enrolando, dizendo que primeiro ia esperar James ficar bom e não sei mais o que. Aí o James resolveu fazer chantagem (dizendo que ou esses dois se acertavam de uma vez ou ele ia cantar em alto e bom tom – quando ele estava terminantemente proibido de fazer isso) e o namoro se oficializou.

Só havia uma coisa não muito legal sobre tudo isso, e ao mesmo tempo meio estranha. O pai de Mel se separou da mãe do Remus depois que ficou sabendo de tudo e procurou a mãe da Mel e eles se entenderam. Então, o Sr. Lupin procurou a Sra. Astin e eles estão noivos! E agora os dois estavam morando em _Birmingham_!

Eu achei que o Remus fosse reagir muito mal, mas ele simplesmente balançou os ombros e falou que já esperava isso.

E a Melissa disse que se a mãe fosse feliz, por ela estava tudo bem.

Mas que era muito estranho, isso era.

– Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir tocar bem se não começar o show com aquele baixo! – Remus retrucou irritado.

Ele estava infinitamente melhor do que quando eu o conhecera. Mas eu entendo, ele sofria por um amor que julgava ser totalmente impossível e não correspondido.

– Superstições bobas – Melissa disse despreocupada.

Girei os olhos quando percebi que aquela discussão ia longe. Eles podiam estar namorando, mas nem por isso não viviam que nem gato e rato.

– Já já dão um jeito no baixo e eles param – James murmurou no meu ouvido, com um ar de riso.

– Não sussurra assim na minha orelha, James! – exclamei exasperada. Havia sido pega de surpresa, e fiquei completamente arrepiada. E ele percebeu isso, e soltou uma leve risada.

– É, eu causo esses efeitos nas mulheres – falou todo petulante enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

– Convencido! – exclamei emburrada.

Eu era a única mulher que ele tinha permissão para fazer aquilo.

– Ciumenta – e parece que ele leu a minha mente.

– Não sou – retruquei fingindo indiferença.

E antes que eu tivesse tempo para falar qualquer coisa, James me puxou pela cintura e me abraçou. Minhas pernas ficaram completamente bambas. Ainda bem que ele estava segurando forte. E até me esqueci que não estávamos sozinhos.

James era mais alto do que eu então tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para poder fitá-lo.

– Por que você gosta de mim? – perguntei enquanto passava as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.

– Não tenho a menor idéia – James sorriu. – Ruivas são esquentadas e estressadas.

– Engraçadinho – falei em tom de quem estava zangada, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

– Seus olhos – ele disse mais sério. Depois passou a mão pelo meu rosto. – Quando você pulou em cima de mim...

– Ah, não lembre dessas coisas!

– A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: "Uma doida!", mas quando eu vi os seus olhos... Não vou dizer que foi amor a primeira vista porque eu não acredito nisso, mas fiquei encantado. Adoro os seus olhos ainda mais quando brilham desse jeito.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, me beijou.

Fechei os olhos em uma fração de segundo. Eu sentia aquele turbilhão de sentimentos a cada vez que James me beijava. Eu pensava que fosse passar, mas a cada vez era mais forte. Era como se uma onda tivesse me atingindo em cheio, e tudo ao meu redor não importasse mais. O mundo resumia-se a James.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo meu cabelo e o libertou da liga no qual estava preso, e senti seus dedos adentrando entre as mechas, me acariciando lentamente. Eu, por minha vez, queria mostrar a ele que não era mais tão ingênua como ele deveria pensar que eu ainda era, e movia minha língua numa dança lenta e sensual com a dele. Freneticamente.

Respirei fundo e tentei recobrar a sensatez. 'Impossível', conclui quando senti a mão dele entrar, sem permissão, pela brecha da minha blusa.

Seu sabor, seu aroma, seu calor. Deixavam-me completamente fora de mim.

Por quê? Por quê? POR QUÊ? Por que a boca dele tinha aquele gosto de chocolate? Isso era minha perdição. Era sim. Por isso eu não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse corresponder.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando. Por mim, poderia durar o resto do dia, do mês, do ano.

– Eita que agora eu só estou servindo de candelabro – mas Sirius entrou no camarim e soltou a 'pérola' fazendo com que eu e James nos separássemos, sem graça.

– A culpa é sua que não arruma uma namorada – James retrucou não muito contente por termos sido interrompidos.

– Eu? Arrumar uma coleira pra mim? 'Tá doido? – Sirius disse e começou a rir, com aquela risada que lembrava um latido. – E vocês iam ter que parar de se agarrar de todo jeito! Temos um show pra fazer, esqueceu?

James me soltou e eu fui para perto da Mel. Parece que o baixo de Remus já estava okay. Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. Ficamos observando os Marauders fazerem uma 'reunião', fizeram um circulo e juntaram as mãos. Depois falaram palavras de incentivo e saíram do camarim.

A bateria seria ocupada por um rapaz chamado Jack Creevey e ele estava muito emocionado pela oportunidade. Havia sido realizada uma seleção, e ele foi o escolhido dentre muitos que lutaram pela vaga.

– Vamos! Eu não quero perder um segundo desse show! – Melissa exclamou animada enquanto me puxava pela mão.

– Eu também não! – falei no mesmo tom. – Mel...

– Hum? – ela perguntou sem parar de andar.

– Está tudo bem entre você e o Remus? – perguntei um pouco hesitante.

Ela era minha amiga, mas não gostava muito de falar sobre esse assunto em especial comigo. Eu acho que é por causa de toda aquela história de eu ter sido encantada pelo Remus há algum tempo atrás.

– Claro – Mel sorriu. – Perdemos muito tempo, não foi? Mas estamos bem. Ele é super carinhoso comigo e eu estou realmente apaixonada por ele. Sabe... Quando você não enxerga os sentimentos que estão na sua cara?

– É lógico que eu sei – correspondi o sorriso. – E, Mel, pode falar comigo quando precisar! Você sabe que eu vou ouvir sempre, não é?

– Eu sei disso, Lily, se eu não falei nada é porque não queria te incomodar com os meus problemas – Melissa falou e parou de andar.

– Até parece que ia! Somos amigas!

Ela não disse nada. Apenas me abraçou. E ficamos assim por um tempo. Não era preciso dizer mais nada.

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! – Melissa disse, de repente. – Falei com a Alice! Ela e o Frank estão namorando!

– Aleluia! Aqueles dois se entenderam! – exclamei feliz. – Nas férias nós iremos lá visitá-la, não é?

– Mas é evidente! Se eu não for, minha mãe até me mata! – Melissa disse, e passou o dedo pelo pescoço em um sinal de brincadeira. – Ela cismou que quer que eu seja a dama de honra! Imagina só isso!

Comecei a rir, e logo voltamos a andar para ir até o camarote que havia sido reservado para nós.

Havia toda uma expectativa para o inicio do show. Os fãs começaram a gritar o nome da banda seguidamente. A casa de shows estava totalmente lotada.

James foi o primeiro a subir no palco. A platéia foi a loucura. Gritos e choro. Ele acenou enquanto Sirius e Remus ocupavam os seus lugares. Sem falar nada, tocaram a primeira música. Depois a segunda.

Dava pra sentir o quanto James estava feliz. Ele cantava, cantava, cantava. A emoção transparecendo em cada trecho das músicas.

No final da terceira música, James se dirigiu à platéia.

– Boa noite! – exclamou feliz. – Somos The Marauders! – falou em uma voz profunda e rouca que fez com que as fãs dessem gritinhos. Eu falei para ele não fazer isso! Mas ele me escuta? – Vocês não podem nem imaginar o quanto eu estou feliz de estar aqui hoje. Foi uma luta difícil, mas eu venci. Só tenho a agradecer aos médicos que cuidaram de mim, a todos vocês que enviaram cartas de incentivo, a minha família que não me abandonou em um momento sequer, aos meus amigos Marauders que continuaram compondo para voltarmos com tudo e a Lily Evans que desde o inicio acreditou que eu iria ficar completamente curado.

Corei com a menção do meu nome. Senti alguns flashs pipocando na minha direção.

– Eu sei que a volta vai ser difícil, mas estamos dispostos a trabalhar duro para conquistar ainda mais fãs e levar nossas músicas para mais longe – James continuou. – E teremos muitas músicas novas esta noite. Inclusive a próxima. Escrevi essa música um pouco depois que sai do hospital. Eu gosto de dizer que enquanto estava doente, minhas asas foram levadas. Mas as recuperei e agora está começando um mundo novo para mim. Muito obrigado por estarem aqui. Agora, New World.

Eu não conhecia aquela música.

Mais uma vez, James e suas surpresas.

Fazer o quê? Eu adorava as surpresas que ele arrumava.

_Onde se tem uma realidade certa  
É uma tolice voltar-se para o dia que passou  
O céu se prolonga até o infinito  
Para um mundo onde nem se quer as sombras são projetadas_

A melodia era animada e fez com que todos começassem a pular. E a letra também não era dificil.

Parecia que ele havia seguido meu conselho, e decidido pensar apenas no futuro que nos aguardava. Deixar de pensar nos dias que se passaram.

_Se você estender sua mão para mim  
Poderei te levar agora mesmo  
Flutuando mais alto que todos  
Para uma zona sem gravidade_

A escuridão, enfim, havia terminado. James havia conseguido superar as trevas da doença, e voltado com tudo.

E eu o amava cada vez mais.

_Abra suas asas bem afiadas, junte o vento e levante vôo  
Fortes pulsações ultrapassem o tempo e ecoem  
Eu estou acordando no novo mundo_

Nessa parte da música, a parte do palco onde James estava começou a se elevar. Era tipo como um elevador. E dava a impressão de que ele estava realmente voando.

Apoiei a cabeça entre as mãos, que estavam apoiadas na bancada do camarote e sorri.

Ele estava feliz. _Muito _feliz.

No final do show, James agradeceu mais uma vez e ainda voltaram para um 'bis'. Eu acho que estava enganada sobre ser difícil a volta. Eles eram totalmente amados pelas pessoas. E a garra e euforia que demonstraram durante todo o show contagiou a todos.

– Só poderia ser meu namorado – exclamei feliz, o abraçando, assim que ele entrou no camarim.

Eu e Melissa havíamos saído um pouco antes do final do show para esperá-los.

Vi Remus segurar a mão da namorada e levá-la para um canto.

– E lá vou eu ser candelabro... – Sirius resmungou enquanto ia atacar a mesa de bebidas.

– Se você fica falando essas coisas – James começou como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário de Sirius. – Eu vou ficar mais convencido.

– Impossível! – ri da cara de indignação que ele fez. – Eu amei o show, os efeitos, as músicas novas! Foi tudo perfeito! E o melhor, você pode cantar, cantar e cantar!

– Graças a você – James me abraçou. E eu me senti protegida, como só me sentia ali, entre os braços dele. – Estou acordando em um novo mundo – repetiu a frase da música.

– Estamos acordando em um novo mundo – o corrigi antes de beijá-lo.

E eu sabia que nossa história estava apenas começando.

**FIM**

**Acabou! Nem acredito que consegui xDD**

**Eu só tenho a agradecer mais uma vez a todos que leram o fic. Espero que tenham curtido o final. **

**A música que eu usei no final do capítulo é de um grupo japonês chamado L'arc-en-ciel. Eu sou totalmente apaixonada por eles e a ideia para o fic veio quando eu ouvia o cd novo deles então eu não podia terminar o fic sem usar nenhuma música. Eu coloquei o link com o vídeo da música no meu perfil para quem quiser ouvir a música.**

**Eu estou com ideias para um novo fic James/Lily, até comecei a escrever, mas ainda não sei se vou levar a adiante. Mas como eu sou de lua pode ser que em breve nos encontremos de novo por aqui.**

**Muito obrigada a **_Anna, Lethicya Black, 28Lily, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lin Argabash, Beella P. Moony, Aline Cullen, Maria Lua, patilion, Thaty, 1 Lily Evans, Brenda Black-Cullen, Muffim, Delly Black Fenix, Bárbara, danda jabur, melguinha3, Luu Prongs, Camila Lopes, Caroool! ;D, S2 Lily. __S2, Nina G., Mari lP., Lily Nessie, Lika Slytherin, gy p. c. j. e elleen c._** pelas reviews. **

**Obrigada também a todos que add a fic nos favorites e alertas.**

**A **_Beella P. Moony _**criou uma comunidade no Orkut para o fic. Eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês participassem!**

**Até uma próxima.**

**Branca Takarai. **


End file.
